If you can dream it, be it
by Mia1983
Summary: Arizona/Callie Following chapters will be about true love and how TRUE LOVE copes and survives after someone leaving someone in a airport. But who's leaving who? That's the question...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Arizona Robbins had always been a heavy sleeper. There was not much that could wake her up once she had fallen in to that deep sleep state. Except for her pager. One little buzz from that annoying little thing and she was wide-awake. But nowadays there was something else that made her feel a little uncomfortable when it came to be closing her eyes and drift of to a peaceful sleep. This wasn't big deal really and the reason was quite silly actually. But she couldn't help it. She could feel it every time she was in that state between sleep and awake. Those big, brown eyes that stared lovingly at her. And she knew that if she opened her eyes and showed Callie that she was awake that something loaded would pop out from that sexy, beautiful mouth.

"You want to pop the bubble," Teddy had said with a laugh when she had tried to talk to her best friend about it.

The truth was in fact that Arizona Robbins was scared. She was scared out of her mind that Callie would be saying something like "Marry me" or "Let's have those ten kids you promised me". It wasn't like she never would want to marry the sexy Latina or have those ten kids she in fact had promised her on the day of that horrible event when they finally had gotten back together. But for now Arizona was very happy how things were and she would really appreciate if things would stay like this for a while. Therefore it took all her strength to just keep her eyes closed when she felt Callie's eyes burn her skin when they lay there in their warm and safe bed this particular morning. Just like she had done the day before and the day before that. Because she could feel it. Something was up and whatever it was it made her nervous. She focused on keeping her eyes closed until their alarm was starting to make noise, telling her that it was time to get up, take a shower, eat breakfast and head to work.

She heard when Callie turned the alarm clock off and shifted slightly in bed.

"Morning beautiful", the brunette murmured.

Arizona felt a warm hand stroke her back and before Callie could say anything else the blonde had turned around and started to place small kisses on her girlfriends shoulder and neck. She made it very clear to Callie that talking was overrated this morning and what she wanted was not in either of their vocabularies. Just like she had done the day before and the day before that. She quickly straddled Callie's waist and threw her head back in ecstasy when Callie's warm hands came in contact with her stomach and continued it's journey up under Arizona's tank top. The blonde moaned loudly at the contact.

"Oh God" she thought. This was heaven. Pure heaven. As long as they didn't talk she was happy. She couldn't think straight when Callie's hands started to massage her body in all the right spots and places.

"Mmm" she sighed. "I love it when you do that. I love waking up being able to do this."

She finally opened her eyes and met Callie's. Those big brown eyes. Arizona let her self drown in them for a short moment.

"Touch me," she demanded. "Make me come". Hard, hot and fast."

She yelped in surprise when Callie suddenly flipped them over so the blond was no longer on top.

"Oh I intend to" Callie whispered in her ear.

Arizona shivered in response and took a quick glance at the alarm clock's big red numbers and exhaled in relief. They had time. It was an hour to their shifts started. And like the day before and the day before that she had yet again managed to NOT pop the bubble.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why do you look so damn happy?" Teddy pointed out and poked playfully at Arizona's side.

"Well, let's just say that the bubble is still in one piece and that I had a really good morning. And by that I mean REALLY good."

"Oh God. I don't want details. Spare me" Teddy said with a smile.

Arizona smiled and shook her head.

"So, what do we got to work with this lovely day?" she asked and started to dip in to her charts. "I believe we have a wedding to attend to this evening. And one last question, are you okay with that"?

Teddy sighed.

"You've already asked me that question a hundred times already. I'm fine. I'm happy for Owen and for Yang. They deserve this after all that's been going on."

"I know. Just wanted to make sure," the blonde quickly responded. "So you and Andrew are good?"

Teddy immediately got a dreamy kind of look in her eyes.

"Oh yes. We are. Let's just say that I also had a really, REALLY good morning".

Arizona laughed.

"Okay, we're even. No details please. Let's get this day started."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie let out a groan in frustration.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it."

"Watch the words Torres" Mark Sloan said with a smirk. "What's up? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Callie sighed in response.

"No. And please Mark, I'm not in the mood for your dumb jokes right now." she answered shortly. And not that it's any of your business but lately my wake ups have been more than good."

"Well, what's up then? You know you can talk to uncle Mark."

Callie raised her eyebrows and frowned.

"You know what's up. I haven't asked yet.

"Aaah. You mean that" Mark said. "But it's not even a big issue. Just do it. Do it now! Find that little sexy blonde of yours and do it."

Callie couldn't help but giggle at the plastic surgeons suggestion.

"You're crazy. I want it to be romantic and special. It's a big step for us. I want her to remember this for the rest of her life."

"Jeez Torres. It sounds like you're gonna ask her to marry you or something."

"You're not helping. I'm leaving you right this second. I'll see you at the wedding you big goof."

She could hear Mark chuckle as she left. He had a point though. It wasn't a big deal. Not really. But why was she so nervous? Everything was going so great between her and Arizona and she was so afraid to ruin that. She took a quick glance at the watch on her right wrist and saw that it was time for Derek Shepherd's big comeback speech in the main lobby. She sighed again. Mark was right. It wasn't a big deal and before this day was over she would have asked the question.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What?"

Arizona shifted uncomfortably when she met Callie's gaze where they stood in the main lobby waiting for Derek Shepherds big comeback speech.

"Nothing" the brunette answered. "Just…you're awesome."

Something was definitely up. There was a tension between them that was unfamiliar to Arizona.

"Oh, you must be referring to this morning" she joked back. "I always knew that I was good though. But please stop Calliope, you're making me blush."

Callie laughed.

"Oh, shut up. You're so full of yourself."

Then it became silent in the main lobby of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Derek Shepherd cleared his throat. He was up in the stairs looking down at his employees that applauded him where he stood with several x-rays pictures in his hand.

"Well thank you" he hesitantly started. "It's so good to be back as chief…. Actually no, it isn't. I'm lying. I'm not your chief. Chief Webber is our chief".

Everyone was looking at each other all confused at this little twist.

"Now if you all excuse me I have a surgery to perform", Derek said with a smile and looked right at Dr Richard Webber.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona was tired and suddenly she didn't felt like going to a wedding and a party afterwards. It had been a hard afternoon with a complicated surgery on a simple appendix that had burst inside of a fifteen-year-old boy right in the O.R. What had been easy from the start had quickly become complicated. Although she had fixed it, it had drained her from all her strength and all she wanted was to go home to bed and sleep. And it sort of reminded her of the tension between her and Callie. It was easy now but she had a strong feeling that it was going to get complicated before this night was over. She sighed when she changed out of her scrubs and in to her blue dress. What ever this night had in store for her she was going to have to get through it.

"Come what may," she thought as she headed out to her car. She was running a bit late and she knew that Callie had already cached a ride with Mark. She did her best not to think to much as she drove over to Meredith and Derek's house. When she arrived she spotted Callie with Mark and got rid of her coat, took a deep breath and walked up to her girlfriend and her best friend.

"Sorry, lame surgery, she said with a smile. "What did I miss?"

She heard Callie take a deep breath.

"I have something to ask you," the brunette blurted out.

"Oh no", Arizona said and closed her eyes to prepare herself.

"I want you to move in with me. I love you and you have a drawer and a toothbrush and I want you to have a whole dresser and a whole….blow drier or something more romantic than that" Callie rambled without even taking a breath.

Arizona quickly opened her eyes as her expression went from fear to confusion and stopped in pure relief.

"You're doing great. Push through." Mark said and leaned in to Callie before he went away and left the couple alone.

"Okay", was all Callie could manage to get out.

Arizona let her gaze move from Callie to Mark and then back to Callie.

"Unless, you're just totally hating the idea", Callie continued. "Which would…be okay."

"Is that it?" Arizona asked and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at Callie.

"Is what it?" Callie shot back and lifted her wineglass to her mouth.

"You just want me to move in, to a place I already basically live?"

Callie nodded in response.

"Mmm", she said before she emptied the wineglass in her mouth and continued to stare at the blonde.

Arizona sighed in relief.

"Thank God" she said and closed her eyes. "Yes, yes, Calliope yes. I would love to have a dresser or a blow drier or something more romantic than that".

She smiled and before Callie could answer the blonde's lips was all over her own. Suddenly all of the tiredness Arizona had felt earlier was gone and all that consumed her mind was in fact that she and Callie would have the apartment to themselves that night because Owen and Cristina was going to a hotel afterwards for their honeymoon.

The drive home with Mark was a pain in the ass. Arizona and Callie fought hard not to be all over each other in the back seat. They had decided to leave Arizona's Mercedes at Meredith and Derek's house and just go with Mark home. He was going to be on call for the weekend and hadn't been drinking so he was gladly accepting to drive his two favorite girls home. Both Arizona and Callie have had one glass of wine too much and the effect of the alcohol was settling in. The elevator ride up the building was also pure pain but it wasn't until Mark had said a quick good night and closed his apartment door that the action began.

"Oh God. Oh God", Arizona managed to squeak out when her back hit the wall right beside their own apartment door.

Callie started to plant kisses full of passion on the blonde's neck when she at the same time started to look for the door keys in her purse.

"I want you", she said with a determined look.

"And I want you too", Arizona panted. "Now, open the damn door so we can get this party started."

"Ha! Found them!" Callie said with a little scream before she popped them in to the lock and opened the door.

She dragged Arizona by the arm in to the apartment and shut the door with a bang. Instantly they were all over each other and clothes were flying around the room but neither one of them cared were they gone. Arizona landed on the floor with a thump and she was sure of taking Callie down with her.

"Oh, so we're not even gonna get to bed?" Callie murmured.

"No. There's no time for that", the blonde panted out. "I'm going to explode if you don't take me right here and right NOW".

And then they were done talking. They kissed like maniacs and hands were all over the place, exploring every little piece of each other's bodies. Panting, moaning and breathing were all that could be heard in the room. Arizona didn't know how but suddenly she was without both her bra and panties and she quickly threw her right leg and hooked it around Callie's waist. Both moaned loudly when they almost at the same time touched each other's breasts and squeezed gently. Callie kissed the blonde's neck, shoulder and continued her journey through the valley of her girlfriends beautiful breasts, down her stomach and when she reach her final destination she roughly parted Arizona's thighs and blew a warm breath out on her lover's core.

"Aaaaah", the blonde cried out. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't you DARE stop."

If the situation had been less tensed Callie would have teased a little before she got in to action but now…oh now, there was no time for that. Arizona arched her back and grinded her hips against Callie's wet a warm mouth and yelled again when Callie's hand at the same time managed to massage her breasts during that little tongue tornado she performed between Arizona's legs.

Arizona couldn't think. Couldn't breath. She felt as she was going to cry in that moment. All the tension and nervousness she had been feeling these last couple of days was only a hazy memory now stored in the back of her head. She made herself ready to let it all out when Callie suddenly stopped what she was doing and crawled back up her body.

Arizona frowned and was about to whine and pout but Callie smiled reassuringly, letting her know that she had no intention to stop what she was doing. And before Arizona even could say a word she felt the brunette's slender finger between her thighs again, pushing gently at her entrance.

"Oh God. You are so wet baby," she whispered in to the blonde's ear. "Is this for me?"

"God yes! Only for you. Always for you."

And then the blond moved her fingers to Callie's thighs and at the same time they entered each other's cores and moaned loudly at the sensation their actions created inside their bodies.

It didn't take long before they both exploded in each other's hands. They rode out their orgasms against each other's hands and it seemed to last forever. Eyes locked and their mouths were perfectly "O-shaped" during the feeling of pure pleasure.

Sweaty bodies collapsed on the floor in a flood of panting and breathing as they still were joined as one. As they came down from there highs Callie rolled over to lie beside Arizona on the floor. They entwined their hands together and lay there in silence until their breathing became normal again.

"I was so scared," Arizona said softly and turned her head to her girlfriend.

"What? What for?" Callie said in confusion.

"I-I thought that you were going to drop a bomb on me. Ask me to marry you or even break up with me," Arizona admitted. "I've felt that there have been something on your mind this entire week. Now I'm just so happy that it was the moving in thing that has been tortured your mind."

Callie let out a laugh.

"So that's why you have wanted to have sex every single morning this week? You have practically done anything but talking to me after the alarm clock have started going."

"Well yeah," Arizona said. "You have been watching me sleep. You never do that unless there's something going on."

Callie looked at her in surprise.

"You knew that? How could you have known that I've been watching you sleep? You've never once opened your eyes."

Arizona grinned back.

"Cause I've felt it. I always feel when you're watching me. It makes my body tingle and shiver. And when I feel that I just know you're watching me."

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" Callie said softly.

"Well, I guess. But I don't mind you showing it me," the blonde whispered back. "Again. And if you show me how much you love me then I'm going to show you how much I love YOU right now. Deal?"

"Deal", Callie said quickly and took Arizona's hand and dragged her up on her feet and in to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! **

**So, before the real drama begins I'll have few more chapters with some cute nagging and charming relationship fluff. Enjoy! **

**PS Bring on the reviews and keep them coming. DS**

CHAPTER 2

Callie laughed to herself when she saw her girlfriend bouncing like a ball up and down through the long corridor at the hospital. Those blonde locks, her blue eyes and that smile that showed up the blonde's super cute dimples. Arizona turned around and waved seductively to Callie before she disappeared behind the corner. With a continuing smile on her face Callie couldn't help to find Arizona adorable although she was sick and tired with the talk about which color their apartment's walls should or should not have. But as mark had mentioned the other night, she had a girl who she loved very, very much so she would let Arizona have her way with this one. Things couldn't have been better between them then they were at the moment. Except for one thing. They hadn't seen each other for over two days. Their shifts had managed not to mix in a good way this week so when one of them got home and stumbled in to bed the other one stumbled out to get to work. Arizona have had some pretty rough surgeries in her hands these last couple of days and Callie had been busy at the lab while at the same time been performing a couple of routine orthopedic surgeries. Callie didn't like it all when they didn't have the chance to spend some quality time together because of their hectic schedule but tonight that was going to change. It was finally time for some girl-on-girl action and she couldn't wait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona put the last chart back where it belonged and took a deep breath. This day had been far to long for it's own good and she couldn't wait to get out of her scrubs.

"Good work today Karev" she said and yawned. "Do you have everything under control for the night shift now?"

"All set Dr Robbins," the young resident answered. "The kid in room eleven have had his painkiller medicine and the little girl in room twenty three has finally stopped the crying thing so her parents have calmed down now. Go home and get some sleep. You look like you need it."

The blonde attending smiled at Alex Karevs concern.

"You have no idea. But you know you can always page me."

"Go home Dr Robbins. I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said quite abruptly but Arizona could see that he bit back a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Great. Then I'm out of here."

She hurried down the corridor to the elevator that would take her down to the attending locker room. She quickly changed in to her jeans and a baby blue t-shirt and headed down to the main lobby where she hoped that Callie would wait for her. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling stream right through her body when she thought of her girlfriend. It had been way, waaaay far to long since they had seen each other properly. Arizona loved her work but when it came to have regular relations to people you loved it could sometimes be a little frustrating. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head and concentrated her mind at the anticipation of spending the evening alone with her girlfriend. Callie stood in the lobby talking to Owen.

"Hi", Arizona said softly.

Owen and Callie turned their heads.

"Hey there", Callie said and raised her eyebrows with a flirty wink.

Arizona nodded her head against Owen.

"So what's up?" she asked suddenly not willing to actually hear the answer because she couldn't believe that they were not in fact already heading home. To their bed. Alone.

"Owen was just asking me for a favor", Callie said nervously.

"Oooh. What is the favor then?" Arizona let out.

She had a bad feeling about this. Like she knew that their evening was ruined already.

"Actually I was just asking Callie if it's okay with you guys to let me and Cristina have the apartment for our selves for dinner", Owen said with a low voice. I mean, she's not feeling so good and I was just thinking that I would make her dinner and talk to her about things like work…and stuff. You know."

Arizona held back a sigh and Owen shifted nervously from one foot to another.

"I know it's a lot to ask," he continued talking. "But I will really make it up to you both. I'll buy you dinner and a movie."

Callie watched Arizona intensely as the blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, it's okay. I mean, we all know that Cristina's not feeling very well at the moment so of course you should take care of her tonight."

The blonde managed to get a small smile out at Owen who immediately smiled back.

"Thank you. Thank you so much! And here", he said open up his wallet and gave Arizona some money.

"Do we have any curfew?" Callie joked.

"Midnight?" Owen suggested. "I mean if you don't think that's to late?"

Arizona tried to hide the sigh she let out.

"Eleven. I have early morning rounds tomorrow."

"Great! Thank you, thank you, thank you."

And then Owen was gone. Arizona looked at Callie with a small smile plastered on her mouth.

"So. Dinner at McDonald's and a movie?" she said and let a small chuckle out while she showed Callie the fifty-dollar-bill she'd got from Owen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Talk to Cristina!" Arizona begged.

"She's in the middle of a nervous break down I can't push her" Callie pointed right back to her girlfriend who was sitting right in front of her eating a yoghurt.

Arizona pointed her finger to Callie.

"In two weeks my landlord is going to give MY key to a Swedish couple with a truck loaded of Swedish furniture and I said I'd be gone."

Callie let out a sigh.

"Teddy, do you think you mention it to Owen like casually that: Hey, how's the apartment searching going, no pressure but Callie and Arizona have a life and you're crowding them and Arizona can't handle it."

Arizona huffed and made a face and was just about to defend herself when she noticed that Teddy had been crying.

"Oh my God Teddy, are you okay?"

Teddy sobbed.

"Ehm, Andrew's leaving."

"Oh she didn't", Callie said and looked at Arizona. "She got attached."

"Oh no! No, no, no, you were gonna be smart and cool and G.I Jane about this", Arizona said with concern in her voice.

"I know that. I know. Instead I got attached to the trauma guy that swoops in and swoops out a month later. I'm not G.I Jane I'm attachment Barbie!" Teddy cried.

Arizona got up from her chair after sharing a look with Callie.

"Oh you poor thing. Come here. Come here", she said and hugged Teddy. You know what will make you feel better though?"

"What?" Teddy asked and dried her eyes.

"To tell Owen to get of his ass and het his traumatized wife out of our apartment", the blonde in front of her said with a grin and a twinkle in her eyes.

Teddy went from crying to laughing at Arizona's childlike expression and Callie chuckled and shook her head. The blonde just smiled proudly at her suggestion.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you realize that it has been over a week since we had sex?" Arizona whined. "I wanna have sex! And we can't have sex because we are never alone at home. Our home."

"Ssschh!" Callie hissed. "Do you want the whole cafeteria to know about our sex life?"

"Ooh, the lack of it you mean?" Arizona said ironically.

Callie glowed at her girlfriend.

"Keep it down pouty lips."

Arizona smiled evilly and moved in closer and placed her hand on Callie's knee.

"You know you like my pouty lips. In fact you love it when I…"

"Mark! Derek! Hi!" Callie suddenly called out.

Arizona sighed and leaned back in her chair after she had let go of Callie's knee. Callie looked apologetically in to the blonde's blue eyes.

"Well, hello ladies", Mark said. "What are you two up to? You have that look on your faces."

"What look? There's no look", Callie squealed out. "We were just having lunch."

Arizona's pager saved the awkward moment when it suddenly went off and started to make noise.

"Duty calls" she announced and got up from the table.

She leaned in close to Callie and whispered with a low and sexy voice, while breathing out warm air in the brunette's ear.

"Tonight you and I are going to have sex. A lot of hot, steamy and dirty sex. In our own bed. In our own home."

Callie shivered and swallowed hard while trying to remain an unaffected look so that Mark and Derek wouldn't notice or guess what Arizona had been saying for her goodbyes. It didn't go well cause the heat that her body had created from the words her girlfriend just had let out made her blush intensely.

Mark laughed out loud and took a bite of his apple and looked at Callie.

"Go Robbins! I'm guessing she can talk dirty when she wants? Cause whatever she just whispered in your ear, I wanna hear it. Speak up Torres!"

Derek joined in with the laughter.

"Who could have guessed?"

Callie glared at the two guys in front of her.

"Will you two just shut up?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ooh!" Arizona giggled when Callie opened the apartment door and shoved the blonde inside.

The two women was so absorbed in each other that they didn't even noticed Owen and Cristina sitting on the couch each of them with a surprised look on their face. Arizona let out another giggle, very girly, when Callie swooped her over the floor, kissing her and at the same time took the clothes of the blonde. Right in front of their bedroom door Callie stopped and Arizona held her hands up so that the brunette could take her top of leaving her in just a bra right in front of the astonished couple still sitting on the couch now with their mouths shaped in two perfect O's as the little show between Callie and Arizona continued before their eyes.

"Uuff", Owen grunted when Callie threw Arizona's top across the room so it landed right on his chest.

Suddenly they were inside their bedroom and Callie shut the door and pushed the smaller woman down on the bed.

"Take off your pants", she demanded.

"Your wish is my command baby", Arizona said happily. "I like it when you're bossy."

"You haven't seen a thing yet."

And then she topped her girlfriend and kissing became more frantic than ever. Both of them wanted to savor the moment they have been without for over a week, which was rarely for them, but at the same time they couldn't stop the pace they have been setting.

Hands were everywhere and all over, tongues nipping, sucking, kissing, there were loud moans and panting that made the air inside the room a lot thicker than usual.

"I've been thinking about this all day" Callie managed to get out. "Ever since your little show at lunch. You are very, very evil Arizona Robbins."

If she wasn't so turned on in that moment Arizona would have answered that remark with something catchy or funny but now, oh now she couldn't get the words out. Instead she whimpered and took Callie's hand and placed them over her own breasts. They both moaned and grunted when Callie started to caress them.

"Take of my bra", Arizona whispered frantically. "And you…get naked. We have way to many obstacles between us and I don't like that. At all."

Callie didn't need to be asked twice and a moment later they were in contact with each other's deliciously, naked skins. Arizona had flipped them over so she was now the one on top caressing, stroking and sucking at every place she could get to on the brunette's gorgeous body.

"Oh God you are good at this" Callie sighed in pure pleasure.

Arizona felt as she was going to cry. This was so intense and her head was spinning. It had been way to long since the last time and she felt as if the world was disappearing around her in that exact moment.

"You have to…"

"Touch you?" Callie finished. "Cause you know, there is nothing I would rather do right know than touching you. You feel so good baby. Sooo damn good."

Arizona cried out when Callie managed to sit up and was now leaning against the beds headboard just so she could touch the blonde very intimate between her thighs.

"Oh God. I think I'm gonna die!" she panted. "Oh yes!"

She was sitting upright on Callie riding those slender fingers that filled her deeper with every move they made. This was heaven, of that Arizona was completely sure and when she started to see yellow dots behind her closed eyes she knew the release was near. Somehow she still managed to press her own hand down between them so she could give Callie the same feeling of sensation. The couple finally found a steady rhythm and it didn't take long before they cried out their orgasms at the same time. Callie's heart was beating fast and hard when she leaned her head against Arizona's upper body to calm her breathing down after the intense lovemaking that just had finished. Arizona had her head thrown backwards and she still held the brunette's arms tightly as if she was afraid to lose her balance if she let go. A moment of silence and stillness passed.

"Hey, did you see if Owen and Cristina was home when we got here?" Callie asked and looked up at the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Arizona Robbins did NOT have a good day. The reason was Mark Sloan. He was everywhere lately. He had interrupted a wholehearted try for morning sex and when Callie, Alex Karev and herself had been doing a MRI on that fifteen-year-old kid with cancer in his leg, Mark had showed up and just assumed that dinner for three this upcoming evening was a done deal. She had managed to get out of that one though Callie had given her strange looks and then later, in the lab, while they had been doing some researching it had been inevitable for the subject Mark Sloan to come up. And considering the way that conversation had ended she knew that this was going to be on the main topic for talking during lunch. She had even begged Teddy to start sleeping with Mark again so that he would leave her and Callie alone just for one day. She knew he was lonely and miserable at the moment and she felt for him, honestly she did, but if it wasn't Owen and Cristina crowding them it was Mark. Although it seemed like Owen and Cristina where on their way out of the apartment for good much to Arizona's delight, there was always a Mark Sloan who would come next and destroy everything in it's way. She had been tolerant about this but when it came to bursting in to her bedroom while she was trying to have sex she wasn't willing to be tolerant anymore. So no, this was not a good day for Arizona Robbins. And right now she really didn't like Mark Sloan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie Torres did not have a good day and the reason for that was, according to her girlfriend, Mark Sloan. Callie was frustrated about this whole thing but she couldn't figure out why Arizona acted the way she did when it came to Mark. She loved Mark and he was her best friend so why couldn't her girlfriend just accept the fact that Mark was a big part in Callie's life? It wasn't that big of a deal anyway. Of course she'd also been a little annoyed when Mark had stumbled right in to their bedroom this morning but hey, it was Mark, and he had immediately stepped out when he'd realized what had been going on in there. But then Arizona had just grunted and got out of bed and went straight to the shower. Callie could feel Arizona's non-liking-feelings for Mark today. Especially when the blonde had turned down dinner with Mark with the comment about not liking sushi anymore and that following conversation in the lab but it couldn't not just be about Mark's interruption this morning. Or could it? Either way, Callie Torres did not have a good day and she was still trying to find the reasons why.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The lunch had so far been a real torture for both Callie and Arizona. The blonde was yet again annoyed by the fact that they couldn't be left alone for one minute. The tension between them was so obvious for their colleagues but that seemed unnoticed to the girl's cause they were chatting around with everyone, except with each other. Teddy, Owen, Mark and Derek had already exchanged some strange looks during eating.

"So, what are you up to this afternoon? Any large, complicated surgeries to perform?" Teddy asked with her head turned to Arizona.

"Uum, yeah. We are actually going to try and take out a kid's bone from his leg and radiate it", the blonde responded while trying to maintain her unaffected look and at the same time avoid Callie's gaze. "Alex Karev is going to assist."

"That sounds cool Robbins", Mark commented. "I guess that means that by the end of the day you and your girlfriend are going to be this kid's heroes?"

The look he got from the blonde in response surprised him a bit. He'd also felt the tension but suddenly it hit him that he himself may be the reason. He knew he was a teaser and quite full of himself for most of the time but he'd never actually thought that Arizona Robbins was letting any of his jokes get to her. Hmm, maybe he had to change his way with the blonde to get on her good side. For Callie's sake.

Before Arizona had the chance to answer to Mark's comment she felt a hand on her arm and a little squeeze. She looked up and saw a begging look from Callie, telling her to just let it go.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be just heavenly? Just another day at PED's. I'm used to being a hero. But this time I am actually going to let Callie and Karev feel the pleasure of the 'being a hero-thing' as well."

"Why thank you Dr Robbins. That's quite honorable of you", Callie said with a try to ease the tension.

"I think you two are going to kick some serious ass with this kid" Mark said. "Dr Robbins has good hands. At least that's what I've heard."

He couldn't help but smirk and poke Callie's side.

The glare he got from both Callie and Arizona was the one saying: Shut up or I'm going to kill you right this second!

Derek and Owen chuckled lightly at Mark's comment.

Arizona sighed out loud and got up from the table.

"I'm going to prep this surgery. See you later."

And off she went. Callie grunted and turned her head to Mark again.

"What?" he said. "What did I say?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The surgery went well although Callie and Arizona had continued with the nagging at each other and finally had resulted, much to Alex Karev's dismay, in a sudden revelation from the blonde attending in where she admitted that she didn't like Mark Sloan at all because he stared at her boobs when they talked. And by that Alex Karev could hear that Arizona Robbins meant that Mark Sloan REALLY stared at them.

But he could also see that Mark Sloan was really bugging the blonde and that Callie just wouldn't want to let this go away. And now Arizona stood outside the room where Kevin, the kid with the bone cancer was inside with his parents when Callie told them that the surgery had been going well.

"Post ops are stable", Alex Karev informed his superior as he came walking and stood beside her. "And I've ordered morning labs."

"Hmm. Thanks." Arizona said softly and gave her resident a small smile.

"You know", Alex started. "Sloan risked his life to save mine even when I was sleeping with his girl and that is not a guy without a soul. Maybe he's an ass that stares at boobs but whatever. And you, you have nice boobs. And maybe they are lesbian boobs and you don't want men staring at them but…what I'm trying to say is that you have hot boobs and I stare at them to."

And with that Arizona watched Alex Karev walk away. She couldn't help but laugh to herself before she turned her look back in to the room where Callie just received hugs and handshakes from two parents who were beyond relief to the fact that their son was going to be okay. At that moment Arizona felt a wave a warm feeling towards Callie. She loved Callie with everything she was and so be it. Even if Mark Sloan was the brunette's best friend. She made the decision to try hard for Callie's sake to try to reason with Mark. But only if she could convince Callie that the bedroom would be 'Mark Sloan free' from this moment on.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey there", Callie said softly when the blonde landed beside her in bed later that evening. "Did you have a good time or am I going to regret that I asked?"

Arizona turned her head to the brunette so that their eyes locked. There was no anger or frustration in the blonde's eyes at all. Callie saw that. No, this was just a pair of blue eyes filled with warmth and love. She let herself relax and the look they shared continued and soon intensified with emotions.

"I love you. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes. You know that, don't you?"

It was an honest statement from the blonde. Although it was a sentence with simple words Callie could hear the honesty in them. Words delivered with pure love.

"I know. I know. But the 'scare-you-part' I didn't know of. Care to fill me in on that one? And before you start, in case you didn't know, I love you too. VERY much."

Arizona leaned in closer to Callie and placed a soft and warm kiss on her girlfriends lips before she turned and lay on her back with eyes up in the ceiling.

"I don't hate Mark. In fact I've always kind of liked him for most of the time. But sometimes he crosses the lines. My lines. Our lines. Or at least I want to believe that it is our lines."

It was in that exact moment Callie understood why Arizona had been so irritated, frustrated and annoyed.

"I'm sorry", she said.

Arizona turned her head back against the woman beside her.

"It's okay".

"No. No, it isn't. I'm a bad girlfriend. I should've understood your point a view in this thing. Instead I choose to believe that you were the selfish bitch who didn't want me to have friends."

Callie had said this with a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips so Arizona would see that is was a joke.

The blonde responded with a giggle.

"Ooh yeah that's me alright. Although, I would be very satisfied with the fact that I could have you all to myself all the time…."

"Come here", Callie whispered and opened up her arms so that Arizona could snuggle up close to her.

"We had a really great time by the way", she said. "To answer your question. I like to talk about my girlfriend you know. It is very nice to talk about you with someone who love's you almost as much as I do. And the sushi was delicious. And Mark was a gentleman all through dinner. So yes, I did have a good time."

"But?"

"How did you know there was a but?" Arizona said and raised her eyebrows.

"Because I know YOU."

Arizona let out a small sigh.

"It's just that I feel left out sometimes. I know you and I have had a hard time to communicate in the past and that you need someone beside me to talk to. I need that to. So I talk to Teddy, cause she is my friend. But she doesn't show up in our bedroom while we're having sex."

Callie played with her fingers in the blonde's hair.

"I know. But if you asked her she might wanna consider it…"

"Calliope!" Arizona slapped the brunette's arm and laughed out loud. "Be serious."

"What? I'm just sayin", Callie said and try to sound as innocent as she could.

"What I'm trying to say here is this: You and Mark have seen each other naked in the past and I can understand that you two are having a relaxed relationship with one another BUT I don't want him to see me naked. Cause that's only for you. And I like to joke and talk about sex in a lighthearted way, you know that, but Mark's comments about OUR sex life are just too much sometimes. I feel like a piece of meat every time he's bringing something like that up in the middle of our lunch conversations when there are other people around that I certainly don't want to know what you and I do when we are alone in bed. I feel like he knows to much and I'm not comfortable with that."

"I understand completely. And I'm sorry. Again, I am very, VERY sorry", Callie said. "I'm going to talk to Mark about this I promise."

"Thank you", Arizona whispered back. "Thank you. Now I don't want to talk anymore. We're done talking actually."

"We are? So that means I'm not in trouble anymore?"

The blonde lifted herself up on the bed and straddled the brunette's waist.

"Oh, you're still in trouble young lady. You're not getting off easy with this one. I might have to teach you some…stuff about being a good girl."

Callie smiled happily when Arizona dove in and started peppering passionate kisses all over her face, down her neck and shoulders. Soon the two lovers were lost in their own world and in each other. This day would definitely end better than it had started….


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter is quite boring and for that I am truly sorry. But you know what they say…"There is always calm before the storm". **

**How do you like it so far? Tell me. Please!**

CHAPTER 4

"So, I'm not going to see you until tomorrow night?"

"I'm sorry", Arizona said apologetically. "But I have a lot of charts that needs to be dictated and I've been postponing them enough. And do I need to remind you that you are the main reason regarding that?"

The blonde delivered that last sentence with a playful wink in her baby blue eyes.

"If you not had try to psych me out about my meeting with the chief I could have devoted these charts my attention then. Instead you made me worrying sick that I'd be humiliate myself in tears during my presentation for my try to win that million dollar for my tiny humans," she continued. "And then, instead of these boring charts, you and I could have been doing a lot of other….things. Amazing and awesome things. Super sexy things."

"Who's trying to psych out who here?" Callie replied sounding very displeased.

Arizona quickly changed in to her navy blue scrub shirt before she answered her girlfriend.

"Two can play that game you know," she said with a playful smirk. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that I'm not exactly thrilled about this either?"

"No", Callie sighed. "You know what would make me feel better though? A kiss."

The blonde raised her eyebrows in a very expectantly look.

"What kind of kiss?

"A kiss that will make me think about you all day, all night and all day tomorrow until I see you again properly. The kind of kiss that 's gonna make me miss you with everything I am and make me wish that we were at home, alone in our bed."

"Oooh, you mean like this?" Arizona whispered and leaned in close to Callie and looked with intensity in to the brunette's eyes before her lips reached its destination.

The blonde let out a sigh of relish when her lips melded with her girlfriends. Callie moaned softly in to the kiss, which started off painfully slow but soon intensified. Arizona's mind was reeling in to the kiss and she completely forgot where they were. She placed both of her hands on Callie's cheeks and popped herself down in the brunette's lap. They both lost themselves in the kiss but quickly flew apart when the door opened and Teddy stepped in.

"Oh, I'm sorry", the cardio surgeon said. "I thought that this was a public place but I'm not the one who is willing to not change my mind if someone were to tell me I was wrong."

Arizona and Callie blushed furiously and both had the expression in their faces like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Sorry", the blonde pediatrician surgeon muttered. "We were just…saying goodbye."

Teddy let out a small laugh.

"You two are hopeless. But who am I to judge such sweet love? But enough, I was actually looking for you. I need your help. I have a sixteen-year-old with a heart condition."

Callie stood up and fixed her scrubs free from the wrinkles caused by that little make out session.

"I'll leave you to it. I'll see you when I see you."

She placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek before she left and stepped out of the locker room.

"It looks like you two are really happy", Teddy said.

"I'm not going to argue with you on that one", Arizona said with a smile. "Everything is just so easy you know. I have never felt so relaxed, comfortable and happy with anyone in my whole life. And we're actually communicating with each other now. We didn't do that before. I feel like there is nothing that I couldn't tell her."

"I'm so glad for you Arizona. You two deserve it."

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you and you know it. By the way, have you heard from Andrew?"

The taller woman sighed.

"No, I haven't. Not since he left last week. But I'm choosing to believe that it is for the best.

Arizona looked at her friend with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay? You know if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Teddy looked at the blonde attending with appreciation in her face.

"I know. Thank you back. So, about my patient…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Torres! We need you here."

Callie turned around to where the voice came from. Owen Hunt and Meredith Grey came running down the hall with a hospital bed with a patient that seemed to be in a lot of pain from what Callie could see.

"Right away Dr Hunt", she replied and started to walk quickly beside them. "What do we got? Dr Grey?"

"Thirty year old male, probably several fractures, mainly in his legs from what the paramedics told us. He fell from a bridge that collapsed over a small canyon" the resident answered.

"I believe we're heading straight to x-ray then", Callie pointed out. "No use in spilling unnecessary time."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie's day passed very quickly and since she was on-call until 11 am the next day she was thankful that the time seemed to fly by. It tended to slow off a bit later in the evening so she decided to go and grab a cup off coffee in the cafeteria before she took her evening rounds.

Suddenly her iPhone buzzed in her pocket and she smiled knowingly at the picture that showed on the display with the incoming text message that read: **Hey baby, I have half an hour to spare before evening rounds begin. Would you like to spare it with me or are you busy? I can't stop thinking about you…**

Callie quickly replied the message with: **What a coincidence ;) I'm free for the moment. Quite tired though because you have been running around in my head all day to…meet you on the stairs at second floor in two minutes?**

She spotted the blonde directly where she stood leaning against the wall.

"Aah, there you are! What took you so long", Arizona teased. "It is like one and a half minute since I've pushed the send button for my last text message."

"Ha…ha…ha", Callie let out. "You should just be lucky that I in fact DID have some time to spare."

Arizona giggled softly and looked around to make sure that they were alone before she leaned in for a quick kiss.

"So, I don't know about you but I could kill for a cup off coffee right now. Shall we?"

Callie nodded her response and they started a slow walk towards the cafeteria.

"You look tired. Have you had a rough day with your tiny humans?"

"You have no idea! The blonde sighed out. "I did two small routine surgeries before lunch and then I've been in the OR with Teddy for nine hours with a sixteen-year-old that suffers from a really complicated heart condition. Now I just have evening rounds with Karev and then I can get to my charts. Hopefully I will be done with that before morning rounds starts. How about you? I saw on the board that you had surgery for the most of the day to."

"Yeah, thirty-year-old male with several fractures. But we did well I think. I let Meredith scrub in with me on that one. She is good when it comes to keep patients calm through pain. I also have evening rounds and then I'm on-call for the rest of the night before mornings rounds starts followed by a whole day at the ER with Little Grey and that Kepner girl."

Arizona nodded knowingly.

"Okay, enough work-talk. Let's get coffee and go somewhere and make out for…" the blonde looked down at her watch. "For exactly twenty minutes."

"I love when you go all attending – resident on me", Callie said with a laugh.

"Why, are you complaining?" Arizona flirted back. "Come on, don't just stand there. Valuable time is passing. Chop-chop!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The coffee/make out break did it for Arizona. That energy was all she needed and the night passed off quite quickly and before she knew it morning rounds was next on her schedule. Although she had manage to cache a few hours of sleep in the PED's on-call room she couldn't wait for this day the end so she could get some decent sleep in her own bed.

"Dr Robbins!"

She turned around and saw Chief Webber coming towards her.

"After your rounds, do you have some time to come and see me in my office?" he asked.

"Uum yeah, sure", she said. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, absolutely not. I have some good news for you. Really good. But we'll talk about it after your rounds." Chief Webber said and laid his hand on the PED surgeon's shoulder. "Don't worry, you're going to like this one. I'll see you soon."

Arizona felt the butterflies started to fly around in her stomach. What could this be about? She tried to press it out of her system and focus on her upcoming rounds. She was soon going to know anyway.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once Arizona Robbins was done with her rounds that morning she left the after work to Alex Karev and went straight to Chief Webber's office on the third floor. She felt a little anxiety about what was going to be revealed. The feeling in her stomach said that even though it was suppose be good news it was like she knew that it was something that would change her life in a not so good way in the end. She had always trusted her own instincts and she could tell that after this meeting she could have to make some serious thinking about her life. She couldn't even tell why she had these suspicions, she just…felt it.

She sighed heavily when she knocked on the door to Chief Webber's office.

"Come in", she heard Chief Webber call behind the door.

She took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside.

"Dr Robbins!" Chief Webber exclaimed. "So glad you could join us. Come in and sit down."

It was then Arizona noticed that there was a third person in the room. She smiled carefully and nodded a simple "Hi" to the gentlemen who both looked quite thrilled at her presence. She took a seat at the couch in the corner right in front of Chief Webber's desk and eyed apprehensive at the men in the room.

"This is Carter Madison", Chief Webber explained. "I'm guessing that you know who he is already. He got some news for you."

Arizona almost choked at Chief Webber's exposure. Carter Madison? She must be dreaming or heard wrong.

"So this is the famous Arizona Robbins?" Carter Madison said and smiled wide at the blonde doctor.

"H-h-hi Sir", she managed to get out. "It's an honor to meet you."

"I could say the same thing to you. I've been following your studies and work for two years now. It's a quite impressive list of qualifications you got here."

"Thank you sir."

"And it's therefore an honor for me to inform you that you are the Carter Madison boards first choice for our grant this year. In Africa."

"I-I-I am? Arizona stuttered. "Are you kidding me? I mean, is this some kind of joke?"

"No, no, Dr Robbins I assure you that this is as true as it's going to get and I couldn't be more proud of you", Chief Webber said solemnly. "I didn't even know you had been applying to this."

"I did that a couple of years ago", Arizona mumbled. "That was before I started here."

She was chocked. She didn't know what to feel. A big part of her wanted to scream out in joy while the other part wasn't at all sure of how to react to this kind of news. She had been dreaming about something like this ever since she had started her education in medicine about ten years ago. This was what all doctors dreamt about. And only a few were lucky to reach that dream. You couldn't say no to a chance like this. She couldn't turn this down. Cause if she did, then she would be turning her back to her dream. Right?

"I don't know what to say", she said softly and looked Carter Madison straight in the eyes. "I'm very honored. And happy of course. This is a dream come true."

"You're already a name out in the big world of medicine I can say", Carter Madison said. "And I am sure that when these three years in Africa have passed, you'll be famous. You are going to be a huge role model for many young residents, attendings and specialists out there."

Arizona didn't hear the words after the three-years-in-Africa thing had slipped from Carter Madison's mouth. Three years? Three whole and long years away from her life, her love, her friends and her home? This was overwhelming.

It was there, in that exact moment everything changed. Arizona Robbins had some huge decisions to make. Little did she know that this was the start of a long, heartbreaking and painful journey in her life…


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I did say that this was going to be a story written, as I wanted season 7 to be for Callie and Arizona. And I have every intention to. But this story is following season 7 from the episode's we've already seen on screen…so it's going to be my point of view from AFTER the door slamming in Arizona's face. Be patient and have faith.**

CHAPTER 5

Arizona Robbins was in a daze from the moment she had shut the door to Chief Webber's office. She had never experienced this before in her whole life. There were so many different feelings rushing around inside of her and she didn't know which one she wanted to act on first. Her first thought was about running straight to Callie and tell her the 'news' but in the next moment she hesitated. It was like something had stabbed her in her heart. Callie. Her Callie. Oh. My. God. And just like that Arizona couldn't even tell if this in fact was great 'news' to tell anymore. She sighed. And then she sighed again. And again.

"Hey, you look like you've been selling some expensive stuffs and lost the money."

The blonde turned around and was met by a concerned look that belonged to none other than Mark Sloan.

"Oh hi Mark", she said simply trying to ease her voice as much as possible. "What are you up to?"

"I could ask you the same thing. It's angst written all over your pretty face", the plastic surgeon said. "Is there something I can do to help?"

Arizona looked up at Mark's gaze and was a little surprised by the expression on his face. There was no irony or teasing in his voice. There was just pure and simple concern.

"Would you believe me if I told you that there's nothing in this moment that I want more then to tell you what's bugging me?" she sighed.

"There's something in your eye's telling me you're not lying."

"I can't tell you Mark. Cause this thing is a thing that one particular person needs to know about before anyone else. So I have to spare this one for her."

Mark put his hand on the blonde's shoulder in encouragement.

"Can I just ask you one thing though?"

Arizona nodded cautiously.

"Is it a good thing you're going to tell…ehrm….this person?"

"I hope it is Mark. I really hope it is."

Mark placed his arm around Arizona's shoulder.

"So, can I offer you my company in peaceful walk to the conference room then?"

"Oh, I'd completely forgot! It's that the meeting with all the attendings that Chief Webber informed us about last night? I wonder what that is all about."

"Well Blondie, let's go and find out!" Mark said with a smile.

"Let's!", Arizona said a returned his smile.

She couldn't believe that a few minute's in Mark Sloan's company hade made her feel a little better about this whole Carter Madison Grant-thing. Maybe this was going to be okay. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Can you believe we're going to be on National Television?" Callie said with a voice dripping of sarcasm. "I mean, it's crazy of Webber to even agree to this. We have to camera's around us everywhere we go for the next couple of weeks. I don't like it. We deal with sick people here. It's serious stuff."

Callie didn't get an answer.

"Hello! Earth to Arizona Robbins! Are you there?"

Arizona flinched and lifted her eye to Callie.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. "I just tired. What did you say?"

Callie looked suspiciously at her girlfriend. She had been awfully and unusually quiet since they've met in the locker room, and changed out of their scrubs. Now, during their short walk home Callie could actually tell that something seemed to be troubling the Blonde's mind.

"Are you okay? You seem…a little absent."

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand in comfort and suddenly she pulled the brunette in for a hug. Callie was caught by surprise of her girlfriend's sudden act to closeness.

"Just hold me for a while", Arizona whispered.

Callie could sense there was something that bothered her girlfriend but she didn't say anything and simply let herself being hugged right on the street outside their apartment building. A few moments later Arizona let Callie go but just to continue with a heavy stare, filled with emotions in to her girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Callie asked again. "You're starting to get me worried here."

Instead of answer verbally the Blonde leaned in close and placed a soft and warm kiss on her lips. The kiss was full of love and somehow even with some reassurance and Callie relaxed a little. Arizona quickly deepened the kiss by letting her soft tongue sneak in to Callie's mouth but made sure of keeping the kiss painfully slow. The Blonde let out a small whimper when Callie's hands moved up in her blonde hair and started to caress her cheeks while this slow kissing thing continued. Callie had never experienced this type of emotions while kissing Arizona, hell not even with anyone in her whole life. Her head was spinning, her heart was pounding like crazy and she felt like she had carbonic acid inside her entire body. And sudden she ached to be near Arizona with no barriers what so ever. They both stopped to gasp for air and gave each other a deep look straight in the eyes. And then, without a word Callie took Arizona's hand and pulled her inside the building, pressed the elevator button, dragged Arizona in to the elevator and pressed the button again. Still no words were exchanged between them and the elevator ride seemed to last forever. They just stood there next to each other and clasped each other's hands like there was no tomorrow. Inside their apartment they it seemed like they were drawn to each other like a magnet and the kissing started again. Arizona obviously didn't want to talk and whatever it was bugging her Callie could tell that she was going to have to be patient tonight. She felt it.

They seemed to dance slowly through the apartment and suddenly Arizona's back hit the bed and Callie followed by carefully climbing on top of her girlfriend. The Blonde immediately arched her back and moaned softly at Callie's gentle caress of her body.

"Don't stop. Don't ever stop Calliope."

It was barely a whisper but Callie heard it perfectly clear anyway.

"I won't", she whispered in the Blonde's ear reassuringly. "I won't."

There was a slow pace in their usual intense, fast and almost furious lovemaking this evening. Despite this Callie was feeling closer than ever to the blonde beauty lying in their bed looking more vulnerable than she'd ever seen Arizona Robbins. Clothes were removed very carefully, almost as they both were going to shatter in a million pieces like expensive china, if they were to rough with each other. Eyes met and locked, kisses were placed with deep thoughtfulness and touches were caring than they ever had been before. Callie looked down at Arizona and saw that the baby blue eyes in front of her were on the verge of breaking in to tears and hesitated for a second.

"No, no, don't stop. You promised to never stop" the Blonde whispered with a half-broken voice. "I need you. I need you to never stop loving me."

"Stop loving you? I could never stop loving you Arizona Robbins. You are my life, my everything. You're all that I need."

And with that Callie lowered her head and dove in for yet another round of blissful kissing. Arizona whimpered and started to caress Callie's back with her hand with tiny strokes up and down. Callie groaned at the action and started to caress the Blonde's breasts with gentle touches while Arizona made sure that they stayed in close, very close contact, to each other. Kissing, nipping, licking, moaning, small cries and whimpers were exchanged and in an effort to feel even more close to the brunette Arizona fixed their positions so that they both were sitting upright against each other. Eyes locked again at the same time their releases were fast approaching and suddenly Arizona couldn't hold back anymore. She let her orgasm loose at the same time with her tears and collapsed with loud sobs against the brunette who herself was trying to recover from their emotional lovemaking. Callie pulled the smaller woman tightly to her and just held her for a few minutes. After a while the Blonde's sobbing were getting lower and later they stopped.

"Talk to me baby", Callie said lovingly. "What's wrong?"

Arizona stiffened in Callie's sweet and warm embrace. She knew that this was it. She had to tell Callie about the Carter Madison Grant. It was now or never. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"I've been giving the Carter Madison Grant. It's in Africa. And it's three years…and I've accepted it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, I haven't told that many people yet", Arizona explained to Teddy.

"A Carter Madison-Grant?" Teddy said questioningly. "Nobody wins those! I mean nobody normal except those brainless scientist types from Germany or Sweden. Oh my God you won? Are you kidding?"

"Oh no she is NOT kidding" Callie cut in.

Arizona froze at Callie's words. She could hear the obvious irony mixed with some sort of angst and sarcasm in the brunette's voice. She quickly glanced at her girlfriend and then turned to Teddy and smiled vaguely who practically jumped up and down on her feet after hearing the news.

"Come here!" the cardio surgeon blurted out and hugged her blonde friend tightly.

Arizona let out a stagey laugh, hoping that Teddy wouldn't catch the weird and intense spirit between Callie and her, while she hugged her friend back.

Last night had changed it all and although Arizona knew it would she had at least expected her girlfriend to say that she was proud of her for what she'd achieved. But no, Callie had remained silent and from their positions in bed they had let each other go and somehow managed to fall asleep without a further conversation regarding the subject. Callie had been gone before Arizona woke up cause she had the early mornings rounds. The blonde wasn't sure how to continue this but she knew that they had to talk about it so when she got to the hospital later on she had went straight to find Callie. But before she even could say hi to her girlfriend colleagues who all wanted to say their congratulations because they already had heard the big news had surrounded her. What had she expected? Their workplace was the worst gossiping place ever and of course this wasn't an exception. And then when she had gotten to Callie, Teddy had showed up and said that she wanted them to grab a cup of coffee with her.

Teddy let Arizona go and smiled widely.

"I'm so proud of you. You deserve this, you know."

"Thank you", Arizona said softly still unsure of how much of her feelings she could let Teddy see.

Callie had turned her head away and had obviously found something VERY interesting to look at across the street. It was then Teddy noticed the tension between the couple and looked closely at Arizona who just shook her head at Teddy and pleaded her with a look not to say anything else.

"Well, I should go", Teddy said trying to sound as normal as she could after Arizona's revealed look that the news of her winning the Carter Madison-Grant was not as popular with Callie as with Teddy. "I have things to do. I will see you later."

And with that the cardio surgeon walked away in back through the hospitals main entrance. Arizona tried to soothe her own feelings and then she took a step towards Callie and placed her hand on to the brunette's shoulder.

"Don't."

Arizona jumped at the tone in Callie's voice.

"Can you at least look at me?" she pleaded. "Please?"

Callie shrugged her shoulder and turned around with a small sigh.

"What do you want me to say?"

The brunette looked despondent and Arizona's heart dropped at the sight.

"Can we go someplace else and talk?" she asked with hesitation in her voice.

"Okay", Callie finally said.

They walked in silence back in to the hospital and soon found an empty room in the residents lounge. Arizona settled for a chair to the table's left side and Callie sat down so they could face each other.

"Can you please tell me what you're thinking?" Arizona said and broke the silence.

"I could ask you the same thing", Callie said looking the blond straight in the eyes.

Arizona wasn't use to see Callie's big, brown eyes so cold and…empty. The brunette's eyes were usually a source full of happiness, joy and love but now…they almost looked black in color and had a really harsh expression in them.

"I'm thinking that I love you", the blonde said in a small voice. "I'm thinking I should tell you that you were the first person I wanted to share this news with. I'm thinking that this is my biggest achievement in my entire carrier and that I have dreamt about something like this since I decided to become a surgeon."

"And I'm thinking that you already had decided about this and now it doesn't matter what I'm saying", Callie replied.

"Calliope", Arizona said.

"No, no! Don't Calliope me" the brunette blurted and got up from the table. "I thought we were happy!"

Arizona then felt something burst inside of her and suddenly she felt irritated.

"We are happy! But could you at least be happy FOR me?"

The door sudden flew open and Alex Karev entered before Arizona's last words of that sentence had come to an end.

Both women became quiet and Alex was feeling awkward to the obvious interruption he just had made.

"Ehm…should I come back?" he asked.

"No, no, we're done here anyway", Callie established and started to leave the room.

Arizona sighed and looked at Alex with sadness in her eyes.

"You have Lily's results?"

Alex just handed the paper over to his superior in silence and let her look at them in piece. He could see that the blonde attending struggled to keep a straight face so he decided to leave her alone for a moment.

"Uuum…I'm just going to check on the newborn in the ICU. So, just get back to me when you have an idea on what we should do with that" he said and backed out of the room.

When the door shut behind him Arizona couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She let everything out in that moment. Tears were falling and she hid her face in her hands and cried hard. What was happening? She couldn't even tell herself what was going on. Not once had the thought about turning the Carter Madison-Grant down and not once had the thought of her girlfriend being so cold about it crossed her mind either. But whom was she kidding here? It was Africa for fuck's sake and it was three years. Thoughts were flying around Arizona's head like crazy when she suddenly understood what was wrong. She got up quickly wiped the tears from her face and headed towards the door. How could she have been so stupid? She cursed herself before she opened the door. Now she had to see Callie and beg for her forgiveness about being such a crappy girlfriend.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie's head hurt. It pounded like crazy. Arguing with Arizona did that to her and she sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

He could see that his friend was hurting badly and he so wanted to help her. He also had heard of the Carter Madison-Grant and now he understood why the blonde pediatric surgeon had behaved like that yesterday when he had found her outside Chief Webber's office right before the meeting in the conference room.

"No, I'm not", the brunette answered with a small smile. "But I can't talk about it right now. I don't want to talk about it. Besides we have an arm transplantation to plan here Mr."

Mark frowned and Callie could see his concerned expression.

"I'll be fine Mark. I promise and when I want to talk you, you are there to listen, I know", she said and did an attempt to wink playfully to him.

"She loves you, you know", he said simply.

Callie sighed but instead of commenting Mark's statement she said:

"Come on, we have work to do."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'**I'm so sorry baby. I'm an idiot. I know you have surgery all afternoon and most of the evening but please, come and see me right after? I have something I want to ask you' **

Callie stared at the text message that just had been delivered. She felt her heart melt a little when she read the written words from her girlfriend. Maybe Arizona had changed her mind about accepting the grant? This whole thing scared her and although she wanted to stay mad at the blonde she couldn't. Somehow Callie wasn't the angry type, it didn't matter how much she tried to be angry instead of vulnerable and madly in love with Arizona Robbins. The angry-thing didn't work anyway. But right now she had to scrub in with Mark together with the transplantation team in the OR. She quickly replied to Arizona's message.

'**I'll be there'**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eleven hours later Callie scrubbed out from the OR. Her job was done. Mark and Derek had a few hours left in there though. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost 22 pm. Arizona would be in the middle of her evening rounds at this point. Callie decided to go and grab coffee for them both before she went to see her girlfriend.

Callie found Arizona at the computer in front of the surgery board. She walked up to the blonde uncertain of what to say but the PED surgeons face lit up in a wide smile when she saw her.

"Hi", Callie said softly.

"Hi", the blonde said sounding very relieved over the fact that Callie seemed less angry than earlier. "Did your transplantation go well?"

"Yeah, I think so. Mark and Derek are finishing it right now. I left earlier. I've been standing on my feet in that OR for eleven hours straight without a break."

An awkward silence settle between the couple and neither one of them was sure of what do say.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

They laughed. Their words had come out of their mouths at the exact same time.

"I brought you coffee", Callie said and gave the cup to the blonde.

"Thank you" Arizona said gently and took a sip of the hot drink. "Come with me."

Callie looked questioningly at the blonde but instead of answer Arizona took her hand and dragged her towards the on-call room further down the hall. Inside the room, the blonde locked the door and placed both of their coffee cups on the table. Callie looked expectantly at Arizona.

"I hate it when we fight" the blonde admitted. "I didn't think…"

"Shhh", Callie interrupted.

They both leaned in for a kiss and it didn't take much before they were engaged in a heavy make out –session, gasping for air while removing scrubs tops in a hurry leaving them in just their bras and scrub pants.

"Oooh", Arizona let out when her back hit the wall behind her and Callie pressed her body against her at she couldn't help but grind her hips in to the brunette.

Suddenly everything felt lighter and Arizona sighed out of relish. Their tongues dueled in pure passion and every feeling they had for each other were poured in to their kisses. Standing against the wall tightly pressed together they touched each other's bodies, devoured each other's lips and whimpered at the sensation of being so close again after their unpleasant fighting. Callie sucked Arizona's neck and was being awarded with a loud moan when her tongue came in close contact with the most sensitive spot on the blonde's neck just below her ear. Callie bit down carefully and nipped at her girlfriend's earlobe. Arizona let her hand wander down the brunette's body. Oh God, that warm skin, that soft stomach and then, when her hand reached it's destination Callie gasped and breathed out in an attempt to regain control. As in trance Callie's hand travelled south on Arizona's body. Up from the valley between the smaller woman's breast, past that flat and familiar stomach just to reach down between the blonde's thighs. Callie felt the wetness on her fingers from her girlfriend's sex when she entered Arizona with one simple trust and circled her clit in one quick motion.

Arizona cried out and threw her head against the wall with a small thump. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were closed.

"Yes! Oh God, yes! she moaned when Callie quickened her pace.

At the same time her own fingers found their way in to Callie and the brunette tried to silence her sounds of pleasure and buried her face in the crook of Arizona's neck. Their hips acted like they had a mind of their own, thrusting in each other's hands, making them feel everything they wanted so say in that moment but couldn't. Clenching around each other's finger they both released in a series of groaning and moaning from both parts. Breathing heavily while leaning against each other's foreheads, close enough so they both could feel the warmth of their breaths, they tried to get control over their bodies. They lifted their eyes and locked in a gaze that was so full of love and tenderness.

"Come with me", Arizona breathed out. "Come with me to Africa."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm giving you another chapter today just so we can move on to more important stuffs than angst and broken hearts ;) **

**So, it's here my own mind is going to start working. Because what's coming next is my vision of how true love is going to survive something like this…**

**And I also want to say that I'm sorry about the chapter I posted earlier today. It was a lot of small spelling mistakes and grammar. But I can defend myself by saying that I wrote that late at night with tired eyes and also, you have to remember that English is not my native language…**

CHAPTER 7

Callie couldn't think of one thing more beautiful than a sleeping Arizona Robbins. Curled up close to Callie's side of the bed, facing the brunette, she looked more stunningly gorgeous then Callie could remember. The blonde face had a peaceful expression and once in a while she sighed, almost like she felt pleasure. Callie eased herself away from the sleeping blonde of beauty and got out of bed in silence careful not to wake Arizona up.

Although the brunette was tired she couldn't sleep. Her mind was reeling. She went out in the dark kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She sighed and turned her head to look out the window. Seattle almost looked as peaceful as Arizona at nighttime, Callie thought. The city was in complete silence and the street lamps outside gave the room a mystical appearance. Callie just stood there and let her thoughts wander back in time a few hours.

"_Come with me", Arizona breathed out. "Come with me to Africa."_

_Callie's inside had frozen for a split second. Wait? Had she really heard her girlfriend correctly? This wasn't what Callie has had in mind when they both had been apologizing to each other a moment earlier. Callie didn't want to go to Africa for Christ's sake. And certainly didn't want Arizona to go either. What was happening here? But then, oh my God, then Callie had lifted her eyes to Arizona and was met by a pair of baby blue hopeful eyes, shining with love. Callie opened her mouth and was completely sure of that the word "NO" was supposed to come out but instead there was a "YES" that sneaked it's way out of her mouth. And suddenly there was no way back. The blonde had threw herself into Callie's arms, crying of happiness and whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you" repeatedly in to her ear. Callie's mind were working overtime and for a moment she wanted to take it all back but when she saw the shining and happy expression on her girlfriend's face her heart broke. And then she knew for real, there was no way out of this…_

Standing in the kitchen at 4.30 in the morning Callie Torres only was sure of two things.One: She loved Arizona like she'd never had loved anyone before. And two: She really, REALLY did not want to go to Africa.

"What are you doing out here?"

Callie flinched at the sleepy, sounding voice and looked over towards their bedroom and saw a dozy Arizona rubbing her tired eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"Sorry", she said softly. "Did I wake you?"

"No", Arizona smiled. "Not by making noise anyway. But when I'm greeted by an empty and cold bed where there're suppose a warm and comfortable you, that's when I wake up.

Callie couldn't help but laugh at the girlfriend's confession.

"Then I guess I'd better come back to bed", she said and walked up to Arizona and put her hand up to the blonde's face and stroked one cheek gently. "Come on, let's get back to bed."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie managed to get through the following weeks without exposing her true feelings about this 'We're-moving-to-Africa-thing. Her friends and colleagues just saw a happy couple that just hade made their first step to making their dreams come true. And that was what Callie were trying to convince herself when she had stood in their apartment, together with a very chatty and more perky than ever Arizona, packing their lives in boxes earlier. Mark had been over for a while and Callie had made all her efforts to keep her feelings intact. She hadn't been doing a good work regarding the hiding of the feelings-thing cause later at the hospital Mark had discovered everything when he had pushed her to talk. But with only a few hours left until their plane was about to take off she was more determined than ever to make this work, for Arizona's sake.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona Robbins was worried and carried a very troubled mind in to Seattle Airport later that evening. Her senses were screaming: "This is wrong!" all over and she leered secretly at Callie who was walking beside her on their walk toward the gate. She had turned a blind eye to Callie's wincing and sarcasm ever since the brunette had agreed to come with her. And suddenly it hit her. There was no solution to this and although everything inside of her screamed in agony she knew that there was no way out of the scenario that was about to happen. So she just stopped walking.

"What, did you forget your passport?"

Arizona took a deep breath and prepared herself. She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"I won the Carter Madison-Grant! I WON the Carter Madison-Grant! Do you know how rare that is? Do you know how special that is? This is the best opportunity of my professional carrier. I get to go to Malawi with almost unlimited funds and help children, help tiny humans who might otherwise never get to see a pediatrician surgeon. I get to change lives. That's the dream! I am living the dream and I am over the moon about it, or I would be, but you are ruining it for me. First with your whining and now with your fake smiley pats of aggressive enthusiasm, you are ruining Africa for me."

Callie looked awkwardly around to see if people around them were paying attention to the blonde's outbreak. She wasn't sure of which foot she would stand on. Arizona's word hit her like a sharp knife straight in her heart. Not because they weren't true, but because they were.

"I-I'm not".

"You are!" Arizona exclaimed with hurt and anger in her voice.

And then Callie put her guard down and took a step closer to Arizona.

"Okay fine, I don't want to go to Africa", she finally admitted. "Okay? But I do want to be with you. Okay, so I'm REALLY trying here. We're gonna miss our plane so let's go."

The brunette turned and did an attempt to start walking at the gate again but immediately stopped again when she saw that Arizona didn't follow.

"Oh my God", Callie said and rolled her eyes and again facing the blonde. "Okay, do you wanna fight? The flight's eighteen hours so we can fight on the plane."

"You are ruining this for me." the blonde was on the verge of breaking out in tears by now. "And I don't wanna do this."

Callie looked confused.

"W-w-hat, so what does that mean, you suddenly don't want to go or…?

Arizona collected herself together and opened her mouth.

"I don't wanna go to Africa with you."

A few seconds of silence passed by.

"Arizona", Callie sighed. "No, okay? No.

"I'm sorry", the blonde managed to get out. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? You're sorry? It's three years!

Arizona looked Callie straight in the eyes and she felt like crying.

"I'm gonna miss my plane", she said sadly. "You take care of yourself."

And with that Arizona started walking towards the gate again leaving Callie behind who let out a sob.

"No! No!" the brunette cried out and turned around again. "Please, please, I can…we can do this, we can figure this out."

Arizona's heart broke yet again at the pleading in Callie's voice but she braced herself.

"You stay here and be happy", she said and shaked her head with sadness as she were trying to shake of all bad things she was feeling in that moment. "And I go there and be happy."

Callie suddenly felt a wave of anger and frustration rush through her.

"If you get on that plane, if you go without me, we are done. Do you hear me? We are over!"

"We are standing in the middle of an airport" Arizona's voice broke. Screaming at each other. We're already over."

And with that she turned and left, leaving Callie behind. Callie just stood there, watching Arizona Robbins back become smaller with every step the blonde took down to the gate, while everything inside of Callie just burst. And before she even knew it tears were falling down her face and she started to run. She had to get out of the airport. And maybe, maybe, when she had came outside she would see that all of this was just a bad dream. She would wake up soon and then it was going to get clear to her that this was just a dream. A bad dream. A night mare…


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is just a formal thing. Kind of boring I presume but to make of for that I will post the next chapter at the same time so we can all focus on the 'good' stuff ;)**

**I can not lie there are still more drama to come but in my opinion it's going to be some GOOD drama! **

**So people – are you with me?**

CHAPTER 8

_**Everything will change and nothing stays the same,**_

_**Nobody here's perfect, but EVERYONE'S to blame**_

_**All that you rely on and all that you can save**_

_**Will leave you in the morning and find you in the day…**_

For 41 days Callie had been feeling things she'd never thought she'd be feeling. Anger and hurt had been mixed with complete sorrow and confusion. For the first week she had been a complete wreck and Mark had to collect the pieces that was left of her. The brunette was completely devastated and it had broke Mark's heart to see his best female friend's teary eyes day after day. Callie was so grateful for Mark. His effort to help her make feel better was remarkably. But Callie was hurt and she was hurting more than she had ever been before. Not even after George or Erica's betrayals, had she been feeling so lost. She had tried everything to feel better while moping around in the hotel room she had been forced to get considering their apartment was out for rent and she didn't have the strength to deal with that yet. She had tried the anger-thing again, but it didn't work this time either. She had been crying for days hoping with all her heart that it would help making her feel better but no, that didn't work either. So when Mark finally had showed up, forcing her to get out from the hotel, she had trying the drinking-a-a lot-of-alcohol-thing. Her friends and colleagues had been doing their best to help as well but they all could see that Callie's hurt was buried deep and what Arizona Robbins had been doing was scarred in to the brunette for a life time. She had asked Mark if she could move in with him, just until she had sorted out the things with her own apartment. It was nice to get away from the loneliness and what could be better than being in Mark's company all the time? After three weeks she had been back on Seattle Grace Mercy West for work and that had taken a little angst away from her just be preoccupied with something else.

It wasn't so much what Arizona had said in the airport, or of course it was, but Callie had to admit to herself that what ever Arizona had been saying that night, it had been the truth. But was more hurting than seeing Arizona walking away from her was the fact that she hadn't heard from the blonde since. Every time her phone rang she had been throwing herself at it so sure that this time it would be Arizona calling or whenever she was checking her email so sure that this time it would show an email telling her how sorry the blonde was about this whole mess. But no, nothing showed up and the days passed by.

Therefore it had been inevitable to go down that road she had chosen last week. All attendings had been out drinking at Joe's after finishing their shifts at the hospital and a drunk Teddy, who had stopped by after a miserable date, had brought up Arizona as a subject. Callie had backfired, well aware of the fact that Teddy had some sort of contact with the blonde and when she and Mark had come home, got sleep and woken up in the middle of the night, Callie had suggested and asked Mark for sex. The sleeping-together-ting had been going on for a few days now but this morning, in the shower, they both had admitted that the sex between them just made them miss someone else. Callie missed Arizona. Mark missed Lexie. Still, the sex with Mark was as great as she'd remembered it but it also made her feel numbed and despondent. At the same time, in some way she felt ashamed for sleeping with Mark and she MISSED Arizona, she couldn't deny it any longer. But she had a deeply wounded pride, a broken heart and all of this was mixed with anger towards Arizona Robbins. Although, she couldn't decide if the anger was pointed to Arizona for leaving or for the fact that the blonde had hit some sensitive spots with her words. But still, she WAS angry. How in the hell couldn't Arizona Robbins not have, in any way, contact her? Didn't she mean anything to the blonde pediatric surgeon any more? Maybe Arizona's heart was as cold stone and maybe that meant that Arizona Robbins could just finish a chapter in her life and turn the page. So yeah, maybe this anger-thing would work this time if Callie Torres really put her mind to it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For 41 days Arizona Robbins had been crying. She'd never thought it would be possible for a human being to supply this amount of tears. For 41 days Arizona Robbins had been hurting in ways that she'd never experienced before. And for the first time in Arizona Robbins life she had reached a turning point that included a strong possibility that she'd done the wrong thing. And for Arizona Robbins this was bad. REALLY bad. She couldn't think, couldn't sleep or eat and this was starting to show on her. But instead of all the things she couldn't do, she threw herself in to work in the exact moment she had arrived in Africa. Just to do anything that would keep her mind of a certain Callie Torres. She was mad, mad at herself for leaving and perhaps of the fact that she had left the best thing that ever happened to her but she was also mad at Callie, for putting her in an impossible equation at the time.

Arizona had over and over tried to convince herself that this was for the best and that this Carter Madison-Grant made up for her losing Callie and that this in fact WAS her dream. But as the days went she knew that is was a lie. The day came, when she had broken in to tears at work, and the next day came with the same tears as the day before. And it continued. Soon she had her nearest colleague, a pediatric surgeon from Canada who was in charge of this whole thing, asking her what was wrong. She had sobbed and told him the truth. And the truth was that she missed her girlfriend. Like REALLY missed her. He had then asked her if they were able to replace her, did she want to go back to the States? Arizona had opened her mouth to say "no" but was weirdly came out instead was a "yes" and then she really couldn't deny it anymore. She MISSED Callie, she was miserable without her and she did want to go back. So 41 days after that horrible evening at Seattle Airport, when she had turned her back and walked away from Callie, jumped on a plane back to Seattle with one determination and a promise to do whatever it took to get her life back. No matter what. Arizona Robbins was going to do something she had never done in her whole life before. She was going to be vulnerable and brave enough to admit that she couldn't breathe or live without Calliope Torres being a part of her life.

Back on the safe and familiar ground in Seattle she had went straight to her 'old' apartment building after a quick phone call with Teddy. The cardio surgeon had been well aware of her blonde friends suffering back on the African continent. They had talked a lot, by texting, emailing and on Skype but Arizona had made Teddy promised no to tell Callie about it. Now, Teddy had informed her that Callie was living with Mark and that Mark was working late and had seemed to be heading out with Lexie after his shift was ending and that Arizona probably would find Callie at home, alone in Mark's apartment. She was nervous. Her hands were sweating and her heart pounded like a hammer in her chest when she knocked softly on Mark's door. And then it all happened so fast, Callie opened with a obvious look on her face that at first seemed to be of happiness, then insecurity and at the point Arizona had stopped rambling, trying to explain what she was doing here, Callie got a sad look in her eyes and before Arizona Robbins knew it the door was shut right in front of her eyes. And it was then Arizona Robbins really broke down. Literally, REALLY broke down in to tears and sobs, yet again, for the millionth time in 41 days. She leaned against the wall and felt her inside shuttered in to small pieces and let herself sink to the floor. This was a nightmare. It had to bee. It couldn't be happening. But it was. It was happening. And what had she expected? A warm welcome home with open arms like that whole leaving-the-love-of-my-life alone in an airport 41 days ago never happened? But that also happened and Arizona realized that it was time to deal with the consequences of her own actions. It was time for Arizona Robbins to fight. Fight like she had never EVER done before.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

_**When your body's had enough of me**_

_**And I'm lying flat out on the floor**_

_**When you think I've loved you all I can**_

_**I'm gonna love you a little bit more**_

To say that Callie Torres was in shock was an understatement. She stared at the door she'd just shut. Arizona. Arizona was back. She was back and she was behind that blue door. Callie blinked and swallowed. But that speech the blonde just had made…it was both heart melting and was stirring the anger in Callie even more. So instead of dealing with the fact that Arizona Robbins no longer was in Africa but instead just outside that blue door, she just stood there.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Robbins? Is that really you?"

Arizona stiffened. Mark. It was Mark Sloan's voice. Suddenly she felt really embarrassed and very naked in the position she was in. Sitting on a floor, outside of an apartment, crying her eyes out was not a good place to be in of your name was Arizona Robbins.

"Hey, hey", Mark said softly and got on his knees and sank down beside the blonde.

Arizona looked up to him with tears in her eyes and apparently that was enough for Mark to get the point that asking questions was not the right time to do. So instead he took her by surprise and opened his arms for her to just crawl in to in an attempt to get some sort of comfort. He stroked her hair trying to soothe her and get her to stop crying.

"It's okay, it's okay" he said. "I take it that I don't even have to guess what just have happened here?"

"I'm so stupid", Arizona managed to get out between her sobs. "You of all people must think that I'm a real idiot with no heart at all."

"Well, I can't deny the stupid-idiot-thing", Mark replied and chuckled a bit. "But I KNOW that you have one of the biggest and warmest hearts on the face of this planet."

He let her go carefully and looked in to a pair of very sad, baby blue eyes.

"But you have to understand one thing", he continued. "Behind that door there is a very hurt, confused and angry woman. She has been struggling with the fact that she lost you. And not only losing you because in her point of view you left. You left her. Which leads me to my next question: What the hell were you thinking? I've seen you together for almost a year. You are not just two people killing time with each other. What you had was the real deal and I've never seen my friend so happy."

"Had?" Arizona whispered with a broken voice.

"Have", Mark corrected. What you two HAVE together.

Arizona managed to show him a small smile.

"I came back for her Mark. Only for her. In case you were wondering."

Mark laughed softly and gave the blonde his hand and helped her up from the floor so that they were standing in front of each other.

"It's not me you have to convince here."

"She clearly don't what to hear it", Arizona sighed. "She shut the door in my face."

Mark couldn't help but feeling sorry for the blonde. She obviously was and had been in the same that this whole time Callie had been in since Arizona left.

"Can you really blame her?" he asked very carefully.

"No."

It was a simple answer that didn't need to be explained further.

"You have to give her time. She has been abandoned to many times in her life when it comes to loving someone. O'Malley, Hahn, they have scarred her for life and even if you came along and deleted some of her insecurity she's still has a long way to go. And your job in the beginning is to show her that you only did not just came back but also you're here to stay."

"Thank you Mark…just, thank you." Arizona said in a small voice. "She has a very good and devoted friend in you. I'm so sorry that I haven't said that before."

Mark started to feel a little uncomfortable. Clearly, Callie hadn't mentioned the sex between him and her. He'd secretly been resistant from that idea from the beginning but he cared for Callie and his intensions with the sex had been to help her even though he knew that sex wasn't the way.

"I-I…uuhmm…you're welcome. Do you want to give it another try with her tonight? I can go in there and have a talk with her. Don't get your hopes up though. You know how stubborn she can be."

Arizona's smile grew a little wider.

"I don't know Mark. I just arrived from the airport. Maybe it's better for both of us if we postponed this for tomorrow."

Before Arizona had finished that sentence the door opened and a pair of big, brown eyes gazed with anger at both of them.

"I'll leave you to it" Mark said quickly and headed in the apartment and closed the door, leaving the two women alone in the hall.

"Callie…" Arizona started.

"Don't!" the brunette snapped. "I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have something I want to say to you", the blonde said with a clear voice.

The brunette rolled her eyes and it was clear to Arizona that she was in for a tough match.

"I love you", she said. "Despite what you think, I've never stopped loving you."

Callie just laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, right. You showed perfectly clear what "I love you" means in your point of view when you left me alone on the airport and just took off to Africa."

"I-I'm sorry".

It was barely a whisper.

"Oh, so NOW you're sorry?

Callie felt the anger rush to the surface again.

"You have no right coming back telling me this. You hear me? NO right! I've been in pain for the last few weeks, I've been crying, hurting and on the edge every single day because clearly I thought that I at least could expect to hear something from you. I was willing to believe that I at least was worth a phone call, an email or just a text explaining this whole thing! But no. Nothing. All I got was nothing!

The brunette was screaming now.

"So you have no right to just waltz back in to my life and telling me that you're sorry! In fact there should be me telling you how damn sorry I am for letting you in to my life in the first place!"

"Callie…I'm not going back" Arizona interrupted. "I've talked to Chief Webber and I'm going back to work HERE again. I'm staying. And you're wrong…"

"I've slept with Mark! Callie blurted. "Yeah, you were right about not trusting me with Mark cause I ran to him the minute you left. He is my good man in a storm because I can count on him in that way I can't count on you. You've made that pretty clear."

Arizona had been having her suspicion about Callie could in fact been jumping right in to Mark's bed when she had left so she'd been prepared but she couldn't deny the fact that it was hurting her to hear that out loud. She tried to calm herself down but the look on her face revealed her true feelings about Callie's admission.

Much to Callie's dismay Arizona's obvious hurt to the fact that she'd been sleeping with Mark, got to her. It was then she felt like she had to get out of there, away from the blonde. Callie gave Arizona one last sad look and walked past her. Arizona let her. She was smart enough to know that if their conversation continued, one of them was going to say something they would've come to regret in the morning. Instead the blonde woman just sighed and let her shoulders drop and when she turned around Callie was gone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie walked around for hours trying to calm her self down. She thought that she'd be getting use to the mixed feelings by now but yet again, all kinds of feeling were surrounding her insides. She had been trying to hurt Arizona by saying that she had slept with Mark. It hadn't been her meaning to let that one slip like that. But Arizona just made her feel so angry and all she wanted to accomplish was to make Arizona Robbins feeling as hurt and angry as she was. Back at the apartment building she took the stairs back up again. It was with heavy steps she moved up in the stairs and suddenly she wished for some alone time. She missed her own apartment in that moment and stared longingly at the familiar blue door in front of Mark's. She was going to get it back in a couple of days though. She took a quick glance at her wrist at noticed the time. 23 PM. She had been walking around for about three hours. She opened the door and saw Mark standing behind the kitchen counter doing the dishes.

He smiled warmly.

"Are you okay?"

She just sighed.

"No. But I'm going to be."

"You sound pretty sure on that one", Mark said. "Does this mean you and Blondie had some good talking?"

Callie glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes right now."

"I'm sorry" he said quickly. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to bed", Callie informed.

"You have something on your bed. I think you would want to know what it is. I'll see you tomorrow."

He stepped up to Callie and gave her a soothing, friendly kiss on her forehead.

"Good night."

And with that he left her in the living room, quietly shutting the door to the bedroom. It was then Callie saw that he had made the bed on the couch for her again. And that it was a box standing on the pillow. She frowned and approached the box like she was afraid that it was going to jump up and bite her. It was a note placed on the box that read:

'**You were wrong Calliope. I wasn't quiet. In fact I did write you. Every day.'**

Callie swallowed hard and opened the box only to find 41 letters in envelops with her address on them. They were all handwritten.


	10. Chapter 10

**So…the letters. They are quite a challenge to write I tell you. But people – We have come to the road of recovery for our favorite couple even though there're still some mountains lefts to climb…**

**Here are the next two chapters – ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 10

_**I can't breath easy I can't sleep at night**_

_**Till you're by my side**_

_**Cause I can't breathe easy**_

_**I can't dream yet another dream**_

_**Without out you lying next to me**_

_**There's no air**_

_My dearest Calliope,_

_Have I ever told you why and when I decided to become a surgeon? I was searching my mind and I came to a conclusion that we've never talked about stuffs like that. We should know things like that about each other by now, don't you agree? _

_My father has always been my hero. He has been teaching me so many things during the years and I've tried to save every little thing in my heart. But anyway, the day I knew what I wanted to do with my life, as I recall I was about nine years old at the time, and my bike broke. I had a pink bike that I loved from the moment my father gave it to me on my birthday two years earlier. I rode that bike every day and on Sundays I washed it. Then I let it stand outside in the sun to dry off. Yeah, you probably think it's stupid but that bike was everything to me at that point of my life. Every time I rode it I felt like I was flying in some sort of weird way. My other option was to become a pilot by the way. But then one day it broke, just like that. At the time being my father was away and wasn't expected back for another couple of weeks. My brother tried to fix it for me but he couldn't manage and my mother, well let's just say that when it comes to handy things, she's not a good man in a storm. _

_I was devastated and cried for like a three whole days and I was still pretty upset by the fact that my pink bike had broke down at the time my father arrived home. When I showed him the bike with tears in my eyes he just laughed at me and said:_

"_Arizona, don't you know you can fix and repair most things in life?_

_And he fixed it. My pink bike was whole again. And all that showed from the damage on the pink frame was a teeny, tiny little scratch. But I didn't mind the scratch at all. It just reminded me of what my father had said about the fix and repair-things in life. Well, most things that is. That day I decided that I wanted to become a person who fixed and repaired things. People. I wanted to fix people. Tiny humans. _

_And I also believed, from that day on, that things can be fixed and repaired. I still believe that. Just wanted you to know that._

_All my Love,_

_A_

Callie was stunned. Literally speaking. And she was crying. Again. Silent tears fell from her eyes. It had taken her almost an hour before she had the guts to open the first letter apparently written 41 days ago. She was so overwhelming by the words written down by the blonde beauty that she didn't want to open any more letters that night. No, she wanted to save any other moment like this and obviously she had 40 more moments like this to come. She folded the letter and put it inside the box again with the other letters that was still unwrapped just waiting for her to get to it. She turned off the light and laid on the couch under the cover staring in to the darkness. Arizona had still left her and that still hurt. Callie couldn't escape that fact. But she also couldn't see through that she also had a part of things going so wrong between them. The brunette fell asleep with her last thought that told her that maybe Arizona was right. Maybe most things in life could be fixed and repaired. But still, it was a BIG maybe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona Robbins had butterflies flying around her stomach. She was about to enter Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital for the first time in over a month. Chief Webber had indicated that she would take some time to recover from her long flight to adjustment her sleep and all but she had been stubborn and insisted to get back to work as soon as possible. After she had left Mark the box with the letters to Callie last night she had gone straight to the nearest hotel to get some sleep. Strangely, she had slept better than she had done in weeks. Teddy had offered her space over at her place but last night she had wanted to be alone to think and gather her self. They had decided that she was going to come over after work tonight and stay until she could find a place of her own again.

"Dr Robbins! You're back! Boy, have I missed you."

The blonde attending laughed at Alex Karevs statement. He looked like a child on Christmas morning just waiting for his permission to open his gifts.

"Well, I'm glad that someone's glad to have me back", she said softly. "But I'm very eager to get to work and meet Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital's tiny humans again. Shall we?"

Alex just nodded with a wide smile filled with happiness all over his face. And with that they started morning rounds.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, did you sleep well?" Mark asked while he and Callie walked down the stairs towards the surgery board to check the schedule of the day.

The brunette had been awfully quiet all morning during breakfast and the walk to the hospital.

"Yes. I did", she answered. "Strange but true."

Mark hugged her shoulder in response.

"Good. You needed it. But you know, with all that was going on last night I didn't get to tell you MY news."

"Oh? And what that be Dr Sloan?" Callie said and raised her eyebrows.

Mark leaned in to her and whispered:

"I kissed Lexie at Joe's last night. And she kissed me back!"

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy for you Mark!"

"Well, there was a lot of things going on last night when I got home" he joked back. "By the way, can you please tell me what happened between you and Blondie and what it was in that box she came back and delivered right before you got back home?"

Callie shrugged.

"To question number one the answer is: We fought and I left. The answer to number two I have no comments to. At least not for now. But let's just say that whatever it was in that box it made me sleep as well that I did."

"Oh I see", Mark smiled. "So does this mean that you and Robbins are gonna hump each other in one of the on-call rooms before the day is over?"

"Mark!" Callie said annoyingly. "If you don't stop I'm going to hit you with the first brick I find! And for your information, I'm still mad at her. She is not forgiven. Not by a long shot."

"Well it seems that Robbins was talking serious when she told she was back" Mark nodded against the board. "She is back."

Callie frowned when she saw Arizona's name on the board. So, Dr Robbins was in for an appendectomy her first day back.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you okay?"

Arizona smiled to the question Teddy was delivering with a concerned look across the lunch table.

"I seem to get question a lot today."

"Well, can you blame me for asking?" Teddy shot back with a twinkle in her eyes.

Arizona let out a small laugh.

"I guess not. But yeah, actually I feel okay. Considering the circumstances I mean. Although I feel very tense and I'm afraid of bumping in to a certain someone very time I round a corner which I know is going to be inevitable at some point and…"

"Arizona? You're rambling again", Teddy said and put her hand on the blonde's arm trying to calm her down and relax a little. "She just needs…"

"Time", Arizona finished. "I know, I know. And I'm going to give her time. I need also need time."

Teddy nodded lightly.

"But are you really okay with the fact that she has been in Mark Sloan's bed since you left?"

"I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't a big deal but I'm thinking we have bigger issues to solve before that subject is going to be on the top of our list to talk about. I know that I'm going to yell and scream and fight about that when the time is ready."

"You're trying to sound very political correct about this my friend", Teddy said with obvious doubt showing in her eyes.

"I have to Teddy", Arizona said. "I have no choice. But you know what? I just want to say to you that I'm glad that I have you. I've missed you. And I don't know what I would've done without you."

Teddy gave the blonde a warm and wide smile.

"Right back at ya. And in case I didn't tell you. I also am very, very glad to have my best friend back."

Arizona felt her inside melt to Teddy's words. Although she considered Teddy as her best friend here since she moved to Seattle she had been a little afraid to believe that she was being seeing the same to Teddy. In that moment every thing seemed to feel a little lighter again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie was relived. Her shift was over and she had managed to not run in to Arizona. She knew that the moment would come and that that moment would be tomorrow morning in the conference room for the attendings regular Wednesday meeting with Chief Webber but for tonight she was safe. She quickly undressed and changed out of her scrubs, suddenly she was very eager to get home. Mark was on call all night so she was going to be alone. And that meant that she could read Arizona's next letter in some piece and quiet. She couldn't help it. She longed for the blonde's handwritten words. Callie finished changing her clothes and headed out. She nervously looked around when she was waiting for the elevator to come up and exhaled in relief when the elevator's door slide apart and she could step in. But then…this couldn't be happening! Every time. There was a curse regarding her and elevators. Cause people she really did not want to bump in to or talk to always seem to be in them when she chose to enter one.

"Hey", Arizona said softly and in a very small voice.

"Hey", Callie replied trying to sound very neutral.

Silence, awkward silence engulfed the two women on their ride down to the main lobby.

"Callie, I…"

"Please don't say anything", Callie almost pleaded still turned away from the blonde. "Don't ruin this. Just…be quiet. I can't talk to you right now. I'm not ready to talk with you yet. So please, don't say anything."

To Arizona's relief, despite that the brunette didn't want to talk to her, Callie didn't sound angry when she spoke. She held on to that and when the elevator doors slide apart Callie stepped out and murmured a low "Bye" and walked away from her. Arizona stood still outside the elevator, watching the brunette until she disappeared around a corner. Arizona exhaled. She still had faith in their love. They were going to get through this. No matter what it would take, Arizona was going to get this one right.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

_**Don't go to deep into the flood**_

_**Don't stare too long you'll poison my love**_

_**Don't shut me out don't hold it all in**_

_**Don't let my venom get under your skin**_

_**Cause every word and every turn and**_

_**Every sign points to your hurt**_

_**With every hour you're drifting further away**_

_My dearest Calliope,_

_Life is funny. It can be rough on you when you least expect it to be. It can be a hard struggle to stay on the path that you know is the right one. I've always seen myself as a loner did you know that? I mean I've had friends and all but never what I would've consider real ones. Don't get me wrong here cause I have been okay with that fact. Maybe it's because I always put such high demands on people before I let them in to my life. I know that I am hard to understand sometimes but believe me there are times when I have a hard time with that myself. _

_Anyway, relationships in my past have always been about just being with someone because that's what you suppose to be. Am I not right? I mean, as long as you are with someone you're not lonely. I have thought about this a lot throughout the years and I especially remember one time, while I was in college. I had a girlfriend, her name was Sophia, and we were the couple with many friends. I mean they were always surrounding us and anyone, who was watching from a distance, could tell that we were very popular. And maybe we were. Maybe I was. Although other always have been seeing me as the popular girl with a lot of friends I want to tell them they've been wrong about it. I recall one special evening when we (me and Sophia) were at this party with our friends. There were so many people there and I think I pretty much had been talking to every one of them when the night was over. But you know what? That night I felt more alone than ever before. It was then it hit me. That relationships weren't just about being with someone. It is about being with THE one. That special someone._

_Do I need to tell you that I broke up with Sophia the next day? Sure, she was devastated because I'm a hot piece of ass and have women lining up for me. (Yes, I'm trying to make a joke here). _

_But what I'm really trying to say here is that I think that I found that special someone now. I've just been afraid cause I didn't think I was going to. I tend to freak out from time to time and when I do I always make the wrong choices. I misjudge situations and instead of dealing with things I run. Like a coward. Like a stupid coward. Really, stupid coward. Oh, and did I mention that I am a really, REALLY stupid coward that recently ran away from the best thing that ever happened to me? But, I'm done with running away…just wanted you to know that._

_All my Love,_

_A_

And yet again the blonde had managed to leave Callie speechless with her writing. Although she was sick of crying she couldn't help her self. Arizona had been right. They didn't know stuff about each other because they'd never had talked about their pasts properly. They had been together for almost a year and they didn't share the small things and the secrets with one another. You should do that when you were with someone. With THAT special someone. Callie had thought that after the whole 'I want to have a baby but you're not thing' they had been communicated better but now she realized that they still had skipped a bunch of important steps in their relationship.

Callie was seconds away to take her phone out and call the blonde, telling her to come over but she knew that that was a bad idea. She was still not sure about what she was feeling to all of this. They still had a long way to go.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I would like to start with a warm welcome back to our very own Dr Robbins", Chief Webber said solemnly. "You have been missed."

Arizona smiled and nodded politely back at the Chief but was avoiding looking around the large table in the conference room. Callie sat behind her next to Mark and Derek and she, her self sat safely next to Teddy and Dr Bailey. Dr Miranda Bailey had come back from her facility when Arizona still was in Africa and she had greeted the pediatric surgeon back with a hug, Derek Shepherd had been thrilled to see her again and Owen Hunt had nodded and gave her a small smile when they'd met this morning. Not one of them had put the question with the obvious answer to why she was back but she was very thankful for that. She felt embarrassed as it was already.

"Thank you" she therefore replied quite carefully to Chief Webber's announcement of her being back. "It's good to be back and I've missed this place and all of you guys."

Her attending colleagues smiled at her and nodded in appreciation to her words.

"With that being said, let's get to more important things", Chief Webber continued. "We have Cristina Yang back on service today. Finally. I expect all of you to take extra special care of her in the beginning. Dr Altman, are you ready to take her back?"

"I sure am", Teddy replied. "I've been talking with her already and we've got things going for us as we speak. Dr Avery and Dr Yang are preparing to scrub in with me this afternoon."

"That's good." Chief Webber said. "That's good. And what about Alex Karev? Dr Robbins, care to fill us in since he was assisting you yesterday?"

Arizona cleared her throat.

"Yes, I'm very happy with having Dr Karev on my service. He is very dedicated and like I've said before I think he's going to be an excellent pediatric surgeon. He did an appendectomy on an eleven – year - old yesterday afternoon which I was supervising and it went very well."

"Moving on to Dr Shepherd. You have Dr Grey and Dr Kepner at you service?"

"Yes", Derek answered correctly. "They are both doing good and I'm about to let Dr Grey scrub in with me and do a craniotomy later this week. Dr Kepner is helping me dealing with a brain tumor at the time being. I'm pretty sure I have Little Grey in on that as well in fact."

Chief Webber nodded understandingly.

"And Dr Torres, Dr Sloan and Dr Bailey. I believe that you three are dealing with something all together at this moment?"

"Yes, Mark said. "We have a burn victim that during a fire fell out of a building breaking practically every single bone in his body and crushed his spleen. I handle the burn injuries, Torres his broken bones and Bailey is about to operate on the guys spleen this afternoon."

"And finally, Dr Hunt. You're on the ER today from what I've heard?

"Correct", Owen Hunt answered. "And I've got the rest of the residents with me. I have nothing more to say at this point because I haven't been working with them yet so I rest my case at the moment."

"Great then we have every thing under control" Chief Webber informed. "Go out there and be the best you can be. I will be in budget meetings all day today so page me only for real emergencies people. I trust you."

And then the meeting was over. Arizona quickly rose and headed to the door before anyone could catch her. She wouldn't want to take the risk to be asked questions right now. Although she felt lighter today, Callie had even give her a small smile when she had stepped in to the conference room and seated her self next to Teddy. She took comfort in that smile. It had to mean something. Still she was making sure of keeping her distance leaving Callie alone to just let the brunette see that she was back and that she was going to stay this time.

While heading to the PED's wing she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and got a real surprise when she saw who the sender was. Callie.

'**I read you letters. I just wanted you to know that. But I've decided to take things slow so I've limited myself to read just one per day. Cause I want to take things slow this time.'**

Arizona couldn't help to grin sheepishly when she read the text. Maybe this day wasn't going to be as bad after all?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, are you busy?"

Teddy lifted her head from the charts she was about to dip in to.

"Why you look happy. What's going on with you?" she asked.

"I'm having a really good day", Arizona said and smiled secretively. "That's all. Do you want to grab a cup of coffee or something?"

"Umm…yeah! Let me just give these charts to Avery and Yang. I'll be back in a second."

Arizona stood still where Teddy had left her leaning over the counter and hummed happily to her self while waiting for the cardio surgeon to get back. She didn't notice a certain brunette coming up and stood next to her putting some charts on the counter for the nurse to document in the computer.

"Hi", Callie said very carefully and met the blonde's gaze.

Oh those baby blue eyes that could make her melt in an instant. And that smile the PED surgeon fired off, showing off her perfect little dimples when she saw Callie, was a killer.

"Hi!" Arizona said with her regular perkiness shining through. "Are you having a good day? Because I'm having an awesome day and I've come to think that the reason for that was a simple text I received earlier."

Callie managed to press out a small smile.

"I'm glad to help. Anyway, I have to go. That guy with burn injuries and a crushed spleen, I can tell you that his broken bones will not be a walk in the park."

Arizona let out a giggle.

"I see. Well, then it's a good thing that he is going to be taking cared of by Seattle Grace Mercy West's rockstar in ortho then."

Callie couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's words.

"I guess it is. I'll be seeing you around."

Arizona's smile grew wider and she couldn't help but to look at the brunette while she walked away and took the stairs in small jumps up to the third floor.

"Yes", she thought to her self. "This was going to be an excellent day."


	12. Chapter 12

**So people, I've always been considering my self as a very friendly and nice human being. So, in order to honor the fact that it is Monday (It sucks I know!) I'm giving you THREE new chapters to enjoy.**

**And I do hope that you actually enjoy it still…**

CHAPTER 12

_**If it's gonna be a rainy day **_

_**There's nothing we can do to make it change **_

_**We can pray for sunny weather **_

_**But that won't stop the rain **_

_**Feeling like you got no place to run **_

_**I can be your shelter 'til it's done **_

_**We can make this last forever **_

_**So please don't stop the rain**_

_My dearest Calliope,_

_It's raining outside today. It makes me think of Seattle. Did you know that the rain was the main reason I moved there in the first place? I love it and I don't get people who do complaining about it. There's a certain smell in the air whenever there has been raining, don't you think? I can sit for hours just watching the rain coming down outside like it's never done before. And when it stops it's so peaceful and quiet that you can actually hear yourself think. It's like your head's suddenly speaking to you in a way you've never noticed it before. And if you concentrate really hard you can feel your heart beating._

_My family and friends were trying so hard to talk me out of it when I told them I was going to Seattle. But I just laughed and told them that there were more problems in the world then rain. I've always been curious on things in life and I've never wanted to end up like one of those who constantly complain about things they've never done or places they've never seen or been in. Instead I want to be that person who stands up and say: "Hey, I've been there, I lived there or I've done that!" _

_So every time it rains I take some time for myself (yeah you could tell that there has been plenty of times like these in a town like Seattle) and think about things I want to do, places I would like to go or cities I could see myself live in. I love these moments and I appreciate them so much cause it's basically have become the only times I've got with just me alone. I've always believed that being alone in a good way means that you actually have to be alone but lately I've realized that being alone in a good way means that you can have company by someone who makes you feel comfortable and safe. In those moments there doesn't have to be any words spoken. Just peaceful silence. The same silence that the rain offers you. _

_Enough said, I think I'm going to enjoy the raining today and let the raindrops accompany the drops coming from my eyes down my face…_

_All my Love,_

_A_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie couldn't help but smile when she stepped outside the following day. The rain was pouring and the Seattle sky was caring a heavy shade of grey that didn't seemed to give in anytime soon. She had struggled really hard with herself to not open yet another letter from Arizona last night before she went to bed. All she wanted was to read them all and just get it over with. But she had already let those moments, while reading Arizona's letters, become sacred to her. And slowly but surely she felt the anger and hurt towards the blonde beauty leave her with every word she read. So just in case, she had taken the next letter with her to work. She wanted to control her feelings today and it seemed that the only thing helping her with that was the handwritten words by Arizona Robbins. Which was very twisted cause the writer was also the reason of the anger and hurt.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Although Arizona was in for a hard day at the hospital with several surgeries followed by a night with being on-call but today she didn't mind at all. She knew for a fact that Callie was on call for the night as well and that they both were going to be at the ER together with Alex Karev, Meredith Grey and April Kepner. Therefore she entered the hospital with a wide grin on her face and hurried to the locker room to get changed.

What the blonde didn't recognize was that the woman entering the hospital a moment after also carried almost that same smile in her face.

"Torres!"

"Oh good morning to you to Miranda", she said and winked to the smaller woman that came rushing up to her. "Is there a fire somewhere or are you just happy to see me?"

Miranda Bailey huffed.

"Don't give me that girly, happy thing. It's to early for that. And why do you look so happy all of a sudden? Oh wait, I don't want to know. But what I do want to know is when you have planned the surgery to repair Mr. Hawkins broken bones. Is it gonna be right before or after Dr Sloan has taken cared of the last burning injuries?"

"My surgery is not planned until the day after tomorrow. I've put plaster over the worst fractures so he's gonna be all right. For now I mean."

"So does this mean you're free for consulting this morning?" Dr Bailey asked with a certain curiosity written all over her face.

Callie frowned.

"Umm…yeah. I guess. What do you need me for?"

"Technically it's not me that needs you. We did get a little kid in to the ER late last night that we believe have been beaten by his dad. We suspect on or two smaller fractures on his left arm but we're not sure. I was wondering if maybe you could take a look on the x-rays while Dr Robbins give the kid a proper exam and talk to his mom?"

"That's not very nice of you", Callie said and tried to sound a little angry. "In fact this could almost lead me to believe that this is a set up."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Dr Bailey grunted. "What ever problems you two are having right now, I don't care about. All I care about is this little boy."

Callie sighed.

"Fine. I'm just going to get change and grab a cup off coffee. I'll meet you on the ICU in half an hour."

"Oh no, not me", Dr Bailey said with a grin. "This kid is Dr Robbins patient now. I'm going home."

"W-w-hat?" Callie stuttered. "You did set me up you fool!"

"Have a good day!" Miranda Bailey said almost with a tweet and with that she was gone leaving Callie standing looking dumbfounded in the hospital lobby.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So Nathan", Arizona said warmly to the little boy sitting in front of her on the bed. "Can you tell me where it hurts and if it hurts?"

Callie stood in the background watching the blonde PED surgeon's interaction with the little boy who obviously were in pain and had a deep suspicion against every one wearing blue navy scrubs and a lab coat. His mom was standing beside the bed and stroked her sons back in an attempt to keep him calm. This kid couldn't be more than five, six at the most, Callie thought.

"You don't want to talk with me?" Arizona said softly and lowered herself down on a chair so she could face the little boy. "Are you scared? You know what, I also get scared sometimes."

"You do?" the little boy suddenly said sounding very scared.

"I do", Arizona explained. "And do you know what helps me feel better?"

The little boy in front of her joggled his head.

"This", she continued and took out a lollipop from her lab coat pocket.

The little boy smiled shyly and took the lollipop very carefully from her hands.

"And what do you say to Dr Robbins?" his mother said very friendly and gave Arizona a smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Nathan", Arizona shot a smile full of warmth back to Nathan. "You see if me and Dr Torres over there are going to help you, you have to tell us where it hurts. Can you do that for me?"

"Here", the little boy admitted and pointed to a high place on his left arm. "It hurts really bad. But do you promise to make the hurt go away?"

He turned his head to Callie and then back to Arizona with tears filling his eyes. Callie's heart melted a little and she walked up, standing beside Arizona.

"We promise. And you know why? Because we are the best doctors in this hospital. In fact, we might be the best doctors in the whole world. Isn't that right Dr Robbins?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay, he has a rather severe fracture on his upper arm", Callie said and pointed her finger over the x-ray picture so Arizona could see clearly what she meant. "And a minor fracture on the wrist in the same arm which is his left. I recommend that we prep him for surgery right away because the other fracture got to hurt pretty badly. I'm going to have to structure and fixate his arm and then we can put some plaster on it. I'm thinking two hours tops."

Callie turned her head at Arizona who seemed very distant and had a dreamy look on her face while a smile played out in the corner of her mouth.

"Hello? Are you with me?"

Arizona blinked in confusion.

"Umm…yeah. Yes, that sounds great."

"What sounds great?" Callie asked.

"That thing…you just said. It sounds like a plan."

"Well, what did I suggest then?" Callie couldn't help but asking.

It was obvious that the blonde hadn't at all pay attention to what Callie had said regarding the x-ray and the surgery.

Arizona blushed furiously now.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't really listening" she said and smiled sheepishly.

"You're unbelievable" Callie said and rolled her eyes. "Tell Karev to prep this little cute kid for surgery and I'll see you after lunch. Okay?"

Arizona was looking expectantly at her.

"Do you…I mean, are you going to eat lunch right now? Cause I thought maybe…"

"Yeah", Callie said. "I'm going to eat lunch. With you." She held up an envelope right in front of the blonde and Arizona saw that it was one of her letters. "I will see you later Dr Robbins."

She gave the blonde a wink and then left. Arizona could hear Callie humming to herself while she walked away.

"Yes", Arizona thought. "I will definitely see you later."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

_**It's time to stand up for my rights**_

_**In the middle of my life**_

_**I fear is out of time**_

_**Cause I've been dreaming, kicking, screaming**_

_**Hopeless and alone**_

_**Am I breathing, no more sleeping**_

_**Weightless as a stone**_

_My dearest Calliope,_

_I've always been a dreamer. I like to let my thoughts float away from time to time and just bury myself in them. I might not always speak loud of what I dreaming about though. But you know, I feel like if you're walking around and thinking hard about something you really, really want, and then it's so much scarier so say it out loud. Because once you said it out loud it becomes more real. To me it's like I'm holding my heart in my hand while I reveal my inner thoughts. And when I'm done talking it would feel like the person I've been talking to have a power over me that I don't like them to have. I know it sounds pretty screwed but just think about it for a minute. I'm not really the best person in the world when it comes to being vulnerable (I guess you know that by now) but it scares the hell out of me because I've always managed to get by own my own. I've always managed to make my dreams come true on my own. I'm not the person who needs somebody by my side every step of the way. _

_In my family we have never cried in public. My brother and me were raised to not show weakness. I'm guessing this is why I tend to chat a lot from time to time. Perky and chatty makes me a happy person in other people's eyes and that so much better than being a wuss who cries all the time. Now you're thinking: "But I've seen you cry," And yes, you have. But that's a very private part of me. VERY private. My tears have been something for the people I love and cherish the most. Do you remember my birthday last year and the whole Wallace-thing? I didn't cry once at the hospital or in front of Wallace's parents. But when I got home to you and that surprise party…then I cried. (I still believe I haven't told that I really appreciated that although I cried my eyes out when you all shouted: "SURPRISE! Straight at my face.) _

_And I bet you're thinking about my crying in front of authorities also, aren't you? What the hell is that all about? I'm not sure myself. I'm a strong woman for God's sake. But I don't consider them as real tears anyway and I'm working hard on that. I knew you didn't believe me when I told you but I really did NOT cry when I did my presentation to Chief Webber regarding that one million dollar-thing a couple of months ago. _

_Anyway, the conclusion of all this is that I have been more vulnerable with you during this last year than I've ever been with someone before. Not even with my family. And the more I think about it the more I cannot wait to share my dreams and inner thoughts out loud with you. But remember – that means that you have my heart in your hands and I'm giving you the power to do what ever you want with it…._

_All my Love,_

_A_

"Hey! Why do you look like that?" Mark almost shouted in her ear making her jump in her seat.

Callie hurried to fold the letter and put it back in her lab coat pocket.

"What? You don't have to shout straight in my ear. I was busy and you are disturbing me."

"Busy reading something really nasty", Mark teased. "You have that look in you eyes like Robbins just have been talking dirty to you or something."

"Mark! Don't! It's not funny anymore."

"You're not funny anymore", Mark pouted. "I think you better get back with Robbins so you can go back being your old self again."

"I don't ever be my old self again", Callie said. "Don't you get it? Being my old self would ruin everything again. Especially with Arizona. We are trying to solve this and you're not helping by teasing either her or me. You haven't done that, have you? Teased her?"

"No, I haven't", Mark said. "I promise. I'll have to admit I'm a little scared of her at the moment. Considering what you and I did…have you told her about that?"

Callie nodded carefully.

"I did. When we were fighting out in the hall the first night she was back. And I only did that to make her hurt the way I did. We haven't really spoken since then. At least not face to face. I'm not ready for that. I think. I mean I might be ready now but…"

"Shut up! You're rambling. Just like her. God, you two are more alike than you realize. But I'm sorry for everything Callie. I really am."

Callie saw the truth in Mark's eyes. And the smile he fired off was warm and genuine.

"I know you are. Can we just make a deal here and now? That we do not have sex ever again, no matter what?"

"Well, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Callie laughed and Mark squeezed her hand.

"It's a deal", he said. "But remember, you are my work wife. Robbins can't take away everything from me."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Did you have nice time at lunch?" Arizona asked softly.

"Oh yes", Callie murmured where they stood shoulder to shoulder while scrubbing in to the OR. "The best actually. I really enjoyed it."

The blonde laughed softly.

"I'm glad."

There were short conversations between them at the moment but at least they talked and could be civil to one another. Arizona felt a rush of happiness ran through her body when she felt Callie's shoulder touch hers. Callie stiffened and felt embarrassed about coming that close to the blonde again. It was silly though, since they just had been sharing inner thoughts with each other although it was with the assistance by a letter. But Callie knew they had a long way to go and she knew that there were some shouting and screaming needing to be done before they even could consider the possibility to become a couple again. But she also knew that the shouting and screaming-thing was in the nearest future because she longed to be alone with Arizona and talk to her again – for real. Callie could also feel that the blonde was starting to become inpatient although she knew that Arizona did her best by giving Callie the space she had asked for. Callie had discovered that Arizona was on-call tonight just like she was and though it made her a little uncomfortable it also made her a bit giddy, in a good way.

"So are you ready for some fixing and repairing?" she said sheepishly and smiled playfully at the blonde PED surgeon next to her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nathans surgery went as planned and two hours later they scrubbed out. Callie swallowed hard and gathered her courage.

"D-Do you want to grab a coffee or something after evening rounds tonight? I have some research to do now until tonight but if it's slow on the ER tonight I thought we could have a…talk."

"As in talk you mean no screaming, shouting, fighting or throwing things at me, right?"

Callie couldn't help but giggle.

"That's exactly what I mean. As in talking I mean. Don't get me wrong cause I know we have to do that someday soon. Screaming, shouting, fighting, throwing things at each other and probably hate each other a little bit also and say things we're going to regret when the morning comes but for tonight I just want to drink coffee with you and have a simple conversation."

Arizona nodded.

"I'd like that very much."

"Great. Then I'll see you later. I'm trusting you enough to talk with Nathan's mom and tell her that this went according to our plans."

"I'm grateful for the honor", Arizona said with a simple smile. "But yeah, you go and do important ortho stuffs and I will go do my tiny humans stuff and then I'll see you later."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of Arizona's afternoon worked like a charm and before she knew it the talk with Nathan's mom were over and done with, charts had been dictated and evening rounds were done. And it wasn't even that late. She even had the time for a quick talk with Teddy before the cardio surgeon had left the hospital to go home. They had decided to meet for breakfast the upcoming morning before morning rounds.

Arizona took the way through the ER and asked the residents on call if everything was under control for now and told them to page her if something came up. It seemed to be a slow night on the ER but she knew better than to not take anything like that out in advance. She then hurried up to the lab on the forth floor and smiled to herself when she found Callie who seemed to concentrate very hard at some liquid in a test tube.

"Are you busy?" she asked standing in the doorway leaning against the wall.

Callie looked up.

"No, I'm done. I've been doing this for hours with a quick break for rounds and I was just trying something here but now I'm ready to give this up for the rest of the night. Shall we?"

"Yes. How about we go to the cafeteria?"

"Sounds like a plan" the brunette replied. Let's get out of here before one of our stupid pagers go off or something!"

A few minutes later they sat at a table in the almost empty cafeteria, facing each other as some many times before.

"How come this feels so awkward?" Arizona teased. "I mean we have seen each other naked."

Callie's facial expression relaxed a bit at the blonde's attempt to make the atmosphere slightly lighter.

"You know my brain have never worked so hard to not pick a subject to talk about that's not going to ruining anything between us", the blonde continued. "I mean, at least not ruining anything more."

"Tell me about Africa."

Arizona frowned and looked surprisingly at Callie.

"Are you…I-I mean, are you sure?"

Callie just nodded.

"It was…great", Arizona said weakly. "Everything I thought it would be. The people was wonderful, the nature was beautiful and I've never felt so appreciated by people I've never met before."

"Tell me more about it."

Arizona's gaze met Callie's and she saw that there was no anger or irony coming from the brunette's eyes. The only thing Arizona could see was a genuine interest and curiosity shining out of Callie's beautiful, big, brown eyes. So she took a deep breath and started talking. For almost an hour they sat in the cafeteria and Callie did nothing but listen to Arizona. Arizona couldn't even remind her self about any time when they had done this ever before. One of them talking and the other one just listening. It had always been about two strong wills and jumping quickly in to the wrong conclusions, which often lead to a fight and then to make up sex.

They were interrupted when both of their pagers suddenly went off. The ER needed them. But neither of them did mind. They shared a unanimous look and smiled softly at each other before they got up from the table and rushed to the ER.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

_**I really wanna start over again**_

_**I know you wanna be my salvation**_

_**The one that I can always depend on**_

_**I'll try to be strong**_

_**Believe me I'm trying to move on**_

_**It's complicated but understand me**_

_**Cause I need time**_

_**My heart is numb, has no feeling**_

_**So while I'm still healing**_

_**Just try and have a little patience**_

_My dearest Calliope,_

_The only thing in my life I could rely on is change. Because I've learned one or things about change. For starters change is constant and we can't do anything about it. You know how people always start to nag about "Oh it was better before"? Well, at this point in my life I'm really willing to agree with all of them. _

_But as the time passes right now I have to rely one something else. That changing actually might be a good thing. I've always been such a control freak and I can't seem to let that go but there's something telling me that I should. Let things go, I mean. But not in the way you might think though. It's just that it's always been my way or the high way and I have to admit that that's probably one of my flaws. I tend to see things in black or white and I'm very unwilling to take a closer look at the grey parts in life. I just seem to fail to be sufficient enough with out wanting more. Either I love something's very passionate or I just hate it. In my vocabulary there's only 'super awesome' or 'super bad'. I'm an expert to start with things I don't finish because I get bored and have to find something else that thrills me and give me my daily doze of adrenaline. I'm starting to think that that's another reason why I became a surgeon. You just never get bored at it. Days never start off the same and they never end the same either. _

_But when I think about the past year I realize that from the day I met you my days have been exactly as I want them to be. Exciting, not at all predictable, fun, passionate, safe, tender, frightening and last but not least they have been learning me so much about my self. Things I didn't know I had in me. For example, I'd never thought that would actually enjoy just lying next to someone in bed and look in to another person's eyes. I didn't think that something as simple and boring as that could give me that sort of comfort it actually did. I've never experienced that before in my life. I mean there are just so many other things you could do when you are in bed with the sexiest person on earth…_

_All my Love,_

_A_

Callie was becoming impatient as she finished yet another of Arizona's letter. The blonde had managed to get to her and she was willing to admit that. After their talk in the cafeteria last night Callie had realized one much important thing. They were equally responsible. She was in love with Arizona Robbins and clearly Arizona Robbins was in love with her. But it wasn't that easy. Things had always been fast and furious between them. They were both strong and neither one of them was willing to give up when it came to the simple things in life. Cause when it came to the simple things in life they were both very good at making things complicated. Callie had also realized that they didn't know each other in ways that they should be right by now. She had already guessed that Arizona also had realized these things. It was written clearly in every letter she had written. But still, Callie couldn't let go of the fact that Arizona had left her at the airport that night. It was just too much of a betrayal for her just to forgive and forget.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona was beginning to feel restless. She knew that the letters she had been written down in Africa had a really good effect on their relationship. It was exactly that kind of effect she had wanted it to be. Still she couldn't deny that the knowledge of Mark and Callie together was taking its toll on her. She had been discussing this with Teddy over breakfast this morning right before she had headed back to Teddy's apartment to get some sleep and a nice, warm shower. In Teddy's opinion she had the right to be impatient. Teddy had asked her what she had got from Callie in return of open her self up so much by letting Callie read those letters. When Teddy had put it in that way she had frowned. She wasn't willing give all of her self away if Callie wasn't willing to do the same. She figured that it was time for the screaming, shouting, fighting, throwing things at each other and saying things they both could regret. It was time.

Arizona was feeling so much better after a few hours sleep, some food and a shower. She put some clothes on, fixed her make up and pulled her hair up in a bun and then she headed out to go to see Callie. She hadn't contacted Callie in advance but she knew that the brunette also had the night and tomorrow off from work, just as she had after being on call until this morning. Teddy lived a few blocks away from the hospital and from Callie's so instead of taking a cab Arizona decided to take a walk over to Callie's to cool her self down. She was a little upset about this whole thing and she knew that she was in for a tough match tonight but she held on to the thought that it would feel so much better for them both once they've got all out in the open. At least she hoped so.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie heard a soft knock on her door. She was packing up her stuff in her own apartment again and hadn't had the chance to get some sleep or even a shower since she got out of the hospital this morning. At first she thought about ignoring who ever it was that was knocking but then it came again so she gave up that idea and went to open the door.

"Oh hi", she said with a surprised expression all over her face when she saw who the visitor was.

"Hi", Arizona said softly. "I'm really sorry to come without calling first. But I really think we should talk. Properly. Or not. Well, you know what I mean."

"Can I have a shower first?" Callie asked.

"Uumm…yeah. I guess that'd be okay."

"Thanks", Callie said and smiled. "In the meantime you can pour yourself a glass of wine and think about the things you want to scream and shout about when I'm done. And I will do the same while I'm in the shower. Deal?"

Arizona smiled weakly and nodded her head.

"That sounds…good."

Callie disappeared for about twenty minutes and Arizona did in fact pour herself a glass of wine and she also started to go over what it was she actually wanted to say to Callie. Or scream. Or shout. Or…whatever.

"So…let's do this."

Arizona jumped at Callie's sudden reappearance.

"Great…I mean…yes, let's do this!"

A deep silence engulfed them and neither one of them suddenly knew what to say.

"I've never fought on command before", Callie said cautiously.

"Me neither."

"Sooo…?"

"Sooo…what?"

And then something snapped inside of Arizona Robbins.

"I'm hurt! Yes, you heard me all right. I'm very hurt and angry by the fact that I apparently have been right all along about this thing with Mark! And I'm also hurting because I feel like I give and give here and you don't give me anything in return!"

Callie looked at Arizona and frowned.

"Oooh so, you're hurt? Well, guess what? I've hurting ever since you decided that it was for the best if we BROKE up and you leaving for Africa. I'm hurting by the fact that yet again, it was YOUR decision and your decision only to break us up. So yes, I slept with Mark because I had the right to do it because I was SINGLE. And then I'm also hurt that you think you have the right to just show up at my door one night, forty one days later, thinking that everything would be forgiven and forgotten because YOU had been crying your eyes out in Africa and because YOU suddenly decided that you missed me!

The two women looked very hostile at each other for a second until Arizona started to shout back.

"You didn't want to go damn it! Don't deny that. If you just had been honest with me from the beginning then it wouldn't have happen! But no, you made me feel like an ass just like I was forcing you to move to Africa and to the fact that I refused to feeling guilty about it because you couldn't be completely honest with me!"

Callie felt all anger that she had been carrying around since the event at the airport that night rush over her and she exploded once again.

"I didn't want to go but I wanted to be with YOU and I told you that! But that whole thing was about you, you, you!"

"You never once told me you were proud of me! the blonde's voice was on the verge of breaking now. "Not once! You are my girlfriend for heaven's sake and you never told me once that you were proud of me! That was all I needed to hear at that point. So no, I don't think it was JUST about me because I thought that you were acting very selfish and childish!"

Callie laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I loved you! I would've done anything for you but I didn't get the feeling that you would've done the same for me! I was replaced by a bunch of million dollars and a move to Africa!"

"You're wrong. You're wrong", Arizona said in a small voice. "You're completely wrong and deep down you know it."

The blonde started crying. It was a cry of desperation and Callie couldn't stand it. Her heart broke just by seeing Arizona standing with her face buried in her hands and crying her eyes out. She let her guard down and walked up to the blonde to comfort her.

"Shhh", she said trying to soothe Arizona and to get her to stop crying. "It's okay, it's okay."

"It's not okay" Arizona sobbed. "I screwed up and now we're not together and I don't see how that is okay. And you hate me and…"

"Hate you?" Callie interrupted. "How could you even think that? I love you. I love you so damn much that I don't know where to go or do with my self. Every time I see you I just want to kiss you, hold you and BE with you."

Arizona's sobs faded and she looked up in to Callie's eyes.

"Y-You love me?"

"I do."

And there it was. Every thing was fading around them and yet again they were in their own world, the world that only was understandable to them and them only. It seemed like the time stopped and everything was spinning while they stood there holding on to each other, looking in to each other's eyes and just savored the moment of being so close to one another again.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Callie whispered. "Like really soon. Maybe tomorrow?"

Arizona let out a soft giggle and wiped her eyes free from the tears.

"Maybe", she replied.

"Maybe?" Callie teased.

"Yeah, my schedule is kind of insane right now…"

"Oh shut up!", Callie laughed. "That's my line. Or it WAS my line."

Arizona grinned.

"You know it…and you know what the answer is. Yes, I would LOVE to go on a date with you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh, oh! You didn't think it was going to be that easy for our favorite couple to get back together, did you? ;)**

**I've been at school all day so all I can offer you right now is one chapter. Hopefully I can make it up to you tomorrow…**

CHAPTER 15

_**I'm burned out and wasted**_

_**I'm tired of pacing**_

_**I'm busy erasing voices of the dead**_

_**Everything changes**_

_**And everyone's faceless**_

_**I wanna replace this darkness in my head**_

_**In a strange strange place, I'm lying on the edge of a star**_

_**In these violent days, I only wanna be where you are**_

_**Even fools they say you can find a way out of the dark**_

_**Help me out of the dark…**_

_My dearest Calliope,_

_Today is not a good day. I started to think about my brother. I don't think I've been telling you about him. At least not in a proper way. _

_Danny Robbins. My big brother. Who, beside from my father, also was one of my heroes when I grew up. He did practically everything for me. He protected me from evil things in life. He was only two years older than me and when we grew up to be teenagers he even let me in with him and his friends. I wondered about that but I do think that he knew that I didn't show any special interest in his male friends before I even knew it myself. _

_Anyway, Danny was in fact the first person I told about me being a lesbian. I was so scared of his reaction but you know what he did? He just hugged me and didn't say a word. We talked about it a few years later when I asked him about it but then he just laughed at me and said: "I love you little sis, nothing can ever change that." It seemed so simple to him. Every thing in Danny's life seemed so simple. When Danny was happy he was happy, when he was sad he was sad and when he loved, he loved. Oh, I wish you could've met him Calliope. I know for a fact that he'd been as crazy about you as I am. _

_The day Danny let me know he was going to join the army in the Middle East I've just found out that I'd got the PED's surgery chief residency at Hopkins. I was so happy that day…till Danny called and gave me the news about him leaving for Iraq. He assured me I didn't have to worry and that he would come back in one piece. He promised! Well, it's safe to say that he broke that promise. Right after we got to know that he was dead I was so mad at him. He hadn't kept his promise to me so I was completely furious with him. I didn't cry for days at first. Not even at the funeral. But then, there was a day when I got home for a visit at my parents and my mom told me to go through some old boxes with stuffs that belonged to both Danny and me and I found my old diary. I'd been going on, page after page about how awesome my big brother was. I recognized the date immediately. It was from that day I've told him about me a lesbian. Then hit me with full force. My brother was dead. He was gone. There was no Danny anymore. So I cried. I think I've cried for hours in the garage at my mom and dad's before my dad came out and found me. I stopped crying after a while and said to my dad that I missed Danny but he still couldn't talk about it. So there you have it, my dad and I, have never been able to talk about my brother since he passed away. _

_Although I love my parents very much and they love me to and I do believe that we have a very nice relationship to each other, we don't talk about Danny. Never. And that's just the way it is. But I need to talk about him it's just that I've never found anyone worthy enough to hear about him…_

_All my Love,_

_A _

With every letter from Arizona Callie read she was becoming surer than ever of how little they actually knew each other. It was scary though. It made her think about how people so easily could share the most intimate thing in life like sex, without caring at all to really get to know someone. Although they had managed to get things out in the open last night Callie couldn't ignore the fact that she was still frustrated, angry, hurt, confused, irritated, annoyed and sad. Seeing, talking or being with Arizona really made her feel like a stranger to herself. She had tried to figure it out and had come to two conclusions. The first issue was Mark Sloan. She couldn't decide whether it was that she was feeling guilty about sleeping with him or to the fact that even though Arizona had mentioned it the other night it didn't seemed to bother the blonde as much as Callie thought it would've done. She had her suspicions about that Arizona was trying hard not to show her true feelings regarding Mark though. The way she knew Arizona she would've presumed that Mark Sloan should fear for his life whenever he was near the blonde. But it hurt her a little that Arizona wasn't as affected by her sleeping with Mark as she wanted the blonde to be. She must admit that a jealous Arizona Robbins was better then her not showing any emotions at all. Sure, the blonde had screamed a little but it was mostly about other things than Mark Sloan.

The other thing that was bothering Callie was that Arizona had indicated that she had been acted selfish since Arizona had came back. But she wasn't selfish, was she? She had twisted and turned in bed all night wandering what the blonde had meant exactly when she had blurted that out in the beginning of their fight/talk last night.

It got to a point when Callie was starting to regret that she had asked Arizona out on a date this upcoming evening. She wasn't sure if it was such a good idea after all. It had just broken her heart completely when Arizona had begun to cry. She could stand it when the blonde cried. She had the day off so she tried to focus on getting things in place at her apartment but by lunchtime she couldn't take it any longer and decided to go by the hospital and see if Mark was available for lunch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona had been paged for a consult to Seattle Grace Mercy West and even though it was her day off she had called and let them know she was on her way. She couldn't seem to relax at all and she was more bothered by the fact that she couldn't seem to figure out what made her so edgy. Shouldn't she be feeling better after the fight/talk she and Callie have had last night? She wanted it so badly to feel better. But it didn't. First of all she was still feeling really hurt by the fact that Callie and been sleeping with Mark. If Alex Karev had been feel awkward around her after it's been revealed that he and Callie had slept together a few years back it couldn't compare to the fear Mark Sloan should be experiencing whenever she was near him. One tease or joke from him would make her go crazy. She knew it. But then again, she was also forced to remember that he had comforted her outside his apartment that first night when she'd just come back. Still, she couldn't let go of the green eyed monster that showed up in her head every time she thought of Mark.

Second of all she was feeling some sort of anger towards Callie who not at all seemed to be having regret about sleeping with Mark. Arizona had mixed emotions about this one because deep down she knew Callie was right when she'd said that she had all rights in the world to be sleeping with whoever she wanted during the time they had been apart but it was Mark for God's sake. Arizona had thought about the fact that if it had been anyone else but Mark Sloan, she might have felt differently about Callie been having sex with someone else. But no. It wasn't just someone else. It was Mark. Mark Sloan.

The last thing that really had grew in her since last night was that Callie had been accusing her of being selfish. She wasn't selfish, was she? Arizona hadn't been sleeping well at all cause her thoughts had been haunting her all night and now when the morning had arrived she suddenly started to have regrets about accepting the date with Callie later. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all? But it had felt so right being held by the brunette after her breakdown. So familiar and safe. And that must have meant something. Right?

The thoughts was starting to tire her out so when her pager had started to make noise right after breakfast she had almost welcomed the idea of going by the hospital on her day off with open arms. She knew she had to focus on something else for a few hours, otherwise she would go slightly mad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona was feeling better. It had been Alex Karev who had paged her because he had been slightly unsure of how to continue a treatment of a newborn that had been born the same morning and had showed immediate signs of asthma. The consult had been taking her mind of everything she didn't want to think about at the moment. Instead she let herself think about how much she loved being back at Seattle Grace Mercy West. She was the HEAD of PED's and she loved every minute of it. She was someone people could count on. And she was good at her job.

"Well, it looks like someone had a good night! And maybe a good morning to?"

Arizona felt herself stiffened up to Mark Sloan's voice. She reminded herself to stay calm and did a quick count to ten in a try to cool off.

"Isn't this your day off?" he asked cheerfully.

"Did he have to sound so annoying?" she thought to herself.

"Yes, it is", Arizona said with a strained voice.

He eyed her with a confused look. Something was definitely bothering the petite little blonde today.

"Did you fall out of bed or something? Did you and Torres go rough at each other last night? I saw that you were…visiting her." he smirked.

"Please, please, just shut UP Mark", she snapped. "Can you just mind your own business for once? I'm NOT in the mood to hear about your sex fantasies today."

"Hey", he said trying to sound offended. "What is your problem?"

"You", Arizona said wryly. "You are my problem."

And suddenly Mark seemed to catch up.

"Aaah, I see", he said. "You and Callie have…ehm…talked about that?"

She glared hostilely directly at him and he actually felt himself sink towards the ground slightly.

"You know, if looks could kill someone, it had been a pretty good chance I wouldn't be alive right now", he pointed out carefully.

"I wouldn't mind. Not all in fact."

"Look, Robbins, I'm sorry. It was stupid. But it wasn't something I had planned. It just happened. She was sad and I was…well, I was just horny but that's not the point, in fact…"

"You know what? the blonde blurted cutting him off. "I don't care. In fact, I don't care at all. All I know is that I can't speak to you right now. I can't even look at you right now. And you know what else? I'm not sure if I ever want to again either!"

Mark was beginning to feel very uncomfortable and looked around to see if someone was paying attention to them since Arizona Robbins voice had increased in sound rapidly.

"Look", he said soothingly.

"Don't Mark!

She was on the verge of screaming now.

"I've tried to like you. Like really tried! And for a second I actually thought that I could come to NOT like you a little less but you know what? Right now, just being this near to you just make me wanna throw up! So just back off and leave me the hell alone!"

And with those words Arizona Robbins stormed off leaving Mark Sloan speechless. Suddenly he saw Callie standing not to far from them and he saw that Arizona also had seen the brunette and he then noticed that Callie probably had been there long enough to hear parts of their 'conversation'.

"And you!" the blonde exclaimed and pointed her finger at Callie. "I can't stand to look at you either right now! "

Before Callie got to open her mouth to say something Arizona stormed off and left. Mark blinked a couple of times in confusion and tried to not look as shocked as he actually was to the blonde's outbreak.

"Oh man", he said and laughed nervously. "She was NOT in a good mood. I've never had thought that she could be so…intimidating."

When he didn't get an answer from Callie he turned his head to her and frowned when he saw that Callie wore a slight smile on her lips.

"What the hell are you smiling about? Didn't you just see or hear what happened here? She was angry. No, she was mad! Mad, Callie. Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

Callie eventually turned to Mark.

"Don't you get it? She DOES care! I didn't think she cared. But she does. She is jealous and angry and that means she cares."

The brunette couldn't help but smile even more widely to Mark's obvious confusion. Although it was more evident than ever that she and Arizona apparently had some more fighting to do she couldn't help but feeling relieved that Arizona was hurt by the fact that she had been sleeping with Mark. Cause that only meant that the blonde cared.


	16. Chapter 16

**We all know what furious fighting leads to…don't we? ;)**

CHAPTER 16

_**Just don't give up**_

_**I'm working it out**_

_**Please don't give in**_

_**I won't let you down**_

_**It messed me up**_

_**Need a second to breathe**_

_**Just keep coming around…**_

_My dearest Calliope,_

_Did you ever have a dream that seemed so real that when you finally woke up you didn't know what to believe? _

_It seems like it from time to time develops moments in our life when we find ourselves standing at a crossroad. The choices we make in this moments can shape the rest of our lives. As usual when it comes to face the unknown there are so many of us that just prefer to turn around, go back and instead take the path they already know. But what people seem to forget is that if they just had the courage to choose something new they might have a chance to come across something better. Something that could ease the pain of being alone or something that could help them find the strength to let another human being take a huge part in you life. It's like giving a person a second chance and just let the anger go. Cause you just want to make a dream come true. _

_Recently I've learned that it's only when life pushes you real hard that you can discover who you really are. It's also in that moment you discover who you can be or who you should be. Cause the person you want to be do actually exist behind a lot of hard work, a strong belief, our hearts sorrows and that fear of what life really has to offer you. _

_Just my thoughts for the day._

_All my Love,_

_A_

Arizona Robbins was shaking with fury. Her breathing was sharp and her heart pounded violently in her chest. The look in her otherwise so sparkling baby blue eyes was harsh and empty and her temper only seemed to increase with every step she took. After she had stormed off, away from Mark and Callie and out of the hospital, she hadn't even noticed which street direction she had choose. Arizona just knew she had to get away from both of them as soon as possible and it hadn't at all been an option to stay and talk with Callie in that moment. It wasn't often she used to get this angry, God forbid, but the few times it happened she knew that talking with the object of her current state wasn't the best of ideas. So instead, she just kept on walking down the streets, trying to cool off. Her boiling anger subsided a little bit and she slowed her a walking down for a second and eventually the anger switched and turned in to frustration.

"Okay Arizona", she told her self. "Breathe. Just breathe."

She knew that pacing around in the city during lunchtime with a bunch of people who rushed around wasn't the best way to deal with this. She let out a sigh and started to walk back to Teddy's apartment. Boy, was she glad that Teddy had started working a 34-hour shift early this morning. She really needed to be alone right now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie had changed her mind about lunch with Mark after the incident with him and Arizona and was now seated in her sofa carefully folding away another letter from Arizona. She had to admit to herself that she was slightly confused at the moment because she didn't know what to do next. This morning she had been unsure of Arizona again…but after seeing the blonde's obvious hatred against Mark she knew, that despite her own frustration, Arizona was actually seeing red just to be near Mark. It was kind of screwed but she liked it just as much as it irritated her. She still didn't think it was something that Arizona had the right to be angry with but in some strange way she liked the fact that the blonde was letting it get to her. A jealous Arizona was an Arizona that still cared about her. Deep down Callie wasn't particularly proud of herself about running straight in to Mark's arm after Arizona had left. She knew it had been a weak moment of need and when she thought about it more closely she wasn't feeling that good about it either. But she knew that Arizona and her had been coming to far to quit since the blonde's return and therefore it was inevitable for the two of them to talk (or scream) about this as soon as possible. Avoiding this wasn't the way to deal with it.

Callie got in the action right away and got her things together and headed out. Fifteen minutes later she knocked at Teddy Altman's apartment door. On her way over she had called the hospital just to make sure that Teddy was at work. She really not needed an audience for the show she suspected was going to be featured when Arizona opened the door. If she opened.

She didn't have to chance to become nervous because a second later the door opened and she stood eye to eye with Arizona Robbins. Who didn't seem to have got the incident at the hospital out of her mind…yet. That was obvious to Callie as she took a few seconds to observe the blonde.

"What do you want?" Arizona gritted. "I wasn't joking before in case you wondered. I can't look at you right now, less talking to you. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No", Callie stated firmly. "I can't. Even if it means that we are going to have another fight. Can I come in?"

Arizona shrugged.

"Do what you want", she muttered and backed inside and turned her back to Callie.

Callie stepped inside shutting the door behind her.

"Care to tell me what it is that bothers you?" She knew that it was a quite challenging thing to say but she had to push a button that actually got Arizona to talk.

The blonde stared back at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?"

Then she started to pace around and Callie could've sworn she saw smoke coming out of Arizona's eyes.

"You really, really want to fight with me", the blonde declared. "And if you don't know what angers me I think you're stupid!"

Callie frowned.

"Then I guess I am stupid because I don't see why you think you have the right to be angry on something I did after YOU broke up with me! If you helped me understand that I wouldn't have to be so stupid."

"Mark!" Arizona exclaimed. "Off all people you just had to screw Mark! I've been trying to put my own feeling's aside and focus on why I decided to come back but now I can't take it anymore!"

"Do you think you would've liked it better if I just picked up some random person up from the street to have sex with?" Callie shot back sarcastically.

"Yes! Yes, I would've!"

Callie looked doubtfully at the blonde who she saw was becoming angrier by the minute now.

"There are about six billion other people in the world you could've choose to cheat on me with and…"

"Cheat?" Callie exploded. "That is funny cause last time I checked cheating is what a person is doing if they're in a relationship and then sleeps with someone else!"

Arizona knew that she had stepped over the limit by saying that but she didn't care.

"Well, I'm curious. How long did it take you from the airport and home to Mark's bed?" she challenged. "Twenty minutes? With rush hours in traffic maybe thirty minutes?"

Callie was furious now and took a few steps and leaned in close to Arizona and locked eyes with the blonde before she spoke again. It was not a loving gaze.

"You're way out of line here!"

"I don't care! In fact, do you know what I thought about? You said that you thought that I replaced you with a bunch of million dollars and a move to Africa. Well, I sure as hell also was quite replaceable. It was like, out with Arizona and in with Mark!"

They stood dangerously closed to each other at the moment. To close actually because Callie could almost feel Arizona's breath. If she just moved a little bit closer…

And before they both knew what hit them they were kissing. They claimed each others lips like their lives depended on it. Arizona's hands held on to Callie for dear life and Callie's hands had come up to cup Arizona's face. Tongues were fighting for dominance and suddenly Arizona's back was pressed in to the wall behind them. She moaned out loudly when Callie started to kiss her way down her jaw to her neck and then started to suck furiously, like she was about to mark the blonde, telling her that she was taken and not for anyone else to have.

"Oooh!" Arizona whimpered. "Don't stop…that feels so good!"

Callie stopped, but just for a second, to look deep in to the baby blue eyes who had an expression of angry passion in them.

"I want you." Callie stated.

Arizona squirmed, aching to feel Callie hands on her. But Callie stilled her movements.

"Calliope…please, just…oh God…I want you to!"

"No", Callie mumbled and kept the blonde in place by holding her firmly. "I want YOU."

Arizona opened her eyes at the brunette's comment.

"Please, just kiss me", she whispered. "Take me. Do what ever you want with me. I can't take it any…more."

And before she had got the last word out Callie's lips kissed her hungrily and although the blonde knew somewhere in the back of her head that this might not be the best way to cover their fighting she really didn't care about that now. Cause being in Callie's arm was making sense. Right here and right now everything made sense. Arizona just wanted to forget everything else but being this close to Callie again. It had been so long since the last time and she felt herself melt in to the brunette's touch.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Callie breathed against the Arizona's mouth. "I can't think or hardly even breathe when I'm with you. My fingers are longing to touch you whenever you're near. You make me ache with want."

Arizona's body were tingling all over at the words Callie delivered. She felt her legs abandoning her and if Callie hadn't been holding her up she was sure she'd be falling.

Instead of answer verbally she took both of Callie's hands down to the hem of her t-shirt and helped the brunette to take it off her.

Callie sighed out when the blonde's creamy white skin came in her vision and without further notice Arizona yet again clasped Callie's hands quickly guiding her to her breasts. They both let out a moan of relief when Callie's hands came in contact with the soft mounds and she touched them like they were made of glass. Arizona threw her head back against the wall and was whimpering out small cries of pleasure as Callie kept on caressing her chest.

"Kiss me", the blonde demanded.

So they kissed. And kissed. Arizona started to move them towards the couch and gave Callie a slight push so the brunette would sit down. Arizona quickly straddled her and continued to kiss Callie making sure of that the brunette was feeling every thing she felt herself in that moment. Clothes was removed in a rapid pace and they were both eager to feel the release they both had longed after.

Arizona grounded her hips against Callie's waist in an attempt to ease the want. But it didn't help. Callie looked up at the blonde above her and with no further notice she started to stroke Arizona intimately. The blonde was wetter than ever and couldn't control herself any longer and cried out, almost throwing herself in to Callie's hand. She settled in Callie's lap when the brunette let her fingers slip easily inside of her. Arizona's response came quickly and before the brunette knew it Arizona's hand and fingers had found its place between Callie's legs as well. Callie's head was spinning as Arizona kept on teasing her wet sex.

"Oh God, oh God!", the blonde breathed. "I'm going to explode!"

At the same time they quickened their pace and a few seconds later they released, moving fast against each other's hands. The touches were rough and slightly brutal but since it had been so long since they'd had sex they had no interest in the tender and extended version of lovemaking at this point.

Afterwards it took several minutes before their breathing calmed down and for their hearts to stop pounding. An awkward silence engulfed them and when they finally looked in to each other's eyes they both blushed slightly. Then Arizona leaned in closely again and hugged the brunette tightly.

"Can I suggest something?" Callie asked softly and stroked the blonde's back in comfort.

Callie could feel Arizona nodding in response against her shoulder.

"I-I think it'd be a good idea if we booked an appointment and talked with Dr Wyatt."

Arizona flinched surprisingly and met Callie's gaze.

"Let me explain,", Callie continued quickly. "I want to talk with you. I mean really talk with you. Not that we're not doing it. Talk, I mean. But I want to learn and talk better with you. Like for real. Your letters makes me want to do that. In the beginning I was so sure of that they would fix it all for us. But they haven't taken away…everything….I mean, I'm not sure how to explain this. Listen…"

"Okay." the blonde said.

"O-O-kay?"

"Yes Calliope", Arizona said simply. "We'll do that. If you think that it would help you…help US to communicate properly without screaming and fighting all the time then that's what we'll do."

Callie gave Arizona a small smile in return.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I do know that we have a long way to go and I also know that there are some things we might need help with to get out in the open so I think it's a good idea."

Callie exhaled in relief.

"Again. Thank you."

A peaceful silence settled around them.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" the blonde suddenly said.

Callie sighed.

"I can't help it", she mumbled.

The silence took place again.

"You're still mad at me to, right?"

Arizona gazed at the brunette.

"Yes", she admitted. "The thing that's been bothering me is that the anger just have seemed to grow every day and I've been trying like a maniac to figure out why. And today I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Can we just NOT talk about the things that makes us angry with each other now then?" Callie pleaded. "I don't want to fight anymore today. I can just go home and we both can concentrate on that fact that we both want to try and make this right? And tomorrow we can fight. AGAIN. If we want. Deal?"

Arizona giggled softly and eased herself off from Callie.

"Deal."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

_**Some things we don't talk about**_

_**Better do without**_

_**Just hold a smile**_

_**We're falling in and out of love**_

_**The same damn problem**_

_My Dearest Callie,_

_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelness and this hatred. How did it find me? Did it just sneak in to my life while I was sleeping and didn't notice or did I welcome it with open arms? What is happening with the world? When did we lose our path? The shadows and the darkness swallows me whole days like these. Does this darkness have a name? Is it perhaps my name? Or your name? I guess you must've been figuring out by now that I lost one of my patients. This little kid became the victim of a bullet that one robber decided to fire off. He was fighting until the bitter end and I tried so hard to save him. He was so scared. Now I can't erase the image of his big, brown eyes and that expression he had in them when we put him to sleep right before his surgery. _

_Right after I confirmed his death I went away to take a breather. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts for a while. And then I started to think about how precious life really is. I mean, as a doctor and surgeon, it is so easy to just shut those thoughts off for most of the time. It bothers me a bit though it seems like I've become regardless to every things that surrounds me. And I do not want to become someone who doesn't feel things cause she so could at shutting feelings out. It doesn't work that way. I've come to that conclusion right now. Just as that little boy's life ended and I had my hands on him I decided that I'm going to stop hide and lie about my feelings from now on._

_It seems like that our lives is just series of images passing us by unnoticed. Like we're driving fast pass it on the highway without even looking. But I know that there is also moments filled with things that makes us speechless when they happens and in that exact moment we know by instinct that that moment will be with us forever. I had one of those moments today in a bad way. But then I started to think about one of the good moments in my life that I will never forget._

_And what can I tell you? It's a moment that involves you and dirty, old bathroom in the back of a certain bar just a little over a year ago…_

_All my Love,_

_A_

"Tell me what you love about Callie." Dr Wyatt asked firmly.

Arizona was feeling slightly uncomfortable at the situation she was in for the moment. Both Callie and Dr Wyatt were eying her attentively. She hadn't thought of the fact that she would feel so exposed. It was one thing writing her inner thoughts down in a letter and a whole other thing to sit here and do the same in front of an unfamiliar person who did not know a thing about her. But she had agreed to this so she was going to give it a wholehearted try.

"Well", she said hesitantly. "I love that she can't hide her emotions no matter how hard she tries not to. And I love that she cares so much about people. I love her because she has a huge heart. I love her humor and her being able to make people see the good things in life even when it seems hopeless. I love her passion. I love the fact that she is so devoted to me. I love that, I really do."

All through her little speech she had been looking cautiously at Callie and she noticed she was being rewarded with a small smile from the brunette when she had finished.

"Good", Dr Wyatt stated. "Now I want you Callie to tell me what you love about Arizona."

Callie shifted slightly in the couch they were seated in.

"I-I love Arizona's eyes", she mumbled. "I love them cause I can just see my self drown in them. I love them because they are like a mirror of who Arizona is. She is so full of life and joy and happiness. I love that she always wanting to try and 'fix' people. Even if they're not sure they even want to be fixed and now I'm not talking about her work. I love her because she is easy and I'm not. I love that she can be all perky and chatty because then I can just watch her forever. I love the cute dimples she gets when she smiles or when she laughs. And I love her for coming back."

Arizona's heart flip-flopped at Callie's last sentence and she lifted her eyes to meet Callie's gaze.

"Nobody has never done that before.", Callie said softly. "Not for me."

"Can you tell Callie why you came back Arizona?" Dr Wyatt urged.

Arizona held Callie's eyes in a steady gaze when she answered.

"I came back because I did a mistake", she stated firmly. "For the first time in my life I admitted to myself that I made something wrong and I wanted to make it right again. I came back because I missed her. Everything about her. And I've never came back for anyone before. But I realized that she was the one. She was the one that I wanted to come back to. For the first time in my life I wanted to choose love in front of surgery."

"How does it feel to hear that Callie?" Dr Wyatt asked.

"It makes me feel loved", Callie answered. "But it also makes me feel angry."

"And why does it make you feel angry?" Dr Wyatt pushed.

Arizona was beginning to get annoyed by the monotone voice that the psychologist used. She tried to calm her self down because she really wanted to hear Callie's answer and she really, really wanted to understand it this time.

"Because she left. And then she came back."

Dr Wyatt hummed to her self and started to write something down in the patch she had situated in her lap.

"Here's a thought", the psychologist suggested. "You said that no one never came back before. But Arizona did. Could it just be that you're angry with her because she is the only one that you'd ever had the chance to be angry at since she actually came back?"

Callie seemed to reflect on the thought for a few seconds.

"I guess. I mean, I've never really thought about it."

"Well, maybe you should think about it", Dr Wyatt said and gave the brunette a small smile. "Here's another thought. I can see that you two love each other very much. But it seems very hard for the both of you to actually manage to explain what you feel in words. My guess is that you instead have showed your feelings by being physical with one another. Am I close?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Both women had answered at the exact same amount of time and laughed a little while meeting each other's eyes.

"Here's an idea then", Dr Wyatt said. "I want you to practice to tell each what you feel about things. Not just about each other. And practice to put the question: How do you feel about that? out to each other. And do it often. But do NOT do it with hugs, kisses or by having sex. Instead I want you to say that it makes you want to hug, kiss or having sex. Do you understand what I mean?"

"So basically we can't touch each other at all?", Arizona exclaimed sounding very dissatisfied. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying", Dr Wyatt stated. "You'll be surprised how much you can learn about another human being by actually talking and solving problems verbally instead of physically."

Arizona grunted and Callie couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's reaction to the psychologist's proposal.

"Fine", the blonde muttered. "We'll try that then. Anything else?"

"Yes", Dr Wyatt said firmly. "Do not, and I repeat do NOT scream or fight with each other. Because that is the result you get of not listening to one another. Please try and remember that."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two women had used their lunchtime to visit Dr Wyatt who had been slightly surprised to hear from them. She didn't know the couple personally but she had seen them at the hospital a couple of times and she had always thought that they'd seem so in love with each other. The perky PED's surgeon and the gorgeous Latina orthopedic surgeon had seemed like a perfect match but she also had heard about the PED's surgeon and the Carter Madison Grant. When they had contacted the psychologist the day before and told her that they needed help she had immediately agreed to meet them the next they during lunch.

Arizona and Callie walked out from Dr Wyatt's office in a peaceful silence. Both of them felt relief after the hour that they'd spent with the psychologist and they had booked another appointment the following week. Dr Wyatt had been right about a lot of things and with her asking the right questions it seemed to lose some tension between them. Since yesterday's furious fight and explosive lovemaking, which they of course hadn't been discussing, and deep down they both knew it was a typical Arizona and Callie-thing to do when it came down to solving problems. First fighting and screaming and instead of actually talking the problems through they had sex. Amazing and mind blowing sex of course but the sex had never been their main problem. The point was that after yesterday's event they had promised each other to be better with the talking and therefore the appointments with Dr Wyatt.

"Do you have time to eat something quick?" Callie questioned when they reached the elevator. "Or do you have a scheduled surgery or something you must run to?"

"Actually, I promised Teddy I'd meet her for coffee so we could do a checkup on that teenager we operated on last week. I'm going to meet the patient's parents afterwards and tell them the result. And then I'm going to supervise Alex through a laparoscopic herniarrhaphy. And then I have evening rounds to check on my post ops. I'll probably be done quite late tonight if I even make it out of here before I start again tomorrow."

Callie laughed softly.

"I guess that means no then."

Arizona sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have been neglecting Teddy the last couple of days and we haven't seen each other that much and since I actually get to live with her right now I just…"

"It's okay. I understand."

Arizona looked cautiously at Callie.

"I was thinking maybe we could have breakfast together tomorrow morning or something? Maybe not here though. We could go to Starbuck's. I long for a really sweet Vanilla Latte with whipped cream. Now that I don't get taste other sweet things for a while I mean."

The blonde winked playfully at Callie who rolled her eyes back to her.

"You are hopeless, you know that don't you?"

"I know", Arizona said. "But you admit, you like it."

"Well, unfortunately I can't argue with you on that one."

"I'm glad. Cause we have been arguing a lot these last couple of days." Arizona stated. "And I know I'm kind of busy today so I was thinking that if you do want to have breakfast with me tomorrow maybe we could talk about how we're going to do this 'homework' Dr Wyatt gave us."

Callie was surprised that Arizona meant serious business with this whole thing. Not that she wasn't sure that Arizona had meant what she'd said about wanting to solve things between them but by the fact that she knew that the blonde still was hurt by the thing with Mark. To Callie that meant that she knew that they had to talk about that…again. And what was a better place to do it at then Starbuck's? They weren't going to scream and fight, just talk and listening to each other anyway.

"Just to be clear", the brunette said easily. "We're not going to make a scene at Starbuck's then? Just talking. No screaming and God forbid, absolutely no sex!"

Arizona giggled.

"Just talk. No screaming and the sex are completely out of the question. So I've been told anyway. But I should warn you. I tend to struggle hard to resist things that are forbidden…"

"Again", Callie said and smiled. "You are hopeless. Go to your tiny humans now and then I'll see you tomorrow."

Maybe it was an old habit now that they seemed to be back on track with one another again but suddenly they had leaned in to each other and were just about to peck each other's lips to say goodbye but then they remembered Dr Wyatt's 'homework' that said no touching or kissing and stopped their movements.

"This is NOT going to be easy", Arizona pouted.

"Well, how do you feel about that?" Callie said teasingly.

"I feel like right now I really want to kiss you. And just because I'm not allowed to I want to soooo badly…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so here's the deal. I'm about to jump on an airplane tomorrow in order to make my way home to mommy for Christmas ;)**

**But before I can do that I have a ton of things that needs to be done. By all means, I can only offer you ONE chapter today and frankly I think it's a kind of boring one my self so I'll apologize for that. But I will promise you though that there is A LOT of sexual frustration coming for Arizona and Callie in my next chapters and I also promise to spend my time writing during my travel time.**

**So, can we all agree to that? :) **

CHAPTER 18

_**Slower slower**_

_**We don't have time for that**_

_**All I want is to find an easier way**_

_**To get out of our little heads**_

_**Have heart my dear**_

_**We're bound to be afraid**_

_**Even if it's just for a few days**_

_**Making up for all this mess**_

_My dearest Calliope,_

_Is there still right and wrong in life? Truth or lie? I can't seem to get this thought out of my mind these days. It is like the black and white lines separate truth and lies in life have got a heavy shade of grey in them and nothing seems to be absolute anymore. And if that's it, is the truth negotiable? It is like something is forcing us to tell little white lies, not only to others but to our selves as well. And we keep telling our selves that it's okay in some way because if we keep on doing that then the world around us will be, as we want it to be. Does it mean that the real truth can catch up in the future or do we get away with it?_

_I don't want it to be something you can play with though. So I choose to believe that the truth is still absolute. I wish for you to believe that the truth is absolute. Even when the truth is cold and hurt you more than anything. Even if the truth is hurting you more than you can imagine…even if it hurts you more than life it self. _

_All my Love,_

_A_

Callie felt more peaceful than she had been feeling in weeks of time. She had just finished her shift and was about to meet up with Mark, Derek, Bailey and Teddy at Joe's for a drink. Arizona was still working and they hadn't seen or talked to each other since their goodbye outside Dr Wyatt's office. Although everything she thought about doing right now was to find the blonde just to see her one more time today Callie knew she had to try and wait for their breakfast-date tomorrow morning. It was just that everything really felt mind blowing right now. The session with Dr Wyatt had really opened her eyes and now she was seeing things from a whole new perspective. That thing that Dr Wyatt had pointed out, about her being angry with Arizona because she vas the only one who'd ever come back, was in fact something she could rely on. It was simple when she thought about it. Arizona was back. That was all she needed. Her insecurity about the blonde might be leaving again she was going to have to work with. But she had faith in that as long as they were open and honest and talked to each other, they would work things out. This whole mess could actually lead them to a deeper, more realistic and honest relationship. And no matter what happened down the road Callie would just have to remember that she did love Arizona Robbins.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona yawned and stretched. She had been dictating charts for about almost two hours now and after noticing the time she saw that it was time for rounds. 20.00 pm. She had been on her feet since the early morning and she still had a couple of hours to before she was allowed get out of the hospital. Teddy was going to wait for her since the cardio surgeon had notified that she was going to Joe's to get some drinks to relax with after her marathon shift had ended tonight. Arizona couldn't help but wonder if Callie was going to Joe's as well and if that was the case, was Mark also going to be there? Arizona shook her head lightly to get rid of the green-eyed monster that popped up in her head just at the thought of Mark.

"Get a grip Robbins", she said in a low voice to herself.

She had to trust Callie was not going to leave her for Mark. Her insecurity was usually not her biggest problems when it came down to relationships but with Callie, every thing was different. She had to remember that to. Callie was making her vulnerable in ways that she didn't know how to handle. Well, she just had to remember that no matter what happened, she loved Calliope Torres very much.

She got up from the chair, gathered her charts together and headed out to meet Alex Karev and Meredith Grey who would be working the night shift in PED. Arizona opened the door out from the lounge she had been working in and took the elevator down to the main floor to drop off her charts in the main reception. She left the charts with a nurse and put her lab coat on. It was then she saw Callie coming down the stairs and her face lit up in a smile.

"I didn't think I was going to be this lucky tonight", Arizona smiled. "Are you heading over to Joe's?

Callie looked happily at the blonde PED surgeon.

"Surprise, surprise! Yes, I am. I could use a glass of wine before it's bedtime. It has been a long day.

Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"But I guess that I shouldn't complain since you're still here and I'm not going to be soon", Callie stated.

"You got that right missy", Arizona said. "No complains from you because I've been here just as long as you have and I'm not allowed to go home yet!"

For some reason there was an awkward silence that came over them and it got Arizona to laugh out nervously.

"If I ask you something would you promise me to not be annoyed with me or think that I'm stupid?" the blonde questioned hesitantly.

Callie looked slightly surprised but nodded her response.

"I know I'm being weird and stupid about this", Arizona started. "And we had a great talk at Dr Wyatt's today. I mean, REALLY great, and it felt so good afterwards but we didn't talk about that one thing, or that one person that make me feel a little uncomfortable at the moment."

Callie saw the insecurity in the blonde's baby blue eyes.

"You want to know if Mark is going to be at Joe's, right?" she asked softly.

Arizona blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Uum…yeah."

"If I told you that he is going to be there, can I ask you a question back?" the brunette said cautiously.

Arizona lifted her eyes from the ground. Callie did not sound upset or irritated at all. In fact she just stood there smiling small at the blonde and her voice was soft and friendly.

"Yes, you can. Ask me back."

"How do you feel when I say that Mark is going to be there?" Callie asked and waited attentively for the answer.

Arizona swallowed before she talked again.

"I would lie if I told you I was totally fine with that."

"I don't want you to lie about it." Callie said. "Tell me."

"It makes me feel insecure", the blonde said in a small voice. "And as much I would like to tell you to not see him or talk with him right now I know that I can't do that. I don't know, maybe it's because I know that you and I still are in a rocky place. And I know that you talk to Mark because he is your friend but it makes me feel uncomfortable when I know that he knows what's going on between you and me at the moment."

I'm sorry", Callie said.

"W-w-hat? Why do you tell me you're sorry? That wasn't what I expected to hear at all", Arizona said and blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry that I slept with Mark", Callie continued. "I haven't said that to you yet and I wanted to. So, I'm sorry. I don't know if it helps but I really wanted to tell you that anyway. And you're right, you can't tell me or forbid me to see him or talk with him, but you know what? I can promise you that I'm not going to confide in him or anyone else right now on what's going on between you and me because that's only for us to know. Okay?"

Callie gave the blonde a loving gaze and waited for Arizona's answer.

"I don't know if it helps either but I really, really appreciate that you said it", she said sincerely. "It would mean a lot to me if we could keep a low profile about our relationship to our nosy colleagues and friends just until we have figured things out and are in some sort of stabile ground again."

"I agree", Callie replied. "So, how was that for our first 'How do you feel about that' conversation? Because I was thinking that it felt very nice."

"And don't forget mature", Arizona pointed out with a twinkle in her baby blue eyes. "I'm really glad we talked Calliope."

"I am too. So, I'll guess I see you tomorrow morning then? How about we meet at the Starbuck's who is situated most near the hospital, say around nine o'clock? I don't have to be here until eleven anyway and I'm guessing your shift starts at lunchtime if nothing unpredictable shows up?"

"Yes and yes and yes", Arizona agreed. "And Calliope?"

The brunette eyed the blonde with an expectantly expression on her face.

"Have a nice time tonight."


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so I couldn't help my self. I really should be sleeping right now. And packing. And put some music in my iPod for my flight. But what did I do instead?**

**Bad, bad me.**

CHAPTER 18

_**I don't wanna hurt you**_

_**I don't wanna make you sway**_

_**Like I know I've done before**_

_**I will not do it anymore**_

_**I've always been a dreamer**_

_**I've had my head among the clouds**_

_**Now that I'm coming down**_

_**Won't you be my solid ground?**_

_**I look at you and see a friend**_

_**I hope that's what you wanna be**_

_**Are we back now where it all began?**_

_**Have you finally forgiven me?**_

_My Dearest Calliope,_

_Have you ever looked at a picture of yourself and noticed that there are strangers in the background? Doesn't it I make you wonder how many strangers that have pictures with you in it? How many moments in other people's lives have you been participating of without even know it? You could be a part of someone else's life when their highest wishes or dreams in life come true. Or when that same wish or dream dies. It is like we're destined to be there in those moments. Or is it an accident? But either way, we could be a big part of someone's life without even knowing about it…_

_I decided to make it short today. I'm thinking you must get tired of reading about my weird thoughts. But it seems like my mind is working over time since I got here. _

_All my Love,_

_A_

Arizona pondered over if she was going to in to Joe's to meet Teddy or if she just should call her and telling her to meet her outside. It had been almost three hours since she had said goodbye to Callie in the hospitals lobby and it was getting late. But as on queue her cell vibrated in her pocket and she saw Teddy's name showing at the display and an incoming text that was telling her that the cardio surgeon was waiting outside the hospital. Arizona couldn't help but feeling a little relived. She really didn't want to walk in on her friends and colleagues at Joe's tonight. They were probably going to start with their teasing comments regarding her and Callie and she didn't want that right now. And then there was Mark. She had thought about him a lot the last three hours since Callie and she had talked. It wasn't that easy to just let it go. She wished it were though. But right now all she wanted was to have a nice walk home with her best friend and then crawling in to bed and get a good night's sleep. She wanted it to be tomorrow morning as fast as possible so that she could see Callie again. For the first time in many weeks she could think of the brunette again with some sort of faith and at the same time with belief in the future. It was nice.

She quickly changed out of her scrubs and in to her own private clothes and hurried out to meet up with Teddy.

"Hi! , the blonde said and smiled when she saw the cardio surgeon come in to her vision. "Boy was I glad that you texted me and that you was ready to head home. I'm totally beat. It has been a long day."

"Yeah, I wasn't quite in the mode to get drunk tonight", Teddy explained.

Arizona frowned.

"Did the other drink much?"

Teddy could see where the blonde was coming at and she smiled slightly at Arizona's concerned expression.

"Callie only stayed for an hour or so. If that's what you were wondering. She said something about being tired and that she had to get up early."

Arizona exhaled.

"Sorry", she said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to sound so obvious about that."

Teddy laughed out.

"You are very bad at hiding your feelings about Callie."

The two friends walked the streets of Seattle side by side in a comfortable silence. It was a nice evening. The sky seemed to be all clear and the air was fresh. Arizona turned her head and gave Teddy a small smile of appreciation.

"This is nice", Arizona said softly. "I'm so glad to have you Teddy. I know I've been saying that a lot lately but I really need you to know it."

Teddy put her arm around the blonde's shoulders and gave Arizona a quick hug.

"I'm just glad that you are back. I've missed you. And honestly, I hope it works out for you and your lovely girlfriend."

"Thank you. It means much coming from you."

Back at Teddy's place they headed straight to bed and Arizona was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. That night she slept better that she had been doing in days.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Good morning you", Callie said softly and gave Arizona a smile that hit the blonde with goose bumps all over.

"Good morning to you to. I've missed you."

It was a simple and very true statement coming from Arizona and Callie melted inside. She couldn't actually believe that they had come so far with every thing that had happened. They had just met right outside of Starbuck's and already both of them shared the same thoughts. And the thoughts involved kissing and what kissing often lead to.

"I've missed you too."

"Is it bad if I told you that I could kill for a kiss from you right now?" the blonde said and wiggled her eyebrows in a playful wink. "Because you know what happens when someone tells you to NOT think of an elephant."

Callie laughed.

"Oh, so that's the reason I'm thinking about kissing you like ALL the time right now?"

Arizona nodded trying to look very wise.

"I think it's for the best if we just go inside and order something sweet to eat so this little breakfast-date not ends up in the nearest hotel room."

They went inside and ordered vanilla latte's and bagels.

"So, have you slept well?" Arizona asked when they were seated at a table in the corner of the coffee shop. "Because I myself have slept really well. In fact I don't think I've been sleeping this good in weeks."

"Me too", Callie admitted. "Yesterday was just…awesome."

Arizona giggled and smiled warmly at the brunette.

"Who could know that seeing a therapist could work magic on your sleep?"

"If I had known that I would've seen one weeks ago."

Arizona felt herself stiffen a bit to the brunette's words. She knew that Callie had meant it as a joke but she also knew that there was some kind of truth behind them as well.

"I'm guessing that now is a good time for ME to say I'm sorry", the blonde said and sighed.

Callie looked cautiously at Arizona and waited for her to continue.

"I mean, I haven't said that yet. So, I'm so sorry that I left you."

The brunette saw the sincerity in Arizona Robbins face as she spoke. The blonde's baby blue eyes revealed all her feelings in that moment. Shame, fear and anxiety.

"Can you tell me what you feel when I say that I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about how things turned out at the airport that night and every thing that went wrong back then?" the blonde half whispered and half said out loud. "Cause I'm thinking we have to talk about that and how we want to label ourselves right now. I mean, what are we? Are we a couple again or are we just friends? Or are we dating? If we're not 'allowed' to be physical with each other I'm thinking friendship but if we were just friends I'm also thinking that I should not be thinking about you in the way I do at this moment and I don't think…"

"Arizona", Callie said mildly and out her hand on the blonde's arm. "You're rambling."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll be quiet now and let you answer."

Arizona looked carefully at Callie and couldn't help but feeling nervous about the brunette's reply to this.

"First of all, I have come to a conclusion and listen to this because I think this is a quite mature thing to say", Callie said and winked. "My take on this whole mess about who was leaving who, not just at the airport, is that we both screwed up. We left each other mentally days before that day in the airport. I can't lie though, the things you said that night really hurt me. Not just because it was in the middle of an airport but also because the things you said were true. But being left in an airport is not my dream come true. That much I can tell you. That night my whole world was crashing around me. I've never felt so alone in my entire life…"

"I'm sorry", Arizona said with sadness in her voice and looked down in the table.

Hearing Callie describe her feelings about it made Arizona feel that what she'd done to the brunette that night was the worst thing in the world someone could do to a person they claimed to love.

"Hey", Callie said softly. "Look at me."

Arizona lifted her head and hesitated for a second before she met Callie's gaze. And yet again she was dazed by the love she saw in the brunette's eyes.

"We both made mistakes", Callie stated. "We're both to blame."

Arizona bit on her lip and nodded to show she agreed.

"Please don't do that", Callie pleaded.

Arizona looked confused.

"Do what?"

"Chew on your lip like that because I can't think of anything else but kissing you if you don't stop."

Arizona giggled and twinkled at Callie.

"Sorry…"

"Back to business" Callie said firmly. "And about what we are or not are. Do you want me to decide or do you want to tell me how you're feeling about it?"

Arizona reflected on that for a few seconds.

"You decide."

"Okay", the brunette said. "I think that we are not just friends and if someone's asking me I would really like to say that you are my girlfriend. Who I'm not allowed to be kissing anytime soon if our therapist can have something to say about it. But that's not the point. The point is that I want us to be friends to. Best friends. But you are also my girlfriend and right now I would really like my girlfriend to be my best friend as well."

Arizona was stunned. Literally. She was tingling inside out and she didn't even notice that her eyes had tears in them. But they were happy tears. Cause Arizona Robbins couldn't seem to remember when she had been this happy in her whole life before. It was in this moment Arizona Robbins life got purpose again and suddenly the world seemed such a perfect place to live in again.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you to."

They sat there for several minutes just looking in each other's eyes and enjoying the moment of complete honesty and love. Soon the blonde couldn't help herself so she leaned over the table and squeezed Callie's hand.

"I'm deciding that physical actions like these are allowed", she grinned.

Callie smiled widely and squeezed Arizona's hand back in response.

"You know, we have to have ground rules about this no kissing- and no sex thing", Arizona whispered. "I know we have to get to work now but how about we talk about that as soon as we're free? I'm thinking dinner at a fancy restaurant with great food and some red wine."

"Oh you do, do you?" Callie whispered back. "And when might that be?"

"Soon", the blonde stated. "Really soon."


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's my advise to you all. If you ever think about visiting Sweden during wintertime, do NOT travel up to the north of this country. Snowy, windy and cold. And airplanes that's being delayed. Oh, and one or two trains that you'll be missing out on. **

**Right now I'm just glad to be back in the middle part of Sweden and in my old bed at mom's house. Christmas time rocks! No school! Just a lot a free time doing what ever you want with…**

**I've been updating this everyday since I started it and I don't want to stop doing that you get a small chapter today as well. Tomorrow I'll bring you to good stuff! But when the clock is showing almost 2 am and I've been stressed by traveling this whole day I have to get some sleep now…**

**So listen, I know these last chapters have been kind of boring. We're in a part of this story when I just had to write and tell you things so you all are going to understand what happens next, okay?**

**Spoiler for upcoming chapters, medical conference, hotel rooms you ABSOLUTELY can't be alone in (if you don't want to break any given advise from your therapist that is) and a little bit of partying. **

CHAPTER 20

_**You were on the left with anger in your heart**_

_**I was on the right too paranoid to start**_

_**We are much too young for anything to break**_

_**And all the plans we make**_

_**And all the plans we made**_

_**Let's get into the season where we can be ourselves **_

_**No rhyme or any reason **_

_**No stories left to tell**_

_**We are much too young for anything to break **_

_**And all the plans we make**_

_**And all the plans we made**_

_My dearest Calliope,_

_When I was a little girl I believed in magic. My parents always got me a magician for my birthdays. I remember just sitting there, watching and trying so hard how to figure out how he would do the things he did. Although I now know that it's just illusions I can't help but still believe that there is magic everywhere in the world. It's rare to see it but when we do everything just seems to fall in to place. _

_So here's an idea for today. I want you to wish something and then keep it to yourself. Care it around in your heart. It can be anything you want, everything you want. Have you wished for it yet? Good. Now believe in it. Believe that your every dream can come true. You'll never know where the next miracle is going to come from, when the next smile is showing or when you're next wish is coming true. But if you dare to believe that everything is possible and that everything you just wished for is behind the next corner if you just dare to open up your heart to the possibility, maybe everything is going to happen._

_The world is full of magic. You just have to believe it._

_All my Love,_

_A_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona Robbins was completely hypnotized by Callie. She found her self gawking at the brunette across the table and had already given herself several mental reprimands, telling herself to get real. It was hard though the brunette looked absolutely stunning this evening wearing a dress colored in black and blue. Callie had a shy share of make up and a slight layer of lip gloss that made her lips look extremely kissable according to Arizona Robbins. The long dark brown hair was straightened and looked so soft that all Arizona wanted to do was to let her fingers slip through and savor the feel of it. Her body screamed in agony to feel Callie's skin against her own, preferably naked.

"God! Arizona, get a grip!" she thought and tried to focus on what the brunette was telling her.

"So, what do you think about that?" Callie asked and looked cautiously and the blonde. "I mean, I've been given this a lot of thought during the day and I think that it would be good for us."

Arizona looked confused and blinked.

"I-I don't know what you said", she confessed sheepishly. "I wasn't really listening. I'm sorry."

Callie couldn't help but laugh.

"You can't be serious? Care to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Arizona blushed.

"I'm not sure I can tell you."

Callie raised her eyebrows at the blonde and took a sip of her wine.

"Well, I don't know about you but I seem to recall something about telling each other anything and everything and then something about being honest to. Or didn't you hear that part either?"

"You're mocking me."

"Can you blame me?"

Arizona sighed.

"What I meant was this. I'm not sure I can tell you what I was thinking of because I don't know if I'm allowed to."

"Ooooh, you mean? I mean…ooooh", Callie mumbled.

She couldn't deny that the thought of kissing or doing something more…dirty to and with the blonde hadn't crossed her mind about a million times already. Arizona had really been outdoing herself this evening. She wore the same blue dress as she had been at Alex and Izzie's wedding just in the beginning of their relationship and her blonde long hair was slightly curled. She was hot. Or super hot as she would've said herself.

"This is harder than I thought", Arizona said waking Callie up from her thoughts.

"I'm willing to agree with you on that one." Callie replied reluctantly.

"So, you were saying…?" Arizona said looking expectantly at the brunette. "I mean…before."

"I was suggesting something." Callie said weakly.

"What?" the blonde questioned.

"About the rules. I mean, I don't think we should put ourselves in situations where the topic of sex can be an issue."

"I didn't know that you thought sex was an issue for us?" Arizona teased. "I've never once heard you complain."

"Oh, shut up! Callie said laughing. "You think you're sooo good. Don't you?"

Arizona leaned forward over the table and locked eyes with the brunette.

"Calliope, I do not think. I know."

Callie swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a second. Although she loved this flirting and teasing with Arizona she really struggled to not just drag the blonde out of the restaurant, back to her apartment and to get her way with Arizona. This was hard. Really hard. But she also really wanted to see which road Dr Wyatt's prescription would lead to.

"Maybe we should go and see another therapist? Callie suggested with a playful wink in her eyes. "It's always good to have a second opinion and not every therapist can possibly prescribe the no sex-thing."

"I like the way you think", the blonde said and shot of one of her best dimpling smiles.

"Well, we're going back to Dr Wyatt on Monday and today's Friday", Callie stated. "Plus we're both going to work all weekend. And we're both adults, not just a couple of horny and uncontrollable teenagers. We can do this."

"Luckily for you I don't kiss on the first date", Arizona told her before she leaned back again taking her wine glass with her and sipped it. "And since this is technically our first real date or something, we don't have to worry about that anything physical's going to happen."

"No, I know. You choose you kiss someone you don't even know, not yet dating, in a dirty bathroom instead."

The blonde's baby blue eyes sparkled and her face lit up when her thoughts drifted back to that night at Joe's when she had kissed Callie for the first time.

"Not just someone. You. I kissed you."

They smiled at each other at the memory.

"As much as I hate to admit it", Callie said in a low voice. "I really enjoy spending time with you and just talking. And I do want to see what Dr Wyatt wants us to achieve with this. "

Arizona let out a small sigh.

"I know. I know. We'll have to get serious about it. And you're right, we're both adults and we can do this. We can. We just don't get to put ourselves in situations where sex can be…done. At least for the weekend."

Callie nodded firmly.

"Right. I agree."

"Good. Then that's settled. Now, can we enjoy our evening and just talk? About other things I mean. Then sex."

Callie raised her eyebrows and let a smile play in the corner of her mouth.

"What was that you were saying the other day about when someone tells you to NOT think of an elephant?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Coffee, Christmas songs playing in the background and the only company I've got at the moment is my MacBook Pro. Life is good!**

**And I don't mean to brag or something but I really have to say that I'm VERY satisfied with how this chapter turned out ;)**

CHAPTER 21

_**I've made up my mind**_

_**No need to think it over**_

_**If I'm wrong I ain't right**_

_**No need to look no further**_

_**This isn't lust**_

_**This is love but**_

_**If I tell the world**_

_**I'll never say enough**_

_**Cause it was not said to you**_

_**And that's exactly what I need to do**_

_**If I'm in love with you**_

_My dearest Calliope,_

_I remember when I was young. At that time I thought nothing in this world could do harm and do me wrong. I thought that I was invincible. My whole life was in front of me and the future was restored with my own plans and expectations. Like that I wanted to find the one. The one for me. The right one._

_As years passed me by I came to the conclusion that it was not as simple as I thought it would be. It's not until now I've figured it all out. Cause the plans I had, they were just plans. And the expectations I had, were just expectations. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't really know when everything changed but somewhere a long the way I stopped looking forward. Instead I've been putting all my energy in my past. The question that keeps repeating in my head right now is: Have I done the best of what life has been giving me?_

_I'm not so sure about that. Not right now at least. And everything I've ever wanted is that everything in the end should have mattered._

_All my Love,_

_A_

Callie was tired. All she could think of was to get some sleep. It had been a rough weekend at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Still she wasn't allowed to go home since she was on-call until the next morning. Sunday evenings at the hospital was completely unpredictable and on the weekends they didn't perform surgeries if they were not urgent. But at the ER it had been a full show since she started her shift yesterday morning. Arizona, herself and Owen Hunt had been busy. Car accidents, heart attacks and several broken bones to take care of. For almost 36 hours straight she had been on her feet without any chance taking a break. Arizona have had a moment of stillness at the PED's department and Callie knew that the blonde was taking a nap in one of the on-call rooms to restore her power to get trough the night. Owen had ordered Callie to do the same since it was slowing down and he could control it himself.

Carefully not to wake the blonde she stepped inside the on-call room she had seen Arizona sneaked in to earlier that night. Arizona was sleeping on her back, on of her arms lying down along her right side and the other hand was placed above her head. Slow, peaceful breathing was all Callie could hear. She took a moment just watching Arizona. The blonde's hair was all tousled and her mouth slightly opened. The one thing Callie was sure of in that exact moment was that she never had seen something more beautiful. She made her way with silent steps and kneeled beside the bed and couldn't help herself when she reached her girlfriend. She placed one of her hands and cupped the blonde's face, letting her fingers give the blonde's soft skin tender strokes.

Arizona frowned in her sleep and Callie couldn't hold herself together and let out a small but soft laugh. The blonde slowly opened her eyes and met Callie's with a sleepy and slightly confused expression. She stretched slowly and yawned before she smiled brightly when she realized what this wake up-call was all about.

"Hey there sleepyhead", Callie whispered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't mind", Arizona whispered back. "Not at all."

Callie was still caressing the blonde's face tenderly and suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. Arizona's eyes searched the brunette's starting off with a tender look but were soon progressing fast in to a look of pure passion. The blonde's breathing got heavier and Callie could feel small puffs of warmth on her fingers when she let one of her fingers move from Arizona's cheek down to her lips touching her way around them making a small pattern. Callie felt Arizona exhale sharply and at the same time pressing herself down to the mattress while her fingers held tightly on to the bed's sheet. Callie could see that Arizona's knuckles were shading in to white like she was doing everything to not just lose the control completely. Callie had goose bumps and the fire in her body was about to break out any second now. This was a dangerous move to make and she knew it. But seeing the blonde all newly wake in front of her at the bed was too much. Arizona felt it as her body was doing it all by itself when she lifted one of her hands behind Callie's head and pulled the brunette closer to her.

Callie had never experienced something like this in her entire life. They weren't even kissing barely touching but still it felt like she was about to come right there and right now. They were leaning against each other's foreheads with lips dangerously close to kissing but didn't and at the same time feeling each other's warm heavy breaths against their lips while eyes were tightly closed. Arizona started to move her head a little from side to side just as she was trying to ease her burning want to just kiss the brunette.

Suddenly a pager went off with a terrible noise making them jump apart, almost as if they were scared to get caught doing something very forbidden. It took them both a couple of seconds to actually understand what it was that had broken the moment between them.

"It's mine", Arizona declared with a sigh of disappointment. "911 at PED's. I've got to go."

The blonde was on her feet the next second and Callie moved away from the bed to make room for the PED surgeon.

"I'll see you later", Arizona said softly while putting on her lab coat.

Callie nodded and gave the blonde a small smile before Arizona was out the door. The brunette sighed and dropped herself to the bed on her back. Trying to get herself together after the intense moment with Arizona she stared up the ceiling and closed her eyes. They have had intense and really amazing sex in the past, the most passionate make outs had taking place but if Callie thought she had been in heaven before she now knew how wrong she had been. Just by being this close to the blonde in the moment they just had shared and had made her feelings working at levels she never knew was possible. Callie grunted in frustration and turned in the bed. She shook her head slightly and decided to focus on get some well-needed sleep for a couple of hours. Arizona Robbins was definitely getting to her in ways she didn't know how to handle right now…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona had been doing her best to shake off all her thoughts involving Callie all night. That 'thing' in the on-call room was definitely a new experience to the blonde. She had never been so…close without actual sex before.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex Karev asked looking curiously at the blonde attending who had a dreamy expression in her face.

"N-N-othing special", she said and tried not to blush but failed almost immediately.

Alex Karev raised his eyebrows with a look full of doubt.

"Yeah? You sure do not look like you were thinking of 'nothing special' to me."

"Shut it Karev", Arizona said and tried to regain his respect for her, which she could see, was not working anytime soon. "We have morning rounds to do and then I've got a couple of hours off. After lunch we have that meeting with Chief Webber in the conference room, which if I'm not mistaken, you also have to attend to. So let's get this over with."

"Whatever you say Dr Robbins", he said and smiled teasingly at her with a playful twinkle in his eyes. "But whatever you were thinking it sure looks like it's something NICE going through your lovely mind."

Arizona tried to hide her face again not wanting to show Alex Karev that she was blushing again. She just wanted to get morning rounds done and call this shift to a well wished-for end. After rounds she was going to have breakfast and then Callie and her had their appointment with Dr Wyatt. Arizona had every intention to put a stop to this no kissing, no sex-thing at this upcoming therapy-session. She couldn't take it anymore. She was a grown woman damn it and she could make her own decisions about having sex or not. Especially if it was with her girlfriend. When she couldn't even get her mind of kissing or having sex with her girlfriend when she was working, letting her residents see that she was thinking about things that were making her blush like a little girl, she knew it was time to stop this nonsense. Arizona was determined on the fact that when this day was over she was going to have all her needs fulfilled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, tell me about this past week", Dr Wyatt questioned. "Do you think you have made progress in your relationship with each other?"

Callie and Arizona exchanged a quick look and smiled widely where they sat next to each other in the couch in Dr Wyatt's office. After their 48 hours shift had ended they had eaten breakfast in the cafeteria with Teddy before they had headed over to see Dr Wyatt.

"Absolutely", Arizona stated.

"Definitely", Callie confirmed backing up Arizona's word.

Dr Wyatt gave them both a smile with appreciation and leaned back in her chair.

"Callie, would you like to tell me what you think has been better between you two?"

"Well", Callie started. "We have been associating with each other in ways that we've never been before. And the talking, it has been really good. We have straightened things out and we have dared to talk about really uncomfortable things and that has been really nice afterwards."

"And Arizona, do you agree with Callie?"

"Yes", the blonde answered simply. "I feel more relaxed and she's right, we have been talking about things we've never dreamt of doing before all this happened. I feel…closer to Calliope now. I mean, even though I'm sure we still have a long way to go with trust and before we can make the decisions about, for example moving in together again, I feel like for the first time that we are in the same level."

Callie nodded cautiously when the blonde spoke.

"You're nodding Callie", Dr Wyatt stated. "Does that mean you agree? Maybe we should talk about this trust issue then? Why is that still a problem if things are going so great?"

"I agree with her", Callie said hesitantly. "I mean, we have hurt each other and we both agree to the fact that we're both to blame for this mess. But still, I can understand that it's hard for Arizona to trust me completely. Since I slept with a man when she was away…"

"Have you assured her that it's not going to happen again?" Dr Wyatt asked. "I mean, have you said it out loud to her?"

Callie blinked as she was caught a little off guard not expecting that question coming.

"I've told her I'm sorry. But when you put it that way…then the answer is no."

"Would you say that hearing Callie say that it's never going to happen again will make you even more comfortable with the thought of her apologize regarding that she has slept with someone else?" Dr Wyatt questioned and looked firmly at Arizona.

"I-I don't know", the blonde said weakly. "When we talked about it and she said she was sorry it felt nice. The thing is that I've never been the insecure part in a relationship before. But with Calliope I've always felt a little insecure. Maybe it is because of the fact that I can honestly say that I'm in love with her. Like for real. It's like I've been walking around with constant fear of her leaving me for someone else. I mean, if something feels this wonderful, then why would this feeling stay with me forever? What have I possible done in my life to deserve her? And when I come to think about it I'm sure I've been hiding it quite well and instead I've been featured myself as a little hostile in the past. It's scary to be vulnerable."

Callie was yet again stunned by Arizona's confessions. She had always been so sure of that she was the one who had been the insecure one in their relationship. Arizona had always seemed so strong and stabile.

"Care to tell us what you're thinking when you hear Arizona saying that?" Dr Wyatt said and turned her head to Callie.

"Uuum…I must say that I'm surprised", Callie admitted. "I've always felt like I'm the one who has been carrying the insecurity around.

The brunette turned to Arizona and took one of the blonde's hands in her own and squeezed it in comfort before she continued talking.

"I love you. I've never loved or been this in love with someone before in my entire life. I thought I lost you and my heart was broken, shattered in to a million pieces and I didn't have a clue how to get the pieces back together. My insecurity has always been cured, or so at least I've thought, by being close to someone. That has usually meant by having sex with this someone. When you left I felt like, for the first time in my life, that I had lost something that I couldn't possibly find ever again. I didn't want to live anymore cause I had been so sure of that you had been the meaning of my life. So, when I didn't have you I tried to heal. With Mark's help. But it didn't work. It just made me miss you even more and also it was making me sad. So I put a stop to it before you even got back. I know it's only words Arizona but please believe me when I say that I would never, ever cheat on you. Never."

Callie's eyes were firmly connected with the blonde's through all of her speech and Arizona's eyes were glimmering with tears she was trying to hold back.

"I love you to", the blonde managed to get out. "I really, really do. And when I think that I can't possibly love you more than what I already do…you say or do something that proves me wrong."

Dr Wyatt looked pleased with the progress of the session and leaned in to give Arizona some tissues to dry off her tears with.

Arizona looked thankfully at the psychologist while she dried her eyes.

"Look at me", she said and laughed. "Here I am, crying like a little girl."

Callie put her arm around her girlfriends shoulder and gave her a light hug.

"So Dr Wyatt, what is your judgment considering today's session? the brunette joked in an attempt to make the atmosphere a bit lighter. "Am I allowed to kiss my girlfriend now?"

Arizona giggled and gave Callie a playful wink with her now sparkling baby blue eyes.

"I don't know", Dr Wyatt said firmly. "What do you think yourselves?"

Arizona and Callie looked at the psychologist with doubt in their eyes.

"Y-You mean that we can decide for ourselves if we can be physical with each other again?" Arizona questioned.

"Yes girls", Dr Wyatt answered. "That is EXACTLY what I'm saying."


	22. Chapter 22

**And…let the show begin! :) **

CHAPTER 22

_**I know that you're down **_

_**By the way you're watching me **_

_**You take my words away **_

_**And I can hardly speak **_

_**There's just room for two in my fantasy **_

_**So baby, lose your crew and come away with me…**_

_My Dearest Calliope,_

_Regret comes in all shapes and sizes. Some are small like when we do a bad thing for a good reason. Some are bigger like when you let down a friend. Some of us escape the pain of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come to terms with the past, and sometimes we bury our regret by promising to change your own ways. But our biggest regrets are not for the things we did…but, for the things we didn't do. Things we didn't say that could've save someone that we care about. Especially when we can see the dark storm that's headed their way._

_And remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. A belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision to ignore, simply rise above the pain of the past. A covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. A celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one, like a team braced against the tempest civil world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality. Only an announcement to the world of feelings long held. Promises made long ago. In the sacred spaces of our hearts._

_All my Love,_

_A_

"So…that was a little unexpected", Arizona said when they had left Dr Wyatt's office and were on their way to the cafeteria to get some lunch before the meeting with Chief Webber.

"Uh…yeah", Callie stated. "But, I guess its very good news. At least for you."

She had meant the last part as a joke and the tone she had used was playful.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Arizona said and frowned.

"Because I was getting worried for you", the brunette teased. "I'm not sure you could have taking much more of this."

"Oh come on!" the blonde blurted out. "I'm perfectly capable of controlling myself. A father who's a military has raised me. You on the other hand still have much to learn regarding what normal people would like to call self control."

Callie raised her eyebrows and gave Arizona a look full with doubt.

"You have got to be kiddin' me? You couldn't go without having sex for long. Who's the one being all pouty and whiney if she can't score for a few days?"

"That's ridiculous! I do not!" Arizona pouted.

"Really?" Callie shot back.

In response Arizona stared with an evil glare back at the brunette.

"Wanna bet?"

"Ha! You wouldn't make it until tonight even if you wanted…because now when we're actually allowed by our therapist, I bet the only thing that beautiful head of yours is thinking about is having sex with me" Callie said with confident and smirked.

"You are going to regret this Calliope Torres", Arizona declared. "Just because we can have sex doesn't mean we have to. But don't worry honey, I will make you stop suffer when you are on your knees, BEGGING me for release."

"Oh, you mean when YOU are begging and pleading with me to do you in every way possible?"

The two women stood outside the elevator, arms crossed over their chests with persistence written all over their faces. Neither one of them had one thought about how stupid this little argument was, both of them were busy with having their minds set on making the other one lose this little bet eventually. Little did they knew that they were in for a long run of pure suffering…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay people, listen up!" Chief Webber said. "I am now going to explain the reason to why some of you are here and why some isn't."

Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey, Lexie Grey, Mark Sloan, Alex Karev, Arizona Robbins, Callie Torres, April Kepner, Teddy Altman, Cristina Yang, Jackson Avery, Owen Hunt and Miranda Bailey looked at each other in confusion where they sat in the conference room waiting to hear why Chief Webber had called to this meeting. Arizona was bored already since her shift had ended before lunch, all she wanted was to go home, take a shower and get some rest. Instead of still being stuck at the hospital she could have been alone with Callie right now making up for lost time and…

"No! Stop it!" she thought to herself. "I'm not going to lose this one. Never!"

Callie watched the blonde sitting next to her and had pretty much the same battle with herself. She had already mentally kicked herself a hundred times and was still wondering how she could have been so stupid to challenge Arizona earlier. This was NOT a good thing to do. However, although she had no thoughts about losing this bet, she was determined to tease the blonde beauty until the bitter end. Callie smirked to herself and moved her hand that was closest to Arizona, under the table and placed it on the blonde's thigh under the table. She started to stroke Arizona's leg up and down in small strokes. The blonde stiffened and met Callie's eyes for a second while she tried with all her strength to not look bothered at all. Instead she focused on Chief Webber.

"I have called you all to this meeting because I have decided that you are the one's whose going to New York next week, Monday to Friday for the yearly medical conference that's being held there", Chief Webber explained. "You are six attendings going with each resident and Dr Bailey will be joining you as the head of our general surgery department."

Everyone around the table was giving each other appreciating looks by the knowledge of Chief Webber's declaration.

"So, Dr Robbins", Chief Webber started. "You are going with Dr Karev."

Arizona didn't react or responded at first, she was busy focusing on Callie's hand that during Chief Webber's announcement had been traveled high up her leg and was now situated close to her burning desire. She squirmed a bit and cursed herself for being this responsive to Callie's attempts to make her give in already.

"Hey! Dr Robbins! Are you listening?" Chief Webber said louder to get the blonde attending's attention.

Arizona blinked and jumped in her seat.

"Uum..yeah" she said weakly. "Sorry about that."

"Are you okay?" Derek asked looking at her with a concerned expression in his face. "You look a little pale?"

"Just a little tired", Arizona responded and tried to smile. "Long shift. Again, sorry Chief. Can you repeat what you just said?"

Chief Webber frowned and looked suspiciously at her.

"I said that you are responsible for taking Karev up on this medical conference. You will be going to seminaries with him regarding pediatrics."

Arizona nodded.

"Great. That's just…great" she said and gave Alex a look full of appreciation while she also tried to regain control over her body.

Callie was being mean, she knew that, but she couldn't help herself. This was too much fun. She felt the blonde's obvious response to her touching and was now playing with her fingers in tenderness just between Arizona's legs. The touches were light as a feather but Callie could practically feel the warmth on her hand from her girlfriend's core caused by her ministrations. If she just added a little more pressure…

"Dr Shepherd's taking Dr Grey", Chief Webber continued and nodded at Meredith. "Dr Sloan, you'll have the other Dr Grey on your service for next week so you will take her, Dr Hunt take Dr Avery, Dr Altman is stuck with Dr Yang and finally Dr Torres, you will take care of Dr Kepner. Any questions?"

Arizona's head was spinning and she didn't know how to handle Callie's teasing actions at all. She tried to reduce her burning desire with every ounce of power she had in her but just then Callie added a little extra pressure to her actions causing the blonde to squeeze her legs tight together, locking Callie's hand between them. At this Arizona had to swallow hard and for a second she closed her eyes before she turned her head at Callie shooting the brunette a vicious look. Callie smirked back looking very pleased with herself and just when Arizona was about to lose control completely she took her hand away in discretion leaving the blonde with feelings of both relief and frustration.

"Are you sure you're okay Dr Robbins?" Meredith Grey suddenly questioned with doubt in her eyes.

"Yes, I promise", the PED surgeon answered and turned her head down so no one would see the blush on her face. "I just need to get some sleep. I'll be fine."

"I have a question", Mark said. "Sleeping arrangements?"

"I have booked seven hotel rooms in the hospital's name, meaning there will be two of you in each room except for Dr Bailey who has her own room", Chief Webber responded. "I'm trusting you enough to handle the rest yourselves. You are all leaving at Sunday around lunchtime in order to get there in time by Monday morning at 8 am. That will leave you all time to get a good night sleep. Your flight home is expecting to departure Friday night at 20 pm."

"Here that people?" Mark said cheerfully. "This means P-A-R-T-Y!"

Chief Webber shot a glare at the plastic surgeon.

"And work of course", Mark quickly added. "Hard work."

"You're hopeless", Callie said and smiled at Mark.

Arizona frowned by the interaction between her girlfriend and Mark but was doing her best not to show her feelings to her colleagues. Instead she turned around to Teddy who was sitting on her other side. The other in the room had already begun chatting with each other about this upcoming New York event.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That was a mean thing to do Calliope Torres", Arizona said trying to sound a little angry.

They were alone in the locker room, changing out of their scrubs in order to get home.

"What?" Callie replied sounding very innocent. "You shouldn't have been bothered by that at all Ms "I-have-been-raised-by-a-father-who's-a-military-and-therefore-I-have-a-lot-of-self-control."

Arizona grunted loudly.

"Y-y-ou can't tease me like that! I'm not going to give in just because of a little tease under a table."

"Well, how do you feel about this for a tease then?" Callie said with a pleased smirk and leaned in closer to the blonde.

"How do I feel about what?" Arizona half whispered half said while she started to back away from Callie until her back hit the lockers behind her leaving her no chance to escape the brunette's actions.

"I KNOW you're dying to kiss me right now", Callie whispered and locked eyes with the blonde.

Arizona closed her eyes and swallowed hard for the hundredth time this day.

"The bet wasn't about not kissing each other. It was about sex. And I do think I can handle a kiss from you without tearing your clothes off."

"If you're so sure about that then why don't you kiss me? It's been to long since we…"

Arizona interrupted the brunette with her lips capturing Callie's in a scorching hot kiss. The blonde's tongue soon demanded entrance in to Callie's mouth and the brunette opened her mouth slightly to give Arizona space to do whatever she wanted. Callie felt her self give in to Arizona to lightly and moaned softly as a response to the blonde's tongue actions. Just as Callie was about to move her hands up to cup Arizona's face the blonde stopped kissing her and when Callie opened her eyes she saw Arizona standing in front of her smiling teasingly.

"Now who's the one ready to give in now?"


	23. Chapter 23

**More coffee, more Christmas music and some horseback riding have done it possible for me to deliver TWO new chapters today. I'm guessing you all know what getting away to a medical conference and hotel rooms will be about after reading this ;)**

CHAPTER 23

_**Might be late for work**_

_**But I promise that it's worth it baby**_

_**Don't go, so hungry for you, **_

_**Taste me and I'll taste you**_

_**There's no stopping **_

_**What I'll do to get you in the mood**_

_**Our bodies touching, **_

_**I just can't get enough**_

_**I wanna love you, love you, love you, love you, love you**_

_**Won't let you sleep**_

_**Want you deep inside of me**_

_**So I can love you, love you, love you, love you, love you**_

_My Dearest Calliope,_

_If you could go back and change just one thing about your life, would you? And if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? Or break the heart of another? Would you choose an entirely different path? Or would you change just one thing? Just one moment. One moment that you always wanted back…_

_All My Love,_

_A_

"So, do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Callie questioned the blonde who was comfortably seated in the couch in her living room.

They had gone straight to Callie's apartment after Arizona's 'show' involving hot kissing and then stop hot kissing just to tease the living hell out of the brunette in the locker room. Now they had all evening free to do whatever they wanted and work wasn't calling them until Wednesday morning which meant one night, one whole day and another night off to just enjoy each other's company.

"Sounds good to me", Arizona responded and leaned back against the cushions at the corner off the couch.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower first", Callie informed.

The brunette looked cautiously at her girlfriend.

"Care to join me?" she continued and used a very flirty tone in her voice.

"_YES!_" Arizona's body screamed in total agony just by the thought of being in the shower with Callie. The brunette's wet, slick and hot skin came in to the blonde's vision and she turned her eyes away from Callie so that she wouldn't see what so obviously was on the blonde's mind at the moment.

"No, I'm good", Arizona said giving her best to sound neutral.

Callie could tell that it was taking a lot of strength from Arizona to say no and smirked to herself. Well, the blonde might be turning down a shower but Callie sure wasn't done with Arizona yet.

"Suit yourself. I'll be back in a few."

Callie disappeared from the living room and one moment later Arizona heard the shower started.

"Focus Robbins", she muttered to herself. "You can do this. You can. You are NOT going to lose this battle."

Arizona leaned back again in the couch picking a magazine up from the table and tried to read an article about interior decorating. And without even noticing how many minutes that had passed, the brunette suddenly was standing very close to her. Dripping wet with just a towel wrapped around her.

"See something you like?" Callie teased.

Arizona swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"I've seen better", she managed to get out.

Callie raised her eyebrows still looking down at the sitting blonde.

"Oh really? And may I ask who or what you have seen that's been better?" the brunette asked and leaned down to touch Arizona's face.

Oh God! She couldn't give in, she couldn't give in. Callie was trying to seduce her and she just couldn't lose. _Think about…appendectomies! Yes, blood and surgeries. This is helping. _

"I'm not sure I can reveal such thing to you", Arizona therefore declared and kept her mind firmly on blood and surgeries and NOT on the Goddess in front of her still wet from the shower.

"You might have seen better but I'm sure that no one is DOING you better than I am", Callie whispered and leaned in to give the blonde a kiss so mind blowing that Arizona forgot all about blood and surgeries and appendectomies for the moment. "Or am I completely wrong here?"

Arizona whimpered as the kiss intensified and the brunette's hands came up to cup her face. God, what did this woman do to her? The blonde felt her body giving in to Callie's kiss and for a quick moment she cursed the fact that the brunette had so much power of her.

When Callie started to place opened hot-mouthed kisses on her jaw and continued back to her ear she sighed with pleasure and pulled Callie flat against her.

"So, what do you say about that we just forget this stupid little bet just for tonight?" Arizona panted out.

Callie stopped her moment and leaned back so she could lock eyes with the blonde who obviously was turned on beyond words.

"Are you saying you lose?"

"Do you think telling you I'm willing to do whatever you want me to do answers your question? Arizona whispered back happy with the expression on Callie's face caused by her reply. "So why don't you just lie back and get yourself comfortable so we can enjoy our night from work off properly?"

The blonde gave Callie a slight push so she was lying with her back against the cushions on the couch's other side. When the brunette was comfortable Arizona quickly followed climbing on top of Callie.

"Close your eyes baby" the blonde commanded and Callie did exactly what she was told.

Arizona started to place soft kisses on the brunette's lips only stopping while she busied herself sucking on Callie's lower lip. In response the brunette moaned and pressed herself further down in the corner of the couch. Arizona shifted her position slightly and placed her left knee between Callie's legs and made sure to cause enough friction to make the brunette squirm with pleasure.

Callie enjoyed the blonde's actions more than words could ever say and she was just about to grab the hem of Arizona's sleeveless shirt when she suddenly felt the pleasure disappear. She realized that Arizona had moved away from her and when she opened her eyes she was met with a very satisfied look from the blonde who was now sitting back on the other side of the couch again.

Callie sighed out with frustration and Arizona smirked.

"Two can play this game you know", the blonde stated. "And Arizona Robbins does not lose her battles."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"She is driving me crazy!" Callie grunted. "I know she wants to have sex with me just as badly as I want to have sex with her but because of this stupid, STUPID bet we have going on my life is hell right now."

The brunette was more frustrated than she'd ever been in her whole life and she had to whine to someone about it and therefore it had suited her perfectly when Mark had stopped by for coffee before work the next morning. Although she knew that talking to Mark could be a little risky considering what Arizona felt about it, she just had to talk to her best friend right now. Callie had also soon learned, a bit in to their conversation this morning, that Mark so badly wanted to talk about what was going on between him and Lexie as well so it felt slightly allowable to talk with him.

"What is that I've been telling you all along?" Mark said and laughed. "That girl sure knows how to play her cards right. She is strong. And when she put her side to it, she is also very, very intimidating. You don't want to mess with her, believe me."

Callie looked with concern at her male friend.

"I'm sorry. I know she's a bit hard for you to handle right now but you do understand why, don't you? Give her a little more time and she will come around. I promise."

"I could give the same advise to you, you know", Mark replied and winked playfully back at her. "But yes, I know Cal. And I am really glad that the two of you seems to have things going again so I'm gonna lay low for a while. I don't want to mess things up for you. Both of you deserve a little happiness after all that's been."

Callie couldn't help but feeling a bit surprised after hearing Mark's statement. Although she knew he cared deeply for her and that he could be sensitive when he really wanted it was nice hearing him saying this to her.

"Thanks Mark", she said softly and placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it comfortingly. "So enough about me. How are things developing between you and little Grey?

"I'm not sure that I dare to tell you because then I'm sure everything's going to fall apart…again. BUT it's going well. We're dating again, taking things slowly. Very slowly. Maybe even to slow for my taste but I really want to make things work with her again. I love her."

"I'm sure you have learned a thing or two since the last time Mark", Callie said and smiled warmly at him. "I know I have."

Suddenly it knocked on the door and Callie put her cup down to go and open it. She was surprised to see Arizona standing outside smiling widely and was struck by nervousness when she saw that the blonde's smile faded slightly at the sight of Mark Sloan.

"Hi there", Callie said trying to sound normal but also very happy to see whom it was. "You're here early. Can't stay away from me, can't you?"

The brunette shot her best smile back at the blonde with her last words and to her relief it seemed to work. Arizona leaned it to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You know I can't", she said speaking with a low voice. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No", Mark said and got up from the chair. "I was just about to leave actually. Work you know. But you two have a nice day. Bye Cal and thanks for the coffee."

And then he was out the door before the two women even had the chance to reply. Arizona felt a pang of guilt shooting through her for a moment. Mark Sloan obviously was terrified of her after her outbreak at the hospital last time they had been speaking. Or screaming. Whatever. On the other hand it was satisfying. She was not ready to let Mark in the way he had been before it was revealed that he had been screwing her girlfriend while she had been away.

"Are you gonna come in?" Callie suddenly asked waking the blonde up from her thoughts.

"Uuum…yeah."

Arizona stepped inside and discarded her coat and placed it on Callie's sofa.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked carefully and looked cautiously at the blonde. "I mean…you know with…"

"I'm fine", Arizona interrupted. "You know what I feel about Mark at the moment but I can't disregard the fact that he is your friend. And…I trust you."

Callie relaxed and exhaled slightly before she took a few steps up to Arizona and cupped the blonde's face staring lovingly in to a pair of baby blue eyes.

"I've missed you" Arizona mumbled and blushed slightly. "So the answer to your question is: No, I can't stay away from you."

Callie shot a sweet smile at her girlfriend and leaned in to place a soft but chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Does that mean that you are ready to give in yet?"

Arizona frowned and laughed sweetly.

"No way! What did I tell you last night? Arizona Robbins doesn't give in. NEVER!"


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

_**Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin' **_

_**I need some hot stuff baby tonight **_

_**I want some hot stuff baby this evenin' **_

_**gotta have some hot stuff **_

_**gotta have some lovin' tonight **_

_**I need hot stuff **_

_**I want some hot stuff **_

_**I need hot stuff**_

_My Dearest Calliope,_

_Sometimes it's easy to feel like you're the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated, or unsatisfied at barely getting by. But, that feeling is a lie and if you just hold on and just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will find the way and make it all okay. Because we all need a little help sometimes, someone to help us hear the music in the world. To remind us that it won't always be this way. That someone is out there, and that someone will find you._

_All my Love,_

_A_

"Can't we just go home now?" Callie whined.

"Just one more store", Arizona promised. "It'll be worth it…"

Arizona had wanted to go shopping and Callie had been happy complying with her girlfriend's wishes but the blonde had been going at it for hours and the brunette's patience started to run out.

"Fine", Callie grunted and was making sure to let Arizona hear how dissatisfied she was.

"Oh come on baby", Arizona said with a playful tone in her perky voice and poked Callie's side. "This is fun! I can't even remember when I went shopping the last time. And for this last stop I REALLY going to need your advises and guidance."

Callie was just about to pout back when she saw where Arizona was about to take her. Seattle's most expensive and most famous lingerie store. Arizona smirked at Callie's expression when it was obvious to her that the brunette had realized where they were headed.

"You think you're so smart", Callie said. "You can't fool me into having sex with you just by making me see you trying on some underwear."

"Well, then this shouldn't be a problem for you", the blonde said sweetly and took Callie's arm and dragged her in to the store.

Once inside the blonde started her search on what she was looking for. Callie plopped herself down at a chair right outside the fitting room.

"Now, I'm not kidding", she heard Arizona say from inside. "I really need your opinion on this one. It's to expensive for me to decide on."

Callie huffed and got up from the chair and walked to where Arizona was. Before she had the chance to say anything she found herself being dragged in to the small booth where her girlfriend was. Callie had to close her eyes almost immediately at the sight of Arizona to stop herself to not just throw herself at the blonde.

"You're mean", the brunette managed to get out.

"Do you like it?" Arizona asked very softly.

The blonde wore a black lacy bra showing of much more then it should be doing and also it was pushing up all the right parts of her chest. Callie let her eyes roam over Arizona's body, which was standing way to close at the moment for her to NOT be affected in ways that was not proper in a public place like this. But oh, Callie couldn't help it, her mouth was suddenly to dry and her heart was pounding like crazy. Those mounds, those perfectly shaped breasts, which Callie knew all to well, would fit perfectly in her hands. She had to swallow hard to try and regain control over her breathing but still, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sexy, OH SO sexy blonde standing in front of her looking like smoke was coming out of her baby blue eyes. This was obviously getting to Arizona as well.

"I guess", Callie said weakly.

"Maybe you need to get a closer look then", Arizona whispered back and before Callie could open her mouth to answer the blonde had taken the brunette's hand and placed it on one of her bra-covered breasts.

They both moaned low at the contact and suddenly the air in the little booth was very thick and steamy. Callie's free hand moved up to cover a space on the blonde's flat stomach and the one that Arizona had placed on her chest was making its way around by its own force.

Arizona had known all to well that this was a risky move to make but she hadn't being able to resist the chance to tease her girlfriend for a bit and right now she was praying that this would make Callie give in so they could go home and satisfy each other need's. Arizona cupped the backside of Callie's head to pull her in for a kiss and she felt such big relief when she felt that Callie obviously was very happy to comply with that. As usual it didn't take them long for the kiss to intensify and Callie felt herself melt in to the blonde's kiss. Damn this childish bet! She couldn't take it anymore. And this was stupid! They had been through so much and had struggled a lot to get to this point and when they finally had no obstacles to get over this stupid bet had got in the way for them to just enjoy being together again. Well, screw that! Callie had enough of this.

Arizona was also on the verge of just giving in. The feeling created by Callie's hands exploring her upper-body was just too hard to resist. She weakened with every touch from the brunette and when her back hit the wall behind her and Callie's touches intensified she had to gather all her strength to not just moan out loud.

"Do you need help in there or have you found what you were looking for?"

Callie and Arizona stiffened when they heard the words from outside and jumped apart directly. They gave each other an apologizing look and Callie sighed.

"Yes", Arizona answered. "I found exactly what I was looking for."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The women couldn't get back to Callie's apartment fast enough and all through the elevator ride up they were engaged in a very hot and heavy make out session that left them both breathless.

"Oh God", Arizona panted. "Oh God, oh God, ooooh God! We need to get inside like right now."

Callie dragged the blonde out of the elevator and slammed her against the apartment door still kissing the living hell out of her while she fumbled with her hand searching for her key in her pocket. Kissing and sucking Arizona's neck she took the key up and tried to unlock her door at the same time.

"Uuuufffgghh!" they let out at the same time when the door suddenly opened and they fell inside the apartment and on to the floor from the pressure caused by Callie pushing Arizona against it.

There own bags and the shopping bags flew all over the floor but neither of them could care less at this point.

"Wait!" Callie suddenly squeaked out where she lying on top of Arizona. "Does this mean no one looses and that the bet is off? Or are you just playing me again?"

"Does it look like I'm JUST playing with you this time?" the blonde breathed out heavily. "Now shut up and just…just DO me!"

And with that Arizona grabbed a handful of Callie's black top and pulled her flat against her body. The blonde's back arched up from the floor just like she still wasn't satisfied with the already close contact they were in. Callie grabbed the hem of Arizona's shirt and lifted it up enough to expose the blonde's stomach and with that done the brunette started to kiss her way down towards where Arizona's real desire were.

"If you stop now I'm going to kill you! I mean it."

Callie could hear the frustration and the deadly seriousness in the blonde's command. Without even answer verbally she took a hold of Arizona's hips and was just about to undo her jeans when…

"You have got to be kidding me!" Arizona almost cried out. "This is a joke, right? Is it yours?"

Callie had to take a few seconds before she even realized what had caused Arizona's sudden outburst. And then she caught up with what happened, off course, one of their pagers was making the most terrible noise.

Callie grunted and crawled off Arizona's body and the blonde wasn't far behind making her own grunts of frustration.

"It's mine", Callie declared with an apologetic look in her eyes. "It's a 911-call. I'm guessing that this has something to do with Stacey Kinley who I operated on this Sunday. I told Owen he could page me if something came up…"

Arizona sighed out were she still was lying on the floor.

"We're cursed", she said and sat up. "We shouldn't have come up with that stupid, STUPID and very unsmart bet."

Callie who was already in her leather jacket and on her way to the door, giggled softly.

"I wish I could argue with you on that but I can't", she said and kissed the blonde quickly. "Stay here if you want. I'll probably not go to get home anyway before my shift starts tomorrow morning anyway."

Arizona sighed again and plopped herself back on the floor.

"Go", she said and smiled back at her girlfriend. "Go be the best."

With one last smile Callie was out the door. Arizona tried to calm herself down and stayed on the floor for a few minutes. She had never experienced so much sexual tension and frustration in her whole life. And what was even worse was, that after she did a quick equation in her head that she realized that she and Callie weren't going to see each other properly before Sunday when they had to go to New York. They both had a ton of work to get over with since they weren't going to be at the hospital the following week caused by the medical conference in New York. Plus their shifts this week also weren't fitting each other at all.

Arizona growled at the calculation she just had made about this week. Yep, they were cursed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Good things comes til' those who wait!**

**I'm really sorry for me teasing you so much but I couldn't help myself. And you will have to wait for the good stuff until next chapter but then I can at least promise you it will be REALLY good :) **

**Unfortunately this story is coming to its end and all the good stuff will tie everything up in the end. BUT no need to cry yet cause we'll still have a couple of 'medical conference-chapters' left!**

**I'm heading out to dinner and some wine with a friend but I have every intention to give one more chapter before this day is over. But for now, you all have to settle for this one…and I personally think this says much about how far our favorite couple have come…**

_**CHAPTER 25**_

_**Anyone who ever loved close to this**_

_**Knows what I'm saying**_

_**Anyone who wants a dream to come true**_

_**Knows how I'm feeling**_

_**All I can think of is you and me**_

_**Doing the things I wanna do**_

_**All I imagine is heaven on earth**_

_**I know it's you**_

_**Anyone who ever kissed in the rain**_

_**Knows the whole meaning**_

_**Anyone who ever stood in the light**_

_**Needs no explaining**_

_**But everything more or less **_

_**Appears so meaningless**_

_**Blue and cold**_

_**Walking alone through the afternoon traffic**_

_**I miss you so**_

_My Dearest Calliope,_

_I'm close to make one of the most important decisions of my life. I can feel it. I'd be a fool to think that it's going to be easy but deep down I know I will have to try. In the end I hope that it's not going to be only for my own sake. I can only pray and hope that when we have concurred this upcoming storm that I know is inevitable we are going to come out on the other side stronger than ever before. _

_My tears don't seem to want to dry out anytime soon and I'm getting scared of the fact they might not ever do if I let this continue. But also I'm scared to make this move because as it is I still have some hope left. If I go with my decision and do what I'm about to do I might lose the hope to. So, you have to be patient with me cause big, important and scary decisions is not really one of my favorite things to do._

_All my Love,_

_A_

Arizona Robbins had managed to get through a night of torture. Not only had she been forced to sleep in Callie's bed without Callie, but also the whole bed and everything in it smelled like the brunette. Arizona hadn't even realize it at first but after a while it had struck her that this was the first time since she had left for Africa that she yet again was in her girlfriend's bed. Which used to be their bed. Which was going to be their bed again someday soon again. After a night of tossing and turning Arizona got up and headed straight to the shower. Wednesday and yet again a regular weekly meeting with Chief Webber was not on the top of her wish-list this morning. Arizona had a strong feeling that, even though she really longed to see her girlfriend, this meeting was going to fuel her sexual frustration even more. She closed her eyes for a brief second and wished that they maybe, maybe, maybe could find a gap between this meeting and morning rounds just to take the edge of the worst frustration. She quickly showered and jumped in her clothes to head over to the hospital and she ran through the main entrance twenty minutes before the meeting was about to start. After changing in to her scrubs she went by the cafeteria and got some coffee and a sandwich for breakfast and then hurried up to the conference room where most of her colleagues already were. She quickly spotted Callie and with another look at her clock on her wrist she saw that she still had a couple of minutes to spare.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" she leaned in to whisper discreetly in the brunette's ear.

Callie almost jumped in her seat by the feel of Arizona's warm breath in her ear. She turned her head and was met by an almost demanding and pleading look from the blonde standing next to her. The only thing Callie could do was to nod and she accompanied Arizona out from the conference room.

"Is there something wrong?" Callie asked with confusion when the blonde took a hold of one of her arms and dragged her around the corner.

Arizona swooped them around so she was the one standing with her back against her wall in the empty corridor and then she grabbed a handful of Callie's lab coat and pulled the brunette in.

"Yes, there is something very wrong", the blonde started. "So picture this, I'm in bed, YOUR bed, trying so hard to get some sleep but I can't. Like really, really can't and then it suddenly hits me; it's because something is missing and do you know what that was?"

"No, but I've got a feeling you are about to tell me", Callie answered still a bit confused about the blonde's behavior.

"You", Arizona breathed just before she leaned in and started to kiss the brunette hard. "You were missing. And I don't like missing you. Not…at…all."

Callie didn't answer. Instead she sighed with pleasure in to the blonde's aggressive and demanding kisses that caused way too many inappropriate feelings in her body considering where they were.

"Seriously", the blonde panted. "I really can't take this anymore. We have got to come up with a way so that we can get together like right now because I'm starting to get worried about my health regarding this. I was thinking maybe I should go and see a doctor so that SHE could cure me from this condition."

She managed to get through her little speech even though Callie was peppering her neck with kisses that caused the most heavenly tingling all through her body.

"How does your day look like?" Callie breathed out and pulled away just enough to meet her girlfriends look. "Because I'm with you one hundred percent on the 'examination' you might be needing. And just so you know, it's been real torture for me to think about you lying in my bed, all alone all night, while I've been stuck here."

"That's the problem!" Arizona almost whined out. "Right after morning rounds I have to scrub in for a really complicated heart surgery with Teddy on a newborn and I'll probably not be done until late this evening and then I know that YOU have a scheduled hip replacement going on…"

Callie sighed.

"I know, I know. We don't exactly have time on our side here. And although it's killing me to say what I'm about to say I'm going to say it anyway."

Arizona frowned and was about to protest even before she knew what Callie was going to say. The blonde didn't get the chance to speak cause Callie placed a firm finger over Arizona's lips just to get her to be quiet.

"Look, I know it's been way too long since we'd…" the brunette started. "You know. And this is not even fun anymore. In fact I've never been in so much pain as I am right now to not being able to be close to you in the way I really want. BUT we have been through so much these last weeks and I don't want to just get this over with…"

Arizona raised her eyebrows and looked with frustration written all over her face at Callie.

"What do you mean? You don't WANT to have sex with me? Is that what you're saying? Cause that would just be…"

"Shut up", Callie said mildly and stopped the blonde's rambling with her finger on her girlfriend's lip once again. "What I'm saying is that I don't want our first time…again…to be in one on-call room where we'd have to get it done as quickly as possible or when we just have a couple of minute to spare or when we outpace each other in the hallway in the apartment. I want to do it…do YOU…justice and I want it to be romantic and special. I know it sucks but on Sunday we're going to New York and we will have the entire evening to make every wish come true so if you just…"

Arizona was speechless so instead of answering her girlfriend with words she leaned in and kissed the brunette, making sure that Callie understood that she was agreeing to everything that had been said.

"I love you. Have I told you that lately?"

Callie giggled softly.

"Yes, you have. But you can say it again if you want."

They held each other in a moment of comfortable silence.

"Robbins! Torres! Get in here now so we can get this meeting started!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Somehow they managed to get through the week. Arizona was still frustrated beyond words and when she came to think about it she came to the conclusion that she never had been feeling like this before. Sure, it was many feeling she'd never experienced before when it was about Callie but this was extraordinary in so many ways. Arizona made sure she was very busy with work the next few days and even though they had twenty minutes over for each here and there they tried to comfort themselves with the knowledge that they soon…SOON…was going to have a whole hotel room just to themselves for a few days.

"So are you ready to get going? We have exactly two hours to get home and pack before we have to meet with the other at the airport."

Arizona turned around and flashed of a smile at Teddy who was approaching down the hall.

"Yes, let me just finish this chart and change out of my scrubs and then we can go."

Arizona quickly wrote her chart and then turned it in to the nurse behind the desk.

"I'll be right back!" she declared and took off towards the locker room.

A few minutes later the cardio surgeon and the PED surgeon were on their way back to Teddy's apartment to get their stuffs together before Mark, Lexie and Callie was about to pick them up to go to the airport.

"I haven't seen you around so much these last few days", Arizona stated. "This medical conference made us all work too much this week. And I don't know about you but I'm totally beat. This plane ride is going to be all about getting some sleep."

Teddy laughed at the blonde's statement.

"Yeah, really? So you're not going to try for the high mile club?"

"Oh, shut up!" Arizona giggled. "Even if I wanted to I would be to tired. And if I sleep on the plane then I will be fit for fight when we get to the hotel and that means…"

"Okay, I've heard enough", Teddy quickly interrupted. "Although I'm really glad that you and Callie seem to have worked your issues out. For good this time?"

"Yes, I would lie if I told you that it has been easy cause God knows it hasn't", Arizona admitted carefully. "But right now we're in this for real again and I can't even tell you how happy I am."

Teddy put her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me. I see it."

The best friends smiled warmly at each other right before they reached Teddy's place. They hurried with the packing and were just in time outside again when Mark pulled his car up to street out the apartment building again. The plastic surgeon got out of the car and helped the two women with their bags.

"Thank you", Arizona said and gave Mark a small smile in appreciation.

He looked a bit surprised at her mild tone but gave a sweet smile in return and winked at her.

"Get in the car to your girl now", Mark commanded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, are everyone checked in?" Derek Shepherd questioned the group of colleagues standing around him in the airports main hall.

"Ready to go", Alex Karev stated and flashed with his own boarding card.

"Good", Mark said. "Then I guess I'll see you all at the gate when its time to board. Come on Lexie, let's take a spin around this place."

The group scattered and Callie and Arizona was soon the only two remaining standing in front of the desks for check in. Callie watched the blonde suspiciously and saw that something was clearly troubling Arizona's mind.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or what?" she questioned and raised her eyebrows.

"How do you know there's something wrong?" Arizona questioned back.

"Well, for starters, you're looking extremely uncomfortable and if you could I'm sure you would pace around this place like a maniac. So, speak up."

Arizona sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I can't stop thinking about the last time we were here", she finally admitted. "Not a good memory to remember. That much I can tell you."

"Hey", Callie said gently and placed one of her hands to cup the blonde's face. "It's okay. We are passed that and it's not a problem anymore, remember?"

She felt Arizona relax at her touch and the blonde took a step closer to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry", Arizona mumbled when she was safely in Callie's arms.

Callie stroked her girlfriend's back to try and soothe the blonde.

"You know what?" she said. "If someone had told me two months ago that you leaving for Africa without me was a good thing I'd probably would have killed them. But now, now I can honestly say that in the end we are so much better than before. We are. And we're us again. And we're together. So as far as I'm concerned everything is exactly the way I want it to be."

Arizona leaned back slightly and locked eyes with the brunette.

"I-I lo…"

"Yes, you love me", Callie said and giggled. "You have been telling me that a hundred times per day these last few days."

"Does that mean you are tired of hearing it?" Arizona teased.

"Never", Callie said firmly. "Never."

The blonde leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Callie's cheek.

"Good", she whispered. "Cause I don't think I will never get tired of saying it."


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, it took me almost four hours to write this chapter! It was intense, even for a straight girl like me ;)**

**I hope I have made them justice with this. I'm actually kind of nervous about how this chapter turned out…**

**So people! Be gentle with me…my heart can't take much more tonight…**

CHAPTER 26

_**Once upon a time**_

_**I had a dream I had a vision**_

_**Of that someone that was missing**_

_**In my life**_

_**Here I am, looking back**_

_**On the road I used to travel**_

_**Through the darkness**_

_**Through the times of sacrifice**_

_**I can't believe how things can change so fast**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**We're gonna last**_

_**With every bit of me with all my heart**_

_**With every single breath I'm gonna love you**_

_**Fall into my arms tonight**_

_**Let's make it all right**_

_**If you ever come to doubt these words**_

_**Let me be the one to break it to you**_

_**I'm gonna love you endlessly**_

_**With every bit of me**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie waited until Arizona had fallen asleep against her shoulder. The blonde was breathing in a steady rhythm and looked very peaceful all cuddled up to Callie and the brunette realized it was time. Careful not to wake her sleeping girlfriend she reached for her purse and took the envelope out. Arizona's last letter. She had saved it on purpose wishing she would've the chance to read it during this plane ride. Mainly because Callie had a feeling it would give her the last piece of the puzzle regarding Arizona's inner thoughts. But she had also saved it because she knew that when this night had been coming to its end they were going to be an 'US' and a 'WE' for real again. It felt a little sad though that this was the last. Callie had been touched beyond words by the letters from the blonde in ways she never could've imagined. Throwing one last look at Arizona to just make sure she was sound asleep Callie opened the letter carefully.

_My Love, My Life, My Everything, My Calliope,_

_I'm on my way home. Back to you. My heart has spoken. I don't know where this road will take me and that I've never been more scared in my entire life. I just know that I can't live with this uncertainty in my life anymore. What ever happens will happen. These are the words that are rushing through my head as this airplane is taking off from Malawi with its destination that will be Seattle. _

_Cause its just one thing I forgot to tell you and I can't do it in a letter, or with a phone call or an email. I'll probably be rambling something really stupid or some really unimportant things when I first see you but please, hear me out and listen to what I have to say and maybe, just maybe you are going to be willing to give me a chance to fix what once have been broken. I know that my heart is going to pound like crazy and my mouth will be as dry as the sand in the Sahara desert and my hands are going to be all sweaty and I'll probably going to look like a deer, ready to run. See, I already ramble. You'll probably wonder why I'm doing this but it's an easy answer to that question. Even though you might not see it right away I'm going to devote my whole life to make you see it if I have to. With this letter I'll vow to give you all of me and everything that I am will be yours if you want it. I haven't been able to say this out loud until now. But now I say it to myself all the time; I am going home. I am coming home. I am staying home. Cause my home is with you. _

_Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours. (Did you know that it's Beethoven who wrote those words?)_

_And here is Arizona Robbins written words. _

_I loved you then. I have loved you since. I love you now. I will love you forever._

_A_

Callie managed to hold her emotions steady enough to not cry. Although it would've been the happiest tears she had ever cried…

Looking down at the sleeping blonde in the seat next to her she felt waves of emotions crashing around inside her. She felt it hard to believe that this beautiful and painful journey they had been taking together these last weeks had taken them up to here. Folding the letter away she leaned back in her seat and relaxed. And for the first time in Callie Torres's life she was sure of the fact that whatever it was she was feeling right now; it was the real deal and what life was all about.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, Karev is with Avery, Altman with Kepner, Robbins with Torres, Shepherd with Grey the eldest, Hunt with Yang, I'm with Little Grey and Bailey; you're on your own", Mark stated in the hotel lobby while handing out their keys. "Dinner is served around eight so I'll see you then."

Arizona locked eyes with Callie during Mark's announcements with a look that said that dinner was not an option. At least not outside their hotel room.

"And if someone's deciding to skip dinner", Bailey said looking around her colleagues with fiery eyes. "Just make sure you're up and in the time for 8 pm in the morning."

"Well, I myself am really hungry so dinner at eight it is", Meredith Grey declared.

"Yeah, count me in", Alex Karev said.

"Me to", Teddy stated and April Kepner who was standing beside the cardio surgeon nodded.

"Let's go check out the rooms", Cristina Yang suggested and dragged Owen Hunt towards the elevators.

Callie and Arizona hadn't said one word since they arrived at the hotel but to them, Cristina Yang's word, sounded like the best idea someone's ever come up with during this whole day. The group reduced when everyone had found their rooms and Callie and Arizona was one of the first to disappear and as soon as the door was shut and locked behind them they sighed out.

Arizona took a few hesitant steps in to the room before she turned around and gave the brunette a small smile. She couldn't deny the fact that she suddenly was feeling very nervous. A shivering silence engulfed the couple as their eyes found its way to lock with each other and for a while they just stood there enjoying the loneliness they had been longing for with such hunger these last few days. Butterflies was playing around in Arizona Robbins stomach and it appeared as Callie also was starting to feel a bit nervous as the brunette shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Would it be a total turn off if I told you that I'm nervous?" the blonde half whispered half said and blushed at the same time.

Callie looked cautiously in to Arizona's baby blue eyes. She then took a few steps and walked up to the blonde so she could face her properly.

"No", Callie whispered. "But then again, you could never be a total turn off…"

Arizona giggled silently.

"I love you", she managed to get out although she was slightly out of breath. "Right now I am so in love with you I just don't know what to do with myself."

Callie swallowed hard in an attempt to moisturize her already way to dry mouth. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she felt her head spin. They were so close but hadn't tried to touch each other yet and the tension was building, as were the emotions. When Callie opened her eyes again she found the blonde looking intensely at her.

"I love you to", the brunette said.

It was the simplest statement ever made. But to Arizona it meant everything in that exact moment, mainly because the words were true and honest. The blonde exhaled her relief and inched herself closer to Callie. Suddenly they were as close as someone could be without kissing. Warm breaths were exchanged and Arizona felt it as her knees were going to give in and that she were about to fall. Then Callie lifted her hands and started to stroke her upper arms with light scrapes of her fingernails causing the blonde to shiver in response. Arizona lifted her hands up to Callie's face and cupped it gently to stroke her thumbs back and forth from the brunette's mouth and back.

"Kiss me", the blonde pleaded in a hoarse whisper. "Kiss me."

It was a tender kiss. It was a slow kiss. But it was dripping with emotions. Callie's hands had made their way up to Arizona's blonde locks. Making sure to take this slow and gentle Callie's tongue demanded a gentle entrance in to the blonde's mouth and when tongues came in contact Arizona released a sigh that was full of pleasure and relief.

So there they were, standing in the middle of a hotel room, just kissing each other. All thoughts and all the feelings regarding one fast and furious lovemaking was gone, right now they both wanted to take their time to explore each other again. They had time. There was no hurry this time. They both knew it.

And from that moment their eyes told the only words needed. Arizona lifted her arms in slow motion when Callie tugged slightly at the hem of it and when it was off the brunette took her time to just look and appreciate what had came in to her vision. Soft, pale skin that demanded to be touched. Arizona opened her heavy lidded eyes and felt her body starting to react to the brunette's heavy stare at her.

"God, you're so beautiful", Callie mumbled before she took a hold of the blonde's hips and pulled her close again.

Playing with one strap that belonged to Arizona's bra Callie gently eased it off, leaving the blonde's shoulder bare for her to place a soft this on. Arizona couldn't move, she was all Callie's at that moment. Callie moved to the blonde's other shoulder repeating her actions that was followed by tender kisses up to Arizona's jaw. This action caused a wave of wetness between the blonde's legs and she whimpered loudly at the familiar feeling.

Arizona moved herself and took a hold of Callie's top to take it off but the brunette stopped her before she could do it. She frowned a bit and looked with confusion in to Callie's lovingly brown eyes.

"Soon", the brunette promised.

All Arizona could to was to nod and she started to chew on her lower lip in anticipation on what was about to come next.

Callie then leaned in and placed a wet and hot kiss in the corner of the blonde's mouth before pulling her flat against her own body again. The slow kissing resumed with tongues battling each other, this time a bit more forcefully though and Callie reached behind to unclasp Arizona's bra. Taking it off very carefully she couldn't help but sigh with pleasure at the sight of what was revealed.

Arizona felt as she was going to cry. This was so intense. Feeling Callie's heavy stare at her bare upper body was turning her on like never before. Arizona Robbins had never felt more beautiful as she did now. She moaned at Callie's touches and gentle caresses and her body wasn't obeying her anymore. The blonde squirmed and pushed her hips forward, trying so hard to ease the burning desire between her thighs. God! She couldn't recall being any wetter.

"Open your eyes", Callie suddenly demanded. "Open them. I want to see you."

Arizona had to gather all strength she had to comply with the brunette's wish. And at the same time she opened her eyes Callie's hand found its way down her jeans and in one quick movement the button was undone.

"God!" Arizona whimpered. "I'm not sure I can take this anymore…"

In response Callie took a hold of the blonde's hand and lead her over to the bed, gently sitting her down and then got on her knees in front of Arizona. The blonde leaned back and rested her hands on the beds cover to get the support she needed. Callie began to pull on the blonde's jeans and panties and while she did she placed soft and gentle kisses all the way down her legs. After the jeans had been removed she traveled up with kisses again up to Arizona's stomach and then back down again…

Arizona felt that the strength holding her up suddenly disappeared and she fell back on the bed just in time for Callie's kisses to reach her inner thigh. Arching her back and grabbing a hold of the beds cover she let out a sound mixed with pure pleasure and passion when Callie's kisses reached its final destination. God! Her wetness didn't seem to cease one bit. Instead it just kept pouring out of her and it didn't get any better when Callie's tongue pressed at her and in to her.

"Oh Goooood!", the blonde cried out. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Feeling the blonde's release quickly approaching Callie stopped her actions causing Arizona to whimper. But without saying a word the blonde grabbed the brunette's shoulder and pulled her down flat against her at the bed.

"I need to feel you", Arizona whispered breathlessly. "I need you."

And then she pulled at Callie's clothes and a few minutes later they were both naked. Moans, sighs and whimpers were the only sounds filling the room as they came in close contact with each other. They fell back on the bed and started over with a make out-session, which was fueled even more at the sensation of being so near one another again. Hands were roaming, touching and caressing all over. Arizona flipped them over so Callie was the one lying back and she quickly straddled the brunette at her hips. Before any movements were done the blonde locked eyes with her girlfriend and they shared the most intense look that said everything.

Arizona leaned forward to kiss the brunette's neck and continued down Callie's body, letting her tongue swirl around her girlfriend's bellybutton causing Callie to groan out loud.

"God, you're good at this", the brunette panted.

Arizona mimicked Callie's earlier actions and when the brunette was ready to fall of the edge she stopped and crawled back up her girlfriend's body. It was minutes mixed with pure pleasure caused by the fact that they were together again but also pain cause they wanted to savor this moment forever and ever.

"I want you", Callie whispered in the blonde's ear. "Tell me what YOU want."

Arizona felt herself being flipped over yet again and Callie staring down at her with a questioned expression.

"I need you to…love me", she whispered. "Show me how much you love me."

Callie leaned in to give the blonde a kiss full with reassurance before she entwined one of their hands together above Arizona's head. The brunette's hand slipped down and made a quick travel path south on the blonde's now slick body.

"Look at me."

And there it was again. Arizona opened her eyes in the exact same moment that Callie entered her with one finger soon to be followed by another. The blonde's mouth froze in a perfectly shaped 'O' and she arch her back throwing her chest up close to Callie's face much to the brunette's pleasure and she lowered her head enough to let her tongue play with Arizona's erected nipple.

"Oooh…Ooohh…that feel's SO amazing!" Arizona cried. "God I love you! So much!"

Callie moved inside her in a slow pace and watched the blonde intensely. She loved the affect she had on Arizona right now. It made Callie feel powerful. Suddenly the blonde opened her eyes and before Callie knew it Arizona's slender fingers had made a rough entrance in to her as well. Callie gasped in surprise and breathed out in an attempt to not explode right away. Moving inside of each other they kissed again, this time hard and slightly rough, before the lack of air became inevitable to ignore and when their eye's locked again, they both flicked their fingers making sure to hit just the right spots to push each other over the edge once and for all to put a stop to this extremely intense and almost painful lovemaking. Using their thumbs to add the extra pressure they both know the other one needed they peaked at the exact same second.

Arizona cried out trying to muffle the sounds she was making by turning her head at the side and bury her head in to a pillow. Callie buried her head in the crook of one of the blonde's shoulders.

"Oh God Calliope!"

"Ahh…Arizona!"

And then there was silence mixed with heavy breathing. Still connected as one, they lifted their heads to look at each other and one second later they were kissing again. It didn't last long though they were still out of breath and air was very necessary to both of them. Callie eased herself carefully off from the blonde and collapsed beside her letting out a sigh of relief and Arizona immediately cuddled up and entwined their legs to each other.

"That was…amazing", the blonde whispered. "Awesome. Super. Fantastic. And I have never loved you more."

Callie pulled Arizona closer in response, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Words can't describe my love for you", she whispered back. "I love you so much."

Arizona turned and pulled Callie with her. The blonde pressed her back against Callie who soon had settled in to spoon her. Suddenly everything was the way it was meant to be. Arizona was finally home again. Safe in the arms of the woman she loved so deeply. And then she couldn't hold back any longer. Tears filled her eyes and she started to cry loudly letting her tears fall freely…


	27. Chapter 27

**So, we still have some pieces in this puzzle to fix. It's getting harder and harder for me to write now. It's like I am emotionally drained myself. Hopefully it doesn't show too much so you'll think it's boring and bad to read…**

CHAPTER 27

_**Oh, why you look so sad?**_

_**Tears are in your eyes**_

_**Come on and come to me now**_

_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_

_**Let me see you through**_

_**Cause I've seen the dark side too**_

_**When the night falls on you**_

_**You don't know what to do**_

_**Nothing you confess**_

_**Could make me love you less**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

"Hey", Callie said soothingly and hugged the blonde tightly where they lay in bed. "What's wrong? Talk to me. Please?"

Arizona didn't manage to get any words out. It seemed that every emotion in her body and all tension from the insecurity she had been caring inside these last weeks was finally letting go of her. She cried and sobbed and to Callie it was heartbreaking to listen to the blonde's almost desperate sounds. The brunette didn't really know what to do except to hold Arizona and just letting her know that she would never ever let her go again.

"I-I…there's nothing wrong", Arizona stuttered with a broken voice. "I'm just so happy. That's all."

"Please don't cry then", Callie almost pleaded with a soft whisper in the blonde's ear. "It breaks my heart when you're crying like this."

The blonde turned around and pressed herself close to Callie and buried her face in the brunette's chest and a few minutes later the crying had subsided.

"You know, when you break in to tears right after the most amazing sex we probably ever have had…Well, let's just say that it makes me a little concerned", Callie said softly still holding Arizona tightly while she played with her fingers in the blonde's hair.

Arizona exhaled sharply and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth and safety from being in Callie's arms.

"I thought I lost you. Forever. And somehow I haven't let myself feel how close of losing you it was. But now, lying here in your arms again…and the thought of that I could've lost THIS for good." Arizona's voice trailed off. "It's just so overwhelming..."

"What was it that you couldn't tell me in a letter, phone call or an email?" Callie questioned. "In your last letter you wrote that there was something you were going back home to tell me. What was it?"

"This", Arizona whispered and lifted her enough so she could kiss the brunette tenderly. "This was what I was going to tell you."

Callie moaned softly in to the kiss. Arizona's tongue soon demanded a gentle entrance in to her mouth and she opened it just enough to let the blonde take control over the kiss.

"I need you so much", Arizona breathed out between kisses that were growing more intense with every second. "I want you again."

"Mmmm", Callie sighed out when the blonde moved her lips from her mouth down to her jaw line.

Arizona pressed herself even more against Callie's warm and naked body. God, this was heaven! She couldn't imagine anything else. It was electric. Amazing. Stunning.

Callie couldn't help but squirm under Arizona's gentle touches. She felt the familiar tingling all over again and the need for the blonde was almost unbearable. Arizona continued her journey down Callie's neck and shoulder with her tongue and made sure to pay a little extra attention to the spots on the brunette's body that she knew was extra sensitive for her girlfriend. The blonde felt success when she heard Callie breathing increase in to her ear and then she lifted her again and pushed her lips back to meet with the brunette's. Tongues wetly tangled with each other, challenging each other to take control. Their kissing soon exploded and the passion for each other soon reached a higher level. Callie placed her hands on Arizona's shoulder, gently pressing the blonde to lie on her back. Using her tip of the tongue she licked a path down on the blonde's body starting from right up Arizona's chest, down between the valley of her breasts and continuing south cross the flat but yet so soft skin on her stomach and when she reached her destination she gently opened the blonde's thighs, spreading them wide and then she dove in.

Arizona threw her head back, chewing on her lower lips, arching her back, pressing her wet and wanting core against Callie's hot mouth.

"Aaaah!" the blonde whimpered and grabbed the beds cover with both of her hands holding it so tightly making her knuckles turn white. "God! Just keep going…I need you!"

And Callie had no intention to stop what she was doing. She flicked her tongue aggressively against the tender spot between the blonde's thighs and was rewarded with several cries of pleasure. Arizona then reached down with one of her hands to let it grabbed a part of Callie's hair. The brunette sucked, licked and kissed and suddenly Arizona's release hit with full force. The blonde couldn't hold back her scream of pleasure this time and it escaped from her mouth in a series of whimpers, cries and moans where Callie's name were repeated again and again and again. Callie waited for Arizona to come down from her high before she kissed her way up again finally reaching the blonde's lips again. Arizona didn't wait. She flipped them over rather forcefully having Callie on her back and almost immediately started to kiss her way down on Callie's body. When Arizona's lips reached Callie's lower stomach she let her hands make their way up to the brunette's chest and started to caress her girlfriends breast gently at the same time her tongue sneaked it's way up and in to Callie's heated wetness.

"Yes. Oh God yessssss! Callie cried out and buckled her hips in an attempt to meet the pressure from the blonde's tongue.

Arizona swept her tongue back and forth, adding just the amount of pressure she had come to learn was necessary to send Callie in to heavenly pleasure and a few moments later she could feel the brunette explode in to her mouth.

Arizona grabbed the beds cover and took it with her when she crawled up the brunette's body again. Quickly settling in to cuddle up with Callie she placed the warm cover over them.

"I'm guessing you're not up for dinner with our lovely colleagues?" Callie said after finally regaining control over her breath again.

Arizona giggled softly and brushed the tip of her nose against Callie's cheek.

"I have no intention to go anywhere. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be right now. I'm not sure if I could move even if I wanted to."

"Good", Callie stated. "Then we're on the same page."

For a while they just lay in a comfortable silence holding each other and looking in to each other's eyes enjoying the view of one another they both had in vision for the moment. Placing small, soft kisses on each other lips while sometimes hugging each other tightly or brushing their noses together made them both experience a feeling of a security in their relationship that they never had been aware of even could exist between two human beings. They were connected to each other now in ways that they hadn't been before.

"I feel whole again", Arizona whispered and looked deeply in to Callie's eyes. "I've got the part of myself back again that was lost right the second I stepped in that plane leaving for Africa. My heart was broken then and now it's in one piece. I got it back. And I love you so much for being mine again."

Callie felt herself melt to the blonde's words.

"I can't live without you", she said softly. "I tried and I failed and now I'm never going to let go of you again. And I love you so much for being back in my arms again. That means that my heart also is in one piece again."

"If that's the case then I have something for you", Arizona said and released herself from Callie's arm and got up from the bed.

Callie looked expectantly at the blonde while she made her way to her bag beside the bed.

"What is it?" the brunette asked curiously.

"This", Arizona answered and turned around with a determined look on her face while holding up something in front of her to let Callie discover what it was.

Callie exhaled in surprise. Her heart flip-flopped when she realized what Arizona held in her hand. It was the necklace. Their necklace. The blonde simply held it in her slender fingers letting the thin chain of gold with the heart of gold swing back and forth in front of her. Callie didn't answer. She was too emotional at that moment. Instead she got up from the bed and walked over to her own bag. A few moments later she turned to Arizona and held up the necklace's match. And with still no words being said the two women made their way to each other and helped each other putting the necklaces back on to were they belonged.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, really I need to end this story soon because I want to stop while I'm on top of things ;)**

**I feel like I'm repeating myself in my writing and the lack of inspiration and creativity with expressing myself is a problem and I don't want you guys to think any less of me...**

**I've really been putting my heart and soul in to this story and it tires me out. I have two OR three chapters left after this one to just tie all the loose ends up.**

CHAPTER 28

_**You touch these tired eyes of mine**_

_**And map my face out line by line**_

_**And somehow growing old feels fine**_

_**I listen close for I'm not smart **_

_**You wrap you thoughts in works of art **_

_**And they're hanging on the walls of my heart **_

_**I may not have the softest touch **_

_**I may not say the words as such **_

_**And though I may not look like much **_

_**I'm yours **_

_**And though my edges may be rough **_

_**And never feel I'm quite enough **_

_**It may not seem like very much **_

_**But I'm yours**_

"Stop staring at me", Arizona mumbled.

"I don't stare at you" Callie said sounding a little offended. "And how would you know? You probably didn't even open your eyes."

The blonde was lying in the bed comfortably on her stomach like she was hugging her pillow. Her eyes were shut and if she had opened them she still wouldn't be looking at the brunette since she was turned away from her.

"You are staring at me. I can feel it, remember?"

Callie pouted.

"I don't stare. I admire the view. There's a big difference between staring and admiring."

Arizona, who still had her head turned from Callie, smirked.

"May I ask if this 'object' you admire pleases you enough to satisfy you?"

Callie inched her way closer to the blonde and placed a soft kiss on her bare upper back.

"Oh, it makes me more than satisfied", she whispered. "But you know what would make me even more satisfied?"

Arizona suddenly felt very alert and awake and opened her eyes slowly.

"Tell me."

The blonde's breathing hitched in surprise when one of Callie's hands sneaked its way around her body and stopped its journey abruptly on her lower stomach.

"I'd rather show you", the brunette cooed. "If you don't mind that is."

Arizona swallowed and closed her eyes again.

"I certainly wouldn't mind. Not at all."

"Good."

Callie splayed her fingers on the soft and warm skin that belonged to Arizona's flat stomach. Her hand soon started to move in tender strokes making the blonde letting out a loud sigh of satisfaction. A few seconds later Arizona felt a very familiar feeling of tingles and warmth coming up from her spine when Callie also started to pop hot and wet open-mouthed kisses all over her naked back. The brunette slowly made her way down Arizona's body using both her mouth and lips.

"God, I love this part of you", Callie breathed out when her mouth reached the curve of the blonde's back. "It's…just…so…damn…perfect."

Arizona let out a small whimper when she felt her body starting to prepare itself for what was about to come next. They were still in opposite directions from one another not seeing each other's eyes or faces. The feeling of Callie's body pressing in to her backside was sensational and she squirmed in anticipation suddenly feeling very impatient. Arizona just couldn't take any teasing and she certainly didn't want to participate in a long foreplay this morning. After a long night of tender lovemaking and long intimate conversations the blonde now was in the mode for something else. Something more rough and direct. Therefore she took a hold of Callie's hand, which still was resting just above where she actually wanted it to be and pushed it down between her legs.

The brunette exhaled in surprise at Arizona's demanding leads but wasn't slow to comply with the blonde's obvious wishes. Callie pushed two of her fingers inside of Arizona, almost forcefully, but was rewarded big when the blonde moaned loudly and almost immediately started to meet her trusts. Arizona grabbed a hold of the beds headboard with her free hand and buried her face deep in to the pillow to not just scream out VERY loudly. Somehow she had a feeling that if she didn't try to hide it she was going to let Alex Karev and Jackson Avery, who was their closest neighbor's hear her shout Callie's name repeatedly from the top of her lungs, making it very easy for them to figure out what was going on between the two women this early morning.

Callie noticed Arizona's muffled sounds in the pillow and knew that the blonde wasn't far from her release and picked up her pace letting her fingers trust deeper and harder in to her girlfriend's wet cavern of heath. She then added some slight pressure using her thumb to hit the spot that surely would send Arizona to heaven and back. It didn't take more than a few seconds before the blonde's body tensed and Callie felt the familiar moves around her fingers when Arizona clenched and released in a series of many more muffled sounds coming from the pillow. Quite happy with what she had accomplished the brunette stopped her trusts just in time when Arizona relaxed her body and started to take control over her breathing again.

Moving her face out of the pillow the blonde exhaled sharply before she spoke.

"Now THAT'S a what I call a real kick-start! A very good way to start a day with…"

Callie laughed softly and brushed her nose against Arizona's back before she eased herself out of the blonde and turned to lie on her back next to her girlfriend. Arizona followed and turned to lie with her face turned to the brunette. Her blonde hair was all tousled and ruffled from their little 'sexcapade' this early Monday morning. She leaned up and supported her weigh her elbows before she inched her lips close to the brunette's and gave her a proper good morning kiss.

"Thank you", she said softly. "I could get use to waking up like this you know."

"Well, maybe you should get used to it cause I was thinking that…"

An abrupt signal from their hotel rooms phone interrupted Callie and they both looked at each other with surprised expressions on their faces.

"What time is it? Arizona asked and frowned while reaching for the phone, which was placed on the bed table next to her side of the bed.

"Umm…almost seven", Callie answered before Arizona grabbed the phone, picking it up to answer it.

She studied the blonde intensely while she tried to figure out whom it was that had called their room at this early hour.

"Oh, hi Teddy", Arizona said trying to sound a little sleepy. "No, you don't have to worry. We're awake."

The blonde was silent for a short moment and Callie figured that Teddy was the one to speak.

"Yes, that sounds perfect. 15 minutes? Hmm. Yeah, I guess we could make it. Okay then. We'll meet you downstairs in the lobby. Bye."

"That was Teddy", Arizona announced. "She and April were heading down to catch some breakfast before it's time to leave. She wondered if we wanted to join and I guess you heard that I'd accepted. Is that okay?"

Arizona leaned in close to face her girlfriend and smiled widely.

"If I promise to pay you back for the most amazing and awesome wake up-call EVER later of course?"

Callie raised her eyebrows and winked playfully at the blonde.

"Is that a promise?"

"Oh, you bet it is", Arizona mumbled before she kissed Callie again.

"Then what are we waiting for? Get out of bed sleepyhead!" the brunette said with a light giggle and poked in to her girlfriend's side. "We have important work things to attend to today."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So Kepner, are you ready? Callie asked. "We are going to participate in a seminar involving a lot of broken bones before lunch. I myself am pretty excited about this cause it's Dr Jay Stanton, who by the way is a very famous orthopedic surgeon that is going to lecture. And I've heard that you are quite interested in the new methods of hip replacements?"

Dr April Kepner nodded carefully before she answered.

"Yes. I was watching you perform one of those a couple of weeks ago from the gallery when Dr Karev was assisting you actually."

"Yeah, that surgery kicked some serious ass!" Alex Karev said and smiled at Callie.

"Really? And what was the reason that made you sneak back to the horrible Dr Stark right after then?" Callie teased.

"Oh, shut up", Karev muttered. "You know I enjoyed being on your service that day, it's just that…"

"You like playing with tiny humans in PED's better", Callie finished continued to tease him. "But hey, that's okay. I happen to like PED surgeons…"

Arizona locked eyes with her girlfriend for a short second and smiled sweetly at Callie.

"PED's is nothing but hardcore you know", she explained. "Just the really tough ones can handle it. Us rockstar's that is. Right Karev?"

"Couldn't agree with you more Dr Robbins", he said with a firm nod.

The four of them had shared a cab to New York Presbyterian Hospital where the seminars would be held. The clock showed 8.15 AM when the Seattle Grace Mercy West group entered, with 15 minutes to spare. The rest of their colleagues were already waiting outside the entrance for them.

"Ah, there you are!" Derek Shepherd greeted them. "And I guess you two had a really good nights sleep since you weren't joining us for dinner last night?"

Arizona blushed intensely since he was eyeing her and Callie with a smirk showing all over his face when he spoke.

"We were…tired", she said trying to sound as neutral as possible.

Derek, Mark, Meredith and Lexie laughed out with sarcasm at the blonde's attempt to cover what was obvious to all of them.

"It's okay", Lexie teased. "For this time. But tonight we strongly count you in to join us for a night out in New York. We were talking about karaoke! We don't have to be here until 11 AM tomorrow."

"Karaoke?" Callie echoed. "That's just awesome! We're in for sure!"

Arizona looked doubtfully at her girlfriend.

"You want to get drunk and sing karaoke in some dirty bar in New York City?"

"You do know that your girlfriend has the most wonderful singing voice there is?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah, Callie's voice is great!" Meredith Grey declared. "If someone's gonna do karaoke it's Callie!"

Callie smiled widely and were already feeling very excited at the upcoming event for the evening.

"If you're good I even might sing a song just for you", she leaned in to whisper in to Arizona's ear causing the blonde to shiver in response.

Arizona did know that Callie had a great voice. She had heard Callie a numerous amount of times singing to herself while she cooked or when she was alone in the shower. The blonde loved to hear Callie's soft voice humming and singing. Suddenly she was really looking forward to the evening…

"I hear that Altman also got some singing skills", Jackson Avery pointed out. "And what about you Yang? You also have a very strong voice when you're putting your heart in to it."

Cristina Yang rolled her eyes at Dr Avery's comment.

"If you go first" she said and glared at him. "Then I will follow you up on stage right after."

Owen chuckled and exchanged looks with Mark and Derek.

"Looks like we're in for an eventful night then!"

"Okay people", Derek said firmly. "Let's be serious in the bright light of the day and then we can go for it tonight! Does everyone know where they're going now?"

Everybody lined up in front of Dr Shepherd and nodded obediently.

"Good!" he grinned. "Then have a nice day all of you. I expect these upcoming days to be very experiencing and learning for all of us. We'll see each other again in the afternoon!"

The group shattered and everyone started to go in different directions to get to where they were suppose to be. Callie and Arizona gave each other a quick peck on the lips before they said goodbye to each other for a couple of hours.

"I'm going to miss you", Arizona admitted and blushed slightly.

Callie laughed softly.

"You are adorable. Do you know that? Especially when you blush, chewing on your lip or when you smile."

And before she continued she leaned in very close to the blonde to whisper in her ear.

"Or when you're about to come…you should see yourself then."

"Shhh!" Arizona hissed and blushed furiously.

"Have a GREAT day now sexy", Callie flirted and pinched Arizona's behind making the blonde shriek out.

"You're mean", Arizona pouted.

"Yes, but you love me anyway", Callie shot back with a cocky tone in her voice.

"Come on now Robbins!" Alex Karev called from the door to the main entrance. "Move!"

Arizona and Callie giggled and gave each other one last loving look before they headed in to the hospital.


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so Christmas is a busy time of the year. I've been working my ass off while trying to celebrate the holidays with my family. **

**But I'm back! I have a couple of days with work ahead of me and I really also should be studying but that is not quite as funny as writing this :)**

**I know that there are many who read this story and I would really like for you to review! Like right now…I need to know if I still keep up with my writing skills. And also, my ego needs a little boosting!**

**Hope you all had a lovely Christmas! I spend most of the weekend working at McDonald's. Sounds fun, huh? ;)**

CHAPTER 29

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing **_

_**Just the way you are **_

_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while **_

_**Because girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

The day passed quickly for the gang from Seattle Grace Mercy West and right before they knew what hit them they were gathering up in the New York Presbyterian Hospital's main entrance again. Everyone was pleased with the day and the chattering everyone was engaged in revealed a really good mood.

"Hey", Callie whispered in Arizona's ear when she finally reached her girlfriend through the crowd. "Did you have a good day?"

Arizona almost jumped at Callie's sudden appearance but relaxed as soon as she realized whom it was. Instead of answer right away she exhaled slightly and leaned back in the brunette's waiting arms and turned her head just enough to get the chance to steal a quick kiss.

"Mmm, very good", Arizona finally said. "And I've learned both interesting and important things. Plus, it's nice to actually have the time to just sit and listen for a change."

Callie laughed softly.

"Couldn't agree with you more. But I have to tell you, this sit and listen-thing, also makes me tired. And hungry."

"Yes, me too. But Owen just announced, before you came, that we should head over to Delmonico's Restaurant and eat. He said it was just two block's from here."

"Are you guys hungry?" Teddy interrupted and asked the two women. "And by that I mean for actual food this time."

The cardio surgeon winked playfully to show that she was just joking with them.

"We CAN control ourselves you know", Arizona laughed. "Most of the time there is anyway."

"You two are the most insatiable human beings I know of when it comes to sex", Alex Karev announced coming up to join them.

Callie opened her mouth to protest but Alex continued before she had the chance to defend herself.

"Don't say it Torres. The walls between the rooms at the hotel are thin. VERY thin. Right Avery?"

Jackson Avery grinned and nodded in response and Teddy joined in with laughter at Alex Karev's comment, which made Arizona blush furiously while trying to hide her face in her hands.

"Can we just go to the damn restaurant now?" she questioned in an attempt to not finish the conversation.

"Come on people!" Owen Hunt suddenly declared. "Time for dinner! Follow me!"

Arizona exhaled in relief of being 'saved by the bell' and exchanged looks with Callie who also seemed pleased with the fact to let the subject of their sex life drop.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The dinner was excellent and they really enjoyed the company of one another this night. A couple of hours later when everyone was just enough full from the lovely food it was decided that they were going to continue their night over at the hotel bar.

"I happen to know that they have a karaoke-night tonight at our hotel", Mark announced looking very pleased with himself. "How about it Torres? Can you kick some serious ass with all of us with the microphone in your hands?"

He placed one of his arms around Callie's shoulders while he talked to her. It was just an old habit and a friendly gesture but Arizona couldn't help not to like it. Why was this still an issue? Maybe she had to let this go and just open up to Mark again. He had been nothing but nice and friendly to her since they got to New York and she could feel that he really tried to make amends with her again. He hadn't pronounced one single of his usually stupid jokes and Arizona really appreciated his efforts to be civil with her.

Callie giggled to Mark's comment.

"I think I have to have one or two glasses more with a strong content in it before I can take you up on that challenge", she answered.

"I'll fix that", Mark said. "No problems."

"I bet you do", Callie shot back with a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm not worried at all."

After a quick cab ride they all were back at the hotel. Derek and Mark headed over to the bar and a couple of minutes later they were back with champagne bottles and glasses for everyone.

"Bubble!" Meredith Grey said with excitement. "And wooo! Boys, how many bottles did you buy?"

Derek grinned widely at his colleagues around the table.

"We're celebrating!"

"What are we celebrating?" Cristina Yang asked with a confused expression in her face. "Not that I'm complaining though…"

"That the night is young", Derek declared. "And we're young. Still. Or something like that."

Everyone laughed at Derek's comment and soon they all toasted in champagne. It didn't take long before the bar was filled with guests staying at the hotel. In fact, the bar was quite crowded and it was most men in business suits who sat in small groups around the round tables, drinking bear and talked.

"Hey Teddy!" Arizona said and leaned in to her best friend. "You might actually have shot here tonight. Look around you!"

Teddy giggled in response.

"You are crazy Arizona. But I have to admit. There are a lot of goodlooking guys here tonight. What do you think Kepner? Can you find a room to stay in for tonight if I score?"

April Kepner looked as if she was not sure how to react.

"Ehhmm…yeah…I guess…if that's what…"

"I was kidding!" the cardio surgeon laughed out. "Arizona here does not know what she's talking about. Businessmen are boring."

Arizona frowned and pouted.

"They're just hiding out in their suits but you know that in reality they are just waiting to let out the animals inside of them."

They were soon interrupted by one of the hotel's staff members that on stage were announcing that the karaoke was about to start.

"Who's up first?" he shouted to the crowd.

"Come on Derek and Owen", Mark said after finishing his champagne. "I'm barely drunk enough but let's get this party started!"

Their colleagues cheered them up on stage but both Mark and Derek had to drag Owen Hunt up. A few minutes later all three of them were shouting loudly to Bryan Adam's "Summer of 69'". The audience of businessmen looked modestly entertained but clapped their hands together very politely when the three male attendings were done. The gang from Seattle shouted and clapped.

"You guys are crazy!" Lexie Grey laughed. "But I must say that I admire your courage."

"Oh come on!" Mark cut off. "Let's see or hear you do it better then."

Much to everyone's surprise Lexie got up from the table and took a hold of Meredith's arm and dragged her up on her feet.

"Oh no Lexie!", she tried.

"Oh yes Mer", Lexie said firmly. "Cristina?"

"No way", Cristina Yang said with horror in her eyes. "N-O way!"

"Okay then", Lexie said. "Then it's just you and me Mer."

Meredith tried to protest again but she clearly had nothing to come up with cause a moment later her sister had started a big cheer from the men in the audience when they entered the stage and grabbed a hold of the microphones. Soon, it was obvious for everyone in the bar that the song the Grey sister's had chosen was "You're the one that I want" from Grease. It wasn't pretty but the sisters obviously enjoyed themselves very much and the businessmen in the audience seemed to appreciate female artists better than male ones.

The surgeon's from Seattle around the table were all a bit tipsy at the moment but they sure had fun.

"Come on Torres, let me buy you start signal", Mark said teasingly. "You're up next."

Callie felt the consequences of the champagne already but the thing she had in mind required at least one tequila shot. She leaned in close to Arizona who was sitting next to her chatting with Teddy, April and Cristina.

"You know, I'd like this day to end in the same way as it started", she whispered making sure to puff small hot breaths in the blonde's ear.

Arizona stopped her participate in the conversation she was in but the other women didn't even seem to notice so she moved her attention to Callie's words immediately.

"Care to fill me in on the detail's?" the blonde breathed back and swallowed hard.

"Soon", Callie promised. "Pay close attention now my very, VERY sexy girlfriend…"

Arizona blinked one time and saw Callie walking away with Mark through the crowded area up to the bar.

"Can I have your attention please?"

The gang looked up at the stage and saw Mark with the microphone.

"I have an awesome friend", he continued. "And she has the most incredible voice there is. And she is also hot. Very hot. And she's a doctor. In fact she is not just a doctor she is an orthopedic surgeon. Not bad, huh? Therefore I just have one question for you guys. Are you interested to meet her?"

The crowd of men in suits had obviously had just enough bear and they seemed in a very good mood because they started to scream, shout and cheer while clapping their hands together.

"Come on! Give her the microphone!" they shouted excitedly.

"Here she is then!" Mark announced and waved Callie up on stage.

When Callie entered the stage the crowd grew wild. Many of them whistled and shouted appreciatively. Arizona was amused and excited. She couldn't help but also feel very proud of that hot, sexy Latina on stage. Her girlfriend. The men in the audience could drool and fantasize all they wanted but in the end, there was only one person who could not just see but also touch…and that was Arizona Robbins. She could only imagine the looks on the male audience faces if they only knew….

"Hi everyone!" Callie greeted from stage. "Are you having a good time?"

She was rewarded with more applauses and whistles and smiled widely back at the audience.

"You know, I happen to know that there is at least one more very, very, VERY sexy woman out here in the audience tonight. She's blonde and has the most gorgeous blue eye's you could have imagine."

Everyone in the gang from Seattle but Arizona, who blushed intensely, grinned widely at Callie's little speech up on stage.

"Do you want to know who she is?" Callie said loudly.

More shouting and screaming and clapping came from the crowd, telling her to reveal who this mystery woman was.

"She happens to be my girlfriend", Callie said. "My very sexy and hot girlfriend. Maybe I already said that she is very hot and sexy?"

The men in the audience had gone wild and were cheering Callie on and Arizona was ready to disappear through the floor. Her cheeks were flushed and highly red in color at hearing her girlfriend's words from the stage.

"I have an idea about a song I would like to sing for you guys just so you can understand how sexy she really is and what skills she's hiding", Callie continued. "Would you like to hear it?"

"YES!"

Callie flashed of a million dollar smile and grabbed the microphone when the music started to play.

_Cuando anochezca_

_Te esperare_

_Quiero volverte loco esta noche_

_Con la luna llena_

_Te esperare_

_Hoy moriras entre mis brazos_

_Nunca soñaste algo igual_

**Translation:**

_When the darkness falls_

_I will wait for you_

_I want to drive you crazy tonight_

_With the full moon_

_I'll wait for you_

_Tonight you'll die in my arms_

_You never dreamt of anything like this_

Arizona had heard Callie talking Spanish more times than she could count and she had always found it extremely sexy. But now, when Callie was half whispering, half singing in Spanish from a stage it made her more aroused than ever before. She could almost hear Callie catch her breath before she started to sing, this time in English.

_Let me dive in_

_To pools of sin_

_Wet black leather on my skin_

_Show me the floor_

_Lay down the law_

_I need to taste you more_

"Gooooo Torres!" Mark and Derek shouted and lifted their champagne glasses high up in the air when Callie started to sing.

Their words quickly drowned in more cheering from the audience and Arizona lifted her eyes just in time to see Callie lock eyes with her and staring firmly while she continued to sing. Her voice was crystal clear and pure tones were founding their way out of that beautiful mouth that Arizona couldn't keep her eyes from at that exact moment.

_Then I feel your sea_

_Raining down on me_

_Can this be my once in a lifetime_

_Hells at heavens door_

_As I need you more_

_You know you're my once in a lifetime_

And then….the Spanish again.

_Todo tu cuerpo temblara_

_Pero esta ves, es realidad_

_Aunque el tiempo pase_

_Nunca, nunca me olividaras_

_Sera, solo una ves en tu vida_

**Translation:**

_Your whole body will tremble_

_But this time is reality_

_Though the time will pass_

_You'll never, never forget_

_It will be only once in your life_

Arizona was trembling and if she looked turned on she couldn't even care less. This was making her more aroused than she ever could imagine and she could feel herself getting soaked through and she had to squirm a bit were she sat to keep herself steady. Callie still kept her eyes in firm contact with the blonde's and a few men in the audience started to turn around to see who was the brunette's obvious attention while she sang.

_When you take me_

_And make me cry_

_Then I feel you satisfy_

_Show me the cage_

_It's all the rage_

_And lock it up_

_Found a part of me_

_That's a mystery_

_That will be just once in a lifetime_

_When the moon is high_

_Passion never dies_

_Will you want me for all a lifetime_

_Once in a lifetime_

_Once in a lifetime_

_Once in a lifetime_

_Giving you my soul_

_Letting you control_

_Took away a part of my lifetime_

_Memories of you_

_Left me black and blue_

_Now I know you're once in a lifetime_

_Found a part of me_

_That's a mystery_

_That will be just once in a lifetime_

_When the moon is high_

_Passion never dies_

_Will you want me for all a lifetime_

_Found a part of me_

_That's a mystery_

_That will be just once in a lifetime_

The applauses coming from the wild crowd didn't know their boundaries. Every single one in the hotel bar's audience were standing up, whistling, shouting and clapping. Callie grinned widely and held the microphone up to her lips again.

"Come on! Show us who your girlfriend is!" one guy shouted.

"Oh, you want to meet her?" Callie asked and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

She searched Arizona's eyes and giggled at the sight of her girlfriend who was shaking her head and tried to avoid that whole 'showing-up-on-stage-thing'.

"She's a little shy", Callie laughed. "You have to encourage her some more."

It didn't take much for Arizona to realize that she was not going to get out of this one. Her colleagues cheered her up and Mark winked at her. She gave him a shy smile back, took a deep breath and got up from the table. It felt like the roof was going to break when she made her way up to the stage were Callie was waiting for her. The stiff boring businessmen in suits, who wasn't so stiff and boring anymore, was screaming and cheering like crazy at the beautiful blonde with the gorgeous blue eyes who entered the stage where her girlfriend was waiting with a huge smile on her face.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the audience chanted.

Arizona didn't even have time to blush again because Callie practically swept her of her feet with the most mind blowing kiss ever. Cupping the blonde's face while Arizona took a hold of one of Callie's hands encouraging her even more to deepen the kiss while they both forgot about the whole world around them. They were soon engaged in some heavy kissing up on stage and the noise around them were deafening. When the lack of air became an issue they leaned their foreheads together and try to take control over their breathing again while looking deep in to each other's eyes.

"I think they like you", Callie cooed. "And I can't blame them."

"God", Arizona whispered totally out of breath. "We need to get out of here. Like right now…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Just for you guys…hot, steamy sex! ;)**

**You see…with the way this chapter's ending I could easily leave this story behind now. But I could also easily let this continue…**

CHAPTER 30

_**I wanna call the stars **_

_**Down from the sky **_

_**I wanna live a day **_

_**That never dies **_

_**I wanna change the world **_

_**Only for you **_

_**All the impossible **_

_**I wanna do **_

_**I wanna hold you close **_

_**Under the rain **_

_**I wanna kiss your smile **_

_**And feel the pain **_

_**I know what's beautiful **_

_**Looking at you **_

_**In a world of lies **_

_**You are the truth **_

_**And baby **_

_**Every time you touch me **_

_**I become a hero **_

_**I'll make you safe **_

_**No matter where you are **_

_**And bring you **_

_**Everything you ask for **_

_**Nothing is above me **_

_**I'm shining like a candle in the dark **_

_**When you tell me that you love me **_

_**I wanna make you see **_

_**Just what I was **_

_**Show you the loneliness **_

_**And what it does **_

_**You walked into my life **_

_**To stop my tears **_

_**Everything's easy now **_

_**I have you here**_

_"God", Arizona whispered totally out of breath. "We need to get out of here. Like right now…"_

"I'll bet you all fifty bucks that those two NOT will come back to this table", Mark said and chuckled. "They're sooo outta here."

The Seattle Grace Mercy West gang turned their heads and witnessed the interaction between Callie and Arizona up on the little stage.

"Look how cute they are!" Lexie squealed. "They've been through so much these last couple of months. They deserve some privacy."

To Callie and Arizona the people making noise around them was far, far away. They couldn't care less and both of them were trying their best to come up with a way to just get the hell out of the hotel bar as fast as possible. Accompanied with more cheers from their new 'fans' in the bar they tried to remove themselves from the stage without further notice. Callie had taken a firm hold of Arizona's hand leading her off the stage and through the crowd. They disappeared in to the sea of people and soon they were nowhere to be seen. Callie almost jogged out the bar dragging Arizona along and towards the elevators.

"You do realize that this is TOO obvious?" Arizona giggled. "Not that I mind though…but we are SOOOO gonna hear about this tomorrow!"

The elevator door closed and they jumped in each other's arms, fusing their lips together. Cupping the blonde's face Callie deepened the kiss immediately making Arizona let out a loud moan.

"God!" the blonde panted out breathlessly. "Could this elevator ride any slower?"

Callie giggled softly and moved her lips down Arizona's neck while her hands did they're best to touch everywhere they could reach. Arizona was in a complete bliss. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. She felt a wave of wetness rush down between her thighs and that feeling caused her to gasp loudly.

"If I had known what a little singing could do with you I would've tried that a long time ago", Callie smirked when she noticed the blonde's obvious arousal.

Arizona swallowed hard and closed her eyes in an attempt to control the flood in her center of arousal.

"Callie…" she managed to get out. "I-I…"

The brunette interrupted her words by lashing on to her lips again. It felt like they were magnets, which was drawn to each other by own force.

Callie leaned back a bit and locked eyes with the blonde's usually so tender baby blue eyes. Now they had a desperate look in them mixed with a furious passion.

"Tell me Arizona…" Callie started with a low voice while one of her hands started to travel fast down Arizona's stomach and reached under the blonde's top to touch her burning skin. "Are you…hot? Are you hot for me baby?"

Before Arizona could open her mouth and answer the brunette she felt Callie's hand shoved down her jeans and inside her panties that were soaked through already.

"Tell…me Arizona", Callie demanded. "Are you wet…for me?"

"Yes…oh God yes!" the blonde whimpered and threw her head back at the elevators wall with a soft thump. "It's all for you baby. Always for you!"

Before Callie could continue her teasing and turning Arizona on even more the elevator stopped at their floor and the doors opened. Luckily for them no one was about to enter the elevator on this floor cause Callie still had her hand down Arizona's jeans. The brunette took a quick look and was pleased to see that they were completely alone and since their door just were a few steps away from the elevator she didn't remove her hand. While torturing the blonde with two of her fingers between her thighs Callie hooked her other hand around Arizona's waist and lead her quickly to their room. Two seconds later they were inside and Callie slammed the door shut leaving them both with such relief to the fact that they finally had their privacy. Arizona wasn't sure of how she did it but somehow she found her strength again and control over herself and was suddenly determined to take the lead. She grabbed a hold of Callie's teasing hand and removed it from herself.

Callie raised her eyebrows and looked questioningly at her girlfriend who seemed to have her mind set on being in charge for a while. The blonde pushed her up against the door and worked quickly to get Callie out of the sleeveless black dress she was wearing. Callie blinked in confusion over her girlfriend's fast work and a moment later Arizona was on her knees in front of the brunette.

"I've been wanting to do this all day", Arizona said smoothly. "Making you feel as good as you made me feel this morning. I love you so much Calliope. You're all I've been able to think of this entire day…"

Callie moaned with passion as the blonde spoke and with every word Arizona let her head move towards the brunette's center, and soon the heat of her breath winded against that center that suddenly was so wet.

"God…Arizona!" Callie managed to whisper before leaning her head back to take support from the wall behind her.

Arizona smirked feeling very pleased with her work so far. She could smell Callie from her position inhaling deep breaths she enjoyed the obvious affect she had on the brunette. Callie was squirming under her study; and she pushed forward with her hips even though she knew that it wouldn't help soak up that moisture which didn't seem to end any time soon. Arizona took a firm hold of Callie hips and in a quick motion she pulled Callie's panties down before staring shamelessly at the brunette's object of a total burning desire in front her. Callie couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed the back of Arizona's head and pushed her towards her while pushing forward with her hips, and screamed when the blonde's lips willingly opened up to allow her tongue to dance against her, seeking the partner of her folds.

"ARIZOOONA!"

The blonde closed her eyes and tasted her over and over, licking those folds in a effort to get them as hot and as full of desire as she could, but after a long moment of listening to Callie's moan and sigh with expanding passion, she pulled back, looking up at the brunette with swollen lips. Callie whimpered at the sudden emptiness from Arizona's tongue and lips. It took all of her strength to turn her head down. But when she did she looked in to the most lovingly pair of baby blue eyes…

"Tell me what you want baby", Arizona whispered softly while stroking her fingers in circles at Callie's thighs in tender moves. "Tell me and I'll do it."

"Send me to heaven", Callie breathed out. "Make me come. I-I can't take this anymore."

Arizona dove in and with a good use of her mouth, licking and sucking in all the right places she finally felt Callie release beneath her tongue.

"Yes…oh God! Oooooooh!" the brunette moaned.

Arizona stopped her movements in time with Callie's when the brunette's body seemed to relax. Callie felt as if her body had taken a trip to the moon and back and exhaled and inhaled her breaths a few times before the breathing got steady again. When she finally opened her eyes again she saw that Arizona, who still was on her knees in front of her, had a slightly cocky grin on her face.

"You think you're sooo good, don't you? Callie said trying to sound a little ironic but failed miserably and let a smile play in the corner of her mouth. "You're so full of yourself Robbins…"

"No", the blonde stated firmly and got up on her feet. "At the moment I'm so full of YOU."

With those last words she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's mouth making sure that Callie could taste everything she had just a moment ago. Callie took control of the kiss almost right away and pulled Arizona closer by grabbing a hold of the slender blonde's hips. Arizona whimpered caused by Callie's tongue, which soon demanded entrance. Feeling herself dampening all over again and even more Arizona supported herself against Callie when her knees grew a little week with anticipation over the fact that she also longed for a release.

"Turn around", Callie breathed out.

Arizona was about to protest but Callie was quicker and spun the blonde around herself when she realized that her girlfriend was about to pout.

"Now, take of your shoes", Callie whispered and puffed warm breaths in Arizona's ear when she spoke.

Arizona did exactly what she was told and kicked her shoes off her and out of the way. Callie grabbed a hold of her body from behind and started to kiss Arizona's neck and shoulders while shoving her hands under and up the blonde's top. Arizona gasped and threw her head back against Callie's shoulder when she felt her girlfriend's hands slowly massaging her breasts. Callie continued to caress Arizona's chest while carefully nibbling the blonde's earlobe.

"Mmm", Arizona breathed out. "God, this feels good!"

Without exchanging words Arizona threw her arms up in the air at the exact same time that Callie started to push her top of from her. Leaving the blonde in just her black lacy bra and her unbuttoned jeans she tried to turn around and face Callie again but the brunette kept her firmly in place in front of her.

"Please", Arizona panted. "I-I just want to…"

"Shhh", Callie whispered reassuringly in her ear. "Stay."

Arizona swallowed hard and nodded her response. Callie hooked her fingers in to the blonde's jeans and slowly started to slide them down her girlfriend's legs.

"Step out of them", Callie commanded when the jeans had reached the floor.

The blonde did as she was told. For a second Callie just stood and took in the sight of Arizona's beautiful almost naked figure. She reached out and took one of her fingers and started to make a small pattern by letting the finger travel around Arizona's bare back. The blonde shivered in response and Callie could see that her actions caused goose bumps on Arizona's skin. Grabbing a hold of Arizona's shoulders she started to walk them over to the bed, telling the blonde with a slight push to get on it. Callie crawled after her and as soon as they were situated on the bed she pulled Arizona straight up and flat against her own body. Arizona moaned at the sensation of feeling Callie's naked chest come in close contact with her own naked back. The blonde searched support by leaning her head back at Callie's shoulder again while the brunette let two of her fingers trail down her stomach and sneaked its way down in her panties.

"I-I can't take this anymore", Arizona whispered weakly. "You have to…Oooooh!"

She was interrupted when Callie let her fingers easily slide in to her. Arching her back in a whole-hearted try to meet the brunette's trusting fingers Arizona felt that if Callie hadn't been holding her up she would have lost her balance at the wonderful feelings the brunette was creating inside of her.

"Please", Arizona almost pleaded. "Go deeper….faster…"

Callie quickened her pace but also pressed the blonde's whole body closer to her using her free arm. Their bodie's were sweat-slickened against each other, almost causing a sensational feeling of friction while coming together. Callie added the pressure of her thumb, flicked it right across Arizona's sensitive nub between her legs and was rewarded immediately with a scream revealing pure pleasure from the blonde. Callie savored the moment where only Arizona's deep breaths, moans of pleasure and whimpers of desperations were filling the room. Even though she couldn't see Arizona's face from the position they were in she knew exactly how the blonde's facial expression looked like. Her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted while she probably bit and chewed lightly on her lower lip…oh God, there was nothing more beautiful than an Arizona Robbins who was about to let it all out.

Arizona suddenly threw one of her arms back to grab a hold of Callie's arms, her nails dug in to the brunette's skin causing Callie to shiver in response.

"God, I want to kiss you", the blonde breathed out and turned her head around slightly so their lips could come together. But as air was soon needed they parted and at the same time Callie put more effort in her try to push Arizona over the edge.

"Oh…myyy…Goood! Aaaah! Yes! Yes!"

She could feel Arizona release and clench all around her fingers and a few seconds later Callie leaned in over Arizona, pushing a sweaty blonde lock behind her ear and kissed the tip of the blonde's ear. Carefully she let Arizona go who immediately collapsed on the bed landing on her stomach. Taking the cover with her, Callie lied down beside Arizona to cover them both so that they would keep their body temperatures. For a long moment they just laid there looking deep in to each other's eyes, trying to take control over their breathing. The world stopped for a while and everything was quiet. Then they leaned in and kissed each other softly before Callie snuggled up close to spoon the blonde, still wanting them to be as close to one another as possible.

"Every time I think that it can't possibly get any better", Arizona eventually said softly. "But every time you prove me wrong…"

Callie brushed her nose tenderly against the blonde's shoulder blade.

"Well, it takes two to tango you know…"

Arizona giggled.

"I love you."

Callie hugged her back in response.

"On Friday, we're going home."

"I know that silly", Arizona smiled. "Way to soon in my opinion. I kind of like this living in a hotel-thing."

"No, you don't get it", Callie said firmly and pushed herself up a bit.

Arizona frowned in confusion and turned her head back and met Callie's eyes.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean, that when we're back in Seattle you and I are going home. To OUR place."

Arizona exhaled in surprise when the realization of what Callie meant hit her.

"Y-You mean?"

"Yes", Callie said. "That's exactly what I mean…"


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm going to be nice to you all ;)**

**Maybe it's because it's this time of the year or maybe it's just because I'm in love with this story myself. I have some ideas to tie up the loose ends in this story before we can wave our goodbyes to it…**

**I hope you all appreciate it!**

CHAPTER 31

_**She who always seems so happy in a crowd **_

_**Whose eyes can be so crowded and so proud **_

_**No one's allowed to see them when they cry **_

_**She may be the love that cannot hope to last **_

_**May come to me from shadows of the past **_

_**But I'll remember till the day I die **_

_**She may be the reason I survive **_

_**The why and wherefore I'm alive **_

_**The one I'll care for through the rough in many years **_

_**Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears **_

_**And make them all my souvenirs **_

_**For where she goes I've got to be **_

_**The meaning of my life is she**_

"Are you sure you're okay with me having breakfast with Mark?" Callie asked for the second time and studied Arizona closely.

"I've already told you", the blonde replied. "I'm fine. Just go. Before I change my mind and keep you here all to myself."

Arizona ended her answer with a twinkle in her eyes. She was in fact totally okay with Callie seeing Mark. Her feelings about it had even surprised herself a bit but Arizona swore that it had to be last night's events that had changed it all. Having Callie asking her to move back in, or more like telling her to move in again, had done it for her. They were for real. For sure this time. And Arizona realized that she had no reason to doubt the sincere truth and love that Callie had expressed last night.

"I wouldn't mind", Callie smirked and stepped closer to the blonde who just had got out of the shower.

Arizona shot a dimpled smile right back at her girlfriend and with no further notice she let her towel that was wired around her body drop to the floor revealing the prize beneath to Callie's eyes.

Callie swallowed hard and let her eyes roam over the blonde's body, which was still wet from the shower. The blonde hair was dripping and the brunette couldn't help but reaching out to grab a few lock's from it, playing around with her fingers in it.

"You're wet", Callie whispered.

"So I've noticed", Arizona whispered back. "That's what happens when you shower or when you're around someone like you."

Callie cursed herself silently for agreeing to Mark's suggestion about a breakfast-date. Her mouth was suddenly very dry and she had to moisture her lips with her own tongue by letting it glide slowly back and forth a few times.

"Hey!" Arizona pointed out with more tone in her voice trying to get Callie's attention. "My eyes are up here."

Callie had stopped listen to what the blonde had to say a long time ago. She was busy staring at the water-drops that made their way painfully slow down Arizona's body. It seemed like the water-drops really tried to tease Callie when they suddenly stopped and almost lingered in the valley between Arizona's breasts. And Callie who was fully clothed and ready to go out the door and meet Mark couldn't help but leaning in and starting to lick the drops of water away from the blonde's body. Arizona's eyes closed immediately and she let out a sigh of pleasure from the sensation of feelings caused by the brunette's eager tongue, which actions made her whole body shiver.

"Mmmm", the blonde let out between her breaths. "Are you sure you want to go?"

Callie stopped her tongue's movement and started to pop hot open mouth kisses from Arizona's shoulder and up the blonde's neck and jaw line.

"No", she stated. "I would lie of I told you that I was sure of wanting to go."

Arizona let out a giggle, which was sounding very girly. She placed both of her hands around Callie's neck pulling her in for a kiss on the lips. Callie felt the blonde press her whole damp body against her own and moaned softly in to the kiss.

"You're making me wet", she established between the blonde's commanding kisses.

"That's the point", Arizona breathed out and continued her work on Callie's lips shoving her tongue inside the brunette's mouth and let it swirl around.

"Mmm, that to", Callie said softly. "But seriously, you're making me wet. My clothes are all wet."

"I wish I could say that I'm sorry", the blonde said with a small smile. "But I'm not. Now could you please shut up for a moment and just kiss me? You're throwing away valuable time with your talking."

"Sorry", the brunette said sheepishly and pulled Arizona in for a kiss again and let her tongue tangled wetly with the blonde's.

Their hot and wet tongue duel was cut short when a loud knock on the door interrupted.

"Nooo", Arizona whined. "He has the worst timing ever. Could you please tell him that? He of all people should no better than to leave a girl alone while she's all wet, hot and bothered."

It was Callie's turn to giggle.

"You are insatiable", she said. "You know that, don't you? Not that I mind, because I don't but you are going to kill me someday Ms "Let's-drop-the-towel-and-get-naked-leaving-my-wet-body-in-vision'."

Arizona smirked while looking very pleased with her self but frowned when the knocking increased and Mark's voice was heard outside.

"Torres! Come on! Let go of your woman and get your butt out here now!"

"I'm coming!" Callie shouted back and shot an apologetically look at Arizona.

"Just go", the blonde said and cupped one side of Callie's face. "I'll see you later."

Callie leaned in and placed a small kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"Oh, I will definitely see you later. ALL of you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, it's really okay with you and Robbins now?" Mark asked.

Callie smiled widely before she answered.

"We're definitely okay. She's moving back in as soon as we're home in Seattle again. We've been seeing Dr Wyatt a few times and it has really helped. I've never felt so close to her as I do now. Both mentally and physically."

Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? Dr Wyatt? Wow, I didn't see that coming. But if it has helped no one is happier than me. And I must say that I'm a little surprised that you didn't tell me about that until now."

"We haven't told anyone", Callie said. "I know you are my best friend Mark and you know it as well. But things have to change in some ways from now on. Considering every thing that has happened."

Mark sighed.

"I know. Lexie and I have been talking about our relationship also. Yours and mine I mean. I love that you and I have been able to tell each other every thing and that nothing seems awkward or embarrassing to tell you. But I guess that some things should only be told to the one's we love. With that said, I still want to be able to talk with you about private stuffs but yeah, you know what I mean."

Callie placed her hand on Mark's and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to admit this to you", Mark started hesitantly. "But I really miss your perky little blonde. I understand completely if it's going to take time before she can be 'civil' and natural with me again."

"Don't worry", Callie said. "She'll be coming around. Sooner than you think I believe."

"W-would you mind if I asked her to dinner tonight?" Mark stuttered sounding very insecure.

Callie got a surprised expression on her face.

"Mark Sloan? Are you nervous?"

"Ha-ha", he said. "She can be quite intimidating when she wants. Also, I screwed up kinda bad. I know we have had our differences from the beginning but I never ever wanted to hurt her. But I did. And now I want to fix that."

"I think you and me both screwed up", Callie stated. "It's not entirely your fault you know. And to answer your question; I wouldn't mind you asking her out tonight."

"Great! I'm not sure if she's gonna accept but I really, really want to get back on the right track with her again."

"And nothing would make me happier" Callie smiled. "I'll say you should just go for it."

Mark grinned.

"Well, then that's settled. I think it's time for us to get going. Shall we walk back to the hotel and see if the others are awake and ready to go? I believe we all are suppose to attend the same lecture before lunch."

Callie got up from the table and threw a few dollar bills at it.

"Breakfast is on me and yes, let's go."

They had decided to eat breakfast outside the hotel and it took them about five minutes to walk back. When they entered the lobby they found the rest of the gang waiting for them. Arizona's face lit up when she saw Callie walking towards her. She had been eating breakfast with Teddy and Bailey and had been teased enough about her and Callie's quick departure from the bar last night.

"Okay, time to leave", Derek Shepherd announced. "The cabs are here."

The gang split and jumped in to the two cabs waiting outside for them and ten minutes later they arrived at New York Presbyterian Hospital again. Right before entering the hospital Callie's iPhone rang.

"You guys can go ahead", she said after noticing that the caller ID belonged to her father. "I'll be right in."

She gave Arizona's shoulder a quick but loving squeeze and smiled warmly at her girlfriend before she was left outside alone to answer her call.

"Hi dad!" she answered happily.

"Calliope!" her father said warmly. "How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I'm fine daddy", she reassured. "I'm in New York, remember? Medical conference."

"Oh that's right!" Mr Torres said. "I forgot. Are you having a good time then?"

Callie laughed softly.

"I'm having the best time daddy. Every thing is really great."

"And Arizona? Are you two okay now?"

"Yes daddy. Every thing is fine."

Callie couldn't help but feeling so relieved by the fact to her dads understanding over her heart breaking time with Arizona. And now when it all seemed to be okay again he was actually glad for her.

"Hmm", he said. "Since you are at the east coast, why don't you take her with you and come to visit us in Miami for the weekend?"

Callie exhaled in surprise. She didn't see that coming. Although her father had accepted her being with Arizona she knew he still had some struggle with it.

"I-I don't know what to say. Are you sure?"

"Stop it Calliope. Of course I'm sure. I may not understand every thing and even though I'm a little upset at her that she left you and flew of the Africa I still honestly can say that that girl can stand up for her self. That's more than good enough for me."

Callie couldn't help but smile at hearing her father's words.

"Okay then. I will ask her. But daddy, I really have to go now. I'll call you later, okay?"

"You do that. I love you _mija_."

"I love you to daddy."

After hanging up Callie rushed inside and realized that she was a few minutes late. She had to ask about the way in the hospital's reception to the big lecture-room and a very helpful nurse guided her all the way to it. She sneaked in as silently as possible and sat down at the first available chair she saw. Looking around she noticed that the Seattle gang sat a few rows in front of her. Callie attached her eyes at Arizona's lovely feature and let a smile play in the corner of her mouth. The blonde was in for a big challenge today; Mark Sloan's invitation for dinner AND her father's invitation to get them to Miami. She couldn't help but wonder how Arizona Robbins would react…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Robbins! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mark said nicely.

The lecture was over and they were headed out to eat lunch. Arizona stopped and turned around. She was eager to see Callie but she couldn't deny the fact that she had at least try to be civil to Mark and start to treat him with some sort of respect again. He had been very nice to her since her little outburst at the hospital a few weeks ago.

"Yes, of course", she therefore answered.

Mark waited until their colleagues were out of sight before he started talking.

"Uuumm, you can say no to this if you want", he started. "I know I've been an ass in the past and I'm really sorry for it. But I really, really want us to make amends again. I've already asked for Callie's permission so I was wondering if I could take you to dinner tonight?"

Arizona looked shocked at Mark's question. She had noticed his obvious insecurity when he had rambled all of his words out and suddenly she felt all of her upset emotions towards him disappear.

"Okay Mark." she answered simply.

"O-O-kay?" he said questioningly with doubt written all over his face.

She smiled warmly back at him.

"I can't believe that Mark Sloan, YOU, seem to be a little scared of me."

Mark relaxed when he realized that she was teasing him.

"Can you blame me? You have resources one could never believe."

"Well, can YOU blame ME?" she shot back at raised her eyebrows.

"No", Mark said softly. "But I really want to make it right with you again and I also want us to be friends. If that's possible?"

"Let's start with dinner and look at the possibilities", Arizona said. "But you're buying!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie waited outside for Mark and Arizona to show up. She was feeling a little nervous about how Mark's efforts towards the blonde was going to turn out but she relaxed as soon as the two got out. She noticed the smile on her girlfriend's face and Mark seemed to be very relaxed.

"Hi there!" Callie said smiling widely at the two of them. "Boy, am I glad to see that you are still alive Mark."

"Ha-ha", he shot back with irony in his voice and Arizona laughed at the brunette's comment. "I'm going to leave you two on your own now. And I'll pick you up in the hotel lobby around seven tonight."

Arizona nodded her response and turned to Callie when he was out of sight.

"Hey you", she said softly. "Where did you go before? And who was the mystery caller?"

"My dad", Callie replied.

"Oh."

Callie studied the blonde's expression closely. She saw the obvious nervousness in Arizona's face when she mentioned her dad. Callie knew that Arizona was feeling really ashamed towards Mr Torres about this whole mess that they had been trough. Especially after her little 'I-protect-the-things-I-love' speech last time she had seen him.

"He invited us to Miami for the weekend", Callie said. "Since we're on the east coast anyway."

"Oh."

Callie couldn't help but laugh. Arizona stood in front of her chewing on her lower lip while looking like a little child who did something really stupid and waited for her punishment.

"Well, do you want to?" the brunette asked easily.

Arizona shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Are you sure the invitation included me?" she asked weakly.

Callie stepped closer to the blonde and placed one of her hands on Arizona's left shoulder while the other one tenderly pushed under her cheek forcing Arizona to look at her.

"He's exact words were: Why don't you take her with you and come visit us in Miami for the weekend. So yes, I'm pretty sure you're included."

"Oh."

Callie was amused by the reaction from the blonde and started to laugh for real now.

"Earth to Arizona Robbins! Can you say something other than "Oh"? Not that I mind because I happen to think that it is absolutely adorable when you say that but now I would really like for you to say something more."

Arizona blinked in confusion and seemed to be getting out of her trance.

"Sorry", she said sheepishly. "I was just surprised. And now I'm nervous. Like REALLY nervous. I haven't even met your mum yet. Or your sister. And I'm pretty sure that your dad isn't to happy with me about what has happened these past months considering I was pretty harsh on him the last time I saw him."

"You have nothing to worry about", Callie said reassuringly. "He really wanted us to come you know. But if you're not sure then I…"

"No", Arizona said firmly cutting her off. "Of course I want to go. We're going!"

The blonde's heart melted instantly when she saw Callie's happy face caused by her answer.

"Great! The brunette shrieked.

Arizona giggled softly and let herself to be pulled in for a hug.

"How long is it before we have to be back here for the afternoon seminars?" the blonde whispered.

"An hour and a half I think", Callie replied still holding Arizona tight against her. "Two o'clock."

"Can we just eat 'lunch' back at the hotel then?" Arizona questioned and leaned back to meet Callie's big, brown eyes.

"You are hopeless", Callie said with a chuckle. "But I just loooove how your mind works sometimes. Let's go!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, here we go again! I've been hearing from some of you in private messages that you really want me to continue this story and since I am the nicest girl in the world (or at least I feel nice) I will follow your lead :)**

**So I'll hope you like this chapter as well as the rest. Dinner with a quite mature Mark is ahead for Arizona in this chapter. You might be surprised….**

CHAPTER 32

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea**_

_**Darling so it goes**_

_**Some things are meant to be**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Take my whole life too**_

_**For I can't help falling in love with you…**_

"Oh God!"

Arizona moaned and arched her back where she was lying in the hotel bed. She was about to scream out her orgasm any minute now. Callie was working her magic using her tongue with such intensity that Arizona was sure of the fact that even the guests living on the floors both above and under them could hear the almost animalistic sounds she was letting out. But no matter how hard Arizona Robbins tried to keep it down it just wasn't possible in that specific moment. With all the strength the blonde possessed she managed to lift her head an inch and open her eyes to see Callie's head move under the cover between her legs. She felt the release coming closer and closer, sneaking it's way up, in and out of her and when Callie flicked her tongue with more pressure and force her body took over completely. Arizona's whole body twitched and she threw her head back and forth, pushed her hips up in the air and screamed it all out in a series of wild whimpers. Riding the orgasm out against Callie's delicious tongue she tensed one last time before she collapsed and fell backwards on the mattress trying to catch her out of controlled breath.

"Oh God, oh God oh Gooood!" she breathed out heavily and threw one of her hands up to cover her mouth.

Only a few seconds later Arizona could feel Callie move and crawl up her body under the cover. The blonde lifted her head just in time to see Callie make her way out of the cover with a cocky smirk written all over her face.

"Wow!" the brunette said proudly. "I'll bet you one hundred dollars that every single human being living in this hotel heard you coming. Loud and clear."

Arizona blushed furiously and grunted.

"Shush you! It was all your fault anyway…"

"Well, it wasn't sounds of complaints I heard", Callie stated firmly and smiled widely.

"God no!" Arizona exclaimed and leaned up to kiss the brunette hard before she fell back at the bed again. "That was the most intense orgasm I've EVER had in my whole life!"

"Yeah, I sort of heard that", Callie said teasingly and plopped herself down beside the blonde.

Arizona slapped the brunette's arm and pouted.

"Stop that!"

She leaned over and hovered with her lips just above Callie's with a seductively expression on her face.

"You love when I make sounds like that", Arizona whispered. "In fact, it's the most sexiest thing you know. When I moan, pant, scream and whimper your name, all of it drives you crazy. I know it does because I just love when YOU do just the same."

Before Callie had the chance to answered the blonde captured her lips, shoving her warm and wet tongue in her mouth, forcing her to part her lips to Arizona's demanding kiss. Moaning softly in to the blonde's mouth Callie couldn't do anything but agree to everything her girlfriend just had said. It was true. Seeing Arizona's facial expressions during their intimate times or hearing her moan out her pleasure was more than enough to drive Callie out of her mind. The round they just had finished had been to make up for the lunch-sex that never had taken place. Teddy and Bailey had stopped them outside the New York Presbyterian Hospital just as Callie and Arizona had tried to sneak out and get a hold of a cab. They had been determined to make the couple joining them for lunch and much to both Callie's and Arizona's dismay there was nothing they could come up with or say to get out of it. That had led to an afternoon with sexual frustration and as soon as they were released from their seminars Callie and Arizona had been in a rush to get back to their room to catch some alone time before the evening's upcoming events were about to disturb.

They had always been very sexual and physical with each other in the past. Whether it had been quickies in on-call rooms or long drawn out sessions in the privacy of their own bedroom at home, they had always made sure of being close and intimate with one another. But neither one of them could remember that it had ever felt this good or mind-blowing to be sexually close. It was like a whole new world of emotions, just waiting to be explored and the atmosphere around them was electrically charged with every touch or move they made. Just one look could lead to a never-ending marathon between the sheets that could last for hours and hours and sleep hadn't exactly been their top-priority since they had arrived in New York. Both of them had never been so mentally or psychically connected to anyone before and if anyone had told Arizona Robbins, when she had been in Africa, that this that was happening right now was going to be her future, she would've laughed them straight in their face. But here she were, in the arms of the woman she had come to love more than life itself or more than some stupid Carter Madison-grant, she suddenly realized what it felt like to happy.

"Where did you go?" Callie asked. "You seem like you were miles away just a moment ago."

Arizona laid her head down on Callie's chest. The blonde seemed to fit perfectly just under Callie's chin.

"I love you", Arizona said somewhere out of the blue.

"I love you to", Callie said tenderly stroking the soft skin of her girlfriend's back. "Are you okay?"

"More than okay", Arizona whispered reassuringly in response and snuggled even closer to the brunette. "I'm just so happy, that's all."

Callie kissed to the top of the blonde's head and hugged her tightly.

"Good. Cause I tend to keep you this happy for as long as I live. And just so you know, I'm happy too."

Arizona couldn't help but smile when she heard the words coming from Callie's lips. Everything they had worked so hard to keep and restore was back again.

"When were you going to meet up with Mark?" Callie asked still whispering with her lips in the blonde's hair.

"Seven. What time is it?"

Callie eased herself away from Arizona to get a look on her iPhone's display so she could read the time.

"I think we better get moving then. It's 6.30 pm. I promised Teddy and Bailey I would join them for dinner now that you weren't attached to my hip for the evening."

"Hey!" Arizona said trying to sound a little insulted. "I'm perfectly capable to manage without you for one evening."

"I know you are baby", Callie replied and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "But I'm not."

Arizona giggled and moved in the bed and got on her knees next to the brunette.

"I promise to make up for lost time when I get back."

The blonde popped a light kiss on Callie's shoulder.

"Mmm, you better", the brunette sighed. "Now, how about a quick shower or even better, a quickie IN the shower?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mark Sloan was nervous. And Mark Sloan was never nervous. He couldn't actually believe that the reason for his butterflies was Arizona Robbins. That perky, little blonde pediatrician surgeon apparently meant more to him than he was willing to admit. Wandering around the hotel's lobby he waited for her to come down and meet him. Mark had thought about a million things he wanted to say to Arizona during this dinner just to make sure he could get back and stay on her good side this time around. He had known Callie for quite sometime now and had been forced to see and help her get through several times of heart-breaking moments but he had never, ever seen her so happy since the day Arizona Robbins had entered her life. Although he knew that the blonde and himself were very different in so many ways and that they had had their share of arguments in the past he wanted to make sure that she knew that he appreciated her as well.

"Wow. You look like you have the whole world's weight on your shoulders."

Mark jumped at the words coming from behind his back.

"Oh hi", he said. "Are you ready to go?"

Arizona looked suspiciously at him before she answered.

"Yes. Let's!"

Mark led her through the main door and as soon as they were outside the hotel they started walking side by side in an awkward silence.

"It's nice out tonight", he said tentatively.

"Yes Mark", the blonde laughed. "It is. So, where are you taking me?"

"Callie told me you are a big fan of Indian food so I've managed to locate an Indian restaurant down this street. If it's okay with you I mean?"

"It is more than okay! I LOVE Indian food! Lead the way!"

Mark seemed to relax a teeny, tiny bit when he noticed how laid-back Arizona was towards him. Maybe she wasn't going to bite his head off after all?

A few moments later they found the restaurant and inside a waiter who showed them to a table for two just by the window welcomed them. He gave them the menus and left them alone to decide what they wanted to order.

"You want some wine?" Mark asked cautiously. "White?"

Arizona raised her eyebrows and smiled widely at him.

"Well, you have certainly made your homework. White is fine. And I already know what I want to eat so if you're ready to we can order."

He gave her a small smile back and nodded.

They ordered their food and as soon as the waiter served them their wine the atmosphere between them eased a bit.

"Look Arizona", Mark started. "Before you say anything I just want you to know that I am so sorry. About everything."

Arizona started to say something but he stopped her.

"Just hear me out here first, please?"

The blonde was silent and leaned back in her chair and waited for him to continue.

"I've known Callie for years now. She is definitely one of my best friends. Derek has to watch out I tell you."

Arizona smiled at his last comment and was suddenly very eager to hear him out.

"I just…" he continued. "It's just that I've been around long enough to see her get hurt many times. I'd be lying if I told you that I didn't love her but it has nothing to do with more than friendly love. We're friends. Best friends. Maybe we have misused that friendship from time to time though. Because it's hasn't always easy to help each other out in difficult situations. The talk we have most of the time hasn't been there when things has been going bad for us with our relationships. Instead we have jumped right in each other's arms and used sex to try to heal ourselves."

Arizona listened carefully at every word Mark Sloan spoke.

"And I know that I'm not the most sensitive guy there is and that I also can be quite irritating from time to time. But you have to believe me when I say that I've never wanted to come between you and Callie. The fact is that I've never seen her so happy with anyone before as she is with you. And for that, I want to thank you and show my respect."

"Are you done yet?"

Mark tensed for a second at the blonde's question but he then realized that there was no anger in her voice at all. The tone she used was soft and friendly.

He moistened his suddenly to dry lips and nodded.

"I know all that Mark", Arizona said and looked him straight in the eyes. "The problem has just always been that we, me and Callie, haven't been able to communicate properly with each other in the past. But that's our problem and it has nothing to do with you. It has just been really hard for me to accept that even though she couldn't talk to me about things that concerned our relationship, she had you to talk to. And I was just afraid of that she would wake up one day telling me that she had realized that it was you she was in love with and not me."

"But that's crazy!" Mark blurted. "Every one can see how much she loves you. And always have loved you."

Arizona fired off a shy smile at him and blushed slightly.

"I guess was so busy worrying about everything that I didn't see it", she admitted. "What I meant to say was that I guess I should be saying I'm sorry to you to."

"I was so angry with you when you left her and went to Africa", Mark confessed. "She was a complete wreck. And I just wondered how you could have been so stupid that you didn't see what you two had."

Arizona sighed and closed her eyes for a second. Just then the waiter came with their food. They started eating in silence.

"I made a mistake", the blonde said with a broken voice. "And I didn't see it. Because I had never experienced it before. The love, I mean."

Mark looked intensely at her.

"You realize I'm going to kick your cute little ass all the way back TO Africa if you hurt her again?" he said with a small laugh.

Arizona let out a small giggle.

"You even have MY permission to do that."

Mark chuckled.

"Great. It's a deal."

He placed one hand over hers and squeezed it in comfort.

"I'm glad you're back. And I'm glad for you and Callie. And I'll promise to behave in the future."

"It's good to be back", Arizona stated. "And I am glad we talked Mark. I can see why she loves you so much. You're a good friend."

"Don't overdue it Blondie", he replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "Tomorrow I'll say something stupid and teasingly again and then you can go back to hate my guts again."

"I'm sure you do", Arizona smiled. "I'm sure you do."


	33. Chapter 33

**I should really start with an apology since I've been so slow with the update this time. I've been on the road again. It's my last week of freedom between working and school so I've been traveling around in an attempt to see everyone of my friends that I'm not able to see while I'm up north for my studies. **

**We are all a little bored by this medical conference now, aren't we? ;)**

**I just have to finish it and this chapter is helping me do that before we're off to Miami to visit Callie's parents. That might be fun, don't you all agree? ;)**

**At least I hope you all think that after reading this chapter…**

CHAPTER 33

_**You shiver as I touch your neck **_

_**Slowly close your eyes **_

_**I can't resist you even if I try **_

_**We both surrender to the touch **_

_**As we lay there side by side **_

_**And everything around us disappears **_

_**If you believe in love tonight **_

_**I'm gonna show you one more time **_

_**If you believe then let it out **_

"Do we really have to go?"

Arizona was whining. She knew it, but she didn't care. It was their last night in New York and they were preparing and getting dressed for a big dinner with everyone that had participated on the medical conference. And Arizona Robbins could have come up with so much better things to do with their time and with themselves instead of a boring dinner with a bunch of stiff surgeons from all over the country.

"You are awfully pouty this lovely evening", Callie said with a smile where she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and put the last make up on.

Arizona grunted and plopped herself down at the bed.

"I just don't see the point. It's just going be boring. And I'm just going to think about everything else I could've done. Or correction: What WE'VE could've done."

Callie rolled her eyes at the blonde's childish behavior but couldn't help but smile secretly at her girlfriend's obvious dissatisfaction.

"You ARE hopeless."

Arizona lifted her head and gave the brunette an amusing look with raised eyebrows.

"You always tell me that I am but somehow I don't believe that you actually think I am THAT hopeless. And you can't possibly make me believe that you'd rather go to this 'thing' instead of being naked and alone with me?"

While spoken those words Arizona had jumped off the bed and was now standing close, very close, behind Callie's back. The brunette could even feel her girlfriend's warm breath in her neck.

"I don't know about that", Callie said teasingly. "I mean, we have been doing that naked and alone-thing very much since we've got here and frankly I'm starting to get tired of it."

"Oh really?" Arizona whispered while she placed her hands on each side of Callie's waist. "Well, that's a shame, because I haven't."

Callie turned around and locked eyes with her blonde girlfriend who still had an expression of pout written all over her lovely face. The brunette immediately felt her body starting to radiate of steam, which was a certain sign of arousal. Arizona was clad in a green dress with a black belt around her waist just below her breasts and with that she clearly had a bra on that pushed up things in all the right places. The blonde hair was done with a twist on the side that came down from her fringe. It wasn't long before their lips found their way to each other and without even touching one another small whimpers and moans were heard coming from them both.

"So, somehow I don't believe you", Arizona said weakly and leaned her forehead against Callie's. And do I need to remind you that this is our last night here. Alone. Because tomorrow we're getting on a plane to your parents and then we don't get to have sex for the entire weekend."

Callie frowned and leaned back with a confusing look in her big, brown eyes.

"What? What is the reason for us not to have sex just because we're going to visit my parents?"

"I'm NOT going to have sex in your parents house!" Arizona stated firmly. "Not only am I NOT popular with your dad right now and I'm certainly don't want to make it worse with forcing your family hearing you and me be intimate with each other. And I have a rule – No sex in parent's houses. Period. End of discussion."

"You're kidding, right?" Callie said with doubt in her voice. "In case you didn't know, we're grown ups and we are allowed to do whatever we want without permissions from parents."

"Not going to happen anyway", Arizona declared. "So if you want it, you'll have to take me or better, DO me here."

"You can't be serious", Callie muttered. "You're not going to be able to resist me for an entire weekend in Miami. Sunny and romantic as it is."

Arizona smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Try me."

Callie raised her eyebrows and leaned in and started to pop open-mouthed, HOT small kisses on the blonde's left side of the neck just below her ear.

"I…just…have…to…do…this…and…you're…a…goner", Callie whispered between kisses.

"Oh God", Arizona breathed out and took a hold of Callie's arms like she was urging the brunette on. "Don't stop baby…that feels amazing…"

"You're amazing", Callie stated and continued her journey with her lips down the blonde's shoulder. "But you know…we really have to go. We're going to be late."

"I really don't care."

Callie could hear the pleading in her girlfriend's voice and any other night she would have giving in. But she knew, and Arizona also knew, that they had to be professional about this and attend to this dinner.

"See, you can't resist me", Callie confirmed with proud in her voice before she let the blonde go.

Arizona sighed.

"Okay, so maybe I'm weak. But really – we CAN'T have sex in your parent's house. You do realize that, don't you?"

"No comments", the brunette replied and smiled evilly at the blonde. "But what I do realize is that we have to get moving or else we're going to be late."

"Fine", Arizona huffed. "Let's go then. But I do hope that you realize that you have to make up for lost alone-time when this is over."

"That's the LAST thing you have to worry about", Callie said with a small laugh and leaned in for one last kiss. "And before I forget to tell you. You look very, very sexy in that dress. And hot. And awesomely stunningly beautiful."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

During dinner the Seattle surgeons had a table of their own but since Derek, Mark, Miranda and Owen seem to know everyone that attended they were a small group left at the table for most part of the evening. Callie, Arizona and Teddy also ran in to a few familiar faces from their education years from other hospitals. Their residents seemed to be feeling a little left out so after a while of talking to others the three women returned to their own people.

"So, are you having a good time?" Teddy asked and sat down at the table again and was accompanied by Arizona and Callie.

"Yeah, it's been a great week", Lexie replied. "But this dinner is quite slow. And I'm tired. When can we go?"

"I was just asking myself the same question", Arizona pointed out and squeezed Callie's thigh mildly under the table.

"Oh come on!" Alex Karev blurted out. "You two haven't been outside your hotel room unless there have been seminars during the days we've been here. And you are going to Miami on vacation for the weekend. Keep us regular people company for a while here now. That's an order!"

Callie laughed out.

"If I remember it correctly you're still a resident Karev", she said. "We're your superiors so technically it's us who are giving the orders around here."

The teasing tone made the atmosphere lighten up at their table and soon they were chattering and sipping wine while the time passed quickly. It was only a certain blonde PED surgeon that was starting to get impatient and she tried her hardest to show it to Calliope Torres. When there was music and people around them started to get up from the tables and dance Arizona saw her chance and grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her up on her feet.

"Oh, I love this song!" the blonde exclaimed and leaned in close to whisper in the brunette's ear. "Dance with me."

It was a slow song and the floor was already crowded with dancing couple's. It was just that no one of them seemed to be lovers. They were just colleagues that had fun. Arizona Robbins had other plans with this dancing thing than being just polite and professional. She placed her arms around Callie's neck and slowly started to move her body to the music. Intense looks between the couple soon made their hands wander in tender strokes up and down each other's arms. Leaning their foreheads together, feeling each other's hot breathing they both let out small sighs of pleasure. Callie's hands seemed to move with their own free will and they wandered low on the blonde's body and landed just below her waist, high up on Arizona's thighs.

"Kiss me", the blonde demanded whisperingly.

Callie didn't hesitate for long and dove straight in to kiss Arizona's welcoming lips. People around them had started to turn their heads and were watching them intensely. Not that anyone seemed to be bothered by it, it was rather that they found it beautiful and hot. Arizona and Callie had already forgot that there were people around them and their colleagues at the table were studying them with amused looks.

"Those two…" Teddy laughed. "They can't keep their hands from each other."

"Oh give them a break" Mark interjected. "They're in love. Beside…I don't mind watching them."

Lexie slapped his arm and protested loudly.

"Aoouch!" he whined. "Come on, can anyone of you tell me that those two aren't a turn on to watch?"

Everyone was quiet and no one replied to Mark's comment. They were all busy with watching Callie and Arizona's little show on the dance-floor. Sure, they were hot to watch. The obvious love and sexual attraction between the two women was real.

"They are really meant for each other", Meredith Grey said softly and squeezed Derek's hand.

Everyone agreed with small nods.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I love you", Arizona breathed out.

She was starting to feel dizzy and at the same time she had a strong feeling that she wasn't going to be able to resist Callie much longer. And before that were about to happen she really would want them to be alone.

Callie leaned back a bit and locked eyes with the blonde while still moving slowly to the music.

"I love you too."

The brunette leaned in yet again and placed a small, soft kiss on Arizona's lips. It was clearly meant to be an innocent and simple kiss but the blonde couldn't take it anymore and cached Callie's lips with more intensity than before. Quickly she demanded entrance with her tongue in to her girlfriend's eager mouth and as soon as Callie's lips were slightly parted she dove in and let her tongue tangled wetly with the brunette's.

"Mmmm", Callie moaned softly and cupped Arizona's face while she let her fingers play carefully with the blonde locks that weren't attached in the twist of hair on the other side.

It was a slow but intense make out-session that took place on the dance-floor. Arizona's fingers curled around Callie's upper arms and she dug her nails slightly in to the brunette's skin when their kiss deepened even more. Callie could tell that this really wasn't quite appropriating and the rational voice inside of her told her that they needed to stop this before it really got out of control. But somehow it was impossible. Arizona was highly intoxicating and Callie couldn't stop herself from continuing to just kiss her right were they were.

"God, I want you", Arizona panted. "W-We have to stop."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Callie whispered questioningly before she leaned in again to lick a small path down from the blonde's lips back to Arizona's ear using the tip of her tongue.

"N-No…" Arizona whimpered quietly. "I don't but I…"

"Come", Callie said and pulled Arizona with her. "We're leaving."

Arizona couldn't stop the blush that covered her cheeks when she realized that the people around them stared intensely at them when they started to make their way out through the crowded dance-floor.

"Oh God", she muttered and turned her head down and looked at the floor all the way out. "That was really embarrassing. We really need to learn to control ourselves in public."

"It's not my fault that you are so irresistible", Callie said softly and squeezed the blonde's hand, which still was safely held in her own.

"Now" Arizona said and swallowed hard. "We really need to get in bed."

"We'll take the stairs" Callie replied. "It's faster."

Without even waiting for an answer she dragged Arizona towards the stairs and a couple of minutes later they were on the floor were their hotel room were situated. Slamming Arizona's back in to the door of their room Callie re-started their intense kisses from the dance-floor and she was quickly rewarded with moans from the blonde.

"I guess we better make this good Robbins", Callie managed to get out before Arizona's tongue swirled around her own with strong motions. "I mean, since this is the last time I get to touch you for a couple of days…"


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

_**What a feeling in my soul **_

_**Love burns brighter than sunshine **_

_**Brighter than sunshine **_

_**Let the rain fall**_

_**I don't care **_

_**I'm yours and suddenly you're mine **_

_**Suddenly you're mine **_

_**And it's brighter than sunshine**_

"Would you stop that?"

Callie put her hand on Arizona's knee to prevent it from moving up and down in nervousness. They had left the hotel in New York in the morning after saying their goodbyes to their colleagues that were going back home to Seattle later that day.

"Sorry", the blonde sighed out.

"Look, you have NOTHING to be nervous about", Callie said reassuringly and gave Arizona's leg a tender stroke. "My dad likes you. Ever since your little 'put-Callie's-dad-in-place-speech' he actually kind of admire you."

"But that was BEFORE I left you alone in an airport and just took off to Africa", Arizona pointed out. "So much for that 'I protect the things I love'-thing…"

"You said that?" the brunette asked. "To my father?"

Arizona nodded in silent.

Callie felt her heart swell with love and warmth for this lovely woman sitting next to her in the plane-seat. She realized how far they actually had come since Arizona's return from Africa. She could easily count the times the blonde had been showing her vulnerable sidea to her. Insecurity maybe but never so much vulnerability. That had been a big problem for them in the past cause Arizona Robbins was not a woman that bend but recently Callie had come to know that the blonde easily could when it came to things that were REALLY important to her.

"You really amaze me some times", the brunette said in tenderness.

"I-I do?" Arizona said hesitantly. "Is that meant in a good or a bad way?"

"Oh, in a good way for sure!" Callie smiled. "And you can stop being this nervous because I know for a fact that my family will absolutely love and adore you as much as I do before this weekend is over."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona's stomach was full of butterflies when they entered the arrival hall in Miami International Airport. It was around noon and Callie had been informed that her father was going to pick them up.

"Hey!" Callie said and took a hold of her girlfriend's hand. "Are you okay?"

Arizona tried to put on her brave face and to force her nervous state away so she turned to Callie with a wide smile on her face, showing of her perfect dimples.

"Yes, I'm fine."

In the moment they both grabbed their bags from the band with luggage they felt someone's hands on each of their shoulders and turned around in surprise.

"Daddy!" Callie squealed and threw her arms around her father to give him a hug.

"Calliope!" he replied with a joyful tone before he let his daughter go and turned to Arizona who didn't know which foot she was going to stand on. "Arizona, I'm glad to see that you decided to join my daughter to visit us."

He squeezed her shoulder with one of his hands and gave the blonde a small smile. Arizona relaxed a bit and returned his smile.

"Where else would I be?" she replied.

Callie gave her girlfriend a sunlit smile and squeezed her hand lovingly.

"Are you alone?" the brunette asked her father. "No Aria?"

Her father laughed.

"Aria and her boyfriend are at home with your mother and prepare lunch for the two of. I hope you are hungry."

"It'll be perfect daddy", Callie smiled. "Shall we?"

Mr Torres escorted the two women out the car and helped with their bags and Callie and Arizona jumped in to the backseat of the car. Deciding to have a little fun during the short ride to her parent's house Callie placed one of her hands on the blonde's knee. Arizona gave her an evil look telling her to get rid of her hand away from her but Callie pretended not to notice.

"So, did New York show you its good side this week?" Mr Torres asked.

"Yes, it has been an interesting week" Arizona answered politely. "It gave me some inspiration in work."

Callie didn't say anything. Instead she moved her hand a little higher up on the blonde's leg while she started to squirm a bit under her girlfriend's tender touches. She couldn't believe how evil Callie was in this moment. They had been going at it like rabbits all night and even this morning and Arizona would've thought that at least some of her hunger for Callie would've disappeared but boy, she was wrong. Feeling Callie's soft hand on her bare knee was too much. It took all the strength she had to grab the brunette's hand and pull it away from her.

"Stop that", she gritted whisperingly between teeth so that Mr Torres couldn't hear.

Callie just smiled teasingly back at her. That smirk just turned Arizona on even more so she just turned her head away and looked out the window instead.

"That's good to hear", Mr Torres continued. "I've always considered Richard Webber being a good chief. I'm sure he knew that this week in New York would be a real boost for all of you."

"You live so close to the airport?" Arizona questioned when she realized that they already were at the Torres house.

"Yep, here it is", Callie said and got out of the car.

"You two go inside and say hello to your mother and I'll take care of your bags", Mr Torres announced. "She's been dying to see you. Both of you actually."

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and started to walk towards the house. Close to the door but behind some bushes away out of sight from her father Callie pulled the blonde close to her and pressed her lips against a way to fast moaning Arizona that immediately parted her lips and welcomed the brunette's kiss.

"You're so mean!" Arizona soon panted out. "This is sooo not helping me to behave right now."

"Who says you have to behave? It's all in your pretty little head."

Suddenly the door opened and the two women jumped apart before it was totally open revealing a young version of Callie.

"Aria!" Callie said and took two large steps before she could hug her sister.

"Big sister!" the young woman replied with obvious joy in her voice. "I've missed you. It's been like forever since I saw you!"

Callie smiled widely before she turned to Arizona again.

"So this is the famous Arizona Robbins?" Aria asked with curiosity. "I sure have heard a lot about you."

Arizona couldn't prevent the slight blush that suddenly covered her face.

"Hi there", she said weakly.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Aria ordered. "You are practically family so come and give me a hug!"

Arizona got a surprised expression on her face but before she had the time to move the young Latina was throwing her arms around her, giving her a big, warm and welcoming hug.

"Ohh!" the blonde managed to get out.

Callie laughed.

"Don't scare my girlfriend sis. I kind of like her to want to meet you once or twice again in this lifetime."

"Shush you!" Aria said and slapped Callie's arm. "Come in! Mum is dying to see you."

Arizona had come to relax even more now that she realized that she wasn't treated like the enemy. And when she met Callie's mother all of her worries disappeared in a flinch. That woman was pure kindness and she gave Arizona the most welcoming hug the blonde ever had experienced in her whole life and soon they were all chattering like they had known each other much longer than they actually had. Aria's boyfriend Phil was a shy guy but he too lit up after a while. Callie studied her girlfriend intensely while the blonde interacted with her family. Arizona was her perky self, showing off her gorgeous dimples with smiles that no one could resist. The lunch was awfully facile and Arizona soon realized that she was falling in love with the Torres family.

"So, I thought that you girls could stay in the pool house with Aria and Phil" Mr Torres stated after lunch. "Your sister has promised us that she will honor us with her company this whole weekend but I thought that all of you young people would like to have some privacy while you're here."

"That will be great!" Callie said and fired off her best smile to her father.

"I think you better get settled and maybe rest for a while because tonight we have invited some relatives for a little barbecue."

Arizona and Callie thanked for Mrs Torres for the great lunch and accompanied Aria and Phil outside to the pool house.

"How about some swimming?" Aria suggested. "You guys could pack up your luggage and then we can hit the pool."

"Sounds like a plan", Callie agreed and noticed Arizona's nods as well. "Iäll see you soon then."

She led the blonde in to the house, which was BIG for just being a guesthouse and Arizona made huge eyes when they entered.

"This is beautiful!" Arizona said breathlessly.

"It's okay", Callie said simply and shrugged her shoulder. "Come on, let me show you the bedroom."

Arizona raised her eyebrows the brunette's comment.

"Calliope…"

"Oh, come on baby", Callie said. "You can drop the act now. You are SOO not going through with this no sex-thing for the entire weekend. We have already tried that remember? It didn't go so well."

"But this is different", Arizona protested when they reached the bedroom and Callie had shut the door.

"Different how? Callie challenged. "We're all alone, no parents in sight and.."

"But your sister is here!" Arizona said and interrupted Callie's words. "I can't relax with her and her boyfriend in the same house. Especially not when it's the first time I meet her! So, NO, we are not going to have sex. That's it!"

Clearly the blonde meant serious business that much Callie could tell. But she wasn't willing to give up yet.

"You know, you're quite sexy when you're so sure of yourself", she smirked. "So, basically you're telling me that tonight, when we're all alone in this huge bed, all naked and close to each other, while we're on vacation, you're going to not want to have sex with me?"

Arizona swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"Y-yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Ha! I don't believe you for a second!"

The brunette took a few steps and was soon very close to the blonde who still hadn't opened her eyes and before she had Callie had thrown her down at the bed and was quickly following. When she had settled on top of Arizona she took a hold of the blonde's hands and placed them above her head so Arizona couldn't move them.

"Please Callie" she pleaded.

In that moment she didn't exactly knew what she was pleading for. For Callie to let her go or just take her right then and there. Callie answered just by hovering her lips above the blonde's mouth.

"I want you", the brunette whispered. "I want you all the time. I can't control myself when I'm near you. And I'm so glad that you're mine again. And you're so sexy I swear to God that if you keep this little charade up I'm going to explode…"

Arizona whimpered at Callie's words.

"You can't do this to me" she managed to get out weakly.

"Do what? I can stop if you want…"

"Oh God!" the blonde breathed out.

Inches from Arizona's lips Callie let her head drop just a little to give her girlfriend one teasing kiss but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Are you coming or what?" they heard Aria ask outside.

Callie smiled evilly still very close with her mouth to Arizona's. She couldn't help to let her hand wander very low on the blonde's shivering body. She stopped her movement just above the hem of Arizona's light blue dress and pushed it up just so she could let her finger play teasingly between the blonde's legs.

"Why don't you answer that? Are you going to COME anytime soon?"

Arizona tried to get any words out but her voice suddenly didn't seem to obey her. She let out a small but low cry and arched her back in an attempt to feel Callie's hand even more.

"We're coming!" Callie answered her sister. "Give us a couple of minutes here."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The time in the pool was pure torture for both Arizona and Callie. Sharing secret looks with each other when they were this undressed and in a pool all wet with glistening bodies was NOT easy. Arizona sighed inside when she realized that she probably was going to throw her no sex-rule in parent's houses to hell any minute now. And when the two couples decided that it was enough swimming for the afternoon and headed inside again it was like someone unplugged the plug. When Phil and Aria jumped in the shower to get ready Callie and Arizona already were all over each other.

"We can't!" Arizona tried. "They are just on the other side of this wall. They will hear us. For sure!"

Callie didn't answer verbally. Instead she just shoved her hand down Arizona's black bikini panties and pushed two fingers inside the blonde who's mouth showed off a perfect shapely 'O' in silent at her actions.

"W-w-hat are you doing?" Arizona panted out.

"Do you really not know baby?" Callie answered and dipped her head down to kiss the blonde.

"Oh!" Arizona moaned at the feeling of Callie's fingers trusting inside her.

"Shhh!" Callie hushed who also was very aware of the risk of being heard by her sister and her boyfriend.

The brunette cursed the fact that the bathroom with the shower was in the next room wall to wall to theirs. Callie felt Arizona arching her back meeting her trusts while she had her head thrown back against the bed using all her strength not to scream out.

"You're so wet", Callie whispered in her girlfriend's ear before nibbling the earlobe. "I love you."

Arizona bit her lower lip so hard that she could taste blood just to prevent the screams from coming out her mouth. Feeling Callie's finger twist and change the angle a bit made her lose control. The blonde threw her head back and forth in agony. All she wanted was to cry out, loud and clear. She wasn't good at this 'being quiet in bed-thing'. It just wasn't her cup of tea.

"God!" she breathed out. "I have to scream. I just have to. You're making me feel so damn good and I'm about to come any second…"

"Here" Callie said and lowered herself even more offering the crook of her neck to the blonde.

Arizona quickly understood what Callie was doing. And when the wave of a powerful orgasm rushed through her body she leaned in to bit the brunette's skin that was being offered to her. Arizona's body tensed and relaxed in a long series of movements to the rhythm of her exploding orgasm that never seemed to end. The feel of Arizona biting slightly in to her made Callie feel things she never had before. She couldn't believe how erotic it was to feel the blonde's teeth scratch against her skin. It was a feeling mixed of pain and pleasure. Arizona soon relaxed and started to lick the part of Callie's skin she had been biting at in soothing motions.

"I hate you, you know that?" the blonde said and plopped her full weight back at the bed.

Callie saw the playful wink in Arizona's eyes and noticed the easy tone in her voice as well that told her just the opposite of what she just had said.

"It's because I was right about this thing", the brunette said with a small laugh before she leaned down to kiss the corner of Arizona's mouth. "And because I'm awesome. You're such a sucker for me."

Arizona giggled and pulled Callie closer so she could kiss her girlfriend properly as a thank you for the sensation she just had bed given.

"You do realize that you are the first girlfriend that I've been breaking ANY of my rules with?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, so I'm really sorry about this delayed update. And by saying that I'm sorry, I mean REALLY sorry. I have had a rough week…But maybe it was my intention to wait just until this disaster storyline was out and open that we all have to go through on the real show now. I just wanted to give you guys the most beautiful and loving chapter ever!**

**With no stupid pregnancy consequences ;)**

**Here's some goooood CalZona lovin' just for you guys…**

CHAPTER 35

_**I don't know but I believe **_

_**That some things are meant to be **_

_**And that you'll make a better me **_

_**Everyday I love you **_

_**I never thought that dreams came true **_

_**But you showed me that they do **_

_**You know that I learn something new **_

_**Everyday I love you **_

Callie watched Arizona from distance where the blonde was interacting with all of her own relatives later that evening. Her girlfriend was beautiful. Truly beautiful. Callie's dad had told them that this BBQ Party was going to be simple and that they didn't need to dress up or anything. It was just a relaxed evening with family and some friends of the Torres family. Showing of her cute dimples the blonde smiled widely at everyone who wanted to say hey. Arizona was dressed in a white top showing up one of her bare shoulder with a simple short black denim skirt. Callie stole more than one glance at the lovely perky blonde to get a good look at those well-shaped legs that belonged to a certain Arizona Robbins while she tried to focus on the conversation that she was in the middle of with Ana, one of Arias friends. Callie couldn't believe how well her family and friends took this thing with her being with Arizona since her father's outburst about it. Now they all welcomed the blonde with open arms – but then again, who wouldn't? Arizona Robbins sure knew how to make friends.

"Are you girls having a good time?" Mr. Torres greeted them when he walked pass them with a tray of more drinks on.

Callie replied with a wide and sunny smile.

"It's great daddy! And the food is delicious, but I guess you already knew that."

"Indeed Mr. Torres", Ana cut in. "Great as always. I'm going to say hi to that lovely girlfriend of yours now Callie. Seems like she's pretty busy though."

Callie laughed softly.

"They seem to like her", she then added and locked eyes with her father.

"She's a really nice girl Calliope", Mr. Torres said simply.

They stood in silence for a while and watched over at the small group of people surrounding Arizona.

"I-I'm really sorry Calliope", Mr. Torres started to say with obvious hesitation in his voice.

Callie gave him a surprised look and turned her head to her father but she didn't have the time to say something before he continued.

"For everything. Arizona really is a lovely woman and I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thank you daddy", Callie whispered and squeezed his hand in a tender motion. "Just…thank you. It means so much to me."

Mr. Torres let out a sigh of relief and leaned in to hug his daughter.

"Enjoy yourself now for the rest of the evening", he said and walked away leaving Callie alone.

She sipped her drink and continued to enjoy the view she had on Arizona. Suddenly the blonde lifted her head and met Callie's eyes for a moment. Arizona's whole face lit up from the sight of her girlfriend and for a few seconds they seemed to drown in each other's eyes and it was like a silent conversation without words took place. And Callie didn't hesitate for long. She walked up to the group of people where Arizona was and leaned in giving the blonde a soft peck on her cheek.

Arizona blushed slightly.

"Sorry people but do you think it's possible for me to borrow my girlfriend for a few minutes?" Callie asked politely.

Without waiting for an answer she took a hold of Arizona's hand and pulled her out from the company she was in.

"Calliope, where are you taking me?" Arizona giggled.

"We're going for a walk", Callie announced. "Down on the beach. Before the sun disappears."

The brunette took a hold of both of their glasses they were holding and put them on the nearest table before she again offered her hand to Arizona. She led Arizona through the garden and out the gate at the backyard that was a shortcut that led them straight to the beach. Crossing a small road with pavement they soon reached the sand on the other side. Arizona bend down to remove her shoes.

"God, this is beautiful", she smiled and let her eyes wander down to the water where small and calm waves rolled in over the sand.

The sun had changed in color to a slight shade of red, which revealed that it was about to go down in the next hour.

"I know something else that is really, REALLY beautiful", Callie said tenderly.

Arizona blushed again and looked down at her feet when she realized what Callie had meant. Suddenly she didn't know which foot she was going to lean her weight on. A moment later she could feel Callie close to her hugging her tightly and for what that seemed like an eternity they just stood there, holding each other.

"God, I love you", Arizona mumbled and leaned back to yet again lock eyes with the brunette. "I love you so much. And to know that you love me back makes me so grateful. I even have to pinch myself sometimes so I just can get myself to realize that I'm not dreaming…"

Callie looked intensely at the blonde while she spoke and when Arizona was done the brunette's only answer was to lift her hand to cup her girlfriend's face. The blonde let out a small sigh and almost leaned in to Callie's touch.

"Every time I think I can't possibly love you more than I already do…something proves me wrong", Callie whispered softly.

Arizona's eyes were filled with tears when she heard Callie's confession. She couldn't remember ever being so emotional with someone she had been in a relationship with before. She couldn't remember feeling so vulnerable with anyone before. It was like she all of a sudden had come to know a completely different side of herself that had been hidden from the world. But Callie, oh Calliope Torres, had shown Arizona a whole new world. A whole new way to live life and a completely different way to look at the world.

And now, instead of answer Callie's statement of love with words Arizona just leaned forward and placed a soft, warm kiss on the Latinas lips. The blonde felt the warm sand between her toes and heard the peaceful sounds from the waves when Callie's lips met her own. It was a slow and tender kiss, not sexual at all. Still Arizona couldn't help but whimper softly when Callie's tongue demanded a tender entrance. The blonde opened her mouth slightly and parted her lips just enough to let Callie's warm and wet tongue swirl around her own.

"I could kiss you forever", the brunette breathed out when they broke the kiss. "Forever and ever."

"Then why don't you?" Arizona whispered back. "Don't stop kissing me."

The slow-heated make out-session began again. Cupping Arizona's face with tender hands Callie felt the blonde's hands wander up her own arms in slow motions. The brunette immediately got goose bumps all over caused by the tender strokes from Arizona's slender fingertips. The blonde used her nails to simply add the pleasure she caused Callie with slight scratches up and down the brunette's arms.

"I need you…" Arizona's voice trailed off between kisses. "I-I need you to never let me go. Because if you do…I think I'm going to die. I need you to promise me that…"

Callie leaned back and was almost surprised with the pleading look Arizona was giving her. She felt a shot of pain going through her heart when she realized how vulnerable Arizona had become. Callie felt a sudden need to protect the blonde from all the bad things in the world. Never ever was she going to be the reason for hurting that lovely woman standing in front of her with tears in her eyes.

"I promise", she said with a low voice. "And I also promise you, Arizona Robbins, that I will love you till the day I die."

Arizona couldn't help it when she started to sob silently after hearing Callie's promise. And standing there, in the warm and safe arms that belonged to Calliope Torres, Arizona felt as she had finally found her place in life.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The tension in the room was heavy. Not in a negative way. No, this tension was full of passion, love and commitment. The moonlight casted a shadow at the walls but somehow it also lit up in all the right places. Like Arizona's eyes for example. Callie couldn't remember ever seeing those baby blue ocean's so full of life before. It was like they were shining, not with tears though but from the moonlight. The two women had returned to the party after their walk on the beach but when Aria and the other had wanted them to string along for a night out on town they had turned the offer down. They wanted to be alone. So badly. And now they stood in their bedroom in the guesthouse facing each other with heavy and intense staring. Yet there was no touching but their feelings were already reeling all around.

"You're so beautiful", Callie mumbled and lifted her hand to cup one side of Arizona's face.

The blonde sighed out in relief and leaned in to the touch. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip in anticipation of what was about to happen. Callie studied Arizona's facial expression very closely and felt a wave of heat rushing through her body. It was like she was running a fever or something like that. The brunette's thumb started to move in tender strokes back and forth around Arizona's face, from the cheek to the corner of her mouth. Callie could actually feel Arizona shiver caused by her own actions. It was like the blonde came apart right in front of her just from these small touches. Arizona herself felt like she was floating on clouds. Pretty, pink and fluffy clouds. Just like her world. A few months ago she had been so afraid that her pretty pink bubble would pop and when it finally did it had been hell. Now the bubble was intact yet again and this time she was determined to handle it with more care than ever before.

"You make me feel beautiful", Arizona breathed and slowly opened her eyes in search of Callie's big brown and lovingly stare. "We're beautiful."

"Yes, we are", Callie whispered back.

Still moving her thumbs in tender strokes close to Arizona's mouth she suddenly got a surprised expression all over her face when the blonde cached her thumb in her mouth and slowly started to suck on it. Callie hadn't even realized that she had been holding her breath when she let the air exhale slowly at the sensation of Arizona's tongue swirling around her digit. Their eyes had locked and the feeling of the blonde's wet and warm mouth all around her finger made Callie let out a small whimper. Arizona let Callie's thumb go with a small pop and without being able to wait any longer they both leaned in at the same time and crashed their lips together. The kiss immediately deepened but not with any rush. It was intense and passionate and slow. Painfully slow. Cupping each other's face's, letting one another's fingers play in each of their hair-locks it didn't take much time for them to get sucked in to their own world forgetting everything around them. It was the world of Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins. The world that was understandable to them and them only.

Still with no rush they started to remove the obstacles named clothes that separated their bodies and skin to be as close as possible. Never once they stopped their kissing. It was easy to multitask at this point of their relationship. They knew each other's moves, every touch and action that were made. When both of them only had their bras and panties left Callie started to walk them over to the bed and sat herself down at the end of it leaving Arizona standing above looking down at her. The blonde placed both her hands on each side of Callie's face and when the brunette leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against the creamy white skin on Arizona's stomach she let out her breath and threw her head back in pleasure. Callie continued her journey with kisses around the blonde's stomach until she reached Arizona's hipbone. There she exchanged the kissing with small licks coming from the tip of her tongue and was quickly rewarded with sounds of pleasure from Arizona's mouth.

"I love this part of you", Callie explained softly. "It's just so perfect. Like the rest of you."

Arizona whimpered. There was nothing else she could do since the words didn't seem to found their way out of her mouth in this moment. Her legs were in limbo and instead of even trying to answer she straddled Callie at the bed with her knees on each side of Callie's waist. This action gave Callie a perfect view of Arizona's chest and she didn't waste any time to take advantage of that. The brunette dove in to lick small paths on the top of Arizona's mounds that were not covered by the lacy white bra she was wearing.

"I-I love it when you do that", the blonde moaned out. "In fact I love everything you do…"

Taking control over the situation and herself again Arizona suddenly gave Callie a slight push so the brunette fell back on the bed with the blonde quickly hovering above her. Arizona took a hold of both Callie's hands and placed them above the brunette's head.

"Spread you legs", the blonde demanded with a low but heated voice.

Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Does this mean that you're breaking the no-sex-at-parent's-houses for all eternity?"

Arizona giggled.

"It might", she whispered and leaned down to kiss Callie's cheek. "Now, spread you legs…"

Feeling Arizona's hot breath close to her ear made Callie shiver in response and soon her whole body was covered in goose bumps. But like the good girl Callie was she obeyed her girlfriend and spread her legs slightly, enough for Arizona to get good access to where she wanted. The blonde moved her hand and let it glide from Callie's stomach down to the waistband of her panties. When she shoved her hand down in the heath between Callie's legs the brunette started to squirm under her.

"God, you're so wet", Arizona whimpered. "I just want to.."

She was interrupted when Callie tried to remove her hands from the grip Arizona had with her other hand above her head.

"Stay!" the blonde said firmly and tightened her grip with the hand that held Callie's in place.

"But I want to touch you!" Callie almost whined.

"Soon", Arizona promised. "Soon. But first I want to make you feel sooo good baby…"

"God!" the brunette exhaled when Arizona added more pressure to her actions between Callie's legs.

"Don't move your hands", the blonde stated. "Cause I'm going to let your hands go now. But they are not going anywhere. So just keep them where they are. Got it?"

"I love it when you're being all bossy with me", Callie managed to get out.

"Good", Arizona said. "Cause you haven't seen anything yet."

Without giving Callie a chance to reply the blonde quickly popped the clasp to Callie's bra and not more than a second later she pushed not only one, but two fingers inside of Callie and at the same time she leaned in to suck one of the brunette's VERY erect nipple catching it between her teeth.

"You're killing me here", Callie said just right before a loud moan escaped her mouth.

Arizona stopped her mouth-action and smirked with obvious proud.

"So..you don't want me to continue?" she said and pushed her fingers even deeper in between Callie's thighs. "Are you saying you want me to…stop?"

Callie was about to answer when Arizona's thumb pressed hard against a spot that made sure leaving the brunette speechless.

"Because I can", the blonde breathed out. "I can stop at anytime. Just say the word baby and I will…"

"No!" Callie pleaded. "Don't you dare stop!"

Arizona sped up her actions because as 'fun' as it was make Callie crazy with want she for herself began to feel the waterfall between her own legs at this point. Literally speaking. Therefore she used her free hand to remove Callie's panties and at the same time she pushed in and out of Callie with crooked fingers in serious attempts to send her girlfriend on a trip to heaven and back again. And it didn't take long until her mission was completed. A few moments later she heard her own name, which was shouted repeatedly from Callie's mouth along with moans, whimpers and an arched back.

Arizona removed her hand carefully from Callie and watched with an intense look at the brunette that managed to get up just enough to lean her weight to her elbows in search to catch the blonde's eyes. But the blonde wasn't done just yet and before Callie could say anything she made big eyes and her mouth quickly was shaped in an 'O' when Arizona slowly moved her fingers up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean from Callie. One by one.

"Y-You sure know how to play your cards right", Callie said breathlessly and watched the blonde release the last finger with a popping sound.

"Just want to make sure you don't get tired of me", Arizona said and winked playfully at the brunette.

"Never", Callie stated. "That's very unlikely."

Sitting on her knees in reaching distance Arizona let out a small shriek in surprise when Callie flipped her over so she was the one lying on her back.

"Well well", the blonde smiled. "Am I being rewarded for my work now?"

"You're a bit cocky tonight as well", Callie said with a small laugh.

"I think I've got every right to be", Arizona half whispered half said.

"Maybe you do…", Callie said and dove down to taste Arizona's body that was lying under her with an obvious invitation with her own name written on it.

Arizona was sure of one thing in that exact moment. She had never, NEVER been so turned on in her entire life before. Her own actions towards Callie earlier had made her all hot and bothered and now she really longed to be pushed over the edge of her own as well. Luckily for her Callie didn't waste any time to tease her about it further. Feeling the Latina's hands all over her she hadn't even realized that her bra and her panties was nowhere to be seen a few moments later.

"Yesssss", the blonde let out when Callie finally pressed her mouth against the wetness between her legs and pushed the tip of her tongue in to Arizona.

"God, you're dripping baby", Callie mumbled between her tongue movements and let her hands wander up Arizona's thighs and land on the blonde's waist in a firm hold.

"Y-Y-ou know it", Arizona let out with a puff of hot breath.

The blonde grabbed the bed's sheet with both her hands so hard that her knuckles shaded in to white immediately when Callie started to suck hard and lick intensely at the sensitive nub between her legs. Her body seemed to find power of its own when it raised itself slightly from the bed to meet Callie's mouth.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh…my…Goood!" Arizona moaned loudly.

Hearing Arizona during sex was like hearing the most beautiful music in the world to Callie. The sounds coming from the blonde were raw, pleading, animalistic, passionate and desperate and they only increased the closer to a release she came. Add to that, that there was Callie's own actions that made Arizona sound like that and the brunette felt complete and powerful. Arizona Robbins was her territory. Callie managed to get her thoughts together again and made all effort to push Arizona over the edge and knowing the blonde wasn't far behind she added the touch of her hands on the blonde's breasts by letting her hands wander up her girlfriend's sweaty and slick body.

Arizona's whimper was revealing that she was close. The blonde's hands landed of Callie's that were on her breasts and while she squeezed the brunette's hands to encourage the touches even more Arizona finally let her orgasm go in a series of screams and a lot of loud moans. Feeling the blonde's body spasm under her mouth Callie continued her actions, determined to ride out Arizona's release with her. Just a moment later Arizona collapsed at the bed with loud exhales and inhales, trying to catch her breath again.

"Soo…are you going to reward me back for MY work?" Callie smirked and looked up at the heavy breathing blonde. "Again?"

Arizona let out a giggle and found just enough strength to lift her head to meet Callie's eyes.

"Oh baby, we're going to reward each other all night long…"


	36. Chapter 36

**How do you say this…? Long time, no see? Is that the words I should use? Or am I going to beg you guys for forgiveness on my bare knees on my dirty floor for making you wait far to long? I'm really, REALLY sorry. I did loose my inspiration for everything in life but I'm slowly getting back on track again. So here we go – Let's finish this story! Are you still with me?**

CHAPTER 36

**Come on and take me by the hand  
If only for a little while, I only want to make you smile**

"I can't even tell you how good it feels to know that by the end of this day we are going to be home" Arizona sighed out.

They had just checked in and left their bags on the airport. It was Sunday and they were going back to Seattle.

"Home" Callie repeated. "OUR home"

Arizona stopped abruptly and turned around so she was facing Callie. The Latina could see the obvious happiness in the blonde's baby blue sparkling eyes and Callie couldn't describe the feelings that stirred around in her body. They had been through so much to get here. Together again at last. For real. And this time it was for eternity. Forever. They both knew it. They both felt it.

"I-I love when you say that" Arizona breathed out moving closer. "Our home"

"Our life" Callie whispered.

It was surreal. Standing in the middle of an airport that was crowded and full of moving people Callie felt something that were stronger than ever before. She loved this woman. She adored this woman. She craved this woman. And suddenly she realized it. Arizona Robbins was everything she had ever dreamed about in life. Everything she had wanted to achieve when it came to love and happiness.

"Marry me"

Arizona stiffened surprisingly.

"W-what did you just say?" she stuttered not at all sure of what she just had heard.

"I said; marry me" Callie simply said. "I love you"

A moment of silence settled in between to two lovers standing in front of each other with all the people running around them. People that for sure either were coming home or going away. People that didn't pay any attention to what was about to happen between Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres.

"Y-yes!" the blonde finally let out. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Callie relaxed and smiled the widest smile she had ever had before when she heard Arizona's answer. She leaned in at the same time as Arizona and they hugged and held on to each other for dear life. Neither one of them could believe what had just happened. They had just got engaged. In Miami International Airport. They were getting married.

The whole plane ride home they just sat, holding hands and were looking deep in each other's eyes. Not a word was exchanged. But words were overrated in this very moment. The air around them was thick and heavy. But not in a negative way. Not at all. Waves of emotions filled with joy and happiness were crashing around them and as soon as they arrived to their apartment back in Seattle they didn't waste any time at all before they started to express every single feeling they felt for one another. Hours later they both fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted but happy and relieved with the fact that they both had been so smart that they had taken the following day off from work…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first thing that shot through Arizona Robbins mind when she woke up the next morning was the realization that yesterday not was a dream. She smiled and turned around. The first thing she then noticed was that she was alone, not just in bed but also in the apartment. She frowned and quickly reached for her iPhone that was lying on the small table beside the bed. The time on the display surprised her. 11.23. It had been a long time since she had slept this late. She sighed and lied herself back down on the bed. At the same time she heard the door to the apartment open and a second later Arizona's smile was back in her face. She sat up again waiting for Callie to reach the bedroom. She felt like a child on Christmas morning, waiting to open her presents. It took Callie a few minutes to get to the bedroom, which made the blonde impatient.

"Good morning beautiful" the brunette said softly with a smile plastered all over her face when she got back in to the bedroom.

"Where have you been?" Arizona asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere" Callie said and was suddenly looking very amused by the sight of a whining blonde sitting up in their bed clearly newly awake with her hair all messy. "Have you slept well?"

"I have" Arizona answered. "But I don't like waking up alone. Haven't we talked about this before?"

Callie laughed softly and took the few steps that separated her from Arizona and the bed.

"I think I will be forgiven in no time at all for this one" she whispered and cupped one of the blonde's cheeks gently.

"Oh really?" Arizona said and rolled her eyes. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Oh, just the fact that you love me and that I have been out and getting you something that I know that you're going to like" Callie smiled and leaned in and started to place small kisses behind Arizona's ear and continued down her neck and shoulder. "No, I take that back. Not like, you're going to love it."

Arizona leaned in to Callie's gentle touch. It seemed like she never could get enough of being in the arms of the brunette in front of her.

"I'm loving it already" the blonde breathed out. "Don't stop"

"I have no intention of stop loving you" Callie said softly and continued to let her lips adore Arizona's neck.

Feeling very pleased by that promise from the brunette Arizona relaxed even more and threw herself completely in to the safe and familiar hands that caressed her in this very moment. They had been at it practically around the clock this last week but still both of them just couldn't seem to get enough. It had been everything from raw sex to pure lovemaking. But even so still it was like the first time every time.

"Wait a minute, I'll be right back" Callie said and suddenly stopped her actions. "Don't move"

Arizona was just about to let Callie know exactly what she thought of leaving her hanging like this but before she got the chance to do so Callie placed one finger over her lips to make sure of that the blonde was going to keep quiet.

"Sit still and keep your beautiful and oh so sexy mouth shut" the brunette smiled.

"I wasn't going to say anything" Arizona protested vaguely.

Callie raised her eyebrows with an expression of obvious doubt.

"Fine" Arizona huffed. "I'll sit still and I'll be quiet"

Callie laughed when she got of the bed in one quick motion and left the bedroom. Arizona heard Callie moving around outside in the living room like she was looking for something and before the blonde knew it she had company in bed again.

"Now, close your eyes" Callie ordered. "No questions. Just do it"

"You know that I don't like surprises" Arizona tried. "I might start crying"

"Believe me honey. You're going to like this one" Callie smiled. "Close your eyes"

Arizona did was she was being told and closed her eyes. She felt Callie taking her left hand in her own.

"I love you" she heard Callie say somewhere out of the blue. "I want to spend my life with you. Forever and ever. From here to eternity. I want you and I want us. Do you want that to?"

"Y-yes" Arizona got out. "I've never wanted anything more in my whole life"

The sincerity in the blonde's words encouraged Callie and before Arizona had the chance to react she felt something slip on to her left ring finger.

"I feel like I've been on a treasure hunt my whole life" Callie continued. "I've been searching for that special thing, a diamond that was going to give me everything that have been missing in my life. And now, I don't have to search anymore. Because I've found my diamond. My treasure in life. You"

Arizona gasped and even though she tried her hardest she couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"C-can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes" Callie answered. "You can open your eyes now"

Tears were streaming down the blonde's cheeks when she opened her eyes slowly and looked down in search of the jewelry that now was decorating her left hand. It was a simple ring. Clad in white gold with one simple stone, supposedly a diamond.

"I-I-I…"

"Schhh" Callie said soothingly. "You don't have to say anything. Just be mine. Be mine by wearing this. Let this show the world how much I love you"

By now Arizona was crying loudly. Tears of joy.

"You know that surprises makes me cry" she sobbed while trying to get herself together. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU"

Callie laughed happily when Arizona started to kiss her all over.

"Does this mean that you like it and that I'm forgiven for not being here when you woke up? Which I'm truly sorry for by the way"

"It means that I LOVE it and that you are forgiven. For sure!" the blonde giggled. "Now, this really craves a proper thank you…"

Another wave of happiness crashed through Callie's body when Arizona pushed her down the bed and quickly made sure to follow to straddle her waist.

"I really need to get you more jewelry if this is what's coming with it" Callie mumbled and helped Arizona to get out of both her own clothes and the blonde's.

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet" Arizona smiled lustfully. "But you're lucky. Cause I'm going to show you…."


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, we really need some angst before we finish this story with a big white wedding, don't you think? ;)  
By some, I mean a little. Just so you know.**

CHAPTER 37

**The tragedies of chemistry,**

**People dream of what you and me **

**Have found...**

**Effortlessly****.**

The next few days to come both Callie and Arizona became painfully well aware that being a surgeon on vacation definitely had its flaws. They had a ton of work that waited for them and suddenly the last few days' laidback living seemed to not have happened. It was just when Arizona found herself staring at the ring on her left hand she realized that everything wasn't just a dream. Although they only had been able to exchange quick hello's and goodbye's when they had ran in to each other in the doorway to their apartment this last few days no one of their colleagues could let Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres obvious happiness go unnoticed. No, everything couldn't be more perfect at the moment. Except for the fact that they hadn't had the opportunity to be one on one with each other caused by the heavy load of work and surgeries they had to catch up with.

"Dr Robbins!"

Arizona lifted her head when she heard someone was calling out for her.

"Dr Shepherd, what can I do for you?" she replied with a smile when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's not about what you can do for me, it's about what I can do for you", Dr Derek Shepherd said and winked his perfect eyebrows back at the blonde pediatric surgeon.

Arizona laughed at the neurologic surgeons attempt to make a joke.

"Oh really? "

"Yes, really", he quickly replied. "Seriously, I have a problem that I'm sure would be as tempting for you as it is for me to solve."

"You got my attention. I'm listening."

"You see, I have a case with a nine-year-old girl who came to the ER with a stubborn headache last weekend. Yes, the same weekend you and Torres were in Miami getting all dirty and hot and engaged at her parent's house. For the record, everyone else was back here at the hospital. And worked."

Arizona blushed intensely. She wasn't used to the fact that Derek Shepherd used to make that sort of comments to tease her. Derek gave her an amused look when he saw the reaction from the blonde caused by his comment.

"Don't get me wrong Robbins. I'm happy for you. I'm just bitter by the fact that you guys had a longer vacation than me. Okay, enough of that. Back to my problem…OUR problem."

"You're quite babbly this morning Dr Shepherd."

"Oh shut up and listen" he cut back with stars shining in his smiley eyes. "This girl is back with the same problem. The ER took her in last night and they paged me cause they thought that her problem is neurologic. She has a massive headache and on top of that she has a heavy nosebleed that doesn't want to end."

"Well, is she diagnosed with something yet or do you want my help to do so?" Arizona asked.

"No, she isn't and I really would want your help" Derek said. "Meet me after lunch for an extended MRD?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie Torres sighed the same moment she saw the pile of charts in front of her. It was going to be a long night. For the fourth night in a row. On top of that it was Friday. Everything she wanted was to get home by dinnertime, take a long, steamy and hot shower with a certain blonde and then spend some well-deserved quality time in the couch with the same blonde. And then end the evening in bed.

"Well, that's not going to happen" she thought when she again laid eyes on the charts.

She took a quick glance on the board and realized that Arizona would probably be available at this very moment. Another glance, this time at the clock on the wall, made her aware of that it was time for lunch.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Callie almost jumped when she felt a soft breeze of warm breath in her right ear. She turned around and was met by a pair of baby blue eyes that shone brightly. She found herself thinking that no one could wear scrubs and look so beautiful but Arizona Robbins.

"That depends" Callie said and tried to hold back a smile by biting herself in the lip. "If you're thinking about a blonde beauty with the most gorgeous eyes you have ever seen in your whole life…then we might be thinking alike."

She leaned in closer to Arizona before she continued. This time with a lower voice.

"Did I mention that this blonde also is hot? REALLY hot."

Arizona swallowed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. It had been four days since they had been this close to one another and her body responded to Callie's words in half a second. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and her breathing quickly became heavy.

"God I have missed you", she whispered. "I hate this job sometimes."

"Come with me" Callie said and took the blondes left arm and led her quickly in to the elevator that would take them to the third floor with all the on-call rooms.

When the doors to the elevator closed Callie took Arizona's face between her hands and cupped it gently before she started to kiss her. Callie smiled in to the kiss when she was awarded with a soft moan that escaped from Arizona.

"God I love you", the Latina stated. "And I've missed you to. I can't stop thinking of you. Not ever. You're like a drug."

Arizona whimpered and pressed herself even closer in to Callie's soft arms and gentle touch. A moment later they had to separate when the elevator stopped and the doors glided apart. To make sure no to waste one single second of this 'lunch break' Callie grabbed Arizona's arm yet again to pull her in to the nearest on-call room to continue this road to heaven. As soon as the door was closed AND locked, to keep unwanted visitors out, they were all over each other.

Before Arizona had the chance to do or say anything she found herself without her scrubs, on her back in the bed in the room. With a half-naked Arizona Robbins under her touch Callie couldn't control the hunger she had for the blonde. A heavy make-out session took place but when Arizona started to pull at Callie's scrubs she was stopped by the Latina.

"W-what?" the blonde groaned in frustration.

When she opened her eyes she was met by a smirk from Callie.

"A little frustrated are we?"

Before Arizona even could reply Callie leaned down again and started to lick a small path with to tip of her tongue from the blonde's shoulder up to one of her ears. When Callie started to suck slowly on Arizona's earlobe she felt that she couldn't control herself any longer.

"Just take me", the Blonde breathed out. "Fuck me. Do what ever you want with me. But please, do it now. Cause I can't take this anymore."

Without saying a word Callie let two of her slender fingers slip in to Arizona's wet and warm cavern. Feeling the response from the blonde, clenching around her fingers, seeing her grab the bed-sheets so hard that her knuckles immediately turned white and arching her back at the same time was enough for Callie. Seeing an Arizona Robbins squirming around in a bed caused by pure sexual pleasure was everything one person could ever need. Callie was 100 % sure of that. The knowledge of that she was the only one allowed to touch Arizona Robbins like this, the only that get to see Arizona Robbins like this and the only one that could get Arizona Robbins in this position was almost an overwhelming feeling for Callie.

Arizona couldn't breathe. Grasping for air was almost impossible. Never, ever in her whole life had she experienced anything that could compare to this. Being with Callie like this had opened her eyes to a whole new world when it came to being physical to another human being. Her hunger didn't cease. It just increased.

"Tell me you love me" Callie ordered.

Arizona had to use all the strength she had in her body to just open her eyes and meet Callie's.

"I love you!" she panted. "I love you, I love you."

"Tell me I'm the only one that get to touch you like this" Callie continued and added more pressure to her actions when she had finished the sentence.

"Oh God!"

Arizona bit her lower lip in a try to get herself together so she could manage to get out the words she knew Callie so desperately would want to hear.

"Only you baby" Arizona breathed out. "Only you…."

She was interrupted when Callie claimed her lips again. The kiss was cut short due to the lack of air in the room. But also due to the fact that one hell of an orgasm ripped through Arizona's body. Waves started crashing in her body and the knowledge that this wasn't the right place to be in if you wanted to scream out your pleasure made Arizona grab a pillow and threw it over her face in an attempt to muffle the sounds that threatened to escape from her mouth.

Seeing Arizona's worked-up body below her was making Callie very pleased at the moment. She leaned down and placed a kiss on top of the blonde's left breast. Not in a sexual manner, just with tender love.

"I can honestly say that there is no sight, more beautiful than you….coming" Callie announced and smiled down at her still heavily breathing fiancé.

Arizona blushed and turned her head away.

"Oh shush you!"

Callie, still smiling, took Arizona's chin in her hand and made the blonde's eyes meet her own again.

"It's true. And I love you."

Arizona felt the emotions crashing around in her body yet again. This time it was emotions of love. She couldn't believe how affective she was to Callie in moments like these. She pushed herself up so she leaned on her elbows.

"And I love you." she simply said and replied with a small kiss. "And you know what? For being the only one who get to touch me like that and for being the only one giving me such a powerful orgasm….I think that you deserve more of the same….."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the same time Chief Richard Webber shook hands with Dr Nathalie Porter. He had just hired her to be a general practitioner in Ped's.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

**I'm blinded by your presence**

**In this moment that we're in**

**If God was to describe you**

**Where would he begin?**

**Your colors blend together**

**And you become the light**

**If only you could see the way you shine**

**Darling, when you tell the world you're mine**

Arizona found herself being in a very good mood after her 'lunchtime' when she headed to meet up with Derek to begin the examination with the extended MRD of the nine-year-old. In a very good mood. Although this was going to be a very long day and that both her and Callie would be on-call for the entire weekend her heart felt a little lighter after spending some up close time with the sexy Latina.

"Ahh, there you are!" Derek greeted her when she arrived. "This is Dr Arizona Robbins, Head of our Pediatric department. Dr Robbins, this is Mr. and Mrs. Scott and this is their daughter Anna."

Arizona fired off her best-dimpled smile.

"Hi there Anna" she started and shook hands with the parents. "So, I'm hearing you don't feel well?"

The little girl in front of her smiled cautiously.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Arizona continued trying to sound as lighthearted as possible for the sake of the little girl that surely was feeling very left out at the moment.

Anna nodded immediately.

"Me and Dr Shepherd are going to help you and we're the best doctors in the whole world!"

Anna's parents did seem to appreciate Arizona's way to handle their daughter.

"Dr Robbins is telling the truth" Derek said and smiled widely. "So, what do you say Anna? Shall we get this party started?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two hours later Derek and Arizona had the answer. And it was not good news. Leukemia.

"Damn it" Derek said. "How bad does it look in your eyes?"

Arizona looked troubled.

"Well, it does seem that we caught it in an early stage. That's something at least."

Suddenly Arizona's pager went off.

"Hmm" she said. "Chief Webber is paging me. I wonder what he could possibly want with me a Friday afternoon?"

"He's been in interviews with general practitioner's for all departments most of the day," Derek pointed out. "I'll bet it has something do to with that. Can you come back after you have been at his office? I'm going to make some calls and then we can finish this day off with a nice talk with Anna's parents and maybe talk about treatment's options?"

"Sure. I'll be on call for the entire weekend anyway, starting tonight, so I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you later."

She headed out and took the elevator up to Chief Webber's office on the fifth floor and was greeted immediately when she knocked on the door.

"There you are!" Chief Webber said and quickly got up from his chair.

Arizona noticed that they weren't alone in the room. She got flashbacks from last time she had been paged to Chief Webber's office. He hadn't been alone at that time either and that hadn't exactly ended well. Somehow her gut told her that this wasn't either but she tried to shake that feeling off.

"This is Nathalie Porter" Webber announced. "She is our new general practitioner in Ped's department. That means she's your new colleague and you are her new boss. Dr Porter, this is Dr Arizona Robbins. She is Head of our Pediatric Department."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie was tired. Really tired. It was way past dinnertime and she had gone trough every single one of her charts. Mark had been there to keep her company before he had gone home to his weekend off. When Callie and Arizona's relationship had reached solid ground in the beginning of their dating they had made sure of the fact that they could have the same weekends off so they were free from work at the same time. She was already looking forward to the next weekend. She noticed the time and realized that she had to get to evening rounds before she checked the activity in the ER. If she was lucky she could get some sleep after that. One and half hour later she was done and her iPhone buzzed in her pocket.

Arizona. Who else? Callie smiled.

'**I'm stuck for the entire weekend with Ped's new general practitioner. Chief Webber thought it would be perfect for me and her to start with a lovely weekend on call. So. Not. Perfect. I miss you already. I almost hope that something will happen in the ER so that I can see you ;)'**

Callie frowned half way in to the message. Her? Callie's experience with Ped's doctors was that they were good-looking blondes with blue eyes who made you drown in them.

"Hey?" she thought to herself. "Where did this feeling come from?"

She usually wasn't the jealous type and certainly not with someone she did not even have met. Maybe it was just the fact that someone else was going to have the opportunity to spend a whole weekend in Arizona's company and that it was not her. She tried to shake the feeling off and started to text Arizona.

'**Unfortunately the ER is slow right now ;) I'm about to get some sleep. Thought I would be lucky enough to get you to join me but I guess you can't be that rude with your new colleague. Breakfast tomorrow morning after rounds?'**

It didn't take Arizona long to answer that question.

'**Maybe even a little breakfast-kiss? I'll see you tomorrow…'**

Callie's smile was back. She was only being silly. She had nothing to worry about. Now, sleep. She locked herself in one of the on call rooms.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The night had been slower than usual. But Callie didn't complain. She have had some well-deserved hours of sleep and felt quite well rested. Morning rounds were over with and everything was under control. Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey were on her service from now on and till Sunday night when she got off so she could at least for the moment relax. Reaching the cafeteria with excitement to finally see Arizona she started to look around for her blonde fiancé.

"Callie!"

She turned around and saw Arizona coming towards her. With company. It didn't take Callie long to realize that this was Arizona's new colleague. New BLONDE colleague. New BLONDE and BLUE-EYED colleague.

"Stop it!" she mentally kicked herself. "You're being ridiculous. Be nice."

She relaxed a bit when she saw the apologetic look in Arizona's eyes.

"Nathalie Porter, this is Callie Torres, attending orthopedic surgeon and my fiancé"

"You're the famous bone-cracker?" Nathalie asked looking really impressed. "I've heard about you before."

Callie couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I guess I am. Glad to meet you and welcome to Seattle Grace Mercy West."

Nathalie's smile couldn't be more wide. If she smiled just a tad more her mouth would break. She did seem nice. Callie couldn't deny that. Still she wasn't completely sure. Women weren't exactly open books to just read and understand. Callie had learned much since she had let Arizona Robbins in to her life.

"Thank you" Nathalie Porter replied. "It feels really good to be here. It seems like I've won the lottery regarding already having the best boss in the world."

Callie stiffened a bit when Nathalie in the same sentence fired off a million dollar smile towards Arizona and put her hand on the pediatric surgeons shoulder.

"Was she gay?" Callie let herself think. "God, you need to stop Torres. Get a grip!"

Callie soon realized that the breakfast-kissing thing was off and that Nathalie Porter was here to stay. She had to force herself in to being nice the whole breakfast through. Arizona was her usual perky self and her spirit only dipped when she told Callie about the little nine-year-old girl with Leukemia. The breakfast was interrupted, to Callie's delight, when her pager went off. 911' in the ER.

"Duty calls" she announced. "Yang and Grey are alone in the ER."

She stood up and stopped herself in the last second to even touch Arizona goodbye. She was not used to feel like this in front of other people. But this Nathalie Porter was trouble. She felt it. Her highest wish was in fact to kiss Arizona hard. Making sure that Nathalie Porter knew that Arizona Robbins was taken. But somehow she couldn't. It didn't seem right. Instead she just smiled and said "I'll see you around" before she ran away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona had felt the tension during breakfast. Even tough Callie really had nothing to worry about she herself had felt some strange vibes from her new colleague. It wasn't like she was going to have to work real close with Nathalie in the future. She was a surgeon and performed surgeries. Nathalie Porter was a general practitioner and was going to take care of children with simple disorders. The worst-case scenario, she would have to get through some morning rounds with her from time to time. Nathalie was nice. A little bit too much nice. But Arizona, who usually could read people's sexual orientations, was not at all sure about his one.

Sunday around lunchtime she was paged to the ER by Callie and then she left Nathalie Porter in Ped's with Alex Karev who had started his shift the same morning. If someone was to find out about Nathalie's interest in men or women, it was Alex Karev. Callie and Arizona worked side by side in the ER the rest of the day and handled everything well. To Arizona's joy Callie didn't seem different at all. Before she left the ER to make it to evening rounds in Ped's so that she could go home afterwards, they decided that they were going to meet at home in a couple of hours.

It wasn't until Arizona Robbins opened to door to their apartment that evening she felt it. Callie was jealous. The Latina was situated on the couch, reading a magazine and just answered Arizona shortly for every question or comment the blonde did. With her back to Callie Arizona couldn't help but smile at her fiancés obvious jealousy. So she decided to have some fun with it. Leaning forward and down in to the fridge, she was making sure that Callie had all her attention to her own firm behind. She reached for a beer, opened it and slowly put it to her mouth and still made sure that Callie's attention was focused on her actions.

"Mmmmm", she moaned when she let the cold drink ran down her throat.

"Hmmppf!" she heard Callie huff from the couch.

Trying to bit back a laugh Arizona approached Callie who suddenly seemed very interested in what the magazine had to offer. The blonde didn't care and when she stood in front of Callie she simply just grabbed the magazine and threw it away across the room.

"Hey!" Callie called out. "I was reading that."

Arizona raised her eyebrows and gave Callie a look full of doubt. Instead of saying anything she just straddled the Latina in the couch and continued to stare Callie down.

"What?" the orthopedic surgeon said quite harshly.

Arizona just smiled.

"You tell me" the blonde replied softly and leaned in to let her own longing lips meld with Callie's.

"I'm tired", the Latina tried.

"Then stop kissing me", Arizona murmured and continued to kiss the brunette.

"You stop", Callie mumbled back and parted her lips so that the blonde could have more access to perform what she was doing.

Soon their kissing increased but not one of them had made one move with their hands so they didn't touch. Yet. Accept with their lips.

"I want you", Arizona breathed out and leaned her forehead against the Latinas. "I want you to want me. I never want anyone else. Do you want someone else?"

"God no!" Callie exclaimed a little out of breath.

Arizona leaned back and grabbed the hem of her blue t-shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her in her black lacy bra still straddled around Callie's waist who had fixated her look somewhere in height with Arizona's chest.

"Do you want to touch me?"

Callie simply nodded and swallowed when the blonde leaned in closer making sure that her chest was in close contact with the Latinas. Then she nibbled Callie's earlobe and whispered:

"Then do. Take what's yours."


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**My heart beating out of my chest**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**Salvation under my breath**

"_Then do. Take what's yours."_

The tension in the living room was obvious. Arizona found herself thinking about what she saw in Callie's eyes in this very moment. Possession. Never ever had she experienced anything like this. Not from Callie. Not with Callie. She couldn't say that Callie only was being silly because she herself wasn't sure about her new blonde little colleague. With that being said, or in Arizona's own mind, it wasn't like she was going to cheat on Callie. She would never do that. No, this was about the fact that Callie obviously didn't like that there was a big risk that someone else pictured Arizona in ways that only was meant for her. In the beginning of their relationship they never had been jealous of each other's admirers. Often they just made some lame joke about them or just simply talked about it. But there was a big difference here. For once, back then it had been more to talk about since it had been actual encounters to bring up for discussion. Cause back then someone else had been coming on to one of them. Twice, back then Callie hadn't been sleeping with someone else. Mark. A shot of fury crashed through Arizona when she mentally relived their old issues.

Callie on the other hand wasn't even sure of what she was feeling in this particular moment. Jealousy? Love? Passion? Or was it a mix? It was bugging the hell out of her. Nathalie Porter was bugging the hell out of her. And also she did not even know the woman. But something was up. There was something very wrong with Nathalie Porter. She meant trouble. But for now, they were safe. Having a half-naked Arizona Robbins sitting in your lap craved something special. Especially right now. For a brief couple of seconds they had just sat there staring into each other's eyes. Like as if they wanted to try and read each other's minds.

"You're mine" Callie said softly and reached out with her hand to cup Arizona's face.

Arizona felt herself relax completely when she finally could feel Callie's hand on her. Her shoulders sunk down and her body became heavy. She sighed.

"Yes I am."

Instead of keep talking they leaned forward to lock lips in the exact same moment and the soft and loving session of kisses continued. Once again they were in their own little cocoon of 'Callie and Arizona love'.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Can we just agree on that this new colleague of mine named Nathalie Porter not's going to be an issue for us?"

Arizona sat in their bed watching Callie get dressed and ready for work. She herself didn't need to be at the hospital until after lunch. She only had one surgery scheduled and she was very grateful for that.

Callie grunted.

"Callie!" Arizona warned and raised her eyebrows.

"Fine" Callie huffed. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like her, does it?"

Arizona laughed and took the bed's cover off her and crawled to the end of the bed.

"Come here" she ordered.

Callie sighed but obeyed and walked up to where Arizona was kneeling on the bed clad in only panties and a tank top. She was looking awfully cute according to Callie, the blonde hair all tousled after their nightly activities with the following hours of sleep. The blonde took a hold of her shoulders and stared bluntly in to Latinas big brown eyes.

"No" Arizona said softly. "But it does mean that you have to love and trust me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Hmm" Callie pretended to think which caused the blonde to giggle.

"Maybe this will help?"

Arizona started to pop small hot and open-mouthed kisses all over Callie's face.

"Hey! Stop that. You're going to ruin my make up!"

"Oh shut up!" the blonde said with a twinkle in her eyes and took a hold of the Latinas shirt and dragged Callie down in bed with her.

"I'm going to be late for work" Callie stated but couldn't help but smile at the same time.

Arizona didn't reply verbally. Instead she demanded a quick entrance with her warm and wet tongue in between Callie's lips. Soft moans escaped from the blonde's mouth when Callie did as she was being "told". How could the Latina have such affection on her? Not that she did complain though. Loosing herself in the kiss and Callie's scent she tried to ignore the fact that Callie was going to be late for work if they didn't stop right now.

"I really, really have to go" Callie whispered and let out a chuckle when a loud whimper immediately came from Arizona when the kissing had to stop.

"But you haven't answer my question yet" Arizona pouted. "And I don't want you to go…"

"Well" Callie started before she kissed the blonde softly on the cheek one last time before she got up from bed. "The love and trust you part I can agree with. That's for sure."

Arizona exhaled.

"Good" she said and pushed herself up so that her weight rested on her elbows. "Now give me a proper kiss goodbye. Then you can leave."

Callie winked at the blonde and walked up to the head of the bed and leaned down to give her the kiss she was asking for. Before it deepened she released Arizona's lips with a pop, grabbed her purse and blew her fiancé a kiss through the air and left. Arizona plopped herself back down in bed with a sigh. Why couldn't this strange and weird feeling she had in her stomach just disappear?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, have you and Blondie set a date yet?" Mark asked.

He and Callie were on their way to grab this day's first cup of coffee. Morning rounds were over and Callie had already performed her first surgery for the day and it was almost time for lunch.

"A date?" she said a little dumbfounded.

"For you wedding of course!" Mark said and gave her a strange look. "Or is the wedding thing off already? What have you two fought about now?"

"Shut up Mark!" Callie hissed. "It's still on. We haven't started that discussion yet. Time hasn't been on our side since we got back from our little vacation. We both have had to work to catch up."

"Are you okay or am I completely wrong if I sense that something is up with you?" Mark looked questioningly at her.

Callie sighed.

"I'm just tired" she tried.

"Spill it Torres" Mark pushed. "You don't fool me. Not for a second."

"It's silly actually", she said vaguely.

"Try me."

Callie let her eyes meet Marks. She suddenly realized how much she missed talking to Mark. These past weeks they haven't really talked at all. For the sake of Arizona and after everything they had been through. But standing here Callie realized one important thing. She missed her best friend. Sure, Mark Sloan could be a complete ass who didn't know when to shut up sometimes but he was always there for her when she needed it. He always had been. If it was someone she was going to say this particular thing to it would be him.

"I have this feeling" she started. "About Arizona's new colleague. Ped's have been swamped and to ease the pressure of Arizona Chief Webber has hired a general practitioner so that Arizona can focus more on surgeries."

"Well, that's good, right? That must be good for you as well I mean."

Another heavy sigh came from Callie.

"I guess" she said and shrugged her shoulders.

Mark was confused.

"I'm a guy! You have to tell me straight here"

Callie let a small laugh escape.

"Sorry, I forgot" she teased. "You're probably going to think that I'm really, really silly here. BUT I think I can bet you one hundred dollars that Arizona has become a love interest for someone."

"By who?" Mark asked and was still looking really confused.

"By her new colleague of course! Haven't you heard one single thing I've told you the last few minutes?"

"Again, I'm a guy" Mark defended himself. "But okay, I'm with you. And now you're going to listen to me, okay?"

Callie nodded in silence.

"First of all, Blondie loves you and second, haven't she just started working here? Is she gay?"

"I know she loves me Mark. It's not that."

"It's just bugging the crap out of you that someone else might be ogling and drooling over your girlfriend. I get that."

"Fiancé" Callie corrected. "Not girlfriend. Fiancé."

"Sorry" Mark winked. "Fiancé. But this poor girl, who just started working here by the way, might not even be interested in Robbins that way. Maybe she is just being nice and is trying to land on Robbins good side. And by the way, when did you meet this new woman?"

"This weekend" Callie told him. "It was our weekend on call and Chief Webber seemed to think this last weekend would be perfect for this Nathalie Porter to get to know her new boss."

Mark chuckled and that caused him a devilish look from the fiery Latina in front of him.

"Again, sorry" he said and tried to get serious again. "It seems kind of funny to me though. "

"What exactly is funny?" Callie exclaimed.

"You two have really gone through hell ever since Blondie left for Africa and then came back only to hear that you and me had….you know, slept together. She has been the jealous one all along and now…well, let's just say that it seems that IF you're right about this Nathalie girl, the roles are reversed. But don't you worry, it will do wonder for your sex life."

Callie couldn't hold back the laughter any longer.

"You're hopeless. You know that don't you?"

Mark looked proud of his achievement.

"Yes, I know. But you love me anyway."

"You know who else who use to say that?" Callie said and thought of Arizona Robbins baby blue eyes and her cute dimples that appeared every time she smiled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona entered Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital right after lunch. Her face immediately lit up when she saw Callie in the main lobby. Her smile faded when she saw Callie's company. Mark. Why was this bothering her again all off a sudden? They had talked about this. They had solved this. Mark and Callie were just friends. Also Mark, had been pretty great with her since she and Callie had got back together again. She shook her head back and forth a few times in an attempt to get her mind straight again. The realization of the fact that she was standing here and wasted valuable time made her move. She wasn't suppose to scrub in for her one and only surgery this afternoon until fifty minutes later and the reason why she was so early stood only a few feet away. Callie.

"Robbins!" Mark greeted her. "We were just talking about you. In fact you're the only thing Callie ever want to talk about these days. But I don't blame her."

Arizona smiled. Mark maybe really had changed. No teasing, no nasty comment or remark. He was just being….nice.

"Oh really?" the blonde pediatric surgeon said and raised her eyebrows towards Callie. "What are you saying about me then?"

"And with that, I leave you to it" Mark announced and started to walk away. "Can I maybe have the honor to buy you guys dinner one night this week? I'll talk to you about it later. Have a nice day! Both of you!"

"Wow!" Arizona exhaled sounding very surprised still looking at Mark who disappeared behind a corner. "Is he sick or something?"

"What?" Callie said.

"He is actually being quite normal. And nice. But never mind. I think it's good."

She turned around to meet Callie's gaze and then Arizona remembered why she had come to work early. Goose bumps appeared on her skin the same moment their eyes locked. And there it was again. The affection.

"Hi" the blonde whispered and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the Latina's cheek.

"Hi" Callie whispered back.

Standing dangerously close to one another in the main lobby they both knew that this wasn't the place to start act on the thoughts that crossed both of their minds in the moment.

"So, are you going to tell me what you two were talking about" Arizona smiled.

Callie squirmed a bit where she stood.

"Uum, we were just talking about dates" she tried. "Wedding dates."

"Liar!" Arizona exclaimed. "Or maybe you talked about it but that wasn't the only thing you guys talked about and it certainly wasn't the main thing you talked about. Now, spit it out Torres."

Callie was speechless. She could obviously not hide anything from Arizona Robbins.

"You're good", she admitted.

Arizona looked pleased.

"I know", she said still smiling. "We talked about it this morning honey. Are you still upset about Dr Porter?"

Callie started to lose count of about many times she had sighed this last hour.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled and looked down at her feet sounding and looking like a three-year-old who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Come" Arizona said and took one of Callie's hands and started to walk over to the elevators. "We can talk when I change in to my scrubs."

"Really?" Callie answered. Her voice was dripping with doubt. "You're thinking about talking with me about this and being half naked? I'm sorry baby, but that is like asking for trouble."

Arizona giggled.

"Now whose the hopeless one in this relationship? Come on now you goof."

And with that Callie let Arizona take the lead. Unfortunately they weren't alone in the elevator on the ride up but as soon as they entered the attending's locker room and had made sure that they were alone they were drawn to each other like magnets.

"You taste so good", Callie murmured between kisses.

"Don't stop then", Arizona breathed back.

The door suddenly opened and they flew apart. Teddy Altman walked in and apparently she hadn't noticed their little make out session. Teddy was usually the one with the most bad luck enough and had to see Callie and Arizona's small encounters in the locker room.

"Hi!" Teddy said happily. "I haven't seen you guys in days. I wish I had the time to stay here and chat but I was just here to get my stethoscope."

"Hi to you to Teddy" Arizona said just as happy to see Teddy. "Can't we get together by the end of the week for a coffee or something? Just the two of us."

Giving Callie an apologetic look and wink so that Callie would understand and then she turned to Teddy again.

"Sounds great!" the cardio surgeon answered and took what she was looking for from her locker. "I'll see you around lovebirds."

And with that she was out the door again leaving Callie and Arizona alone again.

"Okay, you go get changed while I go wash my hands" Callie said. "And then we might have the time to grab a quick lunch before you have to scrub in."

Arizona nodded and turned to her locker while Callie disappeared in to the bathroom. A soon as Callie had reached the bathroom and disappeared from Arizona's vision she heard the door opened again and a familiar voice flew through the room.

"Dr Robbins! You're here. This must be my lucky day. Or in fact, I was looking for you…"

Callie froze in a movement. Nathalie Porter.

"Well, let's see if she just want to be my fiancés friend" she thought and stood completely still so she could hear the rest of the conversation that took place outside the bathroom door…


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

**When I look into your Spanish eyes **

**I know the reason why I am alive **

**And the world is so beautiful tonight **

Callie didn't move and a couple of seconds later she realized she didn't even breathe. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a brief second.

"So what can I help you with Dr Porter?"

Arizona sounded very neutral. But even so Callie could hear a slight insecurity in the blonde pediatric surgeons voice. Maybe she just had to step out of the bathroom? But then again, no, she wanted to hear for herself what this Nathalie Porter was up to. So she stayed. Hidden in the bathroom. Like a little schoolgirl that eavesdropped on two people behind their backs.

"Chief Webber said that I should ask you to show me how you guys do it here when you fill out your trauma charts on those who have to go to emergency surgeries. It isn't at all in ways that I'm used to."

Arizona relaxed. It was only work things. Strictly business. For a moment there she had gotten worried that her mixed emotions about this Nathalie girl was actually turning out to be true. Now she realized she was just being as silly about this as Callie was. The girl was new and insecure and just wanted help.

"Oh" she therefore answered and wondered at the same time what took Callie so long in there. "Of course. Can you just give me a couple of minutes to get changed and then I can meet you at the Ped's desk?"

"Or I can wait for you here." Nathalie smiled. "And then we can accompany each other."

It was then Callie decided to take a step out of the bathroom and reveal her presence by clearing her throat. There wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to let this girl look when at Arizona when she got changed.

"Dr Torres!" Nathalie said sounding somewhat unsure for a sort moment.

"Dr Porter" Callie said politely. "I have to talk to MY fiancé about something private before she starts her shift so could you give us a minute here?"

Nathalie let her eyes wander from Arizona to Callie and then back to Arizona again.

"Uummm yeah, sure. I'll see you in a while Dr Robbins."

And then she left, leaving the two attendings alone in the locker room.

"See?" Arizona started. "It's nothing. She just wants help to get in to work."

Callie rolled her eyes and grunted.

"Yeah, right."

"Callie!" Arizona sighed. "Again, what did we talk about this morning? And she is not interested in me. I can tell you that."

"We'll see about that." Callie shot back.

"You're being irrational here" Arizona said and sighed while she changed in to her scrubs.

"Hello?" the Latina said doubtfully. "Have you seen you? You're hot and sexy and beautiful and smart and gorgeous."

The blonde giggled softly while she put her hair up in a ponytail letting a few of her blonde locks falling down at the side of her face.

"You're crazy. Do you know that? Luckily for you I happen to love you anyway."

Callie wasn't falling for Arizona's sweet talk. Not yet. She crossed her arms over her chest to show the blonde that she wasn't willing to let this go. Arizona looked amused by the whole situation.

"You're not taking me seriously" Callie commented.

"Sweetie, I always take you seriously" Arizona replied. "But you're not acting reasonably here. "

"I do to" Callie pouted.

"You do not."

"Do to."

Arizona couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. She burst in to a loud laughter. Callie was looking like a stubborn child.

"It's not funny", the Latina complained.

"I'm sorry" Arizona said and tried to get herself together. "Come here."

The blonde offered one of her hands to Callie and the Latina took it reluctantly. Arizona leaned her forehead against Callie's.

"I love YOU. That's all you need to know. All you need to focus on. Can you do that? For me?"

Callie relaxed a little when she heard Arizona's statement and even more when the blonde closed the space between them with a warm hug. Inhaling the blonde's sweet scent she decided to let this go. For now.

"Fine" she whispered and took the opportunity to smell her fiancé's hair.

She could let this go. For now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Half an hour later Arizona was even more sure of the fact that Nathalie Porter had no love interest in her what so ever. The young blonde had been really attentive and had seem to show real interest in the work things Arizona had showed her before she had to scrub in on her surgery. The surgery only took a couple of hours. One simple inguinal hernia. She decided to dictate some charts while she waited for Callie to get off so they could go home together. She loved days like this. No stress at all. She could just enjoy her work the way it was suppose to be enjoyed.

"Thank you for your help earlier!"

Arizona lifted her eyes only to meet Nathalie Porter's smiling face behind the desk.

"Oh it was nothing" she said and returned the young blonde's smile.

"Sure it was", Nathalie said. "Did your surgery go well?"

"Inguinal hernia" Arizona informed. "Piece of cake. I can to them in my sleep."

"I never understood you surgeons" Nathalie said and laughed at the pediatric surgeon's assurance of her work abilities. "Cutting people open like that. Me, I just satisfy with the simple investigations. Prescribing recipes and stuff like that. Short and simple."

Arizona smiled friendly at Dr Porter's comment.

"So…" the young blonde started to sound a little nervous. "Are you off already? I was thinking maybe I could buy you a cup of coffee. As a thank you for your help my first weekend and today I mean."

"Oh" Arizona said. "I don't think I…"

And then her iPhone buzzed in her pocket. Text message.

'**Crazy things in the ER. I'm gonna be here all night I'm afraid…'**

Arizona took a couple of seconds to wrestle with her own inside. Callie wouldn't be happy at all if she went to have coffee with Nathalie. BUT, on the other hand, Arizona was completely sure of the fact that the young blonde was just being friendly and nice. And she felt the need to be nice back and get to know her new colleague a little bit better. For the sake of work. Some things just came along with the responsibility about being Head of Ped's.

"Okay, sure" Arizona finally answered. "Let me just answer this text."

She started to push the buttons on the iPhone screen. While she was busy with her phone she didn't noticed the happy face of Nathalie Porter. If she had noticed she might have seen that the younger blonde showed a little too much happiness just over this 'let's-go-get-a-cup-of-coffee-thing'…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You what?"

"Calm down baby" Arizona tried. "We just took a cup of coffee at Joe's before I headed home last night.

Callie gave the blonde a hostile stare.

"Why?"

Arizona sighed inside. She should have known that this reaction would have showed from the fiery Latina. Still, she wanted to be completely honest about what she had done last night. Clearly this really was a problem for Callie. Although, Arizona was surer than ever that Callie really did not have anything to worry about regarding Nathalie Porter. The young blonde hadn't done anything suspicious. They had just talked in a friendly manner for an hour or so before Arizona had gone home.

"Because I was trying to be friendly and nice" she replied. "Cause Nathalie Porter is nothing but friendly and nice to me and since I had nothing to do last night I thought it would be a good idea to show my new colleague that her new boss isn't a bitch that doesn't care the slightest about getting to know her new colleagues."

They stood in the lab facing each other and it was the following afternoon. They hadn't been able to see each other until now cause since morning it had been full activity for both of them. Callie had scheduled some lab time for a couple of hours and Arizona had headed over to see her before she had to scrub in with Derek on a bone marrow transplantation that involved Anna Scott, the little girl with the leukemia.

"I KNOW she is interested in you Arizona" Callie said somewhat harshly.

"Okay, you have to stop this! Now."

"No!" Callie shot back. "I don't want you to see her outside of work again. Can you promise me that?"

Arizona's temper started to rise.

"You're being completely ridiculous about this! Can't you see that?"

Callie's face expression remained showing Arizona that Callie wouldn't back down from this one.

"So, what you're saying is that you don't trust me?"

"I don't say that…"

"Ah! But a little bit you are!" the blonde interrupted. "Say it. You. Don't. Trust. Me."

"Oh, come on!" Callie exploded.

"I can't talk to you right now that's obvious" Arizona threw back sounding very annoyed. "You can get back to me when you're done being this childish!"

And with that the blonde turned and walked out leaving Callie very upset and angry. Her inside was boiling and in pure rage she threw the test-tube she was holding on to right down in the floor. It broke immediately.

"Damn it!" she muttered to herself. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona cursed herself for being so vulnerable when fighting with Callie. Trying to hold back the tears she walked fast through the corridor.

"Dr Robbins!" she heard a familiar voice call.

Of course. The object of their fighting.

"Are you okay, you seem upset?" Nathalie asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"Oh, it's nothing" Arizona tried to cover. "Bad day at work that's all. You know how it is sometimes."

Nathalie took a step closer and put her hand on the blonde pediatric surgeon's shoulder and squeezed it in comfort. It was just in that moment Callie choose to show up. She had decided to try and find Arizona right away to just get to the whole apologize thing over with. Arizona saw the look in Callie's eyes in the same second the Latina noticed the interaction between Nathalie and herself. She just opened her mouth to try and say something when Callie just turned around and walked way.

"Oh" Nathalie said. "It's one of those days."

"Look, I'm sorry" Arizona said. "I have to go."

"Are you sure you're okay then?" the younger blonde asked doubtfully.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Arizona replied and gave Nathalie a small smile. "It's nothing actually. I'll see you around."

Still standing in the hallway, Nathalie Porter let her eyes follow the older blonde surgeon when she turned and walked away. A small smile was playing in the corner of her mouth…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the day was a complete mess for Arizona. She tried to focus on her doings when she assisted Derek in the surgery and to not let her thoughts wander off to Callie and their earlier fight. No one was more relieved than herself when the surgery was over and she could scrub out. She hated fighting with Callie and when she came to think of it they hadn't fight like this since when she just had come back from Africa. Trying to shake the whole thing off she rushed through evening rounds and left everything else to Alex Karev to take care of. She needed to work this whole mess out with Callie.

Holding her breath she entered the lab again since she figured that Callie still was going to be down there. Callie didn't seem to pay any attention to her even though the blonde was completely sure that the Latina had noticed her presence.

"Hi" Arizona said in a small voice. "Can I come in?"

Callie just grunted and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess."

Not sure of what to do Arizona shifted her weight on her feet standing in front of Callie who seemed really interested in the test-tube she was holding on to.

"Can we just talk and make up?" the blonde asked quietly.

Callie lifted her face and met the teary gaze from Arizona. Her heart melted instantly when she saw the devastated look the blonde was wearing all over her lovely face.

The Latina sighed.

"Please?" Arizona tried. "I-I just hate it when we fight like this. It reminds me of bad things…"

She decided to take this a step further and started to get closer to Callie who still didn't move or say one word. In reaching distance from one another Arizona stopped and looked down at her feet. Suddenly she felt the presence of the Latina real close and she looked up. Still not saying one word Callie just cupped one side of the blonde's face and stared right in to her eyes at the same time. Arizona was unsure of what this meant. Either way her tension seemed to cease a bit when she felt Callie's touch. She leaned in and pressed her body at the Latina and before she knew it she was seated up on one of the benches that Callie worked on. With a surprised look in her baby blue eyes she found herself being at a higher level, staring down in a pair of big brown eyes that still seemed unwilling to reveal any feelings at all. Still taken aback from Callie's actions she complied when Callie pushed the lab coat off from her shoulder. The Latina worked systematically and pushed herself in between Arizona's legs so she had to spread them apart.

The expression in Callie's face was totally unreadable to Arizona and for a short second the blonde felt confusion. Still, she didn't protest when the Latina grabbed the hem of her navy blue scrub top and pushed it over hear head leaving her upper body with the lacy black bra in a perfect view to Callie's vision.

"Callie I…"

"Ssshh" Callie interrupted and put one of her fingers over Arizona's lips to get her to stop talking.

Arizona swallowed and closed her eyes when Callie's finger started to trail down her body until it reached the waistband of her scrub pants. She helped the Latina and wriggled herself out of them. The blonde felt as if she didn't dare to open her eyes and when she felt Callie shift between her legs she sighed and leaned back and took a hold of the edge of the bench she was sitting on.

"Oh God!" she breathed out when she felt Callie's warm breath on the inside of her thighs.

The Latina popped small kisses from her knee and back up to where her real desire burned. Just before Callie reached her destination she stopped and when Arizona realized what was about to happen she opened her eyes and looked down and was met by the still unreadable expression written all over the Latinas face. A second later the blonde let out a low whimper when Callie started to suck on a spot on her inner thigh. Releasing the blonde's flesh with a loud popping sound Callie took a moment to admire the mark she had accomplished on Arizona's skin.

Arizona was in a complete bliss. She had soon realized what Callie was up to. And to be marked like that was one of the most erotic things Arizona Robbins ever had experienced. Without words Callie had made perfectly clear what was hers. The blonde inhaled and exhaled loudly when Callie's fingers gently stroked her core that still was covered by her panties. Soon she felt herself get covered in goose bumps when Callie started to kiss her just above the waistband of her panties and continued up to her bra covered chest.

"Callie!" she moaned loudly and threw her head back in ecstasy when the Latina started the same procedure of sucking on the top of her left mound.

Arizona couldn't believe how the actions from Callie affected her in this very moment. They hadn't even kissed. When Callie seemed to be satisfied with her doing on the blonde's breast she decided that enough was enough. Kissing her way back down she soon reached the obvious object for Arizona Robbins real desire. She blew out and was rewarded with a loud moon when the warm air from her breath hit its destination.

"Kiss me" the blonde panted. "I need you to kiss me. Please?"

"Where?" Callie asked. "Where do you want me kiss you?"

"Everywhere" Arizona said with a shaky voice still leaning back on the bench.

Before any more words were exchanged Callie had pushed the blonde's panties down, leaving them hanging on her ankles, and dove in to taste the desire that now was dripping from Arizona. When Callie spread her legs further apart to get greater access the blonde almost lose control completely.

"Oooh!" Arizona almost screamed out. She obviously didn't care the slightest about that the place they were in could cause them both trouble if someone cached them. Was the door even locked?

Just as Arizona was about to let herself go completely in an explosive orgasm Callie stopped.

"W-what?" the blonde panted out in confusion. "Don't stop!"

"Look at me" Callie demanded. "I want to see you."

Arizona gathered her strength just enough to get up from the bench so she could lock eyes with the Latina.

"I do trust you" Callie said and stared bluntly in to the baby blue eyes that were focused on her.

Arizona was just about to answer but was interrupted when Callie let two of her fingers slip in to her. Working quickly Callie also added her thumb to Arizona's sensitive nub, which she felt was near a release. The blonde's body stretched like a bow when the orgasm finally hit her. Arizona screamed, moaned, whimpered, panted and breathed out her release and before the first wave of pleasure had subsided she felt another one came crashing through her body. Callie felt the blonde clenching around her fingers and was determined to torture Arizona's body to the very end. Adding more pressure that caused even more friction between them Callie watched Arizona with fascination when the blonde tried to handle the feelings that was crashing around in her body. Several minutes later the Latina felt Arizona relaxing and did an attempt to take her hand away.

"Don't" Arizona begged with a whisper. "I just want to feel you a little longer."

Callie nodded and stood completely still. For a moment they just enjoyed of being this close to one another and when the feelings started to reel in both of them they leaned in towards each other and let their lips meld together. Softly and carefully they let their kiss be a symbol of what they felt for each other. Taking their time to enjoy the after glow they just continued to kiss and Arizona felt all the earlier tensions go away. Still, she knew they had to talk…


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

**Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.**

**When life gets hard, when things change,**

**True love remains the same**

"I DO trust you" Callie said and Arizona could hear the determination in the Latinas voice.

Callie handed her the scrub top and searched for eye contact with the blonde while Arizona got herself dressed again after their hot and much steamy encounter in the lab. The Ped surgeon pulled her panties up from her ankles and jumped down from the bench and grabbed her scrub pants from the floor. She worked quickly and soon she was fully dressed.

"I know you do" Arizona sighed. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Arizona raised one of her perfect eyebrows with an expression of doubt written all over her face.

"No, you're not", she said playfully. "Because you still think that Nathalie is interested in me."

Callie grunted and looked away.

"I don't think. I know she is."

"Oh honey", the blonde said softly and took two large steps to be close to the grumpy Latina. "I love you. Only you. In fact, I haven't loved anyone like I love you. Never."

Arizona waited for Callie's reply but when she didn't get it she took a hold of Callie's chin with one of her hands and forced their eyes together.

"Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"I do hear what you're saying" Callie finally replied. "It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that…"

"What then?" Arizona interrupted. "This is what I'm hearing. You say you trust me and that you love me. But yet you can't seem to let this go. To me it sounds like you don't trust me. But since you say you do I'm choosing to believe you."

Callie was still being firmly held by the blonde so she couldn't avoid the despondent look Arizona was giving her.

"You don't get it", the Latina mumbled.

"No, you're right" Arizona said. "I don't get it. But I am awfully curious to hear you explain it to me. So I in fact _can _get it."

Without even notice it the blonde had squeezed Callie's mouth altogether while she talked so when the Latina tried to speak it just came out as "hmmffss" and something else that Arizona couldn't register.

"What did you just say?"

Callie took Arizona's hand away carefully from her chin and smiled cautiously.

"I said: Can you please stop squeezing my mouth together, because I can't speak properly otherwise."

"Oh, sorry" the blonde said sheepishly and removed her hand completely from Callie's face.

"Again" Callie started over. "I _do _love you and I _do _trust you. I just don't trust this Nathalie. I can feel she's up to something. She likes you. Not just like you, like you. She _likes _you. And I don't like the fact that someone you are going to work with that close is looking at you and thinking inappropriate things about you."

"She has done nothing to reveal such things", Arizona protested. "She is just being nice and friendly and totally professional with me. So I think you're wrong."

"Ha!" Callie exclaimed sounding extremely sarcastic. "I can bet you one hundred dollars that the girl was thinking dirty things about you from the minute she laid eyes on you!"

"But you're the only one that gets to _do_ dirty things to me" Arizona said and did her best to look adorable enough so that Callie was going to let this go. "In fact, you just did some really dirty things to me. Here in your lab, on that bench. And you know something else? I loved it. Like, _really _loved it. If you didn't noticed that."

Callie was determined to not fall for this. She crossed her arms over her chest while her expression still remained somewhat grumpy.

"Help me out here baby" Arizona said and sounded like she was giving up. "What do you want me do to? She is going to work with me and I can't be unpleasant with her cause you think she has a crush on me."

"Correction" Callie stated firmly. "I know it. I don't think. And what bothers me the most right now is that you don't believe me. In fact, you're mocking me."

Arizona leaned in and placed a soft kiss in the corner of the Latinas mouth and then stared bluntly in to the gaze of her big, brown eyes.

"Tell me what to do to make it better" the blonde whispered and fixated her self close enough so Callie could feel her warm breath when she spoke. "Maybe if I do this?"

Arizona finished the sentence with leaning in to nibble Callie's earlobe.

"Still not fixing it", the Latina said trying to sound as neutral as possible so that the blonde wouldn't notice the effect her doings had.

"How about if I do this then?" Arizona breathed and started to lick a slow path from behind Callie's ear and down to her neck.

"No" Callie stubbornly let out but felt herself giving in on behalf of Arizona Robbins skills.

"I love you so much" Arizona whispered right in to Callie's ear before she cached the Latinas lips in a scorching hot kiss and immediately forced their tongues together.

Callie couldn't hold back any longer and let a low moan escape that made Arizona shiver all over. The blonde framed Callie's face with both her hands while pushing away a few locks from her hair so she could have free access to the Latinas lips. The kiss grew hot in an instant and soon the lack of air couldn't be ignored from neither of them. They reluctantly drew apart from each other trying to catch their breaths.

"Seriously" Arizona said a few seconds later when her breathing had gone back to normal. "I don't want to us to fight about something so simple as Nathalie Porter. Like I said, I hate it when we fight. It brings back really bad memories and I think we have made to much progress for that in this relationship by now."

It was Callie's turn to sigh.

"I know. I hate it when we fight to" she admitted. "But I also hate when I see someone else is drooling over you."

"You know what?" the blonde said and lowered her voice. "I think it's kind of sexy that you think that. I love being yours. And this possessive side of yours is turning me on beyond anything you can ever imagine."

"Really?" Callie said and raised her eyebrows.

Arizona nodded.

"It does. It really, really does."

"But?" Callie questioned.

The blonde couldn't hold back the laughter and giggled softly.

"But, we can't screw like rabbits when we're at work so you have to control your possessiveness. And I promise you darling, you are going to tire yourself out if you don't cause then you'll have to satisfy me around the clock."

"I don't mind." Callie said quickly and grinned widely.

"You're hopeless!" Arizona said still wearing a dimpled smile. "But just to make clear, have we made up now? Cause I really, really have to go and make evening rounds now before I can go home."

"We're fine", Callie replied. "More then fine" she added.

Arizona's baby blue eyes sparkled with joy when she heard the words coming from Callie and leaned in once again to steal one last kiss.

"Good. I'll come and say goodbye before I leave later. I know you have a long night ahead of you."

"Umm yeah" the Latina confirmed. "I promised Owen that I would stay and help him with this months schedule for the ER. I have to many nights on call ahead of me and I don't want chaos during those. It might get late."

"I understand" the blonde said. "But just so you know, I will be home. Alone. In our bed. So when you get home, make sure to kiss me goodnight. Even if I'm asleep."

"Agreed" Callie smiled. "Now, get out of here and do your thing Dr Robbins."

With one last peck on the Latinas lips Arizona left the lab. She couldn't believe how much better she felt leaving than when she came. Calliope Torres sure knew how to do.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Making it through evening rounds had never been easier for Arizona. By her side she had Alex Karev and Meredith Grey who was taking the night shift in the Pediatric department and after making sure that they knew everything there was to know she left. Wanting to see Callie before she left made her navigate through the hospital's corridors so she finally ended up at the desk in the ER where Owen and Callie were heavily engaged in their paperwork. Otherwise the ER seemed slow.

"Are you going home now?" Callie said looking happy to see her but tired at the same time.

"Yes" Arizona nodded. "But I remembered something really important. Can I just talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead" Owen said and gave Callie an encouraging look. "I'll be here."

Callie got up from her chair behind the desk and followed Arizona around the corner so they had enough privacy to talk.

"Should I be worried?" Callie asked suspiciously.

"No you fool" Arizona said and looked around to make sure that no one heard them. "I just remembered something you said earlier. Something about wedding dates…"

"Ooooh" Callie said and lit up. Suddenly she didn't seem so tired anymore. "That."

"Yes, that" the blonde half whispered half said and took one step closer. "I want us to talk about that. When we have the chance to do so properly. I just wanted you to know that."

"Well" Callie whispered back. "I'm glad you told me."

"And I'm glad that you're glad that I told you that. That means that I can go home with a wide, foolish grin on my face and fantasize and dream about our wedding."

Callie couldn't help but melt a little when she heard the words coming from the petite little blonde standing in front of her. Suddenly she longed for the weekend. They both were free from work and from the looks of how things were at the moment it was well needed.

"You do that", the Latina said happily. "I'm going to get back to work so that I can catch a few hours of sleep next to you. In our bed. Before mornings rounds. So, I'll see you later. In bed."

Arizona smiled again.

"We definitely do."

Watching the blonde turn and go away Callie was left, standing there with an unbelievable warm feeling inside of her. She really was lucky. For a minute she forgot all about Nathalie Porter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reaching the locker room Arizona felt relieved that it seemed empty. She was too tired to chat with anyone right now. All she wanted was to change out of her scrubs and go home and take a long, warm and steamy shower. Her luck didn't remain cause the door opened just a minute after she had gotten there.

"Hi there" a certain young blonde said. "Are you feeling better?"

Arizona felt a little uneasy when she realized that she didn't had the time to get her t-shirt on. That left her in her bra and standing half naked in front of Nathalie Porter didn't seem optimal for the time being. For a split second she thought she saw something in her younger colleagues eyes that confirmed that Callie might have been right.

"Yeah, much better" she said trying to sound as neutral as possible while she turned away and got dressed. "Like I said, just a bad day."

"We all have them" Nathalie said and smiled. "Look I didn't mean to interrupt you. I can see you're on your way home. But can I just ask you a question?"

Feeling much more relaxed with all her clothes on Arizona turned around to face her younger colleague again.

"Shoot" she said and smiled.

"I had a patient just now, Sam Lindley, a five-year-old with severe stomach pain, that I decided to keep over night. I really just want to keep an eye on him so when you do your morning rounds, can I go with you? I know you usually like to proceed them yourself or at least that's what I've heard from Alex Karev but I was just thinking…"

"Of course" Arizona cut in. "That's totally okay.

Nathalie's face lit up and even though Arizona beginning to question if the young blonde only was trying to be professional or if she really was up to something she decided to let this go through. She cursed herself for being so suspicious. Nathalie still hadn't done or said anything that proved Callie right. Arizona decided that she was just on the edge because of what Callie had said earlier.

"Thanks!" Nathalie said with excitement in her voice.

"It's nothing" Arizona replied. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"We do. And I was right by the way."

"Right about what?" Arizona asked in confusion.

"You do look good without your scrub top on."

And before Arizona really had the time to react Nathalie was out the door. She blinked a couple of times and tried to take control over her thoughts again. Had she really heard that right? For the thousand time that day Arizona Robbins sighed. This was not good. Not at all. And to her dismay she had to admit that Callie had been right all along. How could it be that she hadn't seen this one coming? Was she really that blind?

"Just calm down Arizona" she whispered to herself. "You can handle this. If something like this ever happens again you just have to tell the girl straight that she has to stop."

When she left the locker room she suddenly didn't look forward to morning rounds at all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Okay you guys. You have to tell me what you think. Really. Are you still enjoying this fic or should we just put a distinctive end to it? ;)**

**Tell me what you think. What you really, really think!**


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

**When the rain**

**Is blowing in your face**

**And the whole world**

**Is on your case**

**I could offer you**

**A warm embrace**

**To make you feel my love**

When Arizona woke up the next morning it didn't take long for her to realize that she had been sleeping alone the whole night through. Callie's side of the bed was untouched. The blonde sighed heavily with disappointment and once again she cursed the fact that they were surgeons. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she made her way out to the kitchen wearing her robe to make some coffee before she showered. She had been trying her best to suppress last night events in the locker room. The blonde still wasn't sure of how she was going to handle this. Another loud sigh slipped from her but quickly changed in to a smile when the door to the apartment opened and Callie walked in.

"Hi" the Latina said looking really tired and threw her purse and jacket on the couch. "Just my luck. Pure chaos. Car accident. Couldn't leave Owen by himself with so many broken bones at once. Sorry. Have you slept well?"

Callie finished off with a small smile and slowly approached the newly waked blonde.

"Would you be surprised if I told you I missed you?" Arizona said in a small voice.

"What's wrong?" Callie frowned sensing the blonde's tension.

Quickly debating with herself Arizona decided not to say anything about what had happened with Nathalie last night before she left the hospital. Still, she was a little surprised that Callie easily could pick up that there in fact was something wrong.

"Nothing" she therefore added quickly. "I just don't like sleeping alone. Are you going back to the hospital for morning rounds or are you going to catch some sleep?"

"I was just thinking I should eat something and take a quick shower" Callie replied and was now standing in front of Arizona. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

Instead of answer Arizona just leaned in to Callie's arms and sighed with relaxation when their bodies came in such close contact.

"I'm perfect", she whispered looking up to meet the Latinas eyes showing that Callie obvious was exhausted.

"Yes you are" the Latina mumbled back and parted the blonde's robe just enough to reveal her silky, creamy white skin.

Callie's finger started to trail small patterns around Arizona's chest and when her fingertip reached the underside of the blonde's breast they both moaned low at the contact.

"Aren't you tired?" Arizona breathed and closed her eyes to keep her increased aroused state in control.

"Yes, I'm very, very tired" Callie whispered and leaned in to place a small kiss on the blonde's chest just above her erect nipples. "When do you have to be at work?"

Arizona opened her eyes and tried to regain her breathing steady.

"In an hour" she replied instantly. "You?"

"Then we can go together" Callie established. "Now, how about we join each other for a shower?"

"I'd like that" Arizona smiled.

The Latina grinned back and took a hold of one of the blonde's arms to drag her along.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Feeling a little bit lighter on the inside after their quality time in the shower earlier the same morning Arizona decided to not let this Nathalie thing get to her. She met up with the young blonde at the nurse's station in the Ped's department exactly one hour later just in time to start her morning rounds.

"I believe that it's for the best if we start with visiting this Sam Lindley then" Arizona stated sounding strictly professional.

"Sure!" Nathalie said and with that said Arizona once again couldn't say anything more then that her colleague seemed really invested in her patient. "I do suspect that he has a very angry appendix though. I thought it was his kidneys at first but I'm not so sure of that anymore. I've just talked to Dr Karev and Dr Grey since they had the night shift."

"Well, let's check if you have diagnosed this kid right" the Ped surgeon said and gathered her charts on order to get this day started.

It didn't take Arizona long to confirm Nathalie's suspicions about the appendix and she scheduled an appendectomy the same afternoon. She hadn't that many surgeries scheduled up until the weekend. She was just about to exhale when Nathalie did something very unexpected in Arizona's opinion.

"You're very good", the young blonde almost murmured suddenly standing too close.

Arizona immediately picked up the tension and felt really uneasy since they were alone in the Ped's coffee lounge.

"Thanks" she said and tried to sound as normal as possible.

"I bet those hands of yours has some skills one could ever dream of."

"Okay, enough!" Arizona exclaimed and turned around to face Nathalie who seemed very amused by the situation they were in. "I'm involved. And even if I weren't I wouldn't be interested so I suggest that you just drop this act right now."

"No one have to find out" Nathalie smirked and leaned in closer so Arizona was forced to lean backwards.

"See this?" Arizona hissed and showed the ring on her left ring finger. "If you don't leave me alone I'm going straight up to Chief Webber's office and I will get you fired in an instant. Got it?"

That seemed to do it for Nathalie who took a step back and held up her hands in resignation.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm sorry."

Arizona grunted and slipped by and passed the young blonde.

"Let's just pretend that this never happened", she said with her back turned.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona felt really uncomfortable when she left the Ped's coffee lounge. Although she tried really hard to just forget what just had happened she just didn't seem to get it out of her mind. Callie had obviously been right and she had been wrong. Very wrong. Suddenly she felt the urge of telling someone about this whole mess. Teddy? No, that was not an option before she had told Callie. And Arizona had a strong feeling that the hospital wasn't the right place to tell the fiery Latina. Not if she didn't want World War three to start right this second.

With a quick glance at her watch she registered that she had exactly forty minutes to spare before this weeks regular meeting with the other attendings in the conference room with Chief Webber. Therefore she decided to shake this whole thing out of her system and took the elevator down to the main lobby and the head desk where she saw Mark and Callie stand engaged in a conversation about what appeared to be one of last night's victim from the car accident Callie had been involved in.

"Can you guys just stop arguing and follow me to grab some coffee before the meeting?" Arizona teased.

Mark and Callie stopped talking and turned their heads to the blonde.

"We're not arguing" Mark protested sounding really grumpy. "We're discussing. There's a big difference."

"Whatever" Arizona smiled knowingly and squeezed one of Callie's shoulders in a loving manner. "Stop discussing then and come with me."

Callie couldn't hold back the smile that took a hold of her whenever the blonde was around. Also she was relieved that Mark and Arizona was on the same level again without any hard feelings whatsoever.

"You're bossy" Mark complained but both Arizona and Callie could see the obvious happiness in the Mark Sloan's eyes.

Apparently he had missed hanging out with them. They headed out to get some coffee before they accompanied each other to the conference room.

"Arizona" Callie said in a low voice and stopped the blonde just outside the conference room. "What's wrong? And before you say anything, don't say "nothing" cause I can see it in your eyes."

Arizona sighed. She should have known better than try to hide anything from the Latina. Although she thought that she had done a good job with that.

"Can we just talk about this later?" she pleaded.

Callie didn't seem to happy about her answer but complied with it when the blonde tried to smile to reassure her that what ever it was bugging her it was under control for the moment.

"Fine" she said and did her best to return the blonde's smiley expression.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Although Callie really tried her hardest to let this thing with Arizona go for the rest of the day she couldn't. There was something wrong and she had not liked the vibes coming from the Ped surgeon at all during the coffee break with Mark and during the meeting. She knew that Arizona had surgeries scheduled the whole afternoon and she herself had to do some well needed charting before the upcoming weekend.

"Callie!"

She almost jumped when she heard her name and looked up from her charts just in time to see Lexie Grey coming towards her with obvious hurry in her steps.

"What is it?" Callie said sensing that there was something very wrong.

"You have to come" Lexie said somewhat out breath. "It's Arizona. She just lost a patient during an appendectomy. She is totally out of her mind and is crying her eyes out up in Ped's."

Callie felt grateful to Lexie in that moment. She could she the obvious concern in the residence eyes.

"Take me to her."

Without saying a word Lexie turned with Callie right behind her and started to walk quickly to the elevators. The ride up seemed to take forever but when they finally reached the floor with the Ped's wing on it Lexie stepped out and continued her hurried walk to where Arizona was. Outside the Ped's coffee lounge Jackson Avery tripped back and forth. When he saw Lexie and Callie he lit up.

"You found her!" he said. "Good!"

Callie didn't answer. Instead she just opened the door to the lounge. Her heart almost broke when she saw Arizona sitting in the corner looking totally devastated. The blonde's make up was a mess and tears were running freely down her cheeks while she sniffed loudly. The crying seemed to increase when she noticed Callie and in a second the Latina had taken the blonde in her arms and tried to soothe her.

"Calm down baby" Callie whispered in to the blonde hair and used one of her hands to move up and down Arizona's back in comfort motions.

"I-I screwed up", the blonde cried. "It was just a simple appendectomy for God's sake! I use to brag about the fact that I can do them in my sleep all the time!"

"Shhh" Callie soothed. "We both know that everything can happen in the OR."

"But he was only five years old!" Arizona said with devastation and continued to sniff loudly. "And I tried to stop the bleeding I really did, but it was too late! God, I hate this day!"

Callie felt nothing but sympathy for her girlfriend but instead of saying anything else she just opened her arms even more so that Arizona could have more access to hold on to the Latina. For several minutes they just sat there with Arizona holding on to Callie for dear life and the Latina just let her have it all out. Soon the blonde's crying subsided and Callie reached for some tissues on the table.

"Here you go", she said tenderly.

Arizona looked gratefully at the Latina and dried her eyes and nose, which both were all red from the crying.

"Feeling better?"

Arizona let a small smile show and nodded carefully.

"A little. But that's just because you're here. I always feel better when I'm with you."

Returning the smile Callie reached out with one of her hands and cupped the side of the blonde's face.

"Good", she half whispered half said lovingly. "That's the point."

Suddenly the door flew open and they looked both a little chocked and surprised when they recognized Chief Webber stepping in to the room. He didn't look happy.

"What the hell is going on Robbins?" he exclaimed.

Arizona froze in an instant.

"I-I did my best Chief. I really did, but…"

"Sexual harassments? Really, Robbins?"

Callie looked in confusion from Chief Webber and then to Arizona.

"What the hell are you talking about Chief?" she said sounding as horrified as the blonde by her side looked.

"Nathalie Porter was just by my office and told me that you apparently had 'hit' on her right in this room this morning. She was crying her eyes out and told me that you had scared her to death. Her own words. Care to explain Dr Robbins?"

Arizona opened her mouth then shut it again. This was _not _happening. It must be a bad dream. A really, really bad dream that she was going to wake up from soon…


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

**And you can see my heart beating **

**You can see it through my chest **

**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving **

**I know that I must pass this test**

"Say something" Arizona pleaded in a very small voice that seemed to be extremely fragile. "Please."

Callie was pacing around the room and hadn't said one word since Chief Webber had left them a couple of minutes ago.

"Why didn't you say something?" It wasn't meant to sound so harsh but Callie's inside was reeling with rage about this whole situation.

"Because I thought that I could handle it just for today" Arizona admitted and felt the tears filling her eyes again.

"Yeah?" Callie replied in an instant and turned her head to look at the blonde who still sat in the corner of the Ped's coffee lounge. "And look how great that turned out."

The Latina immediately regretted those last words and almost bit her own tongue hard. She held her breath for a short moment and wished for someone to kick her stupid ass when she saw Arizona's obvious hurt caused by the words she just had spoke out loud. When the blonde broke down in another waterfall of tears Callie hurried up to her and took Arizona in her arms.

"I'm sorry", the Latina mumbled with guilt. "I really shouldn't have said that. Please don't cry."

But there was nothing stopping Arizona's tears from falling freely at this point. This day had been a complete disaster and to have this accusation thrown at her was not doing it better. She sobbed so hard she was having trouble to breathe and Callie felt her own heart breaking bit by bit for every time Arizona sniffed against her shoulder. The Latina suddenly felt pure rage rushing through her body when she thought of Nathalie Porter.

"I'm going to kill her!" she muttered angrily while stroking Arizona's blonde hair tenderly. "I am actually going to kill her."

Arizona tried to get herself together and leaned back to meet Callie's eyes with her own teary look.

"I-I didn't do anything. You have to believe me. Cause if you don't then I seriously am going to die."

Hearing the honesty in the blonde's words was enough for Callie. Although she hadn't believed anything else since the second Chief Webber had announced what was up earlier. In fact she had been quite irritated on the Chief since he used to think that Arizona was guilty at first. At least he had used that tone when he spoke. After trying to reason with him he had calmed down a bit. Arizona had reassured him that she hadn't been anything but professional with Nathalie Porter and then she had told him what actually had happened. He had given her an apology before he had left them but even so he was hoping that both Callie and Arizona understood that there was word against word and until it was solved he had to take actions. So before he had left he had told Arizona to take the rest of the day off and that she should stay at home tomorrow.

"Baby, of course I believe you" Callie reassured and felt the blonde almost immediately relaxing against her. "You know what? Let's just go home. I can take some charts home and finish today's work at the apartment. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Can you just grab my things from my locker?" Arizona said softly. "I don't think I want to show myself out there more than necessary right now. I'll just go home in my scrubs."

"Sure. I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Thank you" the blonde said and tried to hold her voice steady enough to not let the tears take control again.

"You're welcome" Callie said tenderly and caressed Arizona's cheek with her fingertips.

Arizona swallowed and closed her eyes trying to breathe slow enough to calm herself down when Callie left. This was a nightmare from the beginning to end. She should have known that Nathalie Porter had meant trouble when she had made that comment about how good Arizona looked without her scrub top last night. Feeling the tears stir in her eyes again she wished for nothing more than to get home to the safety of their apartment with Callie. Just so she could forget about this awful, awful day.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay" Chief Webber started firmly. "We have a situation here people."

He had called all the attendings in for a meeting the next morning to discuss the accusations that Nathalie Porter had thrown at Arizona. Mark, Teddy, Miranda, Derek, Owen and Callie sat around the table in the conference room and everyone beside Callie was looking very confused.

"Where is Dr Robbins? Derek Shepherd asked quite harshly. "Tell us what is going on here."

Teddy desperately searched for eye contact with Callie but the Latina stubbornly was choosing to look down the table to make sure to avoid anyone's attempt to read her eyes.

"Callie?" Mark questioned. "Has something happened?"

"Listen to me here now" Chief Webber said. "Dr Robbins is not here cause one of our staff members came to me yesterday and accused Dr Robbins of sexual harassments."

Everyone around the table got an expression in their faces that showed nothing but doubt.

"You're kidding, right?" Mark Sloan said sarcastically. "Dr Robbins? Sexual harassments. Those words don't match."

It didn't take long for the other attendings to turn to Chief Webber again almost sure of the fact that he was going to call this off just to actually say that this was a real joke. But by the look on his face it wasn't.

"Can you just please the us what the hell is going on then?" Derek said forcefully. "And who the hell is it that has come up with these lies?"

Chief Webber sighed.

"What I say to you people in here cannot leave this room, do you understand me?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

"It's our newest staff member in Ped's. Nathalie Porter."

Mark's eyes widened and he took a sharp breath remembering his and Callie's conversation about this girl a few days ago.

"For now it is word against word and there is nothing I or anyone else can do but wait for the hospital's own investigation in this case" Chief Webber continued. "Until then Dr Robbins has taken some time off."

"Is this Nathalie still on service then?" Teddy asked. "This is ridiculous and we all know it. Arizona would never do such a thing. Whatever this woman is saying it's all lies!"

"Poor Arizona" Miranda Bailey said with sadness. "I can't imagine what she must feel right now. I know this is a stupid question, but Callie, is she okay?"

Soon everyone's attention was turned to Callie that still hadn't said one word yet. Although the Latina was feeling relieved that her colleagues also took side with Arizona in this stupid mess. Callie's heart ached when she thought about how Arizona had been last night. She had cried in silence nonstop from the moment they had gotten home and then had finally fallen asleep from what Callie could only imagined it to be, exhaustion. This morning she had been deadly quiet and had still been in bed with red, puffy eyes from last nights crying sessions and even though Callie had seen that she had tried to smiled when the Latina had said goodbye and left for work she knew how much the blonde struggled with everything right now.

"No" Callie said trying to make it simple. "She is not okay. She's devastated."

Everyone felt sorry when they heard Callie reveal that their good colleague that always was so happy and perky all the time was not at the moment.

"But" Owen cut in. "This is Arizona we're talking about Chief. We all know that she couldn't have done such a thing. Besides, we really need her here. She's one of the best and we all know it. We're talking about patients here and they are the most important things for us as doctors and surgeons."

"I agree" Derek pointed out. "And I also agree with Teddy. This is completely ridiculous."

"I've already got the fact that you're all supporting Dr Robbins", the Chief said. "I can't say my opinion out loud to you. As your Chief I have to be neutral. I hope you all understand that. But I'm sorry to say that this is what's on the table right now and if Nathalie Porter sticks with her story then it needs to be investigated."

"But what the hell is she accusing Robbins of?" Mark blurted out. "And what did really happen?"

Again everyone turned to Callie with wonder in their eyes.

"She is claiming that Arizona has been hitting on her ever since she got here" Callie said between gritted teeth. "She's also saying that Arizona has been delivering inappropriate comments regularly. But the worst thing is that she is accusing Arizona for feeling her up in the Ped's coffee lounge yesterday after they had done morning rounds together. Just for the record, all of that did happen but it was the other way around."

"That's just crazy" Bailey snorted. "Doesn't sound like Arizona at all."

"I think that's enough for now", Chief Webber said firmly. "Like I said, it's the same procedure for everyone during cautions like these and I have to follow every single rule there is. Mr. Jennings will look at this as soon as possible. But just to make it clear. If anyone of you have seen or heard anything this week regarding…this. I want you to come to me and talk to me about it. Also, I'm having the best faith in everyone of you that you all can act and behave professionally as long as this is a situation."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Torres, for God's sake!" Mark said and pulled her arm when they got out from the conference room. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Is she going to be okay" Teddy asked obviously concerned for her friend.

"Can we see her?" Derek asked.

"Okay, okay!" Callie said holding her hands up. "Enough! One at a time please, Mark, I didn't say anything yesterday because Arizona didn't want me to, Teddy, I don't know, Derek, I'm going to ask her but I'm sure she would want that."

"Well, give her our best" Owen interjected. "Tell her we believe in her and that this is going to be okay. We're all going to make sure of that."

"Indeed" Bailey added quickly.

The group scattered and in silence they walked back to where they were supposed to be.

"Callie" Owen said quietly. "Come home to her. Be with her. I can scrub in for your surgeries today. You have nothing spectacular in the OR scheduled so I'm sure I can cover for you."

Callie looked gratefully at Owen.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely", he assured her and squeezed her shoulder. "Go."

Callie gave the redheaded trauma surgeon a wide smile before they went in different directions. The Latina quickly headed to the locker room to get her things. Since she almost ran and was looking down at the floor she didn't notice the people she met in the corridor and suddenly she bumped in to someone who dropped all their things, paper and all, over the floor.

"Oh" she said. "I'm sor…"

And then she saw who it was.

"Don't be", Nathalie Porter said. "In fact I should be the one who's sorry. For you I mean. It can't be easy to find out that your fiancé is not trustworthy like that."

The rage towards this human being standing in front of her was almost scary. Callie's eyes narrowed and for a split second Nathalie Porter looked unsure and almost a little scared. The Latina didn't say a word but took two small steps closer and then she hissed angrily:

"You're crazy if you think you're going to get away with this."

Nathalie chuckled nervously at the sudden close presence from Callie.

"I have nothing to be worry about" she said and gathered herself again. "I'm not the one who has been doing something wrong here."

"Oh really?" Callie gritted. "I suggest that you walk away from me right this second if you don't want it to be really ugly. And you know what else I suggest? You stay away from me. And from Arizona. Got it?"

When the young blonde didn't respond directly Callie felt her anger burst up to a new level and pressed her fingertip hard in to Nathalie's chest making her whimper at hard touch.

"Again" Callie repeated quietly and cold. "Do. You. Got. It?"

Nathalie swallowed hard before she found the strength to answer.

"I-I got it."

"Good", Callie said and just walked away sensing she could do something more worse then just hard poking the annoying little blonde bitch if she did stay.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Trying to calm herself down before she reached the apartment Callie tried to breath calmly and in a steady rhythm so that Arizona wouldn't notice her raged up temper.

"You're home!" Arizona said sounding more at ease then she had done the same morning when Callie had left.

Callie smiled widely when she saw the happy expression in the blonde's baby blue eyes.

"I am", she said. "I got permission from Owen to sneak home a little bit early today."

The Latina plopped her self down on the couch beside Arizona and looked cautiously at her.

"Everyone is saying hello to you", she continued before Arizona had the chance to speak.

"Who is everyone?" the blonde asked carefully.

"Teddy, Bailey, Owen, Derek and Mark" Callie told her. "They want to meet you."

"Oh" Arizona let out sounding quite relieved. "That's sweet."

"Are you okay?" Callie felt that she had to ask that question.

Arizona sighed and curled up against the Latinas shoulder before she answered.

"I would be lying if I told you that everything was okay", she said in a low but steady voice. "This whole situation makes me sick."

"I'm so sorry about this mess", Callie whispered and took a strand of blonde hair locks from Arizona and played with it between her fingers.

The blonde turned her head up to meet Callie's lovingly gaze. At the sight of the Latinas gorgeous face Arizona's heart swelled with emotions of love. She didn't notice the tears that filled her eyes until Callie reached her hand out to dry her tears away from her cheeks.

"Don't cry sweetheart", the Latina whispered. "I can't stand to see you hurting like this. Tell me what I can do to make it feel better."

"Take me to bed", Arizona breathed out. "Take me to bed and make love to me. I need you."

Callie simply nodded at the blonde's request and when they got up from the couch she took a hold of one of Arizona's hands and led her towards the bedroom. Once they were inside Callie cupped the sad blonde's face with her hands and placed a kiss, light as a feather, on Arizona's lips. The blonde shivered caused by Callie's tender touch and without saying one word Arizona lifted her arms up so the Latina could undress her. After she had removed the blonde's shirt Callie took a moment to admire Arizona's silky, white skin that came in to her vision.

"You are amazingly, stunningly beautiful", the Latina murmured.

"So are you", Arizona whispered back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too", Callie pointed out in a low voice before she reached out to touch the blonde again. "In fact, _we _are amazing."

Arizona giggled softly at the Latinas comment.

"Yes we are."

Leaning forward Arizona wasted no time and started to work quickly with the mission to get Callie out of her clothes. Suddenly she felt a rush and an urgent need to feel Callie's naked skin against her own. It was like she somehow needed to be reassured that the Latina still wanted to be with her and still trusted that Arizona was innocent. Still standing up and facing each other they helped one another and a few minutes later the barrier of clothes was nowhere to be seen. At the sensation of skin against skin they both let a series of low moans escape from their mouths before they started a slow make out session. Through the kisses they moved towards the bed and Callie pushed slightly at the blonde so she landed on it with a small thump lying on her back. The Latina quickly followed and resumed the kissing. Their tongues danced in a heated duel, hands roaming each other's body and for the moment neither one of them thought about anything else then just being this close to each other.

"I want you" Arizona panted and lifted her head up and cached Callie's lower lip between her teeth.

"I always want you", Callie whispered back when the blonde finally released her lip with a low popping sound.

The Latina focused on a spot just below Arizona's right ear and sucked slowly making the blonde whimper at the sensation. To have someone that knew exactly what to do when it came to create this sort of feelings still felt unreal to Arizona. But with Callie everything had come to be different. The Latina knew everything about her and sometimes it felt like Callie knew stuff about her that she didn't even know her self.

"Wait", Arizona managed to get out when Callie's hands and fingers came dangerously close to her burning desire. "I want us together."

Callie chuckled.

"We are very much together baby", she whispered seductively.

"No", the blonde protested. "I mean that I want us to _do_ each other together."

"I'm listening" Callie pointed out suddenly eager to hear what Arizona had in mind.

"Sit up", the blonde ordered still somewhat out of breath. "Against the headboard. Can you do that?"

They rearranged themselves in position with Callie sitting up and leaning against the bed's headboard and Arizona was straddling the Latinas waist. When Callie dove in to kiss the blonde's chest Arizona couldn't hold back the silent moans any longer and changed style in to one with more vocals in it. In an attempt to try and soothe her wet and aching center she started to rock her self against the Latinas upper leg.

"God, you're so wet!" Callie breathed out when she felt the obvious arousal from Arizona's movements against her thigh.

The blonde stopped her movements and tried to regain control over her body since she really, really wanted this to last longer than just a few seconds more. She was sure of the fact that she would soon explode if she continued to ride Callie's leg. Framing the Latinas face with her hands she leaned in and forced Callie's mouth open and sucked her tongue in to her own mouth. The blonde was quickly rewarded with a loud moan that escaped Callie's mouth. Arizona changed the angle a bit and pressed her self down even closer to the Latina while she let one of her hands slip down between their already sweaty and slick bodies.

"So are you" the blonde established while letting one of her fingers slide in between Callie's thighs.

With a feeling that told her she couldn't wait any longer she used her free hand to guide the Latinas hand to where she wanted it the most.

One loud and long moan in unison slipped out from their mouths when they entered each other at the same time. Callie used her free hand to grab one of Arizona's shoulders and the blonde took her free hand to grab the headboard. Both their actions caused by the fact that they needed something to hold on hard to while they found their rhythm. Callie picked up the pace first causing Arizona to throw her head back in ecstasy. But the blonde quickly followed and added another finger to her actions between Callie's thighs making the Latina shiver almost uncontrollably.

"Oh God, wait!"" Arizona almost screamed out when Callie added her thumb in an attempt to send the blonde flying over the edge.

"W-what?" Callie asked totally out of breath in pure confusion.

"I-I want us to come together" Arizona admitted still breathing heavily that revealed that she was so near the release she wished for. "Look at me."

"You are very demanding today Arizona Robbins" the Latina choked out between short breaths.

Locking eyes with each other they sped up their actions again. Arizona whimpered when they once again found their steady rhythm of lovemaking. While drowning in each other's eyes it didn't take long for both of them to just totally explode in each other's hands.

"God! Oh God!" Arizona screamed out when she felt the orgasm invade her body.

"Ooooooh!" Callie moaned loudly at the same time when her own waves of orgasm started to reel inside of her and was taking fast control over her body.

They continued to ride their releases out and they soon collapsed against each other, panting and breathing heavily. None of them said one word in what seemed to be several minutes instead they just leaned against each other's foreheads just trying to take control over their breathing again.

Arizona was the first to move when she rolled to lie down beside Callie and reached to take the bed's cover up to cover them both. They snuggled up close to each other in a comfortable silence just enjoying the presence of one another.

"Don't ever leave me", Arizona suddenly whispered.

Callie tensed when she heard the desperation in the blonde's words.

"I won't" she said and kissed the top of Arizona's head. "I won't."

And then the reality came back to Arizona. It was like something had slapped her over the face. And reality was cruel. Cause reality still included the fact that she was accused of sexual harassments…

**God! You guys are good! Keep the reviews coming and I will make sure to keep new chapters coming. Deal? **


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

**Hush, baby don't cry **

**Just get through this night **

**Overcome **

**Cause all that you are **

**Is broken inside **

**But they'll never know **

**They'll never know**

"Arizona?"

Callie stood outside their bathroom waiting patiently for Arizona to respond her soft knockings on the door. The blonde had been in there for what seemed like an eternity. It was Monday morning and both of them were heading to the hospital. Callie was about to get back to work and Arizona was about to meet Chief Webber and some members of the board. Their weekend was officially over. She knew that Arizona was far from being okay but somehow they had been able to not talk about this whole mess with Nathalie Porter over the weekend. In fact they hadn't been talking much at all about anything. Callie had felt that it was the blonde's wish and she had respected that. But now, when reality was back to hit them in their faces again it was inevitable and the brunette knew it. Arizona Robbins was a strong person but this was even out of her league and the brunette was worried about her.

"Baby, are you done?"

Callie tried the doorknob and found that the door was unlocked. Arizona was in the shower or correction, _still _in the shower. The brunette's heart sank in her chest when she laid eyes on her lover. The blonde didn't even seem to have noticed that Callie had entered the room. The brunette quickly realized that the water running down on Arizona's body wasn't exactly warm. The lack of steam in the room revealed that.

"Hey!"

Arizona blinked one or two times when the doors to the shower glided apart and Callie showed up in front of her.

"Baby, you're freezing! Are you okay?" Callie rambled on with obvious worry in her voice.

The brunette was met by an empty glance from the blonde's baby blue eyes. Instead of saying anything else Callie grabbed a towel and swept it around her girlfriend in an attempt to get Arizona warm. She didn't care the slightest that her clothes became wet when their bodies connected. All she cared about now was to hold Arizona close.

"I-I..-" The blonde's voice broke and soon her tears started running down her face.

In that exact moment Callie felt like her heart was shattered in to a million pieces. Arizona had been crying before but this was extraordinary. And not in a good way. Callie could feel the tears from Arizona soaking her shirt where her girlfriend's face was buried on her left shoulder.

"Shhh" Callie soothed and stroked Arizona's back in a weak attempt to reduce the crying. "It's going to be okay baby. I promise."

"I'm so sorry" the blonde sobbed. "So, so sorry."

Callie stiffened up a bit and leaned back to lock eyes with Arizona. She used both her hands to cup the blonde's tear stricken face. Her fingers tangled slightly in Arizona's wet and cold hair.

"Listen to me", the brunette started in a soft and low voice. "You have nothing to be sorry about. And this is going to be okay."

Arizona's eyes shimmered with tears but the crying had subsided for the moment. The sincerity and love she could hear in Callie's voice made her heart swell in her chest. Everything they had been through these last couple of months had been rough on both of them with the Africa-thing, her coming back from there and their therapy sessions but they had made it. They were back together. And now, when they finally had reached some sort of stabile ground, this Nathalie Porter had come along. Arizona suddenly felt so helpless, so lost in her own life. Like everything was out of her control. She wasn't use to not being the one in control. Now it seemed that someone else was in control. Now someone else was in charge of what was about to happen in her life. The only thing, the only _one _that kept her going was Callie.

"I'm scared", she confessed while trying to press the sobs away.

"I know you are" Callie said softly. "But you know what? I'm not going anywhere. Can you trust me on this one?"

Arizona's feelings were reeling inside her body. The knowledge that Callie always seemed to know what she meant without her even trying to explain was beyond her. She was scared. Scared that Nathalie Porter was going to get her fired but mostly she was scared that Callie was going to leave her. She didn't know were this insecurity was coming from though. Arizona Robbins had never ever in her whole life been afraid of being alone. Never ever had she been thinking about the fact that she one day would be so vulnerable and so attached to another human being that she was when she were around Calliope Torres. The fear she felt when she thought about the possibility that Callie would leave made it hard to breath.

"I do trust you", she whispered trying to hold her voice steady. "This weekend you have done nothing but to prove it. It's been an amazing weekend. With you."

"I don't think you even know how much I love you" Callie whispered back breathlessly.

Arizona inhaled sharply but didn't have the chance to reply because Callie continued.

"You are the reason that my heart is beating. Feel this."

The brunette took one of Arizona's hands in her own and guided it to let the blonde feel her steady heartbeats.

"Never in my whole life I've felt something so right" Callie continued still holding her gaze steady in to Arizona's eyes. "I know in my heart that this, you and me, are the real deal. We're meant to be. Time can go by and this Nathalie Porter can try to break you, try to break _us_ but we're going to stand still. Together. Because you know what? I'm complete when I'm with you. Before you I'm not even sure there was a me."

"God, baby…" Arizona stuttered. "I-I love you so much. I'm not even sure of what to say…"

"Then don't" the brunette said tenderly and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. "Don't say anything. Just believe me. Deal?"

"Deal" Arizona murmured and let her self relax completely in Callie's arms and leaned against her girlfriend's shoulder yet again.

Callie kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"Let's just focus on the important things here", she said in a low voice. "And do you know what that is?"

"You and me" the blonde replied.

Callie leaned back to once again meet her lovely girlfriends look.

"And we are Callie and Arizona and we can do anything as long as we're together, right?"

This time Arizona's smile reached her eyes.

"Right" she said. "Cause we are Callie and Arizona."

The blonde couldn't help it but a small giggle escaped her mouth when Callie held up one of her hands to high five her.

"You're crazy" Arizona laughed.

"Hey!" Callie protested. "What did we just agreed on? What are we?"

The blonde's expression changed in to a more serious one. Well, at least she tried to.

"We are Callie and Arizona. And we can do anything."

"Right" the brunette stated. So?"

"Fine" the blonde smiled. "High five!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, Dr Robbins, how do you reply to this accusation that has been thrown at you?"

Arizona stared bluntly at Mr. Jennings who just had put the question out free for her to answer. They were in Chief Webber's office, just the three of them. She was seated in one of the rooms couches situated in the corner. Before she opened her mouth to answer she got an encouraged look from Chief Webber.

"It's not true" Arizona finally said. "I haven't done anything wrong."

She knew deep in her heart that Mr. Jennings liked her. Ever since that thing with Wallace's parents and the 25 million dollar donation and her Carter Madison grant she was one of Mr. Jennings favorites even if he had a hard time showing it. Still, she also knew that this situation was a tough one, cause it was word against word.

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that", Mr. Jennings said.

"Had you preferred to hear me say something else?" Arizona questioned.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that" Seattle Grace Mercy West's president of the board quickly replied. "But you have to understand that this really isn't that easy."

"I know that" Arizona stated. "Trust me. I know that. But this is ridiculos. I've been here for two years, I love my job and I'm involved with someone else and we're about to get married. I just turned the girl down. It's not my fault she got offended or that her ego was bruised. I like my life the way it is and I have no intentions to do anything to destroy that."

"Sounds reasonable" Chief Webber interjected. "But like Mr. Jennings just have explained, this is not an easy thing to solve. Dr Porter sticks with her version. We just talked to her again before you got here. And I'm really, really sorry to say this Dr Robbins…but I think it's for the best if you got yourself a lawyer."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"There must be something wrong with this girl. Seriously!"

Arizona smiled gratefully at Teddy Altman who sat in front of her in the cafeteria looking really annoyed.

"But Chief Webber is going to let you work through this whole process, right?" Teddy asked.

"Well, that's the problem" Arizona sighed out. "I just called my lawyer. It's going to take him about one or two weeks to get this thing going. Until then, I can't work."

"And when the thing is going then?" Teddy asked again. "Then what?"

"Then I can work as usual" Arizona explained. "When the process has begun I can work again. But Chief Webber and Mr. Jennings don't think it's a good idea for me to be here for the time being. Mostly for my own sake."

"Mostly for _your _sake?" Teddy frowned. "What about her then? Is she going to work?"

Arizona cleared her throat before she answered.

"Well, yeah…but that's because she is the one who are accusing me. I'm pointed out to be the bad guy here."

Teddy's body language softened and she put her hand over Arizona's.

"I'm really sorry about this. What are you going to do?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and sighed once again.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going to see my parents. Just this week."

"And what does Callie have to say about that?" Teddy said cautiously.

"I haven't exactly told her or discussed this with her yet" Arizona said sheepishly. "But she is having a rough week with several complicated surgeries and I just feel like I don't want to be here right now. I need to breathe. And get away from Seattle seems like a good idea…"

"Really?" the cardio surgeon said doubtfully. "Somehow I doubt that Callie's going to see this the way you do."

"Somehow I doubt that too" the blonde responded sounding very despondent.

"Well, good luck with that" Teddy said and quickly rose for her chair when she spotted the orthopedic surgeon across the room.

Arizona turned her head and saw Callie coming towards them.

"Thank you Teddy, I really feel your support on this one" she said and smiled to show her best friend that she was joking. "You sure you not going to stay for this?"

"Ha!" the cardio surgeon exclaimed. "No way, I'm out of here! Talk to you later?"

And with that she left and walked the opposite direction from where Callie came from.

"What was that all about?" Callie asked and raised her eyebrows. "Is she mad at me or something? She left awfully quickly when she saw me coming."

"Well, hello to you to" Arizona joked. "And no, she just had to leave."

"Sorry" Callie smiled and squeezed the blonde's shoulder softly before she plopped her self down in the same chair Teddy just had been sitting on. "Are you okay?"

The brunette looked suspiciously at Arizona before the blonde answered.

"Umm…yeah", Arizona started. "Well, we can discuss what okay means but you know…"

"Spit it out Robbins. I can see that there is something you would like to tell me" Callie said nicely but with a firm voice. "I am not going to like this am I?"

"You know me too well", Arizona protested vaguely. "It's not fair."

"That's just what happens when you're with me" Callie replied softly and leaned in closer to the blonde and reached for one of her hands. "Now tell me what's on your lovely mind. And what did Chief Webber and Mr. Jennings say this morning?"

Arizona let another sigh slip out and she started to play with the brunette's fingers in her hand.

"I've just called my lawyer. Nathalie sticks with her story and since it's me that's being accused I can't work at least until this process is started. It's too much of a risk for me to be here before. And I agree…"

"You agree?" Callie said but sounded very doubtfully.

"I just don't want to make this worse" the blonde tried to explain. "So I was thinking…maybe I shouldn't be here right now. Like I mean…not being here. In Seattle I mean."

Arizona closed her eyes and inhaled sharply before she faced Callie again to see the brunette's reaction.

"Y-you want to leave Seattle?" Callie questioned.

"Just for the week!" Arizona hurried to say. "I was thinking I could go see my parents. I mean, you have surgeries and work to focus on and I…I just need to get away from here. To think and breathe a little."

Callie's mind was working hard. She didn't want Arizona to leave. But she was going to have to see this from the blonde's point of view. And maybe…maybe this was for the best.

"I'm going to miss you", the brunette said in a small voice. "Like really miss you…"

"Y-you're okay with this?" Arizona said sounding very surprised.

"Not okay at all" Callie said softly. "But I love you and I want _you _to be okay."

Once again Arizona was struck by the fact how much Callie really loved her. Her eyes became wet with tears from the feelings the brunette created in her.

"I love you. Have I told you that lately?" she whispered and leaned in to give Callie a hug.

"Yes you have" the brunette whispered back and stroked Arizona's back. "But you can tell me again. When do you leave?"

Feeling Callie kiss and smell her hair the blonde once again relaxed in her lover's arms.

"I know you're on call until tomorrow…so I was thinking about taking a flight to Washington tonight."

"God I'm going to miss you" Callie sighed out and hugged the blonde harder.

"I'm going to miss you too", the blonde confessed. "More than you could ever know."

They let go of each other and just sat in silence for a couple of seconds to regain control over their feelings.

"Do you realize that this is going to be the first time we're apart since we got back together for real again?" Callie said and tried to smile. "And do you know another thing I was thinking about?"

The blonde shook her head and waited for the brunette to tell her what she meant. Before Callie continued she leaned in close so that her mouth and warm breath was close to Arizona's ear.

"I'm thinking about how wonderful it's going to be when you will get back here. When you're home again. With me. Where you're supposed to be."

The blonde felt her body respond immediately to Callie's words and goose bumps appeared on her arms to the brunette's warm breath on her neck.

"Really?" she said with a great interest. "And when I get back, what exactly are we going to do?"

"That's for me to know" Callie whispered and kissed Arizona just below the ear. "And for you to find out…"


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay, this is a really boring chapter I know! But I did have to write it so that we can move pass all this…boring stuff. My intentions are to write this with a happy ending. Like with a wedding perhaps? And then we can finish this story. Don't you agree?**

**And by the way, in order to make it up to you guys, the next chapter is going to be…HOT! Extremely hot! Coming home-sex…*hint hint***

CHAPTER 45

**Love it has so many beautiful faces**

**Sharing lives and sharing days**

**My love it had so many empty spaces**

**I'm sharing a memory now I hope that's how it stays**

**Now I'm deep inside love and still breathing**

**She is holding my heart in her hand**

**I'm the closest I've been to believing**

**This could be love forever**

"Hey Torres, are you okay?" Mark Sloan asked with concern written all over his face well aware of the fact that Arizona had left for Washington yesterday.

Callie blinked both once and twice before she realized that she must have zoned out pretty bad. Again.

"Hmm..yes, yes I'm fine" she reassured and tried to show a small smile.

"You're lying" Mark claimed. "And you know what? When your shift is over you and me are going over to Joe's to get a couple of drinks. You need it. I need it. _We _need it. And I don't take no for an answer cause guess what? It's been ages since you and me hung out."

Callie looked at Mark with gratitude. The brunette was already worried to go home to the apartment. To sleep alone for the first time since her and Arizona had got back together. It was safe to say that it wasn't something she looked forward to. She took a quick glance at her watch and realized that it was late afternoon and that she only had her charts left to finish before she could get off.

"You're on Mark", she therefore said. "And you're absolutely right. I need it. I will do everything to keep myself from thinking about a certain blonde."

"At least you're aware of it yourself" Mark smirked before he changed expression in to a somewhat more serious one. "Have you talked to her yet?"

"She called me when she landed last night" Callie told him. "And she called me this morning. I'm just lucky that there's just three hours time difference from here."

"Is she okay?" Mark asked.

Callie sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess", she said despondently. "This is taking its toll on her. And me. I have to stop myself from just finding that little tramp Nathalie Porter here on the hospital and keep myself from kicking the crap out of her."

"I can understand where you're coming from" Mark admitted. "This whole thing even makes me want to puke. But you know what? Tonight we try and just forget everything bad in the world and just have some fun, okay?"

Callie smiled widely back at him.

"Totally fine with me. I've missed you Mark."

"I've missed you too kiddo" the plastic surgeon replied.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arizona sighed heavily and plopped her self down at the bed in her old room in her parent's house back home in Washington DC. Yesterday she had just called them to let them know she was coming to see them but it wasn't until today she had told them the real reason she had come here. Of course they had been concerned about the situation she was in but the truth was that they had been more worried that it was something that had happened between her and Callie. After she had explained the whole thing and reassured them that this had nothing to do with her and Callie they seemed to have relax a bit. And although the blonde was glad to be home with her parents she missed Callie like crazy already. She took out her iPhone to call Callie. Looking at her watch made her realize that Callie's shift would've ended. It didn't take the brunette long to answer her call and immediately there were a wide smile that made her perfect dimples show of perfectly.

"Hey sexy", Arizona said in a low but flirtatious voice when her girlfriend answered. "Do you miss me yet?"

Hearing Callie laugh was like music to her ears. Always.

"You've already asked me that", the brunette pointed out. "Twice actually. And the answer is the same as before. I miss you terribly."

"Good!" Arizona said firmly. "Cause I miss you too."

"So, have you talked to your parents yet?" Callie asked.

"Yes, I've just finished that talk with them" the blonde responded. "They were more worried about the fact that something was wrong between you and me. When they heard the reason I came they seemed like they didn't thought it was such a big deal."

"Should I take that as a compliment and that your parents have approved with me?" Callie teased.

"Oh shut up!" the blonde laughed and joked back. "They love you and you know it. Almost as much as I do."

"Well, that's always nice to hear" the brunette stated.

"Glad you think so" Arizona smiled. "So, are you going home now? I know your shift has come to an end. Me myself am going to get some sleep. I know it's just ten o'clock but I feel really exhausted after this heart-to-heart-talk with my parents."

"You need it baby" Callie said softly. "I'm waiting for Mark. We're going to Joe's and get a drink. Or drinks. That depends."

A slight silence settled in and Callie suddenly felt unsure.

"I mean" she started sounding somewhat nervous. "If that's okay with you?"

"Baby" the blonde said nicely. "You need it. Say hello to Mark from me and tell him to take really good care of you tonight."

Callie relaxed instantly. It warmed her inside that Arizona seemed to have let this thing with Mark go completely.

"I love you" the brunette said simply. "And I never going to be tired of saying that to you."

"I love you to honey" Arizona smiled. "I have a telephone meeting with my lawyer tomorrow morning. I will call you right after, okay?"

"Okay" Callie echoed. "Sweet dreams."

"Same to you beautiful" the blonde said before they finished their call.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After talking with her lawyer the next day Arizona felt somewhat more confident that everything was going to be all right. Nicholas Johnston was a good lawyer and Arizona had been doing business with him before so she trusted him whole-heartedly. He had promised her that with the lack of evidence from this accusation he would have her back at Seattle Grace Mercy West in no time at all. And he had a plan to make it happen. That and a phone call to Callie had already made her day. Although she missed the brunette terribly by now she really felt that this decision, going to see her parents, had been the right one. Her flight back to Seattle was booked and cleared for Friday night. She knew that Callie had the weekend off and she planned to make every single minute of that free weekend count after being apart.

"Hi sweetie", her mother said when she returned back downstairs. "Did the talk with the lawyer turned out good?"

"He seems positive", Arizona answered and sat down by the kitchen table.

Memories from when she was a child came back to her immediately. She used to love sitting by this table when her mother cooked. It made her feel so safe. She and her brother could have been out playing all day long and when they had entered the house again she had rushed to the kitchen to spend time with her mother.

"That's great", Barbara Robbins said and smiled at her daughter. "And Callie, is she all right?"

"Mother" Arizona warned but couldn't help but smile at the same time. "You have already asked me that to many times. Callie is fine and we're good."

"You can't blame me for being worried dear", her mother laughed. "Your father and I love you and in case you didn't notice we also love Callie very much. She is a lovely person and since it seems that she makes you very happy she is as important to us as she is to you."

"I can't even begin to explain how much I love her mother" Arizona sighed out. "She is the one I'd never thought I would meet."

Barbara Robbins gave her daughter a loving gaze. Her and Daniel had discussed it the night before when they had been heading to bed. They were equally agreeing on that they'd never had seen their daughter so happy in her whole life.

"You deserve it Arizona. Your father and I are so happy for you."

"Thanks mom", Arizona smiled back. "It means so much to me."

"So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" her mother asked and changed the subject.

"I'm actually going to meet Timothy and Anne" Arizona responded. "I haven't seen or talked with them in ages. Things have been so hectic lately and since I didn't had the time to meet them the last time I was here I thought now would be a good time."

Anne Gordon had been her best friend in high school. They used to be together all the time and apart from Danny, Anne had been one of the first she had been telling about her being gay. Timothy was her husband and Arizona liked him very much. Since her move to Seattle their contact had been reductive. A few phone calls and emails had been exchanged but that was it. Still, there were no hard feelings at all between them and every time they actually met things were just as they had never been apart.

"That seems like great idea", her mother said nicely. "Can we expect you home for dinner?"

"Yes you can", the blonde said. "I would never miss the opportunity to eat my mother's food when I'm here."

Her mother chuckled.

"Well, that's always good to know."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie had never been so happy in her entire life of the fact that she had scheduled her first conciliation with a patient after lunch this particular day. Her and Mark had been home late last night. Very late. It had been exactly what she had needed though. She hadn't even realized how much she had missed hanging out with him. Just as friends.

"Dr Torres", someone suddenly said behind her back. "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

She turned around and saw that Chief Webber was standing behind her.

"Yeah, sure. What is it about?"

"I realize that what I'm about to ask you to, or order you to, isn't exactly a dream scenario here but I trust you enough to be professional through this."

Callie frowned.

"Don't say it" she gritted. "You want me to consult with Nathalie Porter regarding a patient. Right?"

Chief Webber sighed heavily.

"She suspects that one of her patients has been coughing so hard that his rib has broken. On top of that this patient already has problems with his wrist from being in a snowboard accident."

Callie grunted and did nothing to hide her irritation.

"Look, I know that you can't do or say something about this but you do realize how much I actually _don't _like her, right?"

"I know that Torres" Chief Webber said in a low voice. "And believe me, between you and me, I just want this whole thing with Dr Robbins to be solved. Off the record, we have a meeting with Dr Porter and her lawyer later this afternoon. But now, I need you to be the best doctor and surgeon that I know you are. For this patient's sake. Can you do this for me?"

"Fine" Callie said and sighed. "I can always try to be civil to a person that lie to people and still can keep a straight face."

Chief Webber just squeezed one of her shoulders as a response before he left letting her know that he knew what he asked her for.

Callie tried to get her inside calm when she headed up to the Ped's wing. Usually this walk made her smile all the way cause it often meant that she was going to meet Arizona but now her smile was far away from showing up in her face expression. Being without Arizona was harder than she ever could've imagined. It scared the living hell out of her when she came to think about it. If Arizona left her, for real, she was sure of the fact that she was going to literally die. Trying to shake that feeling off she started to scan the desk when she reached Ped's. Nathalie Porter and Arizona's scrub nurse Amanda Perkins were deeply involved in a conversation at the Ped's desk. Or so it seemed at least. Just the sight of Nathalie Porter made Callie's inside reel with rage. The woman was the reason that her fiancé couldn't be here for God's sake.

"You needed ortho", Callie said coldly when she was close enough. "Where is the patient and who is it?"

Nathalie Porter suddenly became very nervous. Even the scrub nurse Amanda noticed it and took it as a hint to disappear. Even though Chief Webber and his attendings hadn't said one word about Arizona's situation they knew that everyone knew about it. This hospital was a boiling pot when it came to gossip. Another thing revealing that something was wrong was Arizona's absence.

"Tom Wellman, fourteen years old, room five" Nathalie Porter responded after getting her self together.

Something in Nathalie's eyes had revealed that Callie scared her but she had gotten her self back together quickly again.

"Chart?" Callie almost snorted.

"Here", Nathalie said and handed it to the brunette who instantly took it and started to walk away without even saying thank you.

"Hey! You don't have to be rude with me!" Nathalie called out after the orthopedic surgeon and ran after. "It's not my fault your fiancé isn't Cinderella."

"That's it!" Callie thought.

To hell with being professional. She turned around and in one second she had grabbed a hold of Nathalie's lab coat and pressed her up against the wall.

"What did I say to you last week?" Callie hissed angrily. "Stay away from me and leave me the hell alone! You're lying and you know it! When the truth comes out, and believe me, it will come out, you're going to be very sorry you messed with us in the first place. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

Nathalie blinked surprisingly and didn't say a word. Calliope Torres was obviously no one you messed with if it had something to do with Dr Arizona Robbins.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

Arizona had never experienced such a slow plane ride in her whole life. Or at least it was slow according to her. She was being impatient to see Callie again. Sure, it had been good for her to get away from everything a few days but now she wanted to get back. Back to everything that made her life complete and safe. She was ready to fight for it. To get it back. She knew that Callie would be off from work around the same time when she would be arriving in Seattle and she was determined to meet her partner at the hospital so she could accompany her home. They had some serious catching up to do. Just thinking about the upcoming events in their bed this evening made the blonde's inside reel. The heat quickly spread through her body and she squirmed a bit in her seat. When the plane finally hit ground Arizona's cheeks had adopted a highly red color as a result from all the dirty thoughts that had been running through her head the last few hours. She sent a silent thank you to herself for being so smart that she just had traveled with hand luggage. She rushed through Seattle's airport to get a cab and twenty minutes later she entered Seattle Grace Mercy West's main entrance. The blonde worked herself up to the second floor where she was quite sure to find her very own Latina. The smile grew wide on her face when she realized how right she had been. Callie was in what seemed to be a deep conversation with Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd.

"Blondie!" Mark exclaimed who first spotted Arizona coming towards them. "You're back. And you're alive!"

"Yes and yes" the blonde responded teasingly and willingly accepted the welcome back hug from the plastic surgeon.

"Good to see you Arizona" Derek smiled and stepped up to repeat Mark's action towards his colleague. "We've really missed you here."

"Thank you" Arizona said sincerely. "It feel's good to hear."

Callie watched her two colleagues hug her blonde fiancé from a distance but she had quickly noticed Arizona's baby blue eyes that immediately had locked with her own at the same time the first word had been exchanged. The Latina wanted nothing more than to just throw herself in to Arizona's arms and let her lips meld with the blonde's. But something was telling Callie that if she did so things quickly could heat up and get out of hand. And that meant that it could be awkward for everyone around. Therefore she settled just to lean in close enough to give the blonde a soft and quick kiss in the corner of her mouth.

"I've missed you" Callie murmured just low enough for Arizona to hear and felt goose bumps appear on her arms when she felt the obvious response from the blonde that shivered slightly at the touch of the brunette's lips.

Arizona had to get herself together to not let a whimper escape when Callie drew back.

"Are you done here or what?" the blonde said trying to sound as neutral and easy as possible to not let the two gentlemen see her obvious burning want to get Callie alone as soon as possible.

It didn't go very well. Mark's radar was impossible to fool.

"We get it Robbins" he said and smirked. "Come on Derek, let's leave these two lovebirds alone."

Arizona blushed and Derek laughed.

"Right" the neurosurgeon said. "I'll see you at the staff meeting on Monday Arizona."

The blonde nodded shyly and gave the two men a small smile in return before they left.

When Callie and Arizona were completely alone in the hallway a comfortable silence settled in. For a moment they just stood there admiring the view of each other. Although, it didn't take long for the blonde to start squirm and let small whimpers escape as a result from Callie's heavy and wanting stare at her. The wetness between her legs pooled up and something in her eyes must have revealed her aching want because Callie grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along the corridor just around one corner.

"It's not healthy to miss someone like this", the blonde panted out just one or two seconds before their lips crashed together.

Their tongues started to duel furiously in a heated dance and Callie cupped Arizona's face causing the blonde to put her own hands over the brunette's to urge her lover on. When the lack of air couldn't be defeated any longer the kissing stopped. But just for a second. Callie pushed the blonde in to the wall behind them and started to kiss Arizona's neck. In return and as a response the blonde moaned low and threw her head back.

"God, you smell _so _good" Callie mumbled against the blonde's skin.

W-we need to get home" Arizona breathed out and bit her lip at the sensation of Callie's lips working magic on her neck and down her suddenly bare shoulder.

The Latina had pushed the strap from the blonde's shirt down from her shoulder to get better access to work her skills over Arizona's naked skin.

"We can leave whenever you want to" Callie smirked without stopping what she was doing.

"You're mean" Arizona tried vaguely. "Someone can come. We're in a public place you know."

Despite the blonde's words she still urged Callie on in what the brunette was doing to her. It felt to good to be near each other again. To good to be true.

"I want you" Callie whispered. "It's been so lonely without you in our bed. I haven't been able to sleep as well as I do when you're beside me.

Arizona inhaled and exhaled quickly.

"W-we _really _need to go home", she replied totally out of breath. "Now."

Arizona's eyes widened in a mix of fear and pure pleasure when Callie without a word took one of her hands and pushed it down the blonde's jeans just to make sure of Arizona's obvious arousal. But just as fast as she had done it, Arizona felt Callie's hand disappear, and for a second the blonde didn't know if she was going to be disappointed or relived.

"Just wanted to make sure", Callie said teasingly.

"Make sure of what?" Arizona said while she tried to catch her breath again.

Before the Latina answered she leaned in again and gave the blonde a long and slow kiss making Arizona let out a whimper with aching want again.

"That you're ready to _not _sleep tonight…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the door to the Robbins/Torres residence had been opened, shut and locked fifteen minutes later the hot and steamy action began. Clothes flew through the room and landed in places that either Callie or Arizona cared the slightest about in that particular moment. The pace the women were setting was not slow and tender at all. No, this was the result of longing and wanting after being apart one or two days too long.

"Oh!" the blonde let out when her back hit their bed.

Arizona made sure of the fact that they'd not wasted unnecessary time. She reached for Callie and grabbed the back of the Latina's both arms to drag her along down in bed with her and sighed in comfort when their body's yet again came in close contact. Callie worked quickly and without even knowing how it happened the blonde found herself being completely naked feeling the brunette's lips all over her burning and wanting bare skin. Arizona was in a complete bliss. Her mind was spinning and she arched her back in an attempt to get even closer to her lover.

"I've been thinking about this the whole day", the blonde panted and squirmed slightly when Callie's hot mouth landed right behind her ear so she could feel the brunette's warm breathing.

"I've been thinking about this the whole _week_", Callie whispered. "Every day and every night since you left."

Arizona swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a brief second.

"Lose your clothes", she demanded breathlessly. "Please Callie, I…"

"Wait" Callie interrupted and drew back just enough to meet the blonde's desperate look. "Just…wait."

The blonde didn't want to wait. She was way too frustrated. For a moment she thought that her heart was going to jump out of her chest. But when Callie started to lick a small path with the tip of her tongue down from her ear to her neck and further down to her shoulders she bit her lower lip and threw her head back and forgot about everything. The Latina was fast and very good at was she was doing. Callie smirked when she heard low moans escape from Arizona's mouth. Playing with the tip of her fingers in slow motions down the blonde's body was giving quick results and she was rewarded big when Arizona hooked one of her legs around Callie's waist and released a series of whimpers full of pleasure.

"Closer" the blonde murmured. "I need you closer."

Instead of answer with words Callie leaned down to catch Arizona's lips with her own. Urging her lover on the blonde took the Latina's hands and placed them where she wanted them. They both moaned at the contact. And at the same time when Callie massaged Arizona's breasts in tender motions the blonde reached behind the brunette's back and hooked her fingers in Callie's bra and popped it open.

"Oh God!" Arizona cried out when their bare chests finally touched each other.

When the blonde continued her mission to get Callie completely naked the brunette surrendered. Using her right foot Arizona pushed Callie's jeans down the Latina's smooth and suntanned legs and soon she could see her mission almost completed.

"Are you happy now?" Callie smiled and nudged the blonde's shoulder lovingly using the tip of her nose.

"Almost" Arizona mumbled out of breath. "Now, if you know what's good for you…kiss me."

"I just love when you're bossy", the brunette said teasingly and leaned down again.

"You ain't seen nothing yet" the blonde whispered and locked eyes with Callie.

At the same time Arizona tried to push her self up just enough to reach Callie's lips with her own but the brunette held her down and just when their lips was about to touch again Callie took a hold of the blonde's lower lip between her teeth. It was gentle but the action itself caused a sudden rush of heat right down between Arizona's legs and reminded the blonde of her ache. The Latina stared intensely at the blonde beauty under her touch. Seeing the obvious want in Arizona's blue eyes she decided that enough was enough. Callie therefore continued her journey with her lips south on the blonde's squirming body. Kissing her way down she also used her hands to please Arizona's chest. The blonde was dripping with want. Callie could smell it. She could feel it even tough she wasn't there quite yet.

"I love you", the Latina whispered softly.

"I love you to" Arizona moaned. "So, so much."

It was the exactly what Callie needed to hear. Dipping her head down she took the first taste of her lover's aching want. Arizona grabbed the bed's sheet hard when the first feeling of sensation crashed through her body. Her knuckles quickly shaded to white and she arched her back to increase the friction that Callie's mouth created moving against her. The sounds coming from the blonde told Callie that she was doing it the right way. Not that she already didn't know it, but hearing the actual reward from Arizona was as always, music to her ears. She knew every inch of the body lying there. Where to touch it, kiss it and lick it to send Arizona Robbins on a trip to the moon and back. Or to heaven and back again. She loved giving the blonde such pleasure. Not that she didn't love the pleasure Arizona could give her but hearing the blonde scream her lungs out caused by her own doings was like magic to her. Licking and nipping the most sensitive part of Arizona Robbins made her feel so much love she could die a happy woman right there and now.

"God! God! God!" the blonde cried out in the same rhythm as Callie's tongue worked. "Callie!"

"What?" Callie asked teasingly and stopped her ministrations. "Do you want me to stop?"

A grunt full of frustration told Callie that she was playing with fire here. Quickly she crawled back up Arizona's body and demanded a quick entrance with her tongue in between the blonde's parted and panting lips.

"Oooh!" Arizona moaned muffled when the Latina at the same time used two of her fingers to enter the blonde's flooding sex.

The kissing and the lack of air became too much for the blonde and she turned her head to the side to breathe as Callie worked her fingers in and out of her hitting all the right spots in every movement. And Arizona didn't last long. She felt her body twitch by its own force, waves came crashing inside her and she arched her back and let it all out. Callie was pleased seeing the blonde's release and hearing her screams, moans, whimpers and cries until Arizona's climax had died down.

"You're going to be the death of me Calliope Torres!" the blonde panted out trying to take control of her body and breathing again.

"Wouldn't that be a great way to die" Callie said and laughed softly before she leaned down and kissed the blonde tenderly on the lips before she drew her fingers out of a now very pleased Arizona.

"But if I did I wouldn't be able to do _this_" the blonde pointed out and flipped them over so that she was on top of the brunette.

"Able to do exactly what?" Callie questioned curiously but smiled knowingly at the same time.

"Show you how much I love you" Arizona smiled back. "Every day."

"I'm listening", the brunette said softly.

"No", the blonde replied instantly. "You're not going to listen. But I am going to listen to you, when I show you what I just said."

Not giving Callie the chance to respond she dove in to kiss the brunette hard and demandingly. She straddled Callie's waist and cupped the Latina's face at the same time.

"God, you are good at this showing thing", Callie mumbled between kisses.

"Like I said before" the blonde started. "You ain't seen anything yet"

Arizona used both of her hands to press Callie down the mattress so that the brunette now was lying on her back under the demanding blonde's touches. It was Callie's turn to whimper and squirm when Arizona kissed her way down. The blonde crawled down Callie's body and dragged them both down the bed's end.

"Now…" Arizona whispered right in to the brunette's ear. "I want you to look at me, when I show you how much I love you…"

"I'm looking at you already", Callie said a little out of breath caused by the blonde's kissing skills just before.

"Sit up" Arizona ordered gently.

Now Callie was a bit curious of what the blonde had in mind but she knew all to well not to mess with Arizona when she sounded this determined. Therefore the Latina sat up by the end of the bed still with the blonde that straddled her waist.

"Remember", Arizona breathed, still close to Callie's ear. "To look at me the whole time. Can you do that?"

"Y-yes" the brunette stuttered surprisingly. "I can."

"Good", the blonde smiled and got back to work by starting to kiss her lover tenderly on her lips. "Now, spread your legs."

Callie felt her knees go week and she trembled slightly but what she was being told.

"Remember what I just said", Arizona reminded gently. "Look at me."

The brunette nodded eagerly and looked closely when the blonde moved down to sit on her knees in between her own legs that now were spread wide. Arizona placed both of her hands on each of Callie's thighs and stroked them tenderly up and down still without losing eye contact with her lover.

"You still have too much clothes on" the blonde pointed out and hooked her fingers in to the waistband of Callie's panties and slowly dragged them down the brunette's legs.

Callie swallowed hard and felt a pang of lust shoot through her body when she saw Arizona throw the panties over her shoulder.

"Oooh!"

Callie was a bit taken aback at the blonde's sudden move dipping her head right in to where the Latina's real desire was. Seeing Arizona's head with all the blond curls going back and forth when she worked her magic on Callie was almost too much. Callie leaned back with her hands on the bed to get some comfort but she focused hard on to keep her eyes open to see what the blonde was doing to her. Arizona Robbins sure knew what she was doing with that tongue of hers. When the blonde sped up her ministrations and got a little more pressure with her tongue actions Callie couldn't hold it back any longer. Usually both of them could last a little longer but being without one another for almost a week made them more sensitive to each other's touches. Arizona could feel Callie's release with her tongue, hear it when the Latina cried her explosion out and smell it with her nose from the place she was in.

"God, I've missed you!" Callie breathed out with the last waves of her climax.

Arizona got up just enough from where she was situated to reach for Callie to drag her down on the floor with her. Even though they both were completely out of breath the blonde couldn't resist kissing Callie hard. Lying there on the floor making out like maniacs yet again, new waves of lust took them both in and embraced them.

"Oh my God…" Arizona breathed out and released another whimper. "I just…Callie I…"

"Baby, tell me what you want" Callie panted out as a reply. "What do you need?"

"You!" the blonde cried out. "I need you."

The Latina spread Arizona's legs open wide and in no time she had placed one of the blonde's legs over her own shoulder. In an instant Callie found the small bundle of nerves with her lips and mouth between Arizona's legs. Yet again the blonde urged her lover on. She tangled her fingers in Callie's hair and pushed slightly.

"Oh my _fucking _God!" Arizona gritted between her teeth when she felt Callie sucking on the spot that was going to send her flying high in seconds.

When she arched her back with such power to meet the Latina's hard working mouth Arizona wasn't sure if she still was conscious or not. Thoughts of how lucky she was to have Callie in her life crashed through her mind just half a second before she let her self go to the climax one more time.

"Arizona Robbins, you have dirty mouth" Callie smirked with obvious proud while looked down at the heavy breathing blonde.

"Oh, just shut up!" Arizona got out and blushed furiously.

Callie's expression went from teasingly in to lovingly and she cupped the side of the blonde's face.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked sincerely and used her thumb to stroke Arizona's cheek tenderly.

"I'm perfect", the blonde replied with a whisper and looked straight in to a pair of big brown eyes above her. "Just…perfect."

Callie smiled and popped a quick kiss on Arizona's lips before she got up to reach for the beds cover and dragged it down on to the floor to where they both were. The Latina covered them both up before she lied back beside the blonde again. Arizona turned around and got up to lean on one of her arms so she could lock eyes with Callie again.

"I'm going to fix this", she said with determination in her voice. "It's going to be okay."

Callie's heart melted and she cupped Arizona's face again.

"_We're _going to fix this…"


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay people, moving on with this accusation against Arizona. It's not over…yet. **

CHAPTER 47

**And I know an angel was sent just for me**

**And I know I'm meant to be where I am**

**And I'm gonna be standing right beside her tonight**

**And I'm gonna be by your side**

**I would never leave when she needs me most**

The first thing that struck Callie's mind the next morning when she woke up and found a sound a sleep Arizona Robbins next to her was how lucky she was. The blonde lay on her stomach, hugging her pillow as usual and slept soundly with her lips slightly parted. Callie's heart swelled with love when she noticed how peaceful Arizona seemed to be. Nothing could beat this feeling. Waking up to the person you knew that you were destined to be with for the rest of your life. The person you were _meant _to be with. They were like a puzzle with pieces that fit perfectly and Callie couldn't believe how easy it had been to fall in love with Arizona Robbins. The Latina had struggled her whole life through to try and find that thing she had thought that everyone around her had found so easy. At least in her own opinion. But with Arizona everything had been different. Cause when she had met Arizona Robbins at that dirty old bathroom at Joe's that night several months ago, she had realized something. Calliope Torres had stop to struggle. Sure, they had had their ups and downs up until here and they still had an up to get through but Callie was sure of the fact that they together could work this thing with that little bitch Nathalie Porter through.

Callie smiled to her self when the blonde first stretched out her body and then frowned a little in her sleep. The Latina couldn't help to move closer and snuggle up to Arizona. She splayed her fingers over the blonde's lower back. Arizona stirred a bit in her sleep but didn't wake up. Her hair was all tousled and messy, it looked like she had been standing on her head and slept and Callie's smile grew wider when the blonde yet again frowned.

"I'm sleeping" Arizona whined.

Callie giggled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the blonde's shoulder.

"And looking very cute doing it."

Arizona opened one eye and looked through a heavy lid.

"You're just trying to butter me up", she mumbled sleepily.

Callie laughed softly and continued to stroke the blonde's back tenderly.

"Is it working?" she whispered in to Arizona's ear.

The blonde trembled when she felt Callie's warm breath right beside her ear. She turned around so she faced the Latina and without saying a word she reached out one of her hands and cupped her lovers face.

"Just kiss me" Arizona breathed out in a low whisper. "Just kiss me."

And Callie kissed Arizona. Soft. Lovingly. Tenderly. Emotionally. Sweetly. And the kisses Arizona got from Callie this Saturday morning was everything.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm coming!"

The knocks on their apartment door were coming from someone who seemed to be very impatient. Callie walked up to the door and opened it just to find Mark and Lexie outside.

"Hi!" Mark exclaimed. "Are you up and dressed? We are going out. Derek and Meredith just called and asked us if we all wanted to hang today."

Callie looked very skeptical.

"Really? Hang? Since when do we just hang with each other?"

"Since now!" Lexie explained and smiled widely. "Oh, come one! It'll be fun. We want you and Arizona to come with us!"

"Who is it?" Arizona asked curiously and came up to them. "Oh, it's you…"

"It's good to see you to Robbins" Mark teased. "Come on, you two are going with us!"

"Wait, what?" Arizona asked and looked questingly first at Callie and then at Mark and Lexie.

"You're going with us!" Mark said again with more determination in his voice. "We're going to meet Derek and Meredith and we all want you to come with us. We haven't seen you guys in ages and we all deserve some fun these days. Especially you Robbins…"

"And you can't say no!" Lexie said before Callie or Arizona had the chance to complain.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Fine", they both huffed at the same time.

"Geez, you don't have to sound so exited" Mark said ironically. "Come on, chop-chop!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that afternoon Arizona had to admit that hanging out with Derek, Meredith, Mark and Lexie was much more fun than she thought it would have been. Not cause she didn't like her colleagues and friends it was just the mood she was in caused of this Nathalie Porter. But a few hours in Seattle's biggest amusement park followed by a late lunch she was feeling much lighter inside. Derek had reassured her that this sexual harassment thing was going to work out fine and that they were all on her side. It felt good to hear. And really, like he said, there was just word against word and no evidence that pointed towards her at all.

"So, what do you all say? How about some bottles of wine in the sun?" Derek suggested. "The night is still young you know."

"Some bottles?" Meredith laughed. "How about some glasses?"

They all laughed at that comment.

"I agree with Derek", Arizona said and smiled. "About that part when he said that the night still is young."

Callie felt a shoot of love rush straight to her heart when she saw how relaxed and happy Arizona seemed to be. She smiled secretly at the blonde when Arizona winked her eyebrows at her.

"I'm with you!" Callie agreed. "Let's go!"

After a couple of glasses with wine they all were in a very good mood and they ended up at a small place in the centre of Seattle with a nice out-door café. Wine always made Arizona…emotional. And turned on. She found herself staring at Callie who sat beside her involved in a deep conversation with Meredith and Lexie. Mark and Derek sat across the table talking to each other about something related to work.

"Get your self together Arizona!" she thought to her self and shook her head slightly in order to get her mind straight. "Stop thinking about…sex."

For a second she actually believed that there was something seriously wrong with her. She really craved sex all time. Not that Callie seemed to mind though. They had a healthy sex life. They were newly in love…again. And there was _nothing _wrong with that. Callie laughed loudly at something Lexie just said and took a sip of her wine after clearly unaware of the attention from her lover who sat beside her. To Arizona's good luck there was a band that started playing and her friends turned their attention to the music.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Arizona said and stood up seeking Callie's eyes. "Come with me" she mimed to the Latina. "Be right back!"

Callie got a worried look in her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Lexie asked and turned to the Latina.

"Hmm…I don't know", she answered. "I'll just go and look."

Callie got up from her seat and started to walk slowly to where Arizona was headed.

"Hey! Wait up!" she called after the blonde who immediately stopped and turned around. "Are you o…what are you doing?"

Callie's expression went from worried to surprised in a second when Arizona took a hold on one of her hands and pulled her along. The blonde felt really lucky when she realized that there was one bathroom for people with special needs separated from the other one's. She dragged Callie in there.

"We can't be here!" the Latina complained. "This one is for people with special needs."

"I have a special need", Arizona smirked and took one step closer to Callie and kissed the brunette carefully on her lips.

"Really Arizona? A bathroom?" Callie said when the quick kiss came to an end and looked doubtfully at the blonde.

"I'm horny" Arizona admitted frankly.

Callie raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Instead they got closer again and this time they kissed with more determination. It didn't take many seconds before the kiss was out of control and their tongues fought for dominance. Callie's mind was spinning and when she reached under Arizona's black dress and searched for the waistband in the blonde's panties she was instantly met by a quickly growing heath.

"God!" she breathed out between kisses when she was greeted by Arizona's wet center. "You weren't lying…"

All she got back as an answer from the blonde was low whimpers that urged the Latina further in on her actions. Still kissing like total maniacs Callie backed Arizona up against the bathroom wall. The moans coming from the blonde turned Callie on beyond words. She felt no need to have Arizona satisfy her. She only felt the need to satisfy Arizona in that exact moment.

"Please" Arizona begged breathlessly. "Fuck me…"

Callie wasted no time. She quickly and quite roughly turned the blonde around and placed Arizona's hands flat against the wall. Then the Latina pressed herself at her lover from behind and leaned in close to the blonde's ear.

"Baby, I love you so much" she whispered and was responded with another series of loud whimpers from Arizona.

The blonde pressed her firm behind in to Callie's front and showed the Latina without words what she wanted. Callie let both of her hands wander around and land on Arizona's thighs and then quickly sneaked them up under the blonde's dress.

"Yes baby" Arizona urged. "That's it! Just…just, _do _it to me!"

Deciding to tease the blonde just a little Callie let her hands wander up further but when she reached Arizona's wet center she let them slip by. A disappointed whimper sneaked out from Arizona's mouth but a second later the whimper exchanged in to a loud moan when the Latina squeezed her breast gently.

"You really _are _horny!" Callie established still whispering hotly in to the blonde's ear from behind.

Arizona just grunted in frustration in response and turned her head to the side just enough so they could kiss again.

"Oh God!" the blonde moaned in to the kiss when Callie's fingers landed and slipped in where they were supposed to be.

The Latina let her fingers slide in and out of Arizona who clearly was in a daze. Finding a steady and well-known rhythm for both of them the blonde gave her self completely to Callie. Arizona shut her eyes and tried to moisture her suddenly very dry lips and mouth. She bent her head down and took support from the wall in front of her with her hands.

"Is this okay?" Callie whispered somewhat out of breath.

"Yessss!" Arizona almost choked. "God, yes!"

The Latina smiled to her self and changed the angle a bit to her ministrations down between the blonde's legs. Just to hit the right spots. Using one of her hands to satisfy Arizona's burning want and need she let the other hand wander up to touch one of the blonde's sensitive mounds. This action made Arizona bit her lower lip hard to not scream out loud. Really hard. She almost could taste blood. But in that moment it didn't matter. Everything that mattered was Callie and what Callie was doing to her. Feeling her release approaching fast Arizona just couldn't help to throw her head back against the Latina's shoulder for support. Callie felt that the blonde was near and increased the speed to cause the friction that Arizona needed so much to reach her climax.

"Come for me baby" Callie encouraged with a soft voice right in to the blonde's ear.

Arizona tensed and her body stretched like a bow. She moaned loudly and let her self go. Diving right in to the sensational feeling that only Callie could create for her Arizona felt so safe. So loved. So good. The orgasm hit her with full force and she clenched around Callie's fingers that was now still inside of her.

"Oh…my…God!" Arizona whispered totally out of breath after her climax had died down.

The Latina nudged her nose in to the blonde's shoulder.

"Hmm…are you feeling better now?"

Arizona sighed with comfort.

"Much better", she giggled.

"Mmm, good", Callie smiled back and kissed the top of the blonde's ear.

"Callie?" Arizona said and suddenly sounded a little insecure.

"Yes?" the Latina said and waited.

"I love you."

Callie heart melted like ice in warm weather. Something in Arizona's voice told her that the blonde was much more vulnerable than she showed. Therefore the Latina turned Arizona around so they were facing each other.

"I love you to" Callie then said with sincerity and hugged her lover tightly.

They stood there for a moment, hugging each other.

"Are you really okay baby?" the Latina then asked.

"I-I'm not sure" Arizona answered with a trembling whisper. "I just want this to be over. So I can get back to work again. And marry you."

Callie leaned back and took a hold of the blonde's shoulder that forced their eyes to meet.

"What did we say just the other week?" We are Callie and Arizona and we can do anything. Besides, we _are _going to get married, not matter what."

Arizona forced a smile on her face.

"Do you know how awesome you are?"

"Yes I do know that" Callie said and winked her eyebrow. "But that's just because you make me awesome…"

Arizona just leaned forward and kissed the Latina's lips lovingly and then rested her head against Callie's chest. They matched so perfectly standing like that. The blonde fit so right in to Callie's arms. The Latina could rest her cheek on top of Arizona's blonde locks. And they stood there for several minutes before they moved….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay people, listen up!" Chief Webber said firmly.

Everyone's attention turned to Richard Webber who was standing up at the end of the table in the hospital's conference room the following Monday morning. Arizona's face was unreadable to Callie. She had been at Chief Webber's office the first thing the same morning and they hadn't had the chance to talk alone afterwards.

"Dr Robbins wanted you all to hear this" Chief Webber continued and searched for eye contact with his head of Ped's surgeon.

Arizona gave him an encouraged nod.

"New evidence in this sexual harassment thing has appeared…" Chief Webber started hesitantly. "Unfortunately…"

Callie froze inside and desperately tried to lock eyes with Arizona to get a hint on what it was that was coming. But the blonde refused to look at her. That was pretty obvious. And it scared Callie.

"Dr Porter is sticking with her story" Chief Webber started again. "And Friday night she came to show me an email. Supposedly written by Dr Robbins to Dr Porter. And the content is supporting Nathalie Porter's accusations against Dr Robbins."

"What the hell?" Callie blurted out making Derek, Miranda, Mark, Teddy and Owen all turning their heads to her direction. "Arizona, what is going on here?"

**Let the action begin! Again ;)  
Are you disappointed with me? You can say it…**


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry guys but I couldn't help myself. A little more drama, a little more sexual frustration, well, you all know that the end of this story is coming closer. But I want to finish off big!**

CHAPTER 48

_"What the hell?" Callie blurted out making Derek, Miranda, Mark, Teddy and Owen all turning their heads to her direction. "Arizona, what is going on here?"_

Everyone's attention turned towards Arizona in that exact moment.

"This supposedly sent email is in fact sent from my address" the blonde PED surgeon started off in a small voice.

Callie's jaw dropped and she gave Arizona a look full of doubt.

"You're kidding, right?"

Arizona shook her head as a no.

"I'm not", she said. "I wish I were though. _But, _I didn't sent it."

It seemed like everyone had held their breaths cause suddenly all the attendings around the conference table sighed out their reliefs.

Arizona desperately tried to read the expression in Callie's face but the Latina made it hard to do so since she had chosen to look down the table.

"But how is that possible?" Derek asked. "Is there someone else who has access to your office here? And your password to your email?"

"No", Arizona answered and swallowed hard. "There isn't."

"When is this email sent?" Mark asked dumbfounded. "Day, hour?"

Chief Webber cleared is throat and started to look in his papers.

"It was sent exactly one week ago, 11.36 pm.," he declared.

Callie's mind was working hard. For a split second she really had doubted Arizona. She would never, ever admit that to anyone and just doing it quietly to herself hurt. Of course Arizona hadn't sent any stupid email. She lifted her head and searched for the blonde's eyes across the table. Callie gave her lover an encouraging look and Arizona immediately relaxed when she noticed the brunette's believe in her.

"But that can not be" Teddy exclaimed loudly making everyone's heads turn to her. "Cause at that time being, Arizona and I was drinking coffee in the cafeteria. Remember that?"

Arizona blinked both once and twice before she could answer Teddy's statement.

"Is that true Dr Robbins?" Chief Webber questioned in between.

"Yes!" Arizona said quickly. "I remember that. I did tell you that I was going to Washington to visit my parents and then Callie showed up."

"Are you willing to give your word on this to Mr. Jennings and the board?" Chief Webber asked directly to Teddy.

"Of course I am!" Teddy said firmly. "It's the truth."

"This whole thing is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard" Miranda Bailey huffed. "This must be a dumb joke from beginning to end. I mean, how does this Nathalie Porter think she's going to get out of this one?"

Silence engulfed them all in the conference room. Everyone was clearly at Arizona's side in this mess but they all knew that there was a few hurdles to get over before they had the permission to kick Nathalie Porter's lying ass.

Callie and Arizona had locked eyes with each other. The comfort they both found in that moment was indescribable. It was Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins against the world. And they were going to make it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Callie smiled and hugged the blonde from behind where they stood in their kitchen.

They had gone straight home after their shift was over. They had walked hand in hand in silence. The whole day through they hadn't exchanged more than looks with each other. But they were fine. They were more than fine. Arizona was extremely relieved over the fact that Chief Webber had wanted her to work as usual. And she was extremely grateful towards Teddy and the cardio surgeon's good memory.

"I love you" the blonde replied and leaned in to Callie's arms. "And therefore it is very important to me how you are doing."

Callie laughed softly and kissed her lover's cheek.

"I'm here with you", she answered in a low voice. "In my arms. I couldn't be more okay."

Arizona turned her head just enough to get access to the Latina's scorching hot lips. The blonde moaned low in to the kiss that stayed soft and tender.

"I just love to kiss you" Arizona sighed out. "I could kiss you forever and ever."

"We can arrange that" Callie smirked and turned the blonde around so that they were facing each other.

A small smile started to play in the corner of Arizona's mouth.

"Really?" she said and arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Cause I remember something about us getting married…"

Callie smiled teasingly and pretended to think.

"Hmm…I remember something about that to."

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately" Arizona admitted softly and stroked the back of Callie's arms lovingly while she talked. "I want us to get married. As soon as possible. I want to be yours."

"You are mine" the Latina pointed out and leaned forward and started to place hot and openmouthed kisses along the blonde's jaw line.

Arizona tried to maintain her control but it was hard to do so as usual when Callie's lips worked her magic on her.

"You know what I mean", she mumbled. "And I have a suggestion."

"I'm listening", the Latina murmured against Arizona's neck.

"I don't think we should have sex until we're married."

Callie froze and the kissing stopped abruptly.

"What did you just say? Cause it sounded like you said something about us not having sex and those words don't match. So, I'm guessing I just heard you wrong."

The Latina hushed for a moment to give the blonde a chance to tell her that she was just kidding. But Arizona's expression told her that the no sex-thing clearly was meant seriously.

"But why?" Callie whined. "You know we're no good like that…"

"Excuse me?" Arizona said ironically. "So basically, you're saying that if we don't have sex then we're no good together?"

"That's not what I meant", Callie pouted.

"Oh God!" the blonde continued. "I feel so…used!"

"Oh shut up", the Latina said and slapped Arizona's arm playfully. "But seriously, why?"

Arizona's expression went back to being serious again and Callie could see that this obviously was important to the blonde.

"Cause I want our next time to be something memorable" she explained.

"But baby" Callie cut her off and winked. "All of our times together are memorable…"

"Can you just be serious for one minute?" Arizona said trying really hard to sound angry but had to bit back a smile that threatened to show.

"Fine" the Latina said. "I'll behave…for now."

"Callie!" the blonde warned.

"Okay, okay", Callie laughed and held up her hands in resignation. "Talk to me. I'm listening. I promise."

"I just really want this Calliope", Arizona said seriously. "I've been dreaming about my wedding since I was a little girl and I…"

"Okay" the Latina said.

"O-okay?" the blonde got out. "You're okay with this?"

"I seem to remember a similar talk we had exactly one week ago" Callie smiled. "And I will give you the same answer as then. "I love you and I will do anything to make you happy. Because _that's _to most important thing in the world to me. So if this is something you want then I want it to."

"Thank you" Arizona said gratefully and put her arms around the Latina's neck.

"But just to be clear", Callie said. "If we're going to get through with this then we _have _to set a date. Now."

"Two months from today", the blonde replied directly. "Cause then we can match the honey moon with our summer vacations."

"Two months?" Callie sounded horrified. "No sex for two whole months?"

Arizona couldn't hold back her smile and laughter any longer.

"Aah baby", she said and cupped the Latina's face with one hand. "I promise I'll make it worth your while…"

Callie got something evil in her eyes.

"So, what does this mean exactly from now on? I can't kiss you….like this?"

The Latina leaned forward and placed one kiss on Arizona's neck.

"Or like…this?" she continued and moved up to kiss the corner of the blonde's mouth. "Cause if this means that we can't even kiss…then you have to stop being all hot twenty four seven."

"It means that you can kiss me whenever you want to" Arizona cut her off and locked lips with her lover to shut her up.

"Good" Callie mumbled in between kisses. "Cause I can't live or breathe without your kisses…"

"Then shut up and kiss me" the blonde breathed out and deepened the kiss even more.

So Callie stayed quiet and did as she was told. And just kissed Arizona Robbins.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The following days were quite hard on both Callie and Arizona. Mr. Jennings had taken his time with the board and it wasn't until Thursday Chief Webber had come to tell Arizona that she should bring her lawyer to the board's hearing the next day. Teddy had already spoken to Mr. Jennings and the board and it had gone well.

"God, I just want this to be over" Arizona sighed out to Teddy when the two friends sat at Joe's Thursday night after they had gone from the hospital.

Callie had to stay late to help Owen in the ER so when Teddy had suggested that the two of them should go get a drink Arizona hadn't been hard to convince.

"You have nothing to worry about" Teddy tried to reassure her and patted the blonde's back.

"Thank you Teddy", Arizona said with sincerity and grabbed some peanuts from the bowl in front of them on the counter. "You don't know how much it means to me that you're trying to help."

"Hey" the cardio surgeon said. "You're my friend. My best friend. Of course I will help you."

The blonde pediatric surgeon placed her hand on Teddy's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"You know what?" she said. "Let's talk about something else. Something more funny. Enough with the crap in my life for now. What's up with you? Any hot guy you want to tell me about?"

Teddy blushed.

"Well, maybe."

"Maybe?" Arizona said with interest. "Who is he? Anyone I know? It's not Owen or Mark right?"

"Ha-ha", Teddy said sarcastically. "That's funny. You're funny."

Arizona winked at her friend and took a sip from her wine glass while she waited for Teddy to reveal who this new hot guy in her life was.

"It's one of my patients" Teddy admitted. "Or he was one of my patients. His name is Henry."

Arizona raised one eyebrow and looked expectantly at her friend.

"Really? That was a new one. Is he a good guy?"

Teddy nodded instantly.

"Oh yes. He is one of the good ones. I'm sure."

"Well, then I'm glad for you!" Arizona smiled.

"Thanks!" Teddy smiled back. "So, how are things between you and Callie?"

"It's great!" Arizona replied and lit up immediately when the subject Callie Torres came up. "Couldn't be better actually. Sure, this whole Nathalie Porter mess is a constant reminder of that everything isn't what it's suppose to be but we have actually set a date for the wedding."

"Well, that's great!" Teddy said happily. "When?"

"July 15th" Arizona revealed. "And we've also decided, or mostly it was me, that we're not gonna have sex until then either."

Teddy's facial expression changed in to doubt.

"You're joking, right? You two are like rabbits. You couldn't go without sex for that long even if you tried."

"Sorry to disappoint you Altman" Arizona smirked. "It's for real. I want the wedding night to be really special. But I must admit, I have someone at home that doesn't think that this decision is the best thing that I've come up with."

Teddy laughed out loudly.

"Had you expect anything else? This is the funniest thing I've ever heard regarding you two. Be sure to update me regularly…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Baby, are you awake?" Arizona whispered when she came home later that night and entered their bedroom.

"No, I'm talking in my sleep" Callie grunted. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" Arizona said at first but wasn't very convincing. "Well, maybe a little…but that's not the point."

Callie lifted herself up and leaned her weight on her elbows so she could see the blonde.

"Did you have a good time with Teddy?" she asked sleepily and rubbed her eyes with one hand.

Arizona smiled and climbed up on the bed and straddled the Latina's waist before she answered.

"Yes, I did."

"What are you doing?" Callie asked suspiciously when the blonde started to take her clothes off.

"I'm taking my clothes off", Arizona giggled. "Do you usually see me sleeping with my clothes on?"

The Latina swallowed hard when the blonde revealed her white lacy bra and her matching panties.

"You're teasing me", Callie pointed out.

"Maybe I do" Arizona smirked and leaned over Callie and pressed her lips against the Latinas. "But just a little."

The blonde parted her lips slightly and eased Callie's mouth open so she could let her wet and warm tongue slip in between the Latina's teeth. Arizona couldn't help her self to the feeling the kiss created and moaned low at the contact with her lover's tongue.

"Hold me", the blonde sighed out when the kiss came to an end and she rolled off Callie and popped her self down next to the warm Latina. "Just until I fall asleep."

Callie didn't say anything else. Instead she spooned the blonde beauty and pulled her closer when Arizona got under the cover. And it didn't take long before the two lovers were sound a sleep. Safe and close to each other…


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

**You and I know…**

"It's going to be fine Arizona" Callie said mildly.

It was the next morning and the Latina was cooking breakfast to both of them. Arizona was sitting on the counter tapping nervously with her foot against the wood while she played equally nervously with her necklace between her fingers. In just a few hours the blonde Ped surgeon was going to meet with her own lawyer, Chief Webber, Mr. Jennings, Nathalie Porter and her lawyer.

"I really don't like this" Arizona said and frowned. "Why didn't I just listen to you in the first place?"

"Because you're stubborn" Callie politely informed and winked at her lover to show her that she only was joking before the Latina's expression turned more serious. "But also because you have a big heart and think the best of people. And for the record, that's why I love you so much."

Arizona felt her heart skipping a beat or two when she heard Callie's confession.

"Come here", the blonde ordered gently and opened up her arms and spread her legs just enough so Callie could step in between them and right in to her arms. "Do you want to know why I love you?"

"I could go for that" the Latina mumbled and stroked Arizona's blonde and silky hair lovingly.

"I love you because you make me the person I want to be" the blonde whispered and used her hands to force her lover to make eye contact with her while she spooked. "I love you because you make me feel like I am the most beautiful woman in the whole world and I love you because I actually believe you when you say it. I love you because for the first time in my life I dare to let someone else be my everything and my whole life."

Arizona inhaled and exhaled quickly when she was done with her little speech and closed her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them again she was greeted by the most lovingly pair of big, brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Can I kiss you now?" the blonde asked shyly.

"You better" Callie murmured.

Arizona leaned forward and cached her lover's lips with her own. Callie let her fingers wander up to tangle in the blonde's hair and felt Arizona's long and slender legs go around her and at the same time pressed her closer. They both quickly got a little carried away and when they broke the kiss to get some air Callie cleared her throat.

"So, no sex you said?" she joked and arched one of her eyebrows in Arizona's direction that giggled softly at the comment the Latina just made.

"It's not my fault that you are so intoxicating" the blonde flirted back.

"Hey!" Callie said a little offended. "This no sex-thing was your idea. Don't forget that."

"Oh, I'm perfectly sure of the fact that for the next seven weeks or so you're not _going _to let me forget that" Arizona said with a smile written all over her face that showed of her perfect dimples. "Just remember that I love you sweetie."

"Yes, you're showing me your love by trying to torture me to death", the Latina said teasingly.

"No" the blonde corrected. "I'm doing it so that I can show you how much I love you on our wedding night…"

"Arizona Robbins, you're going to be the death of me…" Callie sighed before she eased herself out of Arizona's arms and turned her attention back to the breakfast. "How are we going to celebrate properly tonight without being able to lock ourselves in for the entire weekend and screw like rabbits?"

"Celebrate?" Arizona asked somewhat confused. "What is there to celebrate?"

"The fact that you are going to clear your name and get that little bitch Nathalie Porter fired before this day is over" Callie said firmly. "That's something to celebrate in my opinion."

"You really think that this is going to work out?" the blonde doubted. "Today?"

"Yes, I do think that", the Latina stated. "I _know _that it's going to get settled today."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, the problem is quite obvious" Chief Webber declared. "Dr Robbins claims that she's not guilty in whatever accusations Dr Porter is throwing at her. In Dr Robbins favor we also have Dr Teddy Altman that has told us that this supposedly sent email from Dr Robbins email address has been sent the two of them were together."

Nathalie Porter got a nervous expression in her face. Arizona's attention was completely turned to her younger colleague across the table. She hadn't seen or talked with Nathalie since this whole thing started and was quite amused by how the younger doctor was handling everything in this very moment. Maybe Callie had been right this morning when she had believed that everything was going to work out fine.

"She did hit on me", Nathalie blurted out with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Or maybe it was the other way around" Arizona bit back sarcastically. "You hit on me and I turned you down. And now, your ego is hurt."

Nicholas Johnston, Arizona's lawyer put his hand on her arm to calm her down. Nothing good was going to come out if she couldn't keep her temper controlled.

Nathalie Porter snorted.

"The evidence is speaking for itself", she said angrily. "You sent me an email that's telling us otherwise."

"Or I just forgot to log out from my computer that day and you sent it yourself?" Arizona replied instantly but bit her tongue to calm her self down.

"It is word against word here", Chief Webber said firmly. "And Mr. Jennings and the board has nothing to go on. You do realize that Dr Porter? Considering that this is a rather serious accusation you're throwing at Dr Robbins I mean."

"Dr Robbins is willing to let this whole thing go" Nicholas Johnston said solemnly.

"She did send me another email last night!" Nathalie exclaimed suddenly. "I have it with me. Just see for yourself. "

"Ha!" Arizona let out. "This ought to be good since I was with Dr Altman the entire night at Joe's and then I went home. I wasn't alone for one minute."

Nathalie's eyes wandered around the room. The young blonde was obviously on the verge of a break down. She throw the paper with this 'second" email out the table for everyone to read. Arizona grabbed the paper fast and frowned.

"I haven't written one single word in this email. I swear to God!"

"_I just can't take my eyes from you. And I was right. You do look good without your scrub top on. Yes, I peaked. – A"_

Arizona felt her anger blow up to the surface again. The last sentence in that face email was exactly like the words that Nathalie had said that night when she got changed to go home in the attending's locker room. Was that little bitch's ego really that sore?

Seattle Grace Mercy West's head of pediatric surgeon glued her not so friendly eyes on to the younger blonde on the other side of the table. Nathalie avoided looking at Arizona.

Mr. Jennings cleared his throat.

"Since Dr Robbins has an alibi, I don't know what else to call it, this email proves nothing. And I have to make it perfectly clear to both of you that _if _it comes out that one of you is not telling the truth here…then it's goodbye. I don't want this crap on my hospital. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir", Arizona said instantly and Nathalie nodded cautiously.

"Good" Mr. Jennings stated and gave Chief Webber a friendly look. "Since this is getting us nowhere I suggest that Dr Robbins gets back to work and that Dr Porter will have to try and do her best to get along with her. I can't afford to have the head of Pediatric off from work."

"You heard the man", Chief Webber let out clearly very relieved about what this meeting had led to. "Get back to work."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You have to calm down now baby", Callie soothed. "Mr. Jennings clearly doesn't want to lose you and Nathalie has nothing on you."

They were having lunch in the cafeteria and the blonde had been very irritated and upset since she got out from the meeting. She had gone to found Callie right after and wished for some alone time during lunch.

"But that's not the point!" Arizona sighed. "It feels like I have to go around and be suspicious all the time from now on. I can't relax at all. I want her gone."

The Latina sighed inside. Seeing the blonde upset made her despondent. And this situation was nothing but bad. She leaned closer to Arizona and squeezed the blonde's shoulder.

"So, what I can do to make it better?" she said in a low voice so no one around them could hear what they were talking about.

Arizona turned her head and fired off a dimpled smile. Her baby blue eyes suddenly got their sparkle back. Callie's inside melted a little when she saw her lover's reaction to her words.

"You could take me out on a date tonight" the blonde suggested, still smiling. "I can't even remember the last time we were out on a date. Just you and me."

"I could do that", Callie whispered right in to Arizona's ear and gave the blonde a quick kiss on her cheek.

Feeling Callie's warm breath made Arizona shiver slightly. Every time. It never failed. Callie never failed.

"Then we have a date" the blonde breathed out and shook her head in a try to get back to reality. "One more thing though…"

The Latina waited patiently for Arizona to continue.

"I really, really appreciate that you are behaving so nicely about us not having sex until we're married" the blonde said sincerely. "It means so much to me."

Callie laughed softly.

"That doesn't mean it's easy you know."

Arizona leaned in close to the Latina and returned the kiss she'd just got on her cheek.

"I know baby. It doesn't mean it's easy for me either…"

**Okay, okay…another boring chapter. But I have to do them also from time to time to get to where I want. And that's to where we kick Nathalie out, go forward with planning a wedding, have a wedding and last but not least: a very wished-for wedding night…are you okay with that?**


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

The weeks that followed Arizona found her self be very tense and not at all relaxed. Especially while she was at work. It was an unfamiliar feeling to the blonde. She was feeling like she was forced to constantly look over her shoulder and the usually friendly Arizona Robbins often found herself being snappy and somewhat mean to her co-workers. All because of Nathalie Porter's little stunt. And Arizona Robbins didn't like how she behaved. She was known to be the perky and very much alert Arizona. The one thing that kept the PED surgeon going was the thought of her upcoming wedding. Whenever the thought of Callie crossed her mind she smiled like a complete dork. It was two weeks since the meeting with their lawyers, Mr. Jennings, Chief Webber and Nathalie had been and Arizona buried herself in to work. Just to speed the time up so it could be July already.

"Guess what?"

Arizona felt someone coming dangerously close up behind her to whisper in her ear. The blonde smiled knowingly when on top of that two arms came sneaking up around her.

"What?" she whispered back from where she was standing filling out her charts from the day.

"I love you" Callie said softly and leaned in to kiss the blonde on her cheek when Arizona turned her head and welcomed the Latina's lips on her soft skin. "Very, very much. In case you didn't know it."

The blonde was just about to open her mouth to answer but before she had the time to do so someone called her name. Loud.

"Robbins! Get over here! Now!"

Arizona frowned and wriggled herself out of Callie's arms to see who it was. Mark and Derek came running down the hall like two maniacs.

"What's up with you guys?" Callie laughed. "Are you chasing someone or are you just very eager to see my woman?"

"Both", Derek managed to get out between his breaths. "You have to come. Now."

"What is it?" Arizona said suspiciously.

"Trust us", Mark replied instantly and took a hold of the blonde's arm. "Just come. You want to see this."

Arizona was just about to tell her complaints but Derek cut her off by shushing her. That made the blonde surgeon's expression become even more annoyed. The two men dragged her along down the hall and down to her own office. When Arizona became aware of what Mark and Derek had wanted her to see her expression changed again. Callie had been running behind them. She was also curious of what her best friend and Derek had been so eager for Arizona to see. The Latina stopped abruptly when she saw whom Alex Karev was holding on to just outside Arizona's office. Nathalie Porter.

"What the hell is going on here?" Arizona said all confused of what she was observing.

"What is going on is this", Derek said firmly. "Dr Karev caught Dr Porter trying to get in to your computer. Dr Sloan and I also saw it. We have paged Chief Webber and he is on is way down here."

"I knew it!" Arizona almost screamed angrier than anyone had ever seen the blonde before.

Derek and Mark almost took a step back when they heard the rage coming from their colleague. Of course, Mark had seen one angry Arizona Robbins before and he had no intentions in what so ever, to stand in the way of the blonde.

"Calm down Arizona", Callie tried soothingly and put her hand on the blonde's arm in an attempt to calm her fiancé down.

"Don't!" Arizona snapped and glared at the Latina. "She has been making my life a living hell these last weeks and she has been lying all along! I'm going to kill her!"

That was then Derek and Mark shut their mouths that were shaped in two perfect O's as a reaction to Arizona's temper. They almost jumped in front of the blonde PED surgeon and blocked the way between her and Nathalie.

"No, you don't gonna do anything you will regret later!" Mark said firmly and stared in to a pair of icy baby blue eyes in front of him.

"Move Mark", Arizona said and sounded very hostile, something very unlike her self.

"N-no" he said. "I won't. But you can talk to her. From where you are standing I mean."

"I haven't done anything wrong here" Nathalie insisted in a small voice that made Arizona turn her glare from Mark Sloan to her self.

"Really?" Alex Karev said with a voice full of doubt. "Even if we can't prove anything, we all saw you trying to get in to Dr Robbins computer. And believe me, that's bad enough."

"Let me go!" Nathalie whined and tried to pull away from Alex grip.

"No!" Arizona gritted between her teeth. "Do you know what you have put me through with this little charade of yours? I hate you! And the people that knows me, also know that the word hate isn't usually a word that leaves my lips very often."

The younger blonde's lips parted but before she had the time to answer to Arizona's rage Chief Webber came running.

"What is going on here?" he hissed and let his eyes wander through the little group.

Callie squeezed Arizona's shoulder in comfort just enough to get the blonde's attention. The Latina had never seen Arizona Robbins so mad before. The baby blue eyes weren't so baby blue anymore. Callie saw black in them. Anger. They softened a bit when they registered the Latina and the touch from Callie. But still, the blonde was tense and the Latina could feel an upcoming explosion.

"Dr Sloan, Dr Karev and I saw Dr Porter trying to get in to Dr Robbins computer" Derek explained with a strained voice. "We found her here."

Chief Webber raised his eyebrows and exhaled loudly.

"Is this true Dr Porter?"

Everyone turned their attention towards Nathalie. And the young blonde obviously felt that the battle was lost.

"I-I'm sorry" she managed to get out in what sounded like a beginning to a sob. "I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to what?" Arizona exploded. "Ruin my life?"

"Arizona" Callie tried. "Please, calm down."

"Like hell I will!" Arizona almost screamed out again. "She's been lying all along and I…"

"Shut up Dr Robbins" Chief Webber cut her off but he used a very mildly tone. "Dr Porter?"

"Y-yes." Nathalie answered in a small voice and looked down at her feet.

"Consider yourself unemployed" Chief Webber announced. "You're fired."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"To Robbins!" Mark Sloan said loudly and raised his beer. "We love you!"

After the day's event Mark and Derek had taken Arizona and Callie over to Joe's for a celebration. Since it was Friday more of their colleagues had come to join them. There were Alex, Meredith, Lexie, Christina, Owen, Teddy and her new hubby, Henry. All of them were more than a little tipsy already but no one cared. Especially Callie, who loved seeing Arizona, so relaxed. That was a sight she had been missing for weeks now.

"And to Callie" Mark continued and raised his glass again. "She's a feisty little thing. But if anyone can handle her it's you."

Callie laughed and clinched her own glass with Mark's and leaned forward when the plastic surgeon moved to kiss her on her cheek.

"I'm so happy for you" he whispered so only the Latina could hear him. "Both of you."

"Thank you Mark" Callie whispered softly as a reply. "I love you. You know that don't you?"

Mark nodded slightly.

"Right back at ya Torres." He smiled back. "She's a very lucky woman. I hope she knows that."

Callie turned her head to where Mark pointed and felt warmth spread through her body. Arizona laughed loudly to something Teddy just had said and the joy in the blonde's face was unnoticeable.

"I'm the lucky one", the Latina said with determination and locked eyes with Arizona who in that exact moment choose to turn her head and meet Callie's eyes.

It was like she felt Callie watching her. Arizona felt it. And she couldn't explain it. But every time Callie laid eyes on her, regardless if it was when she was sleeping or if she was awake and unaware, she felt it. It made her feel so safe. And so loved. The blonde had never in her whole life felt so…complete.

"Excuse me", she said to Teddy, Henry and Alex and pushed through the crowd in order to get to Callie.

It was like they didn't need any words. Meeting half way in the middle of the crowd at Joe's that held them apart they stopped. Right in front of each other. And the whole world around them disappeared.

"Hi" Callie said and smiled widely.

"Hi" Arizona replied softly and leaned in close to the Latina's ear so she could hear her. "I didn't had the chance to reply to you earlier."

"To what? Callie said dumbfounded and frowned.

"To when you told me you loved me" the blonde smirked. "In case I didn't knew that already. And I was about to say that I love you to. _So _much. In case _you _didn't know that."

"Oh", Callie said sheepishly. "That."

"Yes", Arizona shot back. "That."

They just stood there. Looking at each other and in to each other's eyes. Right there in a very crowded Joe's. Both of them felt something either could explain. Sometimes words weren't enough. Sometimes words just were overrated. They didn't touch each other. They didn't even make an attempt to do so.

"I can't wait to marry you" the blonde revealed through the noise. "I've never felt so connected to anyone before. Not even my family. Not even my brother."

"You're my soul mate" Callie instantly replied. "I've always thought that that was for everyone but me. But you're mine. You're mine. All mine."

"All yours" Arizona echoed. "And in five weeks I'll be yours forever."

"I thought you were mine already" Callie teased and raised her eyebrows at the same time she raised her glass of wine to take a sip from it.

"Shut up" the blonde threw back and slapped the Latina's arm playfully. "You know what I mean."

"I do" Callie whispered and leaned her forehead to rest against Arizona's. "I can't wait to be with you. For real."

The last words coming from the Latina's lips made Arizona shiver and suddenly she wanted to take the whole no sex-thing back. How could she have been so stupid to want something like that?

Take me home" Arizona breathed out. "I want to be alone with you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh God" Arizona moaned softly when her back hit the wall inside the door of their apartment. "Callie…"

The kissing had started in the elevator ride up and it had only increased the need they felt for each other. They claimed each other's lips like their lives depended on it. Like if this moment together was their last.

"Wait" The Latina breathed out and pushed the blonde slightly backwards from her. "We can't do this."

"Do what?" the blonde said all confused.

"This" Callie managed to get out as the blonde's tongue continued its travel up the Latina's jaw. "We can't."

"Seriously Calliope?" Arizona questioned and stopped her actions abruptly. "You have been whining about the lack of sex for the last two weeks and now, when I practically throw myself at you, you're saying no?"

"You want to wait" the Latina whispered. "And I want to commit to that."

Arizona Robbins frowned and her eyebrows shoot up.

"Run that by me again? You're saying no to sex with me?"

"I don't" the Latina hurried to say. "I'm saying no to break my promise. And I'm saying yes to commit to you. For life."

Arizona got tears in her eyes in that exact second she realized exactly _how _committed Callie was to her, to them and what they had together.

"Don't cry", Callie pleaded and cupped the blonde's face. "We have had enough with the crying these last few weeks. And I want you. I really, really do but…"

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you", the blonde chanted. "And these aren't sad tears. These are happy tears."

Callie didn't say anything else. She talked with her eyes and Arizona seemed to understand every single speechless word. It was a moment to make them both understand one thing. And that was that it was Callie and Arizona against the world. From now on. And five weeks from now they were going to be one.

**Okay guys, I'm also speechless. Some of you are just adorable. Your messages, comments and reviews are just the thing that makes my world go round. And they are also enough for me to keep this story going. Still strong at chapter 50! Do you want a wedding? You got it!**


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

"Stop staring at me" Arizona mumbled sleepily. "We have talked about this a million times already sweetie. You're not suppose to stare at me when I sleep."

"Can't help myself", Callie laughed softly in response and started to circle her fingertip in tender motions around the blonde's back. "It's not my fault that you're the most beautiful creature on the face of this planet when you sleep."

Arizona couldn't stop the smile from invading her face. She was lying on her stomach, as always when she slept, facing Callie and she opened her eyes slowly to lock eyes with her lover. Heath rushed through her body and the expression on the Latina's face made the blonde shiver down to her spine.

"You're not making this easy you know", Arizona whispered, suddenly very alert and awake.

"Who said it would be easy?" Callie murmured and scooted forward, closer to the warm and new-awake blonde, to pop a soft kiss on her shoulder.

It was four weeks later. And one week left. Only one week left until the biggest and most important day of their lives. They had actually made it. From the struggles with Arizona's not wanting to have children-thing, Africa, Callie's sex-thing with Mark and their communication and trust issues. Looking back at everything, they strangely enough didn't regret any of it. They had talked about it a lot these past few weeks and they had come to the conclusion that although every single part of their journey had been both beautiful and painful, it also had made them stronger together.

"Oh God…" Arizona sighed out to the feeling of Callie's lips touching her sensitive skin and closed her eyes as she swallowed hard.

As the days passed it was becoming more and more hard to not do more than just kissing. In fact, it was a very dangerous move the Latina did this particular morning. Since that night when they had come home from Joe's and Arizona almost had lost control they had agreed to not put them selves in such situation again. Not until their wedding night. And even if it was very important to Arizona, and it had also become very important to Callie, to follow this thing through, it didn't mean that it was a walk in the park.

"Sorry", the Latina hurried to say when she felt the obvious response from the blonde caused by her actions. "I didn't mean to…"

"Yes, you did!" Arizona teased. "And God, do I want you to…"

"Does that mean I can kiss you?" Callie half whispered half said.

"You better" the blonde breathed out and pushed herself closer to the Latina.

It took all strength and every inch of self-control from Callie to _just _kiss Arizona. Every day it got harder and it had come to a point where both of them sometimes even avoided being too close to each other. But this Friday morning it seemed impossible not to. Fortunately their agreement of not having sex before the big day had included not sleeping naked next to each other. Which also meant that they hadn't seen each other without clothes in weeks now…

"W-we have to stop" Callie said breathlessly and turned her head away to catch her breath.

The kiss had quickly grown into a heated wrestling game. With tongues. And lips.

"Can't it just be next Friday already?" the blonde groaned out in frustration and plopped her self down with a soft thump in the mattress next to the Latina.

"A little frustrated are we?" Callie smirked. "Strangely enough, I seem to recall that it was your idea that we would wait."

"It's your fault" Arizona protested. "If you hadn't been so stupid that you would have agreed, then we wouldn't be in this situation."

The Latina parted her mouth and was just about to defend her self but was cut off by her iPhone that rang loudly on the bed table next to her.

"Addison!" she blurted out happily when she answered after a quick look at the display that revealed the caller's ID.

Arizona smiled to her self when she heard Callie's happiness to Addison's call. The blonde decided to leave the Latina in privacy. She needed a cold shower anyway. Therefore she threw the bed's cover off from her self and got up.

"How are you?" Callie said in to the phone, sounding very exciting. "Are you calling me to say that you in fact can come next Friday?"

The Latina heard her best girlfriend laughed at her excitement.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world and you know it!" Addison Montgomery replied with a smile. "In fact, I was calling to say let you know that I in fact am going to show up in Seattle on Wednesday already. And when I do, you are going to be all mine until Friday and I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"I'm not going to say no to that!" Callie smiled. "I can't wait!"

"Good", Addison said and sounded very pleased with the Latina's reaction. "I've already spoken with Teddy and she is going to take good care of your fiancé while you and I have some fun on our own."

"Sounds great" Callie said sounding just as pleased. "Let me know when you're plane lands and I will come and pick you up at the airport."

"I will" Addison answered. "Then I will see you at Wednesday. Until then, take care!"

"You to Addison" the Latina said happily. "Bye, bye."

Callie hung up her phone and leaned back comfortably against the bed's headboard with a big smile written all over her face. This was going to be the greatest happening in her entire life and she couldn't even describe the feelings she had inside. She and Arizona were going to work until Wednesday and then they had taken vacation for three weeks. They still hadn't decided on where they wanted to go on their honeymoon but it was no rush. One thing that was settled for sure was that they were going to spend their wedding night at home, in their own apartment. It had been Arizona's wish when Callie had insisted that they at least could've checked in at a hotel. But the blonde had been stubborn. She wanted to spend their first night as a married couple in their own home, in their own bed. And Callie had been happy to please Arizona in her wish. In fact, the Latina was happy to please the blonde in all her wishes…Callie couldn't wait until next Friday. But first things first, Wednesday and Addison was the first thing she wanted to come…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The days passed slowly. To slowly according to Arizona. Both she and Callie threw themselves in to work just to activate their minds. Callie even picked up extra shifts in the ER and by Tuesday night she hadn't slept properly in three nights. In her point of view it was for the best. She was going to be too tired to even think about sex and intimacy with Arizona tonight. It was her tactic. They hadn't seen each other for two whole days since Arizona had been busy with surgeries and administrative things up in PED's and the Latina have had her hands full down in the ER and with her orthopedic staff just to prepare for her time off.

"Hi there stranger."

Callie looked up from where she sat behind the desk in the ER and looked straight in to Arizona Robbins baby blue eyes. The blonde wore a dimpled smile and her whole face was shining and Callie could have sworn she saw sparkles in her lover's eyes.

"Hi you" the Latina mumbled tiredly but returned the smile.

Arizona looked around quickly to reassure that they were alone and then she leaned over the counter.

"Kiss", she requested gently and moaned softly and low almost immediately when Callie instantly obeyed and did what she was being told.

"I missed you", the Latina mumbled and leaned her forehead against Arizona's from the other side of the counter. "And I'm so tired I could fall asleep in a second."

"Me too", the blonde admitted softly. "At least with the missing part. Cause I did catch a couple of hours sleeping this afternoon between two surgeries. Are you ready to go home?"

"Oh yes" Callie answered with no hesitation. "Let me just finish up here and then we can go."

Arizona nodded obediently and cupped Callie's face tenderly before she let the Latina go.

"Can you believe that this is our last night together as an unmarried couple?"

Callie's heart made flip-flops hearing her lover's words. From tomorrow they had agreed to sleep apart until the wedding night. Teddy and Arizona was going to a spa just outside Seattle and Callie and Addison, who would arrive next afternoon, was going to spend the Latina's last days of "freedom" in the apartment.

"Feels like a dream" Callie said and lowered her voice. "Like a dream come true."

"Is it a bad thing that I can't even look at you without wanting to rip your clothes off?" the blonde replied seductively. "I can't wait until Friday night. When we are alone…"

"Shh!" Callie cut her off. "Don't say anything more. I don't want to hear it. Can't we just talk about something else tonight? Anything else but _that_? Cause I can't think of anything else than you naked. And sweaty. And you moaning…and…"

"Shut up!" the blonde pouted. "I get it. No more talking about sex. We can talk about work, surgeries and blood! Blood is a good subject to talk about. Yes, let's do that. Perhaps over a nice dinner? Maybe we should even eat out tonight cause that…"

"Arizona?" Callie said mildly. "You're rambling again."

"Sorry" the blonde said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get you out of my head and kill the mental pictures that kept coming."

"You're cute when you're rambling" Callie smiled. "But you know what? As much as I like to hear you ramble there is something else I like even more. Do you know what that is?"

Arizona shook her head as a no and swallowed hard when she noticed how close the Latina was all off a sudden.

"I _love _to watch you come" Callie whispered in the blonde's ear knowing all to well that she didn't just tease Arizona with those words. "And I miss that sight. God do I miss it…"

"You're mean" the blonde breathed out and closed her eyes.

"I am, aren't I?" the Latina smirked. "Does it feel better if I tell you that I torture myself by saying that to?"

They locked eyes for a short moment. And it was a short moment because they noticed that too much staring in to each other's eyes started both of their engines far too quickly. Callie cleared her throat and looked down at her papers again.

"Hmm…" she started. "Let me just fill out these charts and then I'm all yours…or, you know what I mean."

"I can't wait…" Arizona murmured referring to something else than what the Latina had meant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Even if it was tough on both of them they managed to get through the night without jumping each other's bones. Strangely enough, when their heads finally hit the pillows later that night they both felt satisfied and almost somewhat peaceful. They lay in bed, facing each other with entwined hands and just looked at one another in silence.

"I want to have a family with you" Arizona suddenly said softly, being the one who first broke the silence.

"W-what?"

Callie was struck by surprise and wasn't sure she had heard the word's coming out of the blonde's mouth right.

"I want to have a baby with you" Arizona explained. "I saw you the other day from a distance when you were helping a small girl with a broken leg in the ER. I was just running by when that situation caught my eye and I did stop for a second. I saw how you were interacting with her and I saw before my eyes what a great mother you would be. And I want that. With you."

Callie opened her mouth to speak. And then she closed it again. And then she parted her lips in an attempt to answer the blonde.

"I-I…"

"I love you" Arizona said firmly and leaned forward and placed a pure and simple kiss on Callie's lips. "I love you. And I want to have a family with you."

By the time the last words had left Arizona's lips the Latina had tears in her eyes. She was so unbelievably touched by the blonde's confession that she couldn't almost even speak.

"I-I love you to" she whispered and almost choked on her words. "And I want that to."

"Good" the blonde half whispered half said. "That was all I wanted to hear."

"Have anyone ever told you that you're kinda awesome?" Callie smiled and tried to gather the control over herself again.

"I get to hear that once in a while" Arizona confessed teasingly. "But it only means something coming from you…"

The Latina giggled and scooted forward to let her self get in contact with the blonde's warm body under the cover.

"I can't believe we're getting married" Callie whispered when they settled in close to each other to get some well-deserved and well-needed sleep. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

"I can't believe it either" Arizona mumbled back and turned her self around so Callie could spoon her from behind. "And you're wrong, because _I _am the luckiest woman in the world."

"Let's just say that we're both lucky then" Callie chuckled softly and entwined their hands again.

"Agreed" the blonde nodded. Are we going to sleep now?"

"Yes" Callie said simply. "We are. Which time did Teddy say she was going to pick you up tomorrow by the way?"

"At lunch time" Arizona answered and yawned. "And Addison, when did her flight arrived?"

"Two o'clock" the Latina replied.

And then a comfortable silence settled in between Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins. Sleep invaded their bodies and dreams took over their minds. In just a few days they were going to be one. But first they were going to spend time with their best friends…

**Okay, let's just say that I have got to get my self together, just enough to give you one hell of a wedding. **_**And **_**wedding night! Usually the hot and loving chapters have taken me hours to write and they leave my completely drained. Phew! I'm completely sure that the next chapter is going to take much energy from my mind and I really want to be inspired when I do write it. So, what if I promise you to publish the wedding chapter before next weekend, will that make you guys happy? :) **


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52 A

Saying good-bye to Arizona the next day was probably one of the hardest thing Calliope Torres ever had have to do. At least it felt like that to the Latina. It had felt weird and wrong all over. But when the blonde had reminded her of the fact that their parents would be arriving late Thursday afternoon and that they would be going out to dinner, Callie had calmed down a bit. The thought of that she wouldn't be able to see Arizona before the wedding had started to eat her up from the inside. Why, she couldn't figure out though. Teddy had picked Arizona up around lunchtime and she herself was going to the airport to pick up Addison. Tonight she had been promised a lot of wine and a big portion of girl-talk. Callie had to admit to her self that she had missed Addison Montgomery. A lot. They always had this strange connection and if it was someone besides Mark and someone who was a woman, that Callie always had been able to talk about everything with, it was Addison. They didn't had many chances to talk face to face since Addison now lived in Los Angeles but a couple of times each year they made sure that the face to face-thing happened. Now, it was a special occasion but Callie could never dream of getting married without having Addison there.

Callie tiptoed nervously around in the arrival lounge as she waited for Addison to come through the security check. And when her sight and eyes finally caught her red-haired friend coming through the gate the Latina's face it up and a wide smile invaded her face.

"Callie!" Addison smiled and dropped her bags at her feet so she could hug the Latina tightly.

"God, you don't know how good it is to see you!" Callie replied, still hugging her best friend. "I'm a total wreck!"

Addison let the Latina go and leaned back to study Callie cautiously.

"Is there something wrong for real or do you just have pre-wedding nerves that are messing with you? Cause if it is the nerves then I have the perfect cure. Tequila!"

Callie laughed out loud when she heard the red heads options.

"You're crazy. Do you know that?"

"I know" Addison said and pretended to sound very serious and grown-up. "But you know that I'm always right so you don't have anything to say."

"Ha!" Callie exclaimed and raised her eyebrows. "But just to be clear, it is pre-wedding nerves. It felt horrible to say goodbye to Arizona today somehow. I don't know why."

"It's common" Addison tried to reassure the Latina. "I remember feeling exactly the same when Derek and I got married. I felt so lonely…and half when we parted before the wedding. But when we met at the altar I felt more complete and whole again than I've ever had before. Things are just he way they're supposed to be Callie. Trust me."

"Okay, let me just say how glad I am that you are here", Callie smiled. "I'm already feeling better. Much better."

"That's the point" Addison said and giggled. "Now, let's leave this airport. We have a lot to talk about and I'm guessing we also have a lot of wine that just long for us to drink it!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You seem awfully calm for someone who's getting married in two days" Teddy Altman stated with her eyebrows raised towards Arizona Robbins where they sat in the hotels lunch restaurant. "It's almost scary."

The blonde laughed at her friends comment but continued to eat her salad. They had arrived at the hotel where the spa was located and had decided to eat a late lunch before they checked out their room.

"I feel strangely calm" Arizona admitted. "But I'm so happy about what's going to happen that I can't even describe it. Just think about it, a couple of months ago I got back from Africa and didn't even know if there was a "Callie and Arizona" anymore."

Teddy nodded understandingly.

"It's quite remarkable I'll say. But I'm so happy for you. Both of you."

"Thanks", the blonde replied and fired off one of her dimpled smiles. "I'm so glad we got the chance to do this Teddy. We haven't had the chance to spend so much time together as I would have wished for. Time is something we haven't got much of in our jobs…"

"Amen to that!" Teddy sighed out. "But you know, I'm also really glad we are here so let's just do the best of the time we got! Which reminds me, what time do we have to be back in Seattle tomorrow?"

"Callie is going to pick up both her and my parents at the airport so you and I doesn't have to hurry at all", the blonde explained and sounded very happy about at the same time. "It's enough if we are back in town at six or something tomorrow night."

"Great!" the cardio surgeon said and sounded very pleased. "Then we have time for some bonding."

"We sure have!" Arizona said firmly. So, what are we waiting for? Come on! Eat up!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Seriously" Callie said still sounding very sane-minded in spite of the number of glasses with wine she had been drinking already. "What do you think of Arizona?"

Addison wrinkled her nose and pretended to think.

"What do I think of Arizona Robbins? Hmm."

"I'm trying to be serious here" the Latina said and slapped the red haired woman's arm playfully.

They sat in the couch in Callie and Arizona's apartment and just enjoyed the after glow of the homemade dinner the Latina had cooked for them.

"Seriously?" Addison questioned and looked Callie straight in the eyes. "Seriously, I think that you two are made for each other. She is a very good human being Callie."

Callie couldn't stop the smile that started to play in the corner of her mouth when the blonde became the subject of their talking.

"She is the best, isn't she?"

"You're so whipped Torres!" Addison laughed but then quickly became more serious again. "But you know what? I can't remember seeing you this happy ever. So yes, she is in fact the best, cause I can't think of anything more better than you being this happy."

"I love you, you know that don't you?" the Latina replied with tears threatening to appear after hearing the red head's words.

"Shush you!" Addison let out. "This is happy stuff we are talking about. No crying. Tell me what you have planned for Arizona on Friday instead. But…just so you know. I love you to."

Callie giggled softly.

"I'm going to sing for her at the wedding. Sing my vows."

"Really?" Addison said and sounded pretty impressed. "With your voice I can already tell that that will be a party. With crying and tears. Happy crying and tears though."

"Owen Hunt has been helping me and he is going to play the guitar" the Latina continued. "And I want to do it, for Arizona's sake. I've found a song which's lyrics explain every feeling and thought I have of her."

"I'm getting goose-bumps already" Addison mumbled, obviously touched of what Callie had planned for her bride to be. "See?"

The Latina studied the red head's arm to see it and nodded with a smile.

"Can you tell me what song it is?" Addison asked.

"Nope" the Latina teased. "It's a surprise for everyone."

"You just want me to cry even more at the wedding" Addison pouted and raised her glass to take another sip from her wine."

"Oh yes" Callie smirked. "That's my plan exactly. Now, how about we pour ourselves some more wine?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh God!" Arizona huffed. "My head. This is torture!"

Teddy groaned and turned around in bed.

"Don't speak too loud, please", she mumbled from the other side of the room.

Both Arizona's and Teddy's memories from last night was blurry. They have had a fantastic day at the hotel's spa and also a great dinner. But what had happened after was a mystery. Too much wine. Definitely too much wine. But even so, Arizona remembered a really great talk with Teddy. Girls, one on one. And the way the blonde's head was pounding this morning it seemed like they have had a really great talk. Even if Arizona for the moment wasn't sure of what exactly they had talked about. She sighed out and turned around in bed since it what quite obvious that Teddy was not in the mood to get yet. Arizona decided to follow her best friend's lead and closed her eyes to get some more sleep. Tonight she was going to see her parents. And they were going to meet Callie's parents. And she was going to see Callie again. It was silly. They had only been apart one day. Twenty-four hours. But still, she missed the Latina like crazy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yep, we definitely drank too much last night!" Addison confirmed and wrinkled her nose at the sight of the empty wine bottles that revealed the reason to both her own and Callie's secure signs of hangovers.

"We can always comfort ourselves with the fact that it was the best night in a really long time", Callie said firmly and fired off a smile.

Even though the Latina's head hurt like hell and her mouth was dry as a desert she felt extremely relaxed. Talking with Addison last night about everything between heaven and earth had been very meaningful to Callie.

"You're just trying to butter me up" Addison teased. " Really Callie, I'm not going to leave you alone tonight when you get home after dinner. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried" Callie smirked. "You like to hang out with me too much to deceive me. Especially the night before my wedding. What are you going to do tonight?"

"I'm actually going to hang out with Mark, Meredith and Derek", Addison informed. "Believe it or not. Little Grey is working the night shift so it'll just be us. And before you say anything, no I'm _not _going to sleep with Mark."

"I wasn't going to say anything about that" Callie defended. "But…does it not feel weird to hang out with your ex-husband, his new wife and the person who is the reason that your ex-husband in fact is you ex-husband?"

"Actually" Addison started. "It feels quite nice. I love both Derek and Mark. As friends though. And I'm glad that Derek has found someone to love. Really."

"It's quite noble of you, I must admit that", Callie said sincerely. "And I…"

Callie got cut off when Arizona and Teddy chose to enter the apartment by stumbling through the door and Addison couldn't help but smile to herself when she saw how the Latina's face lit up to the sight of a certain blonde.

"You're home already?" Callie asked dumbfounded. "Why? I was suppose to get to the airport alone to get our parents in a couple of hours."

"Am I scoring any points if I told you that the reason we're home a couple of hours earlier than we said is because I missed you?" Arizona said softly and winked at the Latina. "Hi Addison!"

"Hi there!" Addison smiled back and stepped up to hug the blonde.

When the red head let the blonde go Arizona took a few short steps to get to Callie.

"Hi" she half whispered half said and Callie's heart melted slightly when she saw the sparkles in the blonde's eyes.

"Hi" the Latina murmured and opened her arms just enough to welcome Arizona.

As always the couple seemed to forget that they weren't alone in the room and the soft kiss Callie gave Arizona turned in to a more carried away one that made Arizona moan softly.

"Hey!" Teddy blurted out and cleared her throat before she took two large steps up to them and pushed Callie back teasingly. "You two have to behave for another twenty-four hour. Get off from her, right now."

Callie pouted like a little puppy making both Addison and Teddy laugh.

"Oh my poor baby" Arizona said and cupped her lover's face before she started to laugh also.

"Come on" Addison said and tried to get her laughter to die down. "Let's go out to get a cup of coffee before you have to go to the airport.

"Now, that's a great idea!" Teddy agreed. "Come on lovebirds. Chop-chop!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It wasn't until Callie and Arizona had left Teddy and Addison at Starbuck's and had got in the car to leave for the airport they both realized how much they really had missed one another. When Callie put her seat belt on she felt the blonde wriggle in her seat and one second later Arizona's lips melded with hers.

"God, I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't kiss you right now" the blonde sighed out her relief and tried to catch her breath at the same time.

Without even knowing it Arizona also had grabbed a handful of Callie's shirt in a possible attempt to be as close as she could to her lover.

"You smell so incredibly good" Callie mumbled softly. "I _love _you. And I really can't wait for tomorrow and tomorrow night. When we're alone...completely alone."

Arizona couldn't help it. A loud moan escaped her mouth and she held on to Callie desperately.

"I want you", she whispered. "I really, really do. In every way possible. Like right now…"

Callie whimpered totally unaware of it. But Arizona's words were too painful to hear. Good painful though. Still kissing the hell out of each other they managed to maneuver themselves so Arizona suddenly had climbed over to Callie and straddled the Latina. Luckily they still were in the garage under the apartment building, it was just enough the dark so it wouldn't be obvious for anyone to see them but also they had their car in a corner spot.

"Are you sure?" Callie said totally out of breath. "Cause I know this isn't what you wanted."

"Touch me", the blonde begged with a whimper to shut the Latina up. "Just…do."

Callie swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a brief moment just to make clear that she had heard Arizona right. When she opened her eyes again a second later she let her hands travel from the blonde's waist, under Arizona's t-shirt, and up her body.

"I've missed this" Callie admitted and closed her eyes again when she felt the blonde's soft skin under her fingers.

No verbal answer came from Arizona. Instead she just cupped the Latina's face resolutely and leaned down to kiss her lover again. The blonde forced Callie's lips to part immediately and shoved her tongue inside to wrestle with the Latina's. Totally out of control with no thoughts whatsoever on the fact they had agreed to wait until tomorrow night, Arizona started to rock herself back and forth against Callie and her touch. Just when Callie was about to cup the blonde's breasts one of their iPhone's started to make noise and interrupted them in their actions.

"Don't answer" Arizona whined when they both realized who's phone it was that rang.

"I have to baby", Callie said apologetically and read the display. "It's my dad."

The blonde let Callie's face go reluctantly and grabbed the headrest behind the Latina to get enough support to her body and tried to calm down her already worked up breathing and body when Callie answered. In a daze she heard Callie speak to her dad and it was something about being early and where they were.

"They've already landed" Callie said after she had hung up trying to hide her frustration. "We have to go."

Arizona groaned and sighed at the same time.

"Fine" she huffed and climbed off Callie's lap and back to her own seat next to the driver's seat. "Can you just promise me one thing?"

"I can promise you anything" the Latina said mildly when she heard the frustration impregnate the words from the blonde.

"That we turn off our stupid iPhones tomorrow night."

Callie laughed.

"That's really a promise!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If Arizona Robbins and Calliope Torres thought they'd ever had been sexually frustrated before in their lives it was nothing compare to this. After their almost sex-situation in the car earlier they couldn't even look at each other, no less being near each other without wanting to just throw first both of their parents out the door and then their clothes off. Sitting a whole dinner and night through, trying to be civil and behave nicely was just torture. Since they had such wonderful friends they was going to let their parents have the apartment for the night and Callie was going to sleep with Addison in an hotel room and Arizona was going to sleep with Teddy at the same hotel. Stealing just a couple of minutes to be alone they sneaked in to their bathroom before their friends were suppose to show up to get them to the hotel, they got engaged in some heavy kissing with Arizona's back pressed up against the bathroom door.

"This is torture!" Arizona tried to whisper in a low voice but had to bit her lower lip to not just scream her pleasure out when Callie's lips started to work their magic on her neck. "Can't we just let Teddy and Addison share on of the rooms and then we can take the other one ourselves and just…just…"

"Just what baby" Callie smirked with her lips still pressed against the blonde's soft skin on her neck.

Callie loved when Arizona lost her words caused by the Latina's attempt to pleasure her.

"Just _fuck_ each other's brains out!" Arizona giggled and tried to keep her voice down.

"I love how your mind works sometimes" Callie whispered back and stopped the kissing for a minute to lean back to lose herself in the blonde's baby blue eyes.

"Just sometimes?" Arizona questioned and raised one perfect eyebrow.

"All the time" Callie quickly said. "And as much as I love your idea…"

"But?" the blonde cut her off. "You don't want to fuck my brain out?"

"I do" the Latina quickly reassured. "I really, really do…but I think we have earned to wait until tomorrow night."

"And you're doing it again" Arizona whispered as tears swelled in her eyes.

"What?" Callie said dumbfounded.

"Making me feel like the most loved woman in the whole world", the blonde murmured. "And not to mention the most lucky woman in the world also…and I can't wait until tomorrow."

A couple of minutes slipped by when the two lovers just stood and drowned in each other's eyes. Their minds had already traveled ahead of time and had already reached tomorrow and tomorrow night a million times when Addison and Teddy showed up to get them…

**Okay, here's the deal. I had to make the chapter about the wedding in to an A and a B. It is just to long. And time travels fast and I haven't got the time upon till now to post the first part. Hope it's enough for you guys…hopefully I can get the next part up tomorrow. The **_**best **_**part ;)**


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 52 B

"Okay, if you don't stop that right now I'll have to kill you!" Addison Montgomery pointed out.

"Sorry" Callie said sheepishly and stopped bouncing her knee up and down where she sat on the hotel bed the following morning. "I'm just nervous. Very nervous. Extremely nervous…"

"You're nervous", the red head stated. "I get that."

The Latina raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose.

"You're mocking me", she said. "That's mean."

Addison was looking quite amused by the whole situation.

"Sorry. But I can't help it. When are Mark and your parents coming to get us?"

"They should be here any minute now" Callie said nervously and looked at the clock on the wall for the millionth time.

"Callie", Addison said softly and came up to stand next to Callie. "It's going to go just fine."

The Latina sighed heavily.

"I know" she said. "It's just that this is the most important day of Arizona's life and I just want to make everything perfect for her."

"It's the most important day of your life to" Addison interjected mildly and squeezed her friend's shoulder in a supportive manner.

"I know" Callie said once again. "But I feel that this is the beginning of something new. And I just want…"

The Latina's voice broke and Addison's heart melted. She had never had any doubt of Callie's love for Arizona Robbins but seeing and hearing this was making her sure of the fact that this really was true love and that it was going to last forever. A loud knock on the door got Callie to gather herself and before she got up to open it she hugged her best friend firmly and whispered a quick "thank you" in Addison's ear. Calliope Torres was ready. Ready to become one with the most important person in the world. She was going to become one with Arizona Robbins.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There was a storm inside of Arizona Robbins. A storm of feelings she didn't could explain with words even if she had wanted to. She could hear people talk to each other around her, she could see their mouths and lips move but she wasn't paying any attention to what they were talking about at all. She didn't care. All she did care about was Callie and her focus was set on the upcoming event that would make them together forever. In one of her sweaty hands she held a piece of paper with her own written words that were supposed to explain everything she felt for Callie. Her love for the Latina. Suddenly every word on that piece of paper seemed so lame. She knew deep inside that there were no words that could explain her love for Calliope Torres.

"Arizona!"

The blonde snapped out of her deep thoughts when she heard her father call her name.

"It's time" Daniel Robbins announced and reached out a hand to his only daughter. "Come here honey. Let's get you married."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Calliope Torres became one hundred percent sure of two things in the exact moment she saw Arizona Robbins walking down the aisle with her father. First, there was the fact that Arizona was the most beautiful human being that walked in this world. And the other, she was going to die. She couldn't breathe. They had decided together that Callie was the one that was going to wait with the minister and that Arizona was going to walk with her father up. Callie had been so excited that minister Bryan Rhimes had agreed upon marry them. And now, when she actually stood there she had to focus all her energy on Arizona. Seeing her lover, her best friend and her person walking up to her in a silky, white dress, leaving the blonde's shoulder bare got Callie back to reality again. Around them were all of their friends and all of their family. And this was it.

"Who give this bride to this bride?" minister Bryan asked mildly when the two Robbins's got to where Callie and himself were waiting.

Arizona fired off a million dollar smile that showed her perfect dimples and made Callie weak to her knees. The Latina never heard Daniel Robbins say: "That would be me" to minister Bryan's question. Callie was to busy staring Arizona down and when the blonde reached out her hand to take the Latina's everything around them seemed to disappear.

"Dear family and friends" minister Bryan started. "You are all invited here today to celebrate and share the love between these two women. Arizona Robbins and Calliope Torres.

Arizona swallowed hard but didn't take her eyes off Callie. She couldn't believe that this was it. That the day she had longed for such a long time finally was here.

"William Shakespeare once wrote: "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds when life gets hard and things change... true love remains the same" minister Bryan continued. "And now Calliope and Arizona are going to share their vows with you all."

He then turned to Callie and gave her a small nod. The Latina felt like she was going to faint. Owen Hunt had taken his position next to hear and she was given a microphone. Arizona raised her eyebrows and her facial expression read confused all over. And when Calliope Torres opened her gorgeous mouth and parted her lips and when the first words came through it Arizona Robbins couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now…_

And from that moment, there weren't one single dry eye around them. Mark, Lexie, Addison, Derek, Meredith, Chief Webber, Teddy, Alex and even Cristina had tears in their eyes. Arizona's parents dried their eyes with tissues. As were Callie's parents.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

Callie never took her eyes away from Arizona's the entire time she sang for her lover, soon to be wife. The Latina was surprised by the fact that her voice was so steady, so strong. She had been a little worried about that she might could break in to tears if emotions took her over. But now, now everything seemed so clear. And easy. Calliope Torres sang from her heart to her other half. To Arizona Robbins. And she meant every single word of it.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away…_

By the time Callie let her last tone fade out Arizona's tears were falling freely down her cheeks together with everyone that had attend to their wedding.

"I love you" Callie whispered low enough just for the blonde to hear and reached up with her fingers in Arizona's face and stroked softly in an attempt to stop the blonde's tears.

It wasn't easy for Arizona to get herself together enough so she could come up with her 'reply' to Callie's declaration of love but a minute later she started to speak with a soft and shaky voice.

"I-I never for a minute had thought that I would be so lucky that I would feel and experience true happiness and real love", she started in a small voice. "I've always seen myself in search of what other people have called a home. I wasn't even sure of what home meant. Until I met you."

It was Callie's turn to cry. Why the hell was this turning both of them in to complete crying idiots?

"You once told me something about being on a treasure hunt your whole life" the blonde continued and took a hold of the Latina's hands again and covered them with her own. "Today I'm so happy that I today can tell you and the world one thing; and that is that I've now have everything I could ever have dreamed of and that I now found my treasure in life. And that's you Calliope. That's you. And it will always be you. I know that now. Cause we have taken a journey in life. From heaven to hell and then back to heaven again…I love you."

"Rings please" minister Bryan ordered gently from Owen who had been honored to carry the rings.

Callie was grateful to minister Bryan that he took control of the situation again. Hearing the blonde's little speech had made her wanting to sweep Arizona away from here. Away from all people and in to there safe little cocoon where it just would be the two of them. Alone.

"Arizona Robbins, do you take Calliope Torres to be your wife from this day forward" minister Bryan said and turned his attention to the blonde who held the ring between her fingers while the other hand gently held on to Callie's where the ring was suppose to be soon. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I-I do." Arizona said and stared deep in to Callie's eyes when she pushed the ring down the Latina's finger.

"Calliope Torres" minister Bryan started off again. "Do you take Arizona Robbins to be your wife, from this day forward, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"God yes!" Callie blurted out and made everyone laugh. "I mean. I do. Of course I do!"

The sigh of relief that slipped from Arizona when the ring was on her finger was unnoticeable to everyone but Callie. They were married.

"I therefore pronounce you wife and wife" minister Bryan smiled. "I guess I don't have to say what's next…"

Callie and Arizona didn't need to be told twice. They stumbled in to each other's arms and let their lips meet in a soft, longing and almost desperate kiss making everyone clap their hands together. It was unmistakable to their closest friends and family how much these to loved each other. And that they were meant to be.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Daniel Robbins, Carlos Torres and Mark had given their cheesy speeches during dinner Arizona was ready to drag Callie out of there and just have her way with her. The blonde had waited long enough. When every guest did seem to have found something to drink and were mingling around Arizona grabbed Callie by the hand and pulled her in a dark corner, forced the Latina to sit down and plopped herself down in Callie's lap.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked in confusion. "We can't just…"

"Shut up" Arizona said mildly and put one of her fingers on the Latina's lips to make her stop talking.

Callie did as she was told and turned her sight up to catch the blonde's eyes in a heavy stare.

"Hi" Arizona whispered with a husky voice.

"Hi" Callie whispered back and lifted her hands and started to stroke her wife's arms in loving motions causing the blonde to shiver slightly.

"I loved it", the blonde mumbled.

Callie raised her eyebrows towards her wife.

"What? What did you love?"

"You singing", Arizona whispered. "It made me _so _in the mode."

Callie's attention was fully addressed to the blonde now.

"Really?"

"Really", the blonde repeated and took a hold of a strain of locks from Callie's hair and started to play with it between her fingers. "And you know what? I'm tired of waiting for it."

"Wait for what?" Callie teased.

"This" Arizona said very resolutely and pushed Callie's hand between her own legs and moaned softly when the Latina's fingers came in close contact with the skin on her inner thighs under her dress.

People around that watched them saw nothing but two newlywed people, one of them sitting in the other one's lap, just cuddling. The naughty action going on was covered with a table and it's cloth.

"Oh God!" Callie murmured and moved her fingers to the waistband of the blonde's satin panties. "You certainly are in the mode. You _feel _in the mode."

"I need you" Arizona begged quietly and had to use all her strength to not start to move against the Latina's fingers that had sneaked in to touch her intimately. "Now. Take me home."

"I will baby", Callie said hoarsely. "There's nothing else I want more."

The blonde couldn't help it when another moan slipped through her teeth when Callie added a little more pressure to her actions under Arizona's dress.

"God!" she breathed. "W-we have to leave. Seriously."

Without saying a word Callie took less than a second to stand up, forcing Arizona along with her. The Latina took a quick glance around the room and noticed quickly that it was late and that everyone was wrapped up in what seemed to be nice and grown up conversations.

"Two seconds" Callie explained and left the blonde and ran up to Mark that stood and had a deep conversation with Lexie after a little too much wine. "We're leaving."

Mark looked surprised and stopped talking with Lexie and turned his attention towards the Latina.

"You do?" he said somewhat dumbfounded. "Now?"

"Now" Callie told him. "And your job is to let everyone know that we have appreciated this night a lot and to thank everybody from us. Got it? I'll see you when I see you. And Mark? Thank you."

And with that rambling the Latina was gone. She was already miles ahead in her thinking of what was about to happen. Finally, the time had come…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There was nothing left to say. Words were overrated at this point. In the taxi ride back home to their apartment a comfortable silence had settled in. It felt safe. To both Callie and Arizona the world suddenly was a beautiful place to be in. When the door went shut behind them to the apartment and they finally were alone they both felt so safe. Still there was a small distance between them where they stood in the living room looking deep in to each other's eyes.

"If haven't told you yet" Callie started. "You look very beautiful today."

"Just today?" Arizona couldn't help but tease in reply.

The Latina suddenly felt overwhelmed. A storm of emotions came crashing through her body just by the look of Arizona Robbins. Memories from their first kiss from the bathroom at Joe's, their first time being intimate with the pizza eating in bed, the first time they called each other girlfriends and the first time she saw Arizona cry outside the apartment building at her birthday after losing her patient Wallace. That day was written in stone for Callie's memory. Simply because that also was the day that they first had told the words "I love you" out loud for the first time. And seeing Arizona Robbins now, where she stood in front of Callie smiling her million dollar smile that showed off her perfect dimples, today made the Latina feel things she'd never had felt ever before.

"Always", Callie whispered back and took a step towards the blonde.

Arizona inhaled and exhaled loudly when the Latina's fingers came in close contact with her skin again. The seriousness was back. No more jokes. This was it.

"I could say that I love you so much right now", the blonde said with a voice that cracked in its places. "But suddenly that seems so lame. And I keep finding myself thinking that I have no words left to describe my feelings for you…"

"Can I kiss you?" Callie asked somewhat shyly.

"You better" Arizona mumbled and sighed out her relief when their lips finally melded together.

Tasting each other like it was the first time they found the rhythm in the kiss. One rhythm in a kiss that only lovers to the soul could find. Callie eased Arizona's mouth open by parting the blonde's lips gently and when their tongues met Arizona lifted her hands up to cup the Latina's face. Callie pulled the blonde even closer at the same time.

"I want you" Arizona moaned softly. "Please Callie I…"

"Sssssh" Callie breathed out. "I know baby….just wait."

The Latina wasted no time. She took a gentle hold of the zipper to Arizona's wedding dress and eased it down her back and sighed herself when her fingers suddenly could touch the blonde's delicious bare skin. The dress fell down to the floor and Arizona quickly stepped out of it leaving her in only a white lacy bra and matching satin panties. The blonde had done the same to Callie just two seconds later and when their bodies finally came together without no barriers between them they both whimpered loudly.

"God, it's been so long", Arizona gasped. "I've missed this…"

Callie leaned in to kiss the blonde's neck and inhaled Arizona's scent as she did. The blonde's knees went weak and she had to grab the Latina's shoulders to not just simply lose her balance.

"I couldn't agree with you more" the Latina let out between her hot open-mouthed kiss that invaded Arizona's neck and shoulder. "I never want to be apart from you like this ever again."

"Never" the blonde managed to get out. "Never."

Arizona gasped again when Callie popped her bra open and covered her breasts to massage them with tenderness to speed this thing up just a little. Being patient had never been either of the women's best doings in life.

"You feel so good", Callie whispered. "So right."

"I can't breath" Arizona sighed out in a series of short breaths. "And I want you to feel as good as I am right now."

"We've got time" Callie reassured softly. "Just relax baby…I want you to feel good right now. Don't worry about me…"

Arizona's eyesight soon became blurry and she had to try hard to focus to maintain control over her own body. Feeling Callie's hands all over her skin made her dizzy and when the blonde finally came to her senses again and opened her baby blue eyes she was y the most adorable but at the same time smoking hot brown eyes she had ever seen.

"God I just…" Arizona stuttered breathlessly. "Please…just kiss me."

Callie was happy to obey and soon they were gasping for air in to a kiss more intense they never had experienced before. And when tongues tangled wetly with each other and hands roaming all over bare skin Callie managed to move them in to the bedroom and soon Arizona found herself laying on her back in a dozens of rose-leafs.

"Y-you…" she sighed out and turned her eyes up to Callie.

"I love you", the Latina finished cutting the blonde off. "I love you Arizona Robbins. I love you so much that I'm going to spend the rest of my life, _our _life, showing it to you."

"I find myself keep thinking over and over again how I got so lucky" the blonde managed to get out.

"We're lucky" Callie said quietly and entwined there hands together and kissed her lover softly on the lips.

Crawling back on he bed Callie let her fingers travel down Arizona's shivering body and down to the waistband of the blonde's panties. The Latina gave Arizona a mischievous grin when she hooked her fingers to it and slowly pulled them down the blonde's slender legs and threw them aside leaving Arizona completely naked.

"So beautiful" Callie mumbled to herself when she let her eyes wander over the Goddess with no clothes in front of her.

Arizona felt another wave of wetness between her legs and it only increased under Callie's heavy stare and she started to squirm a bit in a desperate attempt to cease the want and need she felt. The blonde seriously couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed the Latina by her shoulders and pulled Callie down.

"What?" Callie whispered innocently. "I can't admire my wife from a distance?"

"No" Arizona said determinately. "You can't. Not tonight…"

The Latina smiled widely and leaned down to kiss the blonde softly but what only was meant to be a quick peck on the lips quickly turned in to a heavy make out session. Arizona was obviously done waiting.

"You taste so good", Callie breathed out when they broke for some quick but necessary air.

The blonde just whimpered her response and spread her legs to hook them around the Latina in an attempt to get closer. The kissing resumed and tongues battled for dominance that neither cared to win in that moment. Callie let her hands wander down Arizona's body. She stroked gently, touched tenderly and squeezed lovingly in all the right places on the blonde's skin. Arizona's body was something the Latina was proud to know that she knew every single inch of perfectly by now.

"This feels so right" Arizona managed to get out and turned her head to the side just enough so that Callie could move her mouth down her neck and shoulder. "So good. So perfect…"

When the blonde arched her back Callie smirked to herself knowing that she had hit just the right spot behind Arizona's ear with her lips. Kissing her way back up to Arizona's cheek, down her chin and continuing down to the blonde's heavy breathing chest not just one moan, but several, escaped the blonde's mouth. Callie entwined their hands and fingers and put them gently splayed over Arizona's stomach and stopped her ministrations for a second to catch the blonde's eyes. She knew she didn't need to but somehow she needed the blonde's permission. Just tonight.

"Please Calliope" Arizona whimpered softly when she had registered what the Latina was looking for. "I need you…"

Callie didn't say a word from that moment. She let both of her hands cover the blonde's breasts and kissed her way down between them and down Arizona's stomach that heavily raised up and down in the rhythm of the blonde's breathing. When the Latina had reached her destination with her mouth she let her fingertips wander the same road and scratched Arizona's skin slightly as she did making the blonde shiver and left goose-bumps all over the skin. Taking a quick glance up Callie felt a rush of emotions going through her body. Arizona Robbins wasn't a fragile person, not at all, but in that exact moment the Latina saw her as her own expensive porcelain and felt the need to take care of the blonde. Callie had her mind set on that no one or nothing was going to hurt Arizona ever again.

Arizona could feel her knuckles shading in to white when she grabbed the bed's sheet for all she was worth when Callie's tongue and mouth reached its real destination. The blonde saw fireworks when she closed her eyes and arched her back to the sensational feelings being created down between her legs. The Latina wasted no time as she could feel how fast Arizona's release approached. Dipping her head down even further she added more pressure with her tongue to the sensitive nub that would send the blonde on a trip to the stars and back. Being apart like this for so long had its disadvantages, it didn't take long or much work to get to closure.

"Oh…my…God!" Arizona gritted through her teeth when the first waves of pleasure took over her senses.

The blonde couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and couldn't speak. All she felt was here and now. And Callie. She was also feeling Callie. The explosion that hit her when the Latina's tongue made a last swirl to finish her work was something Arizona never had experienced in her whole life. She felt her whole body first stretch as a bow and went all weak and relaxed and just when she thought the whole thing was over the waves came crashing again. And again. And…again. Arizona fell back on the bed with a thump and breathed heavily.

"That was…that was just amazing!" she breathed out and put her hand over her heavily panting mouth as she shook her head back and forth a few times in an attempt to get back to reality.

"Does that mean that you approve of me as your new wife?" Callie smirked and watched the blonde from the bed's end where she still was situated.

Arizona, who had gotten herself together enough to get up and lean her weight on her elbow, flashed one of her best-dimpled smiles back before she replied.

"I feel like I have to be careful here" she smiled. "You might get to cocky."

"Is that a bad thing?" Callie shot back and crawled up the blonde's body again.

Arizona handled things quickly and before the Latina knew what hit her she was laying on her back with a very naked Arizona Robbins on top of her that straddled her waist in a tight grip.

"Not at all" the blonde whispered seductively in to Callie's ear. "But I might have to shut your mouth for a while…"

The hot breaths that came from Arizona's mouth made the Latina shiver and send a shot of lust down to her spine. The blonde sat straight back up and removed Callie's bra with a mischievous grin written all over her face.

"How come I'm completely naked and you're not?" Arizona questioned. "When did that happen?"

The blonde let a sigh slip out when all of Callie was revealed in front of her. God, how she loved this woman and craved her body! Throwing the Latina's bra and panties away she took a short moment to enjoy what she had in front of her eyes. Arizona let her fingertips making small patterns over Callie's chest before she leaned down to kiss her demandingly. When their tongues met again the blonde still could taste herself from Callie's earlier doings. They both moaned softly in to the kiss.

"By the way" Arizona whispered through kisses. "That means that you are approved as my new wife but it also means that you are approved as my _only _wife. Forever and ever. And it also means that I love you to the moon and back."

"Good" Callie replied slightly out of breath.

The Latina could how worked up she had gotten when she had 'taken care of' her wife. Feeling Arizona touch her like this made her knees go weak and she swallowed hard when the blonde's mouth captured one of her nipples and bit it slightly.

"Now…"Arizona started. "I want you to have the opportunity to approve me as _your _wife…"

Callie let the sound of a moan fill the room when the blonde got down to business for real. Arizona kissed her passionately and the blonde let her slender fingertips work their way around the Latina's already hot and burning skin. Pressing them selves together even more Callie arched her back and their sweaty chests met making them both gasp for air. The Latina took one of Arizona's hands and guided it down to where she needed it the most. The blonde smiled knowingly when she tested Callie's arousal with one of her fingers. She didn't become disappointed. The Latina was almost dripping with want for her.

"Oh!" Callie moaned loudly when Arizona pushed not just one, but two fingers in to her wet core.

The Latina was already out of breath but still she got up just enough to catch the blonde's lips in a kiss. Arizona was the one who broke it, due to the lack of air. She sat back up and continued her work to give Callie the release she knew that the Latina needed. A very surprised expression invaded Arizona's face when Callie did seem to find enough strength to give something in return.

"God, you are good at this!" the blonde gasped when Callie started to rub her clit with just enough pressure to leave Arizona speechless again.

"Right back at you" Callie breathed out.

They found the rhythm in their lovemaking. _The _rhythm only they could find. With each other. With Arizona riding Callie's hand while the blonde pushed in and out of the Latina it didn't take long for both of them to scream out their love for one another. Arizona landed on Callie with a sigh of pleasure when they both had come down from their peaks.

They just lay there in the bed. One blonde on top of a brunette. Holding each other hard.

"I can feel you heart beating" Arizona whispered and broke the silence. "It's beating fast."

"I know" Callie whispered back and looked straight in to the blonde's baby blue eyes that sparkled with happiness. "I know…"

"We made it" Arizona then said. "I'm with you. You're with me. Everything is alright and we made it."

"We sure did honey", Callie said in a low and husky voice and leaned up to kiss her wife softly. "We sure did…"

**Okay, don't kill me. I KNOW I said that this chapter was going to be up the next day from where I posted the last one. And I'm sorry…it fell through. I've been working my ass off and this chapter wasn't as easy to write as I thought it would be. So, are we done here or do you want more? It's completely up to you actually. I could stop…or I could continue with honeymoon, married life and whatsoever. But like I said. It's completely up to you…**


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 53

"Calliope", Arizona said warningly when she felt a pair of soft but yet warm hands sneak up around her waist from behind.

"Arizona", Callie mirrored teasingly and let her hands travel up from the blonde's waist to her stomach and up to squeeze Arizona's breasts gently.

"Haven't you had enough?" the blonde giggled but couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips at the sensation of the touch from the Latina as she leaned back and took support from Callie's body. "We just got out of the shower."

"So?" the Latina questioned and started to kiss Arizona hotly just behind the blonde's ear. "It's your fault that you are so irresistible."

"What are you doing to me?" Arizona gasped when her towel magically fell to the floor leaving her once again completely naked.

The blonde had lost count on how many times Callie had satisfied her longing needs from last night until now. Recently showered and cleaned up from their nightly activities and a very few hours of sleep she felt her self give in to Callie's touch. Again.

"Really honey, you don't know?" Callie said huskily directly in to Arizona's ear and made sure to puff her hot breath right in to the blonde's ear while she spoke. "I can stop if you want."

The Latina could actually feel Arizona swallow hard before she answered.

"Don't you dare", the blonde breathed out and let her hand go back and sneak its way up and around the Latina's neck to encourage Callie in what she was doing at the moment.

They had got past the making love part. Now they had gotten to the lustful and erotic part that followed when someone hadn't had sex for two months. The first time had been so emotional, loving and tender. A couple of hours sleep had led them straight in to the rough part. They had been attached to each other since they woke up. And when they both had thought that they actually have had enough they were at _it _again.

"I'm glad you say that" Callie continued between hot open-mouthed kisses on Arizona's neck and shoulder while she squeezed the blonde's breasts altogether. "Cause I'm not sure I can stop. I can't get enough of you…"

A long-drawn moan came from Arizona Robbins lips and she pressed her firm behind against Callie's front. This move made the Latina to hug the blonde even more tightly from her behind-position forcing their newly-showered bodies even closer and Arizona who was eager to feel Callie's naked skin against her own made a quick motion and one second later there was another towel that fell to the floor.

"Oh God!" Arizona panted out when she felt Callie's breasts press in to her back.

Callie smirked proudly and didn't waste any time. Leaving the area of the blonde's chest she let one of her hands take a quick journey down south on Arizona's smooth and soft skin. Reaching its destination the Latina pressed her palm hard in between the blonde's leg and moaned softly her self at the feeling of the wetness she was being greeted with.

"Open your eyes" Callie whispered huskily right in to Arizona's ear. "I want you to see yourself…"

The blonde's eyes opened slowly and widened in a slight surprised expression when she saw her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Almost like she had forgot that the mirror was there. It still had signs on it from the steamy shower they just had taken together.

"You are so sexy when I fuck you" the Latina said still whispering. "I could just watch you all day and all night. I want you to see it to."

Arizona's skin was covered with goose-bump by now. Hearing Callie talked that, feel her up like that while they both looked straight in to the mirror was so unbelievably sexy and the blonde started to rock herself against the Latina's hand that pressed hardly and firmly against her burning core in a try to sooth her burning and aching want.

"Callie please" Arizona begged but her voice died down. "I…just want…"

"What do you want?" Callie said and breathed hotly in to the blonde's neck. "Tell me and I'll do it."

Arizona's eyes widened even more.

"I want…no I _need _you to fuck me…" the blonde managed to get out and gasped loudly when the Latina obeyed her wish right away by pushing two slender fingers in to Arizona's dripping and warm core.

"Keep your eyes open" Callie demanded and started to move her fingers in a steady rhythm inside of the blonde. "Look at yourself."

Arizona found that it was extremely hard to keep her eyes open while Callie pushed deeper and deeper in to her wetness. She tried hard to not let her knees lose strength to keep her upright but she loosed that battle and almost fell forward and gripped the small table where they kept all of their make-up just in front of the mirror. The Latina followed smoothly behind and didn't stop her doings or movements for a second. The blonde found herself looking straight in to the mirror now that she was closer to it.

"You are so good at this" the blonde mumbled totally out of breath while Callie sped up her actions and at the same time was making her thumb very useful as well.

The Latina smiled evilly when she noticed the reaction from Arizona. Callie's thumb almost tortured the blonde's sensitive nub while her other two fingers worked very concentrated to complete the mission of pushing Arizona over the edge for what seemed like the hundred time in the last twenty-four hours. Putting a little more effort in her work Callie bent down just enough to suck another sensitive spot on the blonde's body that was situated just below Arizona's ear.

"Come for me baby" Callie breathed. "Let go baby…"

The blonde whimpered her pleasure out which led Callie to the knowledge that Arizona wasn't that far from her climax.

"This feels so good!" Arizona moaned. "You…just….I can't take this anymore!"

"Look at your self", the Latina once again ordered when the blonde's eyes went shut as a result of the waves that started to sneak its way up and through Arizona's body. The blonde forced her self with all the strength she had in her to open her heavy eyelids and the sight of Callie behind her in the mirror was doing it for her. The warm, fuzzy and tingling feeling that came from her spine and lower belly let her knew that her orgasm was approaching fast…and hard. This one wasn't going to be gentle with her that much Arizona could tell. The blonde felt Callie's thumb rubbing her hard and soon the firework started. Arizona's body stretched like a bow and a sound that almost sounded animalistic to Callie's ears escaped the blonde's lips when the climax reached its top. The Latina made very sure of the fact that her fingers never stopped working until Arizona's orgasm had died down. When the blonde's body relaxed completely against her own she stopped her movements and for a few seconds they stood completely still. The Latina's fingers were still inside Arizona and the blonde's breathing was a little uneven but Arizona couldn't stop her self from turning her head to kiss Callie. She claimed the Latina's lips and forced Callie's lips apart to let their tongues tangled wetly together. The kiss only lasted for a few short seconds but it said everything.

"Just to make sure" Arizona started when she had claimed control over her breathing again. "We are never…_never _doing this no sex-thing ever again! That must have been the stupidest idea I have ever come up with."

Callie giggled and nudged the blonde's shoulder lovingly with the tip of her nose.

"I hate to call you stupid baby but yes, I couldn't agree with you more."

Arizona fired off one of her best-dimpled smiles but it died down a little too quick when Callie removed her fingers from between her legs. The blonde immediately felt empty, literally speaking, when she lost the intimate connection with the Latina. Callie picked up their towels from the floor and wrapped on around Arizona and put her arms around the blonde's waist while she stared lovingly in to those baby blue eyes that could make Callie's whole world spin.

"Are you cold?" she whispered and stroked Arizona's sides tenderly using both of her hands.

Arizona sighed out of relish and pressed her front closer to Callie.

"Not the slightest" she reassured the Latina that now hugged her closely.

"Good" the Latina simply said and turned her hands attention to Arizona's back.

"But I could use a shower" Arizona said and smiled in to Callie's arms. "Since you managed to get me all dirty again I mean…"

The Latina raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and leaned back to catch the blonde's eyes that now sparkled with joy and laughter.

"Oh I think that I can manage to get you all cleaned up again…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you awake?"

"No" Callie mumbled sleepily when she felt the blonde scoot closer to her where they lay in their bed later that evening.

Arizona kissed the Latina's shoulder and breathed in the scent from her wife and lover. Callie smiled tiredly at the blonde's action where she was laying on her stomach hugging her pillow. The cover had glided down leaving her upper body and back bare and she shivered slightly when Arizona came closer and touched her skin with her own.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" the blonde whispered while her fingertips started to make small trails of pattern on the Latina's back.

Callie forced her self to focus on what Arizona wanted to discuss and turned around to face the blonde.

"Aren't you happy right where we are?" she asked teasingly and smiled when the blonde rolled her eyes at the comment she just made.

"You know what I mean", Arizona pouted.

"You are awfully cute when you pout like that baby" Callie established and let her smile grow even wider.

"Stop teasing me" the blonde whined and slapped the Latina's arm playfully. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"I'm serious too" Callie whispered and leaned in closer to pop a soft kiss in the corner of Arizona's mouth.

"Mmmm", the blonde purred with delight in to the kiss.

The purr turned in to a whimper with disappointment when Callie took her lips away a little to quick in Arizona's opinion.

"Seriously" the Latina said and looked the blonde straight in the eyes. "I will be happy as long as I'm with you so I'll let you decide. Okay?"

"Are you sure?" Arizona questioned. "Cause I do have some ideas."

"Yes, I'm very sure" Callie answered and couldn't help but laugh a little at the blonde's reaction of her reassurance.

"Good!" Arizona blurted out happily and sat straight up.

"Hey!" the Latina protested when the blonde started to get up and out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"To book our honeymoon" Arizona stated and leaned down to kiss Callie on the lips before she jumped out of bed and ran out to get the computer.

Callie couldn't help but laugh when the blonde's cute and bare behind disappeared out the door to their bedroom. God, was it possible to love someone more than she loved Arizona Robbins?

**Okay, so I've been to Paris this week and I haven't been able to update until now. I will make sure to update more regularly from now on and finish this one of with style ;)  
And then…perhaps….I can start another fic that contains married life. Deal?**


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55 – THE END

Calliope Torres-Robbins couldn't think of anything more beautiful than a sleeping Arizona Robbins-Torres. The blonde always looked so pleased in her sleep. Her long, golden blonde hair was splaying out all over the pillow, her lips were slightly parted and long drawn-out breaths told the Latina that her wife's sleep was very peaceful. The sunbeam that came through the window's curtains casted its reflections in to Arizona's face and Callie suddenly felt an incredible happiness shoot through her body. Every single time she thought of it, the fact that Arizona Robbins had come to be hers, she had to pinch her self just to remind her self that this was for real. But it was. Callie's life had become something she just had dreamed about a couple of years ago. This was the life that everyone else around had had. She had been watching from a distance, sure of the fact that the things she saw in front of her weren't something she could ever find. But now…now she had her dream sleeping right next to her.

The Latina smiled to her self when Arizona stirred a bit in her sleep and frowned, just like she was dreaming something. She knew that the blonde was very aware of being watched, even if she slept. In that way Arizona could be a little spooky. How on earth could it be so obvious that Callie was watching her? But every time she did, the blonde commented her for that after she had woken up. Callie decided to get comfortable and enjoy her view anyway this particular morning. They had made love all night long like every night since they had got married and hadn't fallen asleep until the early break of dawn. Callie took a quick glance at her iPhone a noted that it was almost noon. When the Latina turned to face the blonde again she was surprised that she was met with a pair of baby blue eyes that sparkled when they locked with Callie's own big brown eyes.

"Morning beautiful" the Latina smiled and put her hand to stroke Arizona's cheek softly.

"Mmm…" the blonde sighed and leaned in to the touch. "Morning."

Arizona scooted forward to get closer and snuggled safely up against Callie who opened her arms to greet her welcomingly. A comfortable moment of silence settled in before either of them said anything.

"I can't believe we're on our honeymoon", the blonde whispered. "In Hawaii of all places. Thank you…"

Callie raised one of her eyebrows before she answered.

"Thank me? For what?"

Arizona giggled softly.

"For coming with me here. I've always dreamt about going. I've just been saving it for a special occasion. With a special person."

"Oh honey" Callie said and inhaled the scent of Arizona's hair before she kissed the top of the blonde's head lightly. "I would follow you anywhere. Don't you know that by now?"

The blonde turned around so that she was facing the Latina and her face turned more serious.

"I love you so unbelievably much Calliope", she whispered softly and let her fingertips dance slowly around on the Latina's face.

"I love you to" Callie replied emotionally. "You're the person I'd never thought I'd meet."

Arizona's eyes filled with tears.

"When we get back" she sniffled. "We're going to create a wonderful life for ourselves. Together."

"Don't cry" the Latina begged and pulled the blonde tighter in to her arms. "I hate seeing you cry."

"These are happy tears", Arizona said and smiled through the tears. "Which you are the reason to have created by the way."

"The tears or the happiness?" Callie laughed.

"Right now both" the blonde pointed out and relaxed comfortably in her lover's arms. "But I don't complain."

Callie sighed in pleasure. This was it. She knew it. All she had been dreaming about. She was now living the dream. She _was _the dream.

"Me neither baby", she said silently. "Me neither…"

**Okay, so I just had to finish this one now. It's hard to write with inspiration when you feel that a story has come to a natural ending. But don't worry cause I have some ideas for a sequel. And lucky for you guys I'm now a student with a lot of time again. So, what do you say? You want another story with baby talk, married life with a lot of hot and steamy sex and maybe some drama? The last one comes in just enough dozes. Hope you all have enjoyed this story and that you're not displeased (like I am) with this ending…I could've done better, I know that.**


End file.
